Auradon Spell Book
by CretianStar
Summary: My little one shot collection of all pairings! AU and Canon, a veritable mixture of Descendants themed stories.
1. Apple Trees

A/N: So this is Auradon Spell Book - my collection of one shots!

Have a little Devie (is that what we're calling it?)

* * *

"You're cute… I mean gorgeous… I mean…" Doug had only taken her to lunch but already he was babbling.

"So what did you get for lunch?" Evie smiled at his silliness; she was used to the compliments around Doug, he usually went bright red then gaped an awful lot at her while his lunch usually went cold. It was why Evie had opted for sandwiches the last couple of times.

"I chose the chicken salad but erm hey… can I show you something?" He stood up from the bench suddenly and Evie nodded. Dusting her fingers of crumbs she stood up and linked arms with Doug as he led her away from the central hub of Campus.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked, totally trusting Doug as he tugged on her hand, further out towards the edges of the school boundary.

"I want to show you something, so stop complaining and just follow me." He grinned back at her, missing her rolling her eyes playfully. "Close your eyes." He suddenly drew to a stop and stood in front of her until she closed her eyes for him.

"Doug, seriously, if I trip I'm going to make sure I beat you in the next Chem test. I did not wear the right shoes for trekking the edges of Auradon's Campus!"

"No that's true but come on." He had both of her hands in his and was carefully leading her through the grass. "Stop. You ready? Open your eyes."

"Wow…" She gasped at the orchard that sprawled before her. It was a tangle of old knotted trees, it was nothing like the rest of orderly Auradon it was almost a forest. "Doug it's gorgeous!"

"They're apple trees, they've been here for centuries, well I can't get back far enough into the records to find who planted them but you always say you wish you had somewhere to go after classes when Chad's bothering you or when you just need a moment…" Her hand brushed over his lips to silence him and after he had a stuttered to a stop she kissed him hard.

Their first kiss. It made his head spin and his toes tingle. His arms almost flailed for a minute until a sensible part of his brain suggested that he held onto her hips which he did. When they finally parted, he just grinned at her in a goofy kind of way and was more than pleased to see her flushed smile beaming back at him.

"Thank you. This means the world to me. But you're going to have to bring me here, because I do not remember the way." She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh well I can draw it out on a map for you… or put it on your mirror or…"

"Or you could just come with me every time." She rolled her eyes at him, as he blushed a furious shade of red.

"Or I could do that…" He said weakly. "Er Evie, I'd quite like to …"

"Kiss me, please do."


	2. Stolen Moments

A/N: So Izzy requested Jevie and I hope this lived up to your expectations!

Set before Descendants, I don't know about ages, but like fifteen? When was your first kiss?

* * *

"Do you think she'll ever stop?" Evie asked quietly as they sat in the lost Isle. Carlos hadn't been allowed out today, apparently Baby was very distressed, therefore Cruella was very distressed and Carlos was calming his mother down. Instead it was just Mal, Jay and Evie out and Mal was currently arguing with Loretta Tremaine, granddaughter to the Evil Stepmother.

"What do you mean?" Jay and Evie were sat up on the roof of one of the warehouses, watching the sun go down over the rough neighbourhoods of the Isle of the Lost.

"Do you think she'll ever just chill and stop trying to be her mother?" Evie touched her hair once and turned to look at Jay. She'd grown up with him; their parents opting to live together, under one crowded roof. Jay was kind of good looking though and her mother was constantly telling her to practice her flirting on the local ruffians, the pickpockets and the common thieves. No kissing though, she was royalty and could not sully her heritage. Even though their royal rights had been stripped away… but she was still known as the daughter of the Evil _Queen._

But Jay wasn't Royalty – not technically. Jafar never managed to be Sultan so would Jay count as Royalty. He was part of the villain elite but if she kissed him, would that count?

"Mal's not so bad…" Jay offered up, ending Evie's mental debate. "I mean, Loretta's just mad Mal graffitied over her tag." He shrugged and went to get up.

"Do we need to go down there yet, I think she's got it. Don't you ever just want to stop for a moment and just think…?" Evie looked back at the sunset and was mildly surprised when Jay let her rest her head on his shoulder. She was even more surprised when he rested his head on top of hers.

"This island doesn't give us the luxury to think. Those Auradon brats have nothing but time to think, not us. We gotta survive Evie. Whether it's as a team or on our own and right now Mal's on her own." He straightened as Evie moved her head to stare at him.

"As a team?" She asked.

"Don't tell my dad I said that." He shrugged and was a little taken aback when she leant closer but then, reacting on instinct, he closed the gap and kissed her. His first ever kiss. Her first kiss. Her eyes had fluttered closed and hells bells, should he be closing his too?! He didn't know. Lost Prep school didn't teach kissing, it taught stealing and poison and other villainy! It didn't teach crushes, and kissing, and romance; that was for those chummy princes across the water.

While Jay's brain was short-circuiting, Evie's had nicely melted. His lips were a little chapped but the kiss was soft and not too hard. Just what a girl expected for her first kiss. She pulled back a little hesitantly and smiled awkwardly back at him.

"That's what happen when I think…" She shrugs and goes to get up. They say nothing as they go to back up Mal who's looking more than a little pissed, her eyes are tinged with green but the turf war is quickly sorted. It's on the balcony of the shared dining room that they first address the kiss.

"Hey you said don't tell you dad … you know _earlier._ Well I won't tell your dad, if you won't tell my mum? Deal?" She offers and sees the smile on Jay's face. It's not exactly relieved but it's not forced either.

The Isle of the Lost doesn't promote childhood, they grow up pretty fast surrounded by different ragamuffin groups. It doesn't promote love; alliances are made, bonds are forged and turfs appear. You belong to gang or you die in this villain eat villain world. Secrets are second nature to most of the next generation of villains. Sometimes Evie and Jay would sneak another kiss when atop a roof, or behind the washing houses or at the back of the dilapidated old school house, there'd be secret smiles over dinner that the others would miss; Carlos because he was too busy eating, Cruella was too busy talking to Baby, Jafar would be stealing cutlery, Maleficent, venting about the world, Evil Queen staring a mirror and Mal too busy paying attention to her mother.

Those moments were their moments.


	3. Soggy Clothes

A/N: This is a little sappy nowhere shot but still a one shot all the same. I really like writing Devie

* * *

You know, just once Doug wanted his time with Evie to go well.

Instead of eating chocolate dipped strawberries, they were now sheltering in the ruins of a shepherds hut on the moors as the skies had opened and drenched the picnicking pair. He laid the damp blanket back on the rough earth and sighed; none of his dates with Evie had ended spectacularly.

The time he had tried to take her to the movies, it had been a horror movie and he'd screamed louder than she had.

Or the time he'd tried to do dinner with her at the Ugly Duckling in the centre of Auradon and discovered he had an allergy to shell fish.

Now the simple time he tried to take her on a picnic in the moors and Mother Nature decided it wasn't going to happen.

Evie sat herself down on the blanket and patted the space next to her. She was still smiling, which was better than the shellfish incident when she was just worrying about him (his tongue had been twice its usual size).

"I am sorry." He plonked down beside her and sighed heavily.

"What for?" She was still smiling and he was suspicious that she was taking the mick out of him, until she shifted closer to him. He stiffened briefly but very nonchalantly leant back on his hands, leaning towards her by doing so.

"I'm sorry for this day being so awful."

"I had fun!" She moved again, swivelling until her head was resting in his lap. "This is our funniest date so far."

"Wait." Doug coughed suddenly. "You knew I was trying to take you on dates?" He stared down at her, a little incredulous. Even though, in his head, he'd been calling them dates for ages, he had thought the only way to get Evie's company was to stress they were just friends.

"Of course they're dates!" She raised one eyebrow up at him, giving him a quizzical look. Then suddenly she looked a little nervous and she lifted her head from his lap. "Wait, are they not dates, did I get ahead of myself?" A look of insecurity flashed across her face.

"They've been dates in my head." He assured her quickly, grabbing her hands with his. "They've just been really awful ones! I didn't think it could get much worse." He shrugged but was relieved to see her smile and settle back down, resting her head back on his thighs.

"The worse one was when he we ended up in Auradon ER. I don't think I've ever been so scared." Evie listed off. "But I have enrolled into first aid for next term for that reason. I hated the Monster at the Bottom of the lake; they made Ursula out to be a lot scarier than she is! But I was sooo glad you hated scary movies." She ticked up another finger. "But our study dates have been cute. I love being in the library with you and watch you get really excited over a new ore or new experiment listed in the Hexscience Journals."

"You've counted those as dates?" Doug gaped, thinking of the numerous times they'd worked together in the library.

"Sure..." She chirped again, smiling up at him. "In the Isle of the Lost, any time spent together usually was part of the gang warfare, not really dates as such. It was all about allegiances and alliances and with you I don't have to pretend." She shrugged. "I'm not the daughter of the Evil Queen, I'm not the second to one of the gangs on the Island, I'm not the girl who can do nothing but sew and know what make-up will suit which occasion. I'm just Evie. I'm just plain old Evie who dreams about which dress to make and whether she can incorporate Beryllium into the design somehow."

"There's nothing about plain about you Evie." Doug said almost reverently. "Also, no Beryllium. I can get you pixie dust for the fabric but I cannot get you Beryllium."

"You can get me pixie dust?!" She darted upright and squealed excitedly. She pressed her lips to his in a flurry of ecstatic excitement and clapped her hands together. "Oh please!" She was unaware that Doug was now the colour of a strawberry and grinning like a fool. She was too busy drawing in the dirt of the floor with one manicured nail the design of the latest dress that Mal was going to wear. Whether she knew it or not.


	4. MIA

A/N: So a little longer than I planned but have another Devie... Oh I can't help myself I love them so much!

I promise... the next one is a different pairing!

* * *

"Evie, this isn't the way I wanted it to be." Doug sighed.

Doug had vanished for pretty much for the last year of Auradon University. He barely had any time to see her, he didn't share classes with her anymore nor were their dorms anywhere near one another and he seemed busy almost every day after classes, sometimes late into the night. They might just manage to snatch lunch with one another, that was if they had no honour essays due sometime soon and they were nitpicking them clean in the library.

Because Doug was always absent when she snuck down to his dorm – to the point that his roommate left a note on the door saying whether Doug was in or not. Which 99% of the time he was not… Prince Ali was not entirely trusting of Evie, especially when she had grown up around Jafar and he hated having to talk to her, despite her help in saving Auradon. In fact, the son of Aladdin had been mean enough to drop hints that Doug came home smelling of perfume and maybe he'd seen a pale pink lipstick mark on his face one evening. Well pastel pink was **not** Evie's colour so what the hell!?

After nights of worrying with Doug's absence in her life still noted, Evie made a plan. She skipped off her last class and waited for Doug to come out of his an hour later, while she surreptitiously studied in an alcove. She hurriedly put her book away as the students poured out of Geology 302 and Evie just managed to see her Doug slip down a different corridor to the rest of his class.

Giving chase was harder than she thought in her heeled boots; he moved faster than she was expecting, crossing campus and leaving by the side-gate, where she almost lost him but finally she glimpsed him disappearing into the fishmongers. She dithered for a second, fiddling with the strap of her bag and opting to wait outside. She found a bench that allowed her to see and not really be seen by anyone working in the shop. After half an hour though it was obvious Doug was not buying something and Evie stood back up, heading purposefully to the store.

He was stood behind the counter in a white hat and white coat, gutting a fish in the background as the owner smiled a welcome to her.

"Doug?" She blurted out, watching him tense and stiffen. Fisherman Bear sensed the tension between the two and told Doug he could have his fifteen minute break now. At the younger man's guppy stare, he gave him a pointed look and shooed the pair out of the door.

"Evie…." He started to say then fell quiet.

"You've been here every night?" She probed gently, feeling her heartbeat slow slightly. He wasn't cheating on her, which had been her main worry.

"Sometimes …" He hedged uneasily.

"Doug!" The tension flared back in her chest. "Who else have you been seeing then?! I sure as hell do not wear pastel pink lipstick!" She cried out, turning away from her bespectacled beau.

"No! No Evie not like that!" He suddenly hurried to comfort her, moving back when she wrinkled her nose at the smell of fish. "Wait lipstick?!

"So explain fast Doug." Evie crossed her arms over her chest, holding herself together.

"Oh hell, Evie. This isn't what I wanted." He took the white hat off and ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "Other nights I've been down the mines with Uncle Doc, and a couple of nights I've done the delivery shift for Ever After Coffee house." He rested his hands on his knees, not even risking a glance to the stunned Evie. "The lipstick was probably from Grammy Bear, she gets worried that I'm too thin., and she's a hugger, and a kisser."

"What, why? Doug, why?!" She gaped at him, internally thanking the heavens that the lipstick was no longer a clue.

"Because Evie, I can't give you the luxury or splendour that you deserve! You've got royal blood in your veins, I'm just the son of a miner!" He stood up suddenly, startling his blue haired beauty. "I'm trying to save up to buy something other than the dowdy little cottage I will get as part of my Snow White inheritance."

"Doug." Evie tried to break in.

"I mean you're daughter to a Queen, you're a princess! What can I even offer you?!" He was pacing now, so Evie stood up and planted herself in front of him.

"As I was saying. Doug." She rested her hands on his shoulders. He stopped babbling and stared up at her.

"I'm sorry Evie." He looked so unhappy that Evie's heart almost burst.

"I don't need a castle from you Doug, I don't need any luxury or splendour. I don't need a throne, I don't want anything but you." She kissed him hard. "I haven't even had a chance to be with you this year because you've freaked out so much." She stroked his face with her thumb as she held his chin in her hands.

"You don't?" He looked a little bemused at her declaration.

"Seriously Doug, no I don't. We can live in the cottage, we can live in the townhouse that Ben's bought off the Charmings or we can live in the castle I got back from the state for helping save Auradon." She shrugged. "I think I like the sound of the cottage the most though." She smiled softly and kissed him again.

"Castle?" Doug said, struck when he came back up for air after the kiss. "You're choosing the cottage over the castle?!" He asked, almost thunderstruck.

"No, what I'm saying is… I. Don't. Care." She rolled her eyes. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I'm living." She sniffed once. "I do care if you smell of fish though Mr Miner." She wrinkled her nose again as he smiled sheepishly.

"I can't just quit now… I owe Fisherman Bear for taking me on."

"No, obviously you can't but ASAP. I miss seeing you in the evenings." She shrugged and he blushed like a tomato.

"I miss you too."

"Then get back to work and see me ASAP!" She turned him and pushed him back towards the shop, but not before she'd kissed him on the cheek and popped his white hat back on. "I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully and sighed happily when he nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." He disappeared back in the door as Evie made her way back to campus, almost dancing in her giddiness.


	5. Thinking Things Through

A/N: Totally Ben one, it's not quite a pairing!

* * *

He'd tried to leave her. When the waters washed over him and changed his mind on the purple haired girl sat on the ruin behind him. He'd stared at her for some time and then went to turn away, until he heard her scream his name.

It had astonished him that she still tried to save him, despite not being able to swim. It had made him think.

He'd spent the night tossing and turning, worrying about why Mal had done it.

"You know she's just a villain. The daughter of the evil fairy is just the daughter of the evil fairy." The voice in his head sounded an awful lot like Audrey. In fact he could picture the disapproving expression on his ex-girlfriend's face. "She's doing something bad, you're just too trusting Bennyboo." She cooed and Ben turned his head away, as if physically trying to escape the cloying nature of Audrey Beauty.

"Yeah bro, I told you those four were trouble. Are you really gonna make a great King if you're so blind to how evil they are?" Chad Charming waded into the argument in his head. "Like seriously I'd make a so much better King… wait until the next election, I got this." He smiled and Ben groaned out loud.

"You're a great Prince Ben." Was that Godmother's voice? "You've made the initial decision, trust those instincts, it will make you a great King." She bibbidi bobbidi booed her way out of his thoughts in a sparkle of fairy dust.

Great.

Wrenching his eyes open, Ben slid out from his tangled covers and stared out of the window next to him.

Why had Mal given him a love potion? He didn't have the heart to believe that she was up to something nefarious and that she was just using him. She seemed incredibly upset that he didn't want to eat the cookie, had it been the cookie? It must've been the cookie.

Resting his head against the cold glass pane, he looked out across the quad.

But she seemed even more panicked when he hadn't surfaced. When she realised he was missing after she chowed down on strawberries as if she'd never eaten them before. Seeing her rapture at something as simple as doughnuts and strawberries had made his insides twist with pity and a smile linger at the edges of his mouth.

While he'd been hiding behind the rock face, counting slowly, dithering over whether to leave Mal or not, he had realised she was screaming his name, each time getting more and more anxious until he heard the splash.

He'd been hiding behind the rocks, feeling the enchanted waters wash the spell out of his system. But when he heard her splashing into the water and saw her struggle, almost dipping beneath the clear waters, his princely nature made him turn back and save the girl. What else are princes' for?

Her words afterwards, about not knowing love and how to approach it only added to his mental quandary, until his mind fathomed the answer.

She liked him. But felt that she had no genuine chance with him. Mal wanted to fabricate it, even for a brief period of time – to know what it was like to be a normal Auradon kid and to have a relationship with someone. Not to strengthen gang alliances.

That had to be the answer.

Mal liked him. Mal _liked_ him _. Mal_ _ **liked**_ _him!_

The thought made him grin to himself in the darkness. The closed up, hidden away Lost girl that had caught his attention from the very start appeared to have a chink in her armour.

That chink was him.

She liked him! He could have danced. But instead he slipped back into bed, happier with his thoughts – that he had finally come to an acceptable conclusion for Mal drugging him. Now he couldn't wait for his coronation.


	6. Timeout

A?N: So another in the Auradon Spell Book. This is a little deeper than I thought it was going to be, but being interrupted mid writing flow changed it a little. So here, have this. Jane's Timeout and Godmother's advice to her daughter.

* * *

 **Jane's Timeout**

"Mal was being kind to you when she said you were beautiful inside out and out." Fairy Godmother sat her daughter down in the girl's dorm room.

"What do you mean?" She patted her head instantly.

"That reaction is exactly what I mean Jane." The headmistress looked tired all of a sudden. "I will explain to you my reasoning for not doing the cosmetics spells you've wanted me to do over the past few years." Godmother sat next to her on the bed and sighed.

"Beauty is a terrible thing sometimes Jane. I'm the Godmother, I've seen what it does, especially since we ridded Auradon of the villains. We may have lost a real sense of evil threatening our land but by losing that conflict, our people turned to being catty and bitter towards one another. For instance you know Mulan and Merida hate being anywhere near each other because they think they're the better fighters."

Jane nodded, Parents Day was often a nightmare because even though Lonnie and Aila got on, when their mothers were together it was bitchy words and ended in a competition with dresses torn and a boxing ring set up in the middle of the Quad.

"You children are lucky, you've never had to fight evil to secure your happy endings but that means that most of the royalty here at Auradon prep are spoilt. They've had the world handed to them on a silver platter, Audrey Beauty knows how to be a beauty and very little else. I thought by not giving into you and your cosmetic spells I was keeping you out of that group and building a little character in you." Godmother sighed, stroking her daughter's face.

"But I never fitted in." Jane said, almost sullenly at her mother.

"I never wanted you to fit in with them Jane, I know that's a little selfish on my part but they were too pampered, self-absorbed and too fake. Belle and I regularly discussed the downfall in Auradon since the removal of evil, it's more than ironic. Since removing our common enemies, we became one another's enemies in the most pathetic of contests." Godmother stood up again.

"But that's hardly my fault!" Jane cried, sensing her mother was going to leave.

"No, that's not your fault. What is your fault is putting Mal down after Parents Day. Your new look let you chum up with Audrey Beauty and her sycophants and you said nasty words to her. You kicked her when she was down. That did not make you beautiful on the inside Jane. My words may be harsh to you but I am your mother before I am any sort of teacher. I now have to meet with the King and Queen to discuss any damage to barrier of the Isle of Lost." Fairy Godmother nodded at her daughter and then her face softened.

"I love you Jane, I really do. But the world does not rely entirely on beauty – Evie had been groomed to think all she needed was to be beautiful and never smart, now she's acing most of our tests because she had it in her. I was probably too harsh in restricting you from some normality of Auradon Prep, but I didn't want my daughter to become some doll without a brain in her head." Godmother kissed her daughter on the forehead and stood at the door. "You are still grounded until the end of term though. I'll send up Mal, Carlos, Evie or Jay to give you a bit of company though."


	7. The Sorting

A/N: Ngl, I totally enjoyed this and I might write more in this headcanon, not sure. Enjoy! Oh and two in one day!

CROSSOVER WARNING. Have a little Harry Potter setting with Descendent characters! (and McGonagall and Sprout)

* * *

"Wait what do you mean we might not be sorted together?!" Carlos grabbed hold of Evie's arm, who was biting her lip anxiously. Before remembering her mother's advice and smoothing out the skin with a finger.

"We might not." Mal looked a little wary at the students bustling around them.

There was an aura of nerves in the small antechamber. The four were huddled together; children of the Island of the Lost weren't exactly welcomed but there was no choice, they had magic, they had to learn how to use it. They all stood there in their little gangs – despite being outnumbered by the Auradon children, there was no way they'd interact with one another.

The whispers and stares had driven the Lost Four to hide out in a corner, formed up against the pointed glares and whispers behind hands.

They were finally walked into the Great Hall by a stern looking woman and they fell to the back … well they were pushed to the back of the line as they stumbled into the magnificent room.

The Sorting was a ceremony each of them was dreading – they had spent their childhoods running around the Island, barefoot in dirty clothes, waging war against the children of other villains, like the numerous offspring of Ursula, Lady Tremaine's granddaughters and the beautiful sons of Hans. But despite the power they had held on the Island, Mal and her cohorts suddenly felt very small and unimportant.

All of this to get Merlin's wand. Only her mother could have schemed something so vast with so many possibilities to go wrong, Mal worried but by then the Fairy Godmother was talking and they all fell silent.

Then began...The Sorting.

"Oh Grimm this is terrifying." Mal heard Evie whisper under her breath but before she could open her mouth to calm her BFF, the bespectacled boy next to her whispered back.

"It's okay, we can only end up in one of four!" He went to pat her arm until the blond boy in front glared at him and the boy with the glasses looked down, blushing red. He turned around after sneering at the four, Jay just managing to grab Mal and stopping her from punching the blond. It was no good to be expelled before they even saw their dorms.

"Jay Aljini" The stern looking woman who they would come to know as Professor McGonagall called from the dais where the innocuous battered looking hat sat.

Nodding to his friends Jay, already half a head taller than most, strode to the front. Only Mal saw his nerves; shown in his tense white knuckles and set jaw.

"Slytherin" The hat swept over his head and he grinned down at the waiting trio.

Slytherin, just what they all really wanted, their four parents were proud alumnae of that proud house. A cheer went up from the green bedecked bench and Jay sauntered off, smiling widely.

"Audrey Beauty."

The hat took a little longer but there were cheers thrown up from the opposite end of the room when it proclaimed its verdict.

"Gryffindor!"

There was a smug look adorning the pretty girl's face as she strode towards the table, plonking herself down as if she belonged there while McGonagall carried on calling other names.

"Carlos Canis!" Evie was patting Carlos on the arm and both girls had to push him slightly to make their white haired friend move up to the dais. The last thing Carlos saw was Evie and Mal smiling at him, their thumbs up.

"Hufflepuff!"

The pair gaped back at an equally stunned Carlos who stumbled down the steps towards the table festooned with yellow and black ribbon. The cheer that went up from his new housemates was good natured and Mal saw a couple of people shaking hands with Carlos as he sat shakily down.

"Chad Charming!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Are you kidding me?" Chad stood up, yanked the hat off his head and glared at it. "I am the son of Prince Charming and you're putting _me_ in Hufflepuff!?" McGonagall took the hat back before the irate young wizard shredded it.

"Go and sit down Mr Charming." Chad had never been told off before but the tone the teacher used brooked no argument and he missed the look sent by McGonagall to the chubby little witch on the teacher's bench. Mal thought the look was a 'good luck' warning.

After some mode of calm ran back over the assembled students McGonagall carried on calling other names. Lonnie Doan, daughter of Mulan became a Hufflepuff as well, looking pleased as she sat next to Chad who was still brooding. Edward Hook became a Ravenclaw, he smiled a little awkwardly as the son of Captain Hook was relegated to being a nerd. Jane Faimere became a Gryffindor, and she looked shocked to have been chosen as she moved down from the stool. Alice Fitzherbert was the first Auradon of this intake to become a Slytherin. Her father "Flynn Rider" would undoubtedly be proud that some of his mischief flowed through his daughter's veins.

"Hey, good luck." A tall boy had worked his way back to Mal as the crowds shifted and he nudged her with his elbow. She turned to open her mouth but something in his green eyes made her pause and she smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, you too." She whispered back but was interrupted from saying anything as McGonagall called another name.

"Benjamin Ferus."

"Oh that's me." He was soon sat under the hat which took less than 30 seconds to declare him a Gryffindor.

"That was Prince Benjamin Ferus!" Evie was soon whispering in Mal's ear, voices disguised under the thunderous applause from the scarlet covered trestle. "The heir to Auradon. Isn't he dreamy?" She smiled.

"I don't think you've got much chance E." At her friend frown, Mal pointed over to the Gryffindor table. "That Audrey has her arm wrapped around his neck… I think he's taken." Her whisper petered out with the silence.

More names were called and Mal was starting to get bored. Louis Khan, son of Shere Khan was a moved with catlike grace as he sat down at Hufflepuff's table, Doug Miner became a Ravenclaw, Blanche Niveus, daughter of Snow White became a Gryffindor. It was Mal's warning touch on Evie's hand that stopped the blue haired girl from flying at the smug dark haired witch.

"Evie Regina." McGonagall's name made Evie jump and tense.

"I forgot I had to go up." She whispered and walked as regally as she could up to the dais.

No-one had taken this long under the hat. It had to have been two minutes by now. Mal was panicking for Evie's sake, her palms sweated a little as the hat shifted a little on Evie's head but before she could make the rash decision to run up there it shouted a house that almost made Mal laugh out loud.

"Ravenclaw!" Evie wasn't smart. Well she was talented, and a great friend but she hated learning. Or did she? Mal had never seen her read a book, she'd seen Evie with a lot of mirrors but never a book. The Evil Queen had told her that no man wanted a smart woman, only a pretty one who was good at sewing. Biting her lip, Mal realised there were very few left.

Giovani Stromboli, son of Alberto Stromboli became a Slytherin. Mal was pretty sure she saw Pinocchio's kid Ash, a good three years older than them glower at the boy who now sat next to Jay. Ludmilla Tremaine also became a Slytherin, looking smug as she sat down at the green and silver table.

"Mal Vis." There was a start, as though an electric current had been run around the room. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the purple haired witch steadily walked up the dais.

'Well this is interesting.' The hat was talking to her. 'Yes I'm inside your mind but how else am I supposed to make a decision if I can't see the balance of your heart and your head?' The hat pondered. 'Well let's see here, you've got intelligence, no doubt about that, good for Ravenclaw obviously, then we've got a strong sense of loyalty and honour. Even if your honour's a bit off colour, there's honour all the same. Wanting to make your family proud is a good start for Hufflepuff but you are somewhat selective aren't you? Gang warfare on the Isle of the Lost can do that to kids, sad state really but not my place. Let's see where was I? Oh now that's an interesting future and a possibility, especially as your intentions aren't so clean are they Miss Vis?' The hat carried on its muttering and Mal, for the first time, was speechless. 'I've got it.'

"Gryffindor!" It roared and this time there was silence. Not like Chad's silence where some of her new house clapped. No it was deathly.

Like Mal was deathly white when she came out from under the hat, her eyes frantically searching for Evie who looked gobsmacked, all sense of beauty gone in her horror. Carlos' eyes were widen open in shock and Jay looked appalled that a child from the Isle of the Lost was in _Gryffindor._

Oh Merlin her mother was going to kill her.

* * *

A/N: All of my chosen surnames are from google translate, if they are wrong, tell me!  
Name notes: **Aljini** meaning genie; **Canis** meaning hound (I know he could have been De Ville but I liked this); **Doan** ,the actress' surname; **Faimere** , alternative of fae meaning fairy and mere for mother, **Ferus** , meaning wild (I was going for Prince but decided he needed to have a little of the beast and less of Belle); **Blanch Niveus** meaning white and snowy; **Regina** meaning queen; **Vis** meaning Power.


	8. Meeting Mal

A/N Magiclover222 requested this nugget. I hope it lives up to expectations!

Ben thinking about Mal!

* * *

Hmm no horns, he was kind of expecting horns. Okay so no horns, pretty face, dyed hair. No pastels.

Maybe the Lost Kids weren't really going to fit in at Auradon Prep.

What was with Audrey and Mal, that weird sighing stuff? He'd asked Audrey to be nice, she'd thrown a little bit of a tantrum, hadn't spoken to him for an afternoon…well she had but under her breath with icy silences every time he asked her a question but in the end he just went back to his classes after lunch, kinda thankful he didn't have to hear 'Bennyboo' shouted across a corridor.

But his mind wavered away from his girlfriend Princess Audrey – and her rude behaviour towards Evie as well as Mal – and back to Mal. There was something about those green eyes that was a little disconcerting. They hadn't been evil, but they'd made him stop, hesitate before his brain kicked back into gear.

Stop.

Think about the rest of them – how was he going to integrate The Lost Kids into Auradon Prep? They were so vastly different to anyone he'd grown up with. Jay had a gleam of cunning in his eye which Ben did not miss, though he looked like he'd be good on the field. Carlos seemed the youngest, the sticky fingers and chocolate around his mouth, he appeared to be almost nervous of the world but Ben did wonder if he was underestimating the white haired boy. His mother taught him, never take anything at face value. Unlike Audrey who was nothing but face value. _Wait no concentrate_. Evie was stunning, she oozed beauty in the way that Audrey had an aura of cute. But whereas Audrey was becoming increasingly annoying, Evie seemed determined. _Dammit he thought about Audrey again_.

Then there was Mal.

Mal.

Seriously even her name was now taking root in his mind. A little green and purple plant with her face on it.

Great now he was being creepy.

Princes' weren't supposed to get flustered over princesses. Only Mal wasn't a princess. Not even close. Even if he was to acknowledge Audrey's incredibly biting remark about the Lost Kids heritage being removed, it was only Evie that had Royal blood in her veins – Mal was fae, Jay was son to an adviser and Carlos was the son of a cruel businesswoman. There was no royal blood in them, no royal blood in Mal.

I mean it's not like the grandparents era when royals married to royal… even Belle was only the daughter of a local inventor, his father had been the royalty.

That made his relationship with Mal perfectly okay.

Wait relationship? What relationship, he was with Audrey. Remember her, perky little cheerleader, unofficial girlfriend? Remember that BennyBear?

Ben had thought all of this in first period, not paying attention to Safety of the Internet with Professor Plumwitch. Instead his mind chased purple and green and coloured thoughts, occasionally threaded with a disapproving pale pink.

When the bell finally rang, Ben was just happy to leave his thoughts, tangled like briars in the classroom as he headed onto the Tourney field. Maybe he'd blow off some steam there.


	9. Cookies

A/N: Well a little bit of sweetness for a sweet tooth. Also I don't know if Mal's a little OOC but I'm rolling with it - I'd be shy of ordinary parents, let alone Royal Parents who I just tried to dethrone. That was my basis for Mal in this one.

* * *

"Does this cookie have a love potion in as well?" Ben came up behind Mal who was once again in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Funny." She carried on folding the mixture ignoring Ben who started to pepper kisses along the back of her neck. "Stop it. These have to be just right." She smiled but arched her neck forward to let him carry on.

"What so special about these cookies?" He mumbled between kisses.

"They're for your parents." Mal leant over the counter, breaking free from his cuddle to consult the recipe book well out of the way to avoid getting any batter on it. "I'm missing the white chocolate chips." She frowned and murmured to herself a little more.

"You're making cookies for my parents?" Ben had now propped himself against one of the counters, watching the mess his whirlwind was making as she spooned out more dollops of mixture onto a baking tray. "Hang on how many cookies are you making?!" He quizzed as she returned from the oven with a freshly baked tray of dark cookies. He looked around the room as saw at least fifteen trays of cookies cooling on the racks.

"Well I didn't know their favourite flavour so I just baked a whole load." She shrugged and grabbed the next mixing bowl. "I mean they didn't really like me when we first met, got off to a bad start so I wanted to amend that." She poured the ingredients in again.

"You also saved Auradon…" Ben pointed out, he'd reached to other side of the table to where she was working and leant across it, staring at her.

"I was part of the plot to bring down Auradon." She reminded him, tucking a stray lock of purple hair out of the way.

"You decided to change your destiny Mal, Mum and Dad know about that better than anyone."

/.M.\

"Oh wow, so many cookies!" Belle gasped as they walked into Ben's dorm room. "Ben did you make these?" She kissed her son on the head before selecting a white chocolate and raspberry cookie.

"No, Mal did. She was nervous about meeting you so she sent the cookies on ahead and said she'd be here after cleaning up the kitchen" Ben hugged his dad.

"What on earth is she nervous for?" Belle had settled herself in an armchair.

"Maybe because she was part of an evil scheme to destroy the goodness in Auradon?" King Adam snatched at a hazelnut cookie.

"She was the only one who could stand up to her mother and save us as well. Oh my, these are delicious. Oh! Mal should totally sell these!" She polished off her third cookie without a hesitation. "Evie and I were discussing the schooling back on the Isle of the Lost, Dragon Hall's roof leaks and the building is in a dire state so maybe we could do a fund raiser and get the place fixed up."

"Mom, you talk to Evie?" Ben had quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course, she'd the recipient of my scholarship to Auradon College." Giving her son a 'keep-up' smile, she turned to a different table to select another cookie. "Mmm triple chocolate. Oh hello Mal." Belle stood up to greet the nervous purple haired girl who hovered at the door way.

"Mal!" Ben smiled at her, relieved to see Mal smile a little as well.

"Hi." She waved, every dram of awkwardness written into her features.

"Your cookies are divine, you must give me the recipe! I don't know for which flavour though, they are so delightful I haven't stopped! Come in, stop hovering… we don't bite well Adam doesn't currently but take a cookie from him and he will!" Belle kept up an incessant patter of chatter and Ben smiled wider when Mal joined in as the pair discussed recipes.

"Is there anything mom can't do?" He whispered to his Dad who had crumbs around his mouth.

"Not much really, she fixed the car last week as well. Give that woman a task and three books on it and I guarantee she'll master it." Adam sighed and brushed the crumbs away. The pair watched the two women fall into a deeper conversation and Ben was surprised to feel his father lean towards him.

"Keep hold of that one. She makes you light up in a way that Audrey never did." Adam clapped Ben on the back and moved towards the duo. "Now, cookies! I've had hazelnut, walnut, coffee, triple chocolate, fudge… do we have a chocolate orange one?"

All it took, Ben realised a little later on as they boxed up the hundreds of remaining cookies, that it only took cookies to smooth the way.

Everything seems to start with a cookie.


	10. Nursery Stories

A/N: Adult Descendants! Have a little parenthood... well parent hood to be.

* * *

"What kind of stories are we going to tell our children to make sure they behave?" Ben kissed his wife's forehead as he strolled back into their Royal apartments.

"What do you mean?" Mal had one hand on her stomach and the other on the arm of the chair she was sat in, as she attempted to pull herself upright.

"Well when I was growing up, the stories that used to scare us into behaving was… Ursula coming out of the bath tub to eat us if we didn't scrub behind our ears, the White Witch was going to come out of the wardrobe if we didn't tidy our bedrooms and well… your mother would snatch us if we wet the bed." Ben shrugged at his astounded Queen who was open mouthed at the revelation.

"What…" She murmured, eyes wide.

"Well, being the kindly Prince that I was, I then felt sorry for the kids of the Lost Isle having those nightmares live with them…" He set about lifting the silver covers off the food he'd brought up with him.

"No, hold up!" Mal stared at him, her irritation almost palpable as she crossed her arms over her distended stomach. "You think my mother would attack kids that wet the bed! Oh hellfire, how twisted!" She reached down absently for the spring rolls and munched her way through two of the miniatures before she turned back to her husband. "Honestly, she's stolen candy from a baby, but mom, the mistress of evil had no care for kids wetting the bed!" She scoffed and reached for the entire platter of spring rolls.

Once again Chinese takeaway to satiate the cravings of his glowing wife, Ben was starting to get a little sick of it but for her he'd cope. Plus he'd ordered ham, egg and chips this time.

"Well, just telling you."

"Well think about this." She'd picked up the chicken chow mein now, chopsticks in deft fingers. "This kid is half villain, they're not going to behave! Not if Uncle Jay, Uncle Carlos and Aunt Evie have anything to say about it!" She smiled up at him angelically.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Ben grinned back at her.


	11. Stick it Princess

A/N: Entirely short ... but Evie's not going to take any hassle from Chad lying down, and you know, there had to have been a reason that he turned her magic mirror over.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not doing your homework anymore." Evie dumped Charming's rucksack at his feet.

"I think you'll find you are or I'm going to…" Chad seemed stumped for words and Evie took control of the situation.

"Or you'll do what Charming?" She flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "Will you cry? Or are you going to be more upset that your grades are suddenly going to drop again, looks like that intelligent spell is over for you." Evie mocked, twisting a ring of hair between her fingers. "Maybe you can get Audrey to do it for you, if you can find brain cells between you?" She fluttered her eyelashes and grinned.

"If you don't I'll make sure you regret this." He hissed, grabbing her arm as she went to walk away.

"Stick it Princess." She snarled back, wrenching her arm out of his grip.

"Hey I am a Prince!" He shouted.

"Really, because the only royalty recognised by titles in this place is Ben, and he's about to be crowned King… so what does that make you?" There was a silence as Chad struggled to think of a retort "Oh that makes you a nobody." She grinned and stalked away.

"No! I'm one of the most famous players on Auradon Knights team." He called after her.

"Really?" She turned back to smirk. "I think the most valuable player was Jay, oh and it was Carlos and Jay and Ben that won the last match… which makes you redundant. Why don't you ask Professor Grimm what that word means okay?" She grinned again and left him still gaping at her.


	12. Halloween Ball

A/N: I know it's late! But I got there.

I dislike the ending but I couldn't tweak it, it drove me mad. (Nice) suggestions and criticism welcome!

* * *

"Is there any particular reason Audrey is doing a Halloween ball?" Evie slammed the invite down on the dorm desk with a snarl.

"What?" Mal queried, raising an eyebrow at her furious bestie.

"A come as your villain party…" Evie was still seething.

"I'm not understanding…" She furrowed her brow and stood to read the invite, her own anger growing in those green eyes.

"Apparently the theme for the Halloween Ball this year is to go as your villain, or maybe your parents villain. Either way, that little witch." Evie seethed and slammed her hand down on the desk. "I'm going to get her."

"Okay hold up E." Mal practically wrestled Evie away from the door, just as Jay and Carlos walked through it. "Help guys!" Her grip around Evie's waist was slipping and without a word, Jay slung the blue haired princess across his shoulder and dumped her back on Mal's bed – the furthest from the door.

"Well I'm taking it that you haven't seen Audrey's Halloween idea." Evie glared up at the two boys, spitting blue hair from her mouth.

"What invite?" Jay looked confused and Mal frantically shook her head at the Evie who ignored her.

"The come as your villain Halloween Ball." Evie had stood hands on hips, looking every inch an angry princess.

"The what?!" Jay's voice was low and dangerous.

"Okay FREEZE!" A shot of green magic leapt from Mal's hands as all three of her friends charged towards the door. "Okay, wow that was not what I expected, but helpful!" She stood in front of their frozen forms, all of whom had now turned their angry glares towards her. "Audrey is trying to get a rise out of you so what are we not going to do…? We're not going to rise to it. We'll beat her at her own game. Okay, unfreeze?" She clicked her fingers and watched as her friends dropped to the floor.

"How do you propose to do that?" Evie dusted herself off, eyes still glittering with anger.

"Oh I got this."

/.M.\

"Mal, what have you done?" Ben whispered to his girlfriend as she entered the room with a flourish.

"I came as my villain." She grinned. Evie had said pastel pink didn't suit her and it was true, the colour made her skin itch but for the look on Audrey's face it was worth it.

A spell had made her hair blonde and the pale pink contraption would have been Audrey's heaven any other time, not now though – the girl in her Maleficent costume looked stunned and angry.

"Your villain?" She screeched, storming towards Mal. "How is my mother your villain!?"

"Oh well I took villain to mean antagonist and then the antagonist in my mother's story is your mother." Mal smiled and flicked back the blonde locks.

"Are we late?" Evie strode in, her hair jet black, lips outlined in red, her outfit Snow White. She was joined by Jay and Aliana, Aladdin's daughter, the pair having amicably swapped roles for tonight's shindig, and Carlos and Doug, the pair donning tuxedos like most of their classmates.

Audrey's spiteful idea had backfired somewhat, many of Auradon's student body didn't have a villain in their individual stories, like Doug and his cousins, or Jane or Lumiere's daughter no villains in their stories they all dressed up in their finest clothing, with the odd Halloween costume thrown in. They were all staring now at Audrey and her little clique against the Lost Four.

"Let's get this party started!" Ben yelled up to the DJ. The silence was broken as other Auradon students mobbed the Lost Four to the centre of the room. "Happy Halloween." Ben whispered in Mal's ear as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "I want my Mal back, this get up scares me more than any villain!" He kisses her again. "I also dislike you blonde!" He grins.

"Please you two, get a damn room!" Jay howled as he twirled Aliana on the dancefloor, dipping her with a laugh as she smacked him in the arm, her robes billowing.

"Behave and let them kiss their Halloween away!" Aliana danced out of his arms off to dance with Evie who was doing the Macarena.

"This isn't over." Audrey sneered, her horns slipping sideways in her frustration. She was backed up by Chad who had opted not to dress as Lady Tremaine because the look didn't suit him; Blanche, Snow's daughter who's attempt at EQ was poor, and Ariel's niece Flo, who had attached prosthetics and padding for her Ursula costume.

"It really is." Evie strode forward, hands on hips. "You're being more of a villain than you are a princess behaving this way – how spiteful can you be? Didn't your mother teach you any form of goodness?!"

"Like your mother did?" Blanche snapped back and Doug laid a warning hand on Evie's wrist.

"Our parents may not have taught us to be good, which means we learnt it on our own – what's your excuse?!" Mal had pulled away from Ben, who still had his fingers linked with hers. "What is your problem Audrey? You hated it when the girls started to change the way they looked, beating you in looks. You kept them down so you could be Queen Bee, that isn't a benevolent Queen in the making, that's just shallow and selfish!"

"Yeah, almost as bad as my mother! Blanche can tell you just how much she hated other people to be prettier." Evie shrugged. "Look you tried to ruin our first Auradon Halloween but you didn't, so why don't you just enjoy the party like the rest of us?" She held her hand out for Audrey to shake and the other girl hesitated.

"We're not friends." Her retort was half hearted but she shook Evie's hand.

"I wouldn't expect us to be." Evie smirked and she turned back to Doug as Thriller came on. "I do expect this dance to be perfect, Mal if you mess the chorus up I'm going to kick your butt back the Island." She grinned and with a click of Mal's fingers, their dresses became suitable gruesome and torn.


	13. Extravagant Displays of Affection

A/N: Aaahhhh I know it's not the requested fic but this has been sat on my hard drive a while and it just finally clicked!

Badoosh, Devie for you!

Update: This has been edited and amended since it was originally posted - hopefully the sloppiness has gone!

* * *

So Ben had done what Evie had always wanted…. He'd declared his love in such an extravagant display, but he'd done it to Mal. I mean there was a cookie potion involved but it was still want she wanted from her Prince.

But she couldn't see Chad getting around to giving her what she wanted, however that's not to say that wasn't happy for Mal. Ben's declaration meant the potion had worked above and beyond what they needed and it appeared that most of Auradon Prep was happy to fall in line with their future King's choice of girlfriend. Or maybe, like Evie, they got caught up in the atmosphere of winning the Tourney. But her own bubble burst pretty fast when Audrey appeared again.

Freshly dumped and newly scorned, Audrey was out to settle a score with Ben and by dating his best friend she thought she'd trumped him. Ben is his love addled haze saw nothing but Mal still, and that was all he really cared about. Chad barely even glanced at Evie while she was stood next to Mal, his grin was aimed firmly on Audrey and Evie felt the need for vengeance well up inside of her; infused with her sadness and maybe a smidge of jealousy; she'd show Chad Charming just what she was made of.

But that evening as Evie rested in bed, trying not to scowl about Chad (wrinkles!), her mind drifted back to the spectacle Ben did for Mal. She just wanted a prince to show that he cared about her. Then her mind drifted to Doug. Did it need to be a prince?

 _Of course you must find a prince_. Her mother's voice cut through any hope of a daydream about Doug with a vicious swipe. But what if she wanted to be with Dopey's son instead of Charming's son? Would that be so bad? Probably. She was made to be a Queen and that was something her mother taught religiously, drumming it into her head with every sentence. Never mind, that was just another day dream.

/E.Q\

 _A Few Years Later_

"What is this?" Evie had woken to find a silk ribbon trailing from her bed. It had been knotted around the metal bedhead and was a gorgeous shade of sapphire blue; she unwound the end followed the length of ribbon through the suite of apartments she called home. At her bedroom door it had looped around the handle once with a small card attached to it.

'Hurry up.' Doug's messy scrawl was written across the ivory coloured card. She freed the ribbon more and heard the jangle of a small bell drop to the floor. Grabbing her dressing gown from the seat she threaded her way through the corridor still following the length of ribbon, gathering quite a bundle of material in her hands. Another few bells were tied up into the material and now she jingled as she raced through the hallways.

Throwing open the double doors to the living room that was shared with Jay as the other resident in the building, Evie was stunned into silence at the sight before her. A very nervous Doug, all done up in his best outfit, an outfit he hated was waiting by the balcony doors.

"Doug, darling what's wrong?" She quickly stepped across the room, dropping the ribbon to cup his face in her hands; she hated her Doug to be anxious and was always quick to try and soothe his nerves.

"Nothing's wrong E." He coughed and tugged at the high necked collar of his jacket and Evie smiled softly at him, undoing the clips at his throat. "Can you just hold up for a moment…" He took her hands in his and held them tightly, she could feel the tremor in his grip.

"What's got into you love?" She raised one eyebrow, wondering what was going through her beau's brain. "You're never this skittish." She smiled softly.

"Evie…" He took a rather deep breath and sunk to one knee. "Evie Regina, I adore you with my whole heart and will you do me the honour of being my wife?" His speech was gabbled, stammered and finished with a deep breath, staring up at her frozen face. "Oh god I didn't do this right…" He started, going to stand up until he felt her hands press on his shoulders.

"Yes." She whispered and Doug stilled.

"You mean it?!" His voice was low and she pulled him upright to plant a kiss on his lips. She slung her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

"Yes you fool, of course I'll marry you!"

"Oh hi ho okay." Even his ears had gone red now and he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Wait then." To her surprise, he disentangled himself from her grasp and pushed the balcony doors open. "SHE SAID YES!" He roared and Evie quickly followed her fiancé out and gasped. Half of Auradon had congregated under the balcony and were now whooping and cheering Doug's announcement.

"All this for me?" She murmured as she joined him.

"Always for you." He wrapped one arm around her waist and with his free hand slipped the dainty diamond onto her ring finger. She would spend many years smiling fondly at her diamond engagement ring, with the sparkling stone flanked by two sapphires on either side but in that moment she was too delirious with happiness.


	14. Peanut Butter & Dragon Berries

A/N: To GeekGirlForLife, I hope this lives up to your expectations. I finally pulled it out of the bag after a brainwave on the bus this morning! If they feel a little OOC please tell me, I never normally write the boys!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know you're meant to avoid the dragon fire." Jay had strode into the infirmary of Auradon prep, veering towards the bed that Carlos was laying in.

"Yeah, what I'm meant to do and what happened are two different things." Carlos was bandaged up and he was grumpy.

"Bought you these, bro." Jay laughed and tossed a packet of peanut butter cups onto the end of the bed, smiling at Carlos' excitement.

"Ooh." Carlos went to pull himself upright but stopped suddenly, clutching his ribs and wincing. Jay's smile dropped from his face.

"Carlos?" He asked, moving forwards to stand by Carlos' head, hand resting on his best friend's shoulder. "Should I get the nurse?" He turned to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You should get me the cups and hand them up here not to my feet." Carlos groaned, rearranging himself in the bed. "Besides the nurse is worse than any villain on Lost, she'll take away the candy if she knows you've brought it in – she won't let Dude in to see me either." He frowned but allowed himself to be mollified by the chocolate.

"Seriously?" Jay had plonked himself down in the visitor's armchair next to his bestie's bed. "So what have you done, Coach wouldn't tell me."

"Busted a couple of ribs on the dragon fire, that's why moving is hard." Carlos went to shrug then remembered himself. Suddenly he hurled the packet of cups at Jay and hastily wiped the crumbs from his mouth as a woman in white suddenly appeared.

"Is that chocolate?" Her voice was a little squeaky but she still seemed severe.

"Yes Nurse Minnie, Jay bought it into to tease me with it because he knows there's no candy allowed on the ward." Carlos stared almost angelically up at the woman who seemed to radiate with disapproval.

"Well then he can leave or have the candy binned." She was now glaring at Jay who seemed a little thunderstruck.

"My bad Nurse, I'll leave and see you later Carlos…" Jay stood up and shrugged.

"Not outside of visiting hours!" Minnie squeaked and clicked away back to her office in the corner.

"Told you she was scary." Carlos hissed. "Come get me out of here ASAP, tell Mal to work on a rib fixing spell!" He shooed Jay out of the door who vanished when Minnie's head appeared at the window.

/C.D.V\

"Carlos…" There was a sudden noise at the end of the ward and Carlos startled awake, much to the displeasure of his ribs. "Yo buddy, is it clear?" Jay's distinctive hissing echoed.

"It's clear…" Carlos' voice carried across the room and Jay walked in, holding a flashlight and something bundled under his arm. "Jay what are you doing?" He hissed.

"Yo where's Mousey?" Jay ignored his question and glanced around the room.

"Up in her room a floor or so above us?" Carlos murmured, distracted by the bundle that was most definitely moving. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, Dude was missing you too." Jay deposited the dog on the bed, the dog who wagged his tail and happily ran up to Carlos' face, smothering him in licks. "Ben helped me sort it, he's on guard now. He also gave me this. A small jar of ointment in a wicked looking red landed in Carlos' lap.

"What is this?" Carlos pushed away Dude who curled himself up on the pillow.

"Apparently Ben's mom made it up for his dad every time he battered himself on the Tourney pitch, it heals bruising but … are your ribs broken?" Carlos shook his head at Jay's question. "Then it works on mild bone bruises and skin damage. It's made of Dragon Berries." Jay shrugged. "Worth a try right?"

"Yeah it is, get me out of this place. Help me sit up." Carlos gestured to Jay who carefully hauled him upright, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs. "We gotta undo and redo the bandages okay?"

Soon enough Jay was unwinding his bestie from the mound of dressings and slathering on the red gunk that had a sharp medicinal stink to it.

"On Ursula's arms that's hot." Carlos groaned, wriggling his back as Jay started to rewind the bandages around his midsection.

"Stop moving." Jay hissed again as he resealed the end with tape. "Right Dude and I best hit the road but I'm expecting to see you back in class tomorrow." Jay clapped Carlos on the shoulder who grinned back at him.

"Yeah yeah save me a seat in Remedial Goodness 201." Carlos rested himself back down without a single grimace.

/C.D.V\

"Thanks buddy." Carlos nudged Ben's shoulder just before the start of History of Brigands the next day.

"For what?" The King looked bemused, though he had welcomed the youngest villain back to classes with a bear hug.

"Giving me that stuff that your dad uses for Tourney Injuries?" Carlos' confusion was apparent and Ben smiled, still lost at the conversation.

"My dad never played on the Tourney field?" He queried.

"But Jay… Jay got that cream made of Dragon Berries off you right?"

"Not off me. Would explain why he missed practice yesterday, must have been making that concoction! But it's good to have you back Carlos I've missed having our sprinter on the field!" Ben shrugged off the conversation as Mr Fitzherbert strode into the classroom and class began, leaving Carlos to a mass of thoughts.


	15. A Kaleidoscope of Colour

A/N: It's a pretty lame oneshot in my head - please give me your honest opinion. But I so so wanted to write this, it's been sat on my hard drive since October but I haven't been able to tease it into place - I still don't think it's there to be honest but I wanted it up.

Just a little filler one really, even though the season has passed but NEMMIND!

* * *

"I didn't realise fall was so gorgeous here." Evie kicked her way through the leaves, hoisting her back pack a little higher. Doug was strolling along besides her while Jane and Carlos were throwing leaves at one another further on, Jay had his arm wrapped around Aliana's shoulder, the pair happily murmuring sweet nothings to one another while Ben and Mal brought up the rear of the group.

They'd decided on this little odd day out to old Oberon's monument at the top of Auradon Hill and had packed a picnic. The wind nipped at her cheeks but as she looped her arm through Doug's she couldn't be happier.

"Is Autumn really that bad back on the Island?" Ben murmured to Mal, having overheard Evie's jubilance at the beautiful colours of the woods.

"Well there's not really any nature, it's quite industrial so we don't get to see this sort of colour." Mal shrugs, her fingers twined with Ben's. It still felt awkward being so public with Ben but in the comfort of her own friends she was more than happy to hold his hand. "I think the only time I saw the seasons change, nature wise, was from the balcony of mom's room. I could just make out the colours change in Auradon. That's probably the closest we got to seeing the seasons change as kids. That and it got colder in the winter." Mal feels Ben's fingers tense, which she recognises as some sort of warning sign and sure enough when she looks up, he has his 'king' expression on.

"We have to change that." He growls and Mal sighs.

"It'll change, but slowly. The Island is nothing like Auradon, it has to be gradual or all hell will break loose – look what happened with just four of us." Mal nudges his shoulder with hers and smiles up at him. It works enough for him to smile back at her and stop suddenly.

"What did I do to deserve such a clever, beautiful, wonderful…"

"Villain?" Mal supplies helpfully before allowing him to pull her closer. "You're just lucky." She grins and allows one brief kiss before tugging him forward to join their friends once more. They catch up to see Jane halt the group and pull her camera out of Carlos' backpack. "Oh not again." Mal mutters under her breath. Since Jane had tentatively introduced her camera to the group that was it – they had discovered that their newfound friend adored taking photos. There must be a million photos of a sulky looking Mal in various locations around Auradon; it didn't stop her mad blue haired bestie encouraging Jane to take even more. Just as it wouldn't stop them today.

 _~Descendants~_

The woods spanned all the way to the water's edge as the group and as Doug and Evie explored the monument chattering about the history, Carlos and Jane were chasing Dude, who was chasing rabbits and Aliana and Jay were propped up against a tree curled up with one another.

"The pair are sickening." Mal snorted at how loved up her friend was. The fact that she had Ben's head in her lap, her fingers absently carding through his hair as he passed food up to her mouth was lost on her.

"You know…" Doug's voice drifted over to the picnic blanket as Evie was still delighted at the crunchiness of the leaves and the colours of them all. Mal had spied the bunch of colours she was collecting, no doubt for a dress that Mal would have to wear at some point. "If you love fall this much, wait until you see the colours of Christmas."


	16. Nightmares

A/N: Okay! I did a Jevie that I'm actually half proud of! It's fluffy as a ragdoll kitten but what the hell it's a sentimental time of year!

Happy New Year

* * *

"Again?" Jay rubbed a hand over his eyes, taking in the sight of the forlorn figure in front of him. She nodded and he stepped out of the doorway to let her pass. "What happened this time Eve?" He yawned and climbed back into bed, holding the covers open for her to join him.

"Monsters." She whispered, curling into his broad chest.

"Okay princess." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her dark blue hair.

"So many apples. I mean really. How many apples does a monster need?" She grumbled against him, frowning when a rumble of laughter rolled through his chest. Her head poked up and she glared at him. "Think it's funny?" She raised one eyebrow, but smiled when he schooled his features into something more sympathetic.

"It's just the Evil Queen's daughter has a hatred for apples." One corner of his mouth quirked up. "I'm surprised they didn't have awful make up at the same time." His teasing jab was a reference to a recurring nightmare she'd had on the Isle of the Lost – so many common folk with ill applied make up.

"I was ten!" She grumbled but cuddled back down into his chest. She wasn't going to tell him that the Auradon cheerleaders chased her across the Tourney field hurling apples at her that started to rot when they hit her, or that she became trapped in a glass coffin, on display in the Auradon museum. He didn't need to know the specifics, she just needed his warmth and the strength that radiated from his body. She let out a small sigh as his arms came to settle back round her.

Despite his teasing he had seen Evie mid nightmare, thrashing and trembling and it had made his heart hurt, so he shared his bed and provided a safety net with his cuddles and soothed her when a frown wrinkled her forehead.

He was her Fighting Knight in shining armour. Well rumpled bed clothes.


	17. Walkies

A/N: Two of you lovely reviewers asked for JanexCarlos and boom here it is! It's a little sweet one, if you want something a little more I can only tryyy! They fit with my headcanon so I found it remarkably easy to write this! Anyhooo enjoy!

* * *

"Bro, even you can do this." Jay clapped him on the back but it didn't really help Carlos' confidence right now. Ben was a little kinder.

"Come on you've got this – you're just taking Dude for a walk." Ben shrugged and smiled at the panic in Carlos' eyes.

"I'm taking Dude for a walk _with_ Jane. If it was Dude and me, I'd be fine but _JANE_ is going to be there!" He implored the rest of his friends who were sat at one of the benches soaking up the sun.

"It's Dude and I." Evie didn't open her eyes from where she was supine on a bench, head in Doug's lap.

"What?" His panic was derailed for a moment.

"Your sentence, 'if it was Dude and me' should have been, 'if it was Dude and I'." Evie hummed and cracked open one eye to see Carlos' thundering expression. She didn't even know de Vil could get angry. She sat up to offer her pearls of wisdom.

"Honestly, you are fine. Jane adores you and she's been trying to get you alone for like three months. You should have taken her to the Spring Formal, she was miffed that you never offered and we all had to go as a group because you were too scared. Come on, you're a Fighting Knight! Go and sweep her off her feet." Her hand gestures hinted at her sarcasm but she laid back down again, frowning when Doug flicked her lightly on the forehead but her pep talk seemed to have worked. Carlos held himself a little straighter and had a set look on his face. Not that Evie was paying attention, her eyes had drifted closed because Doug was playing with her hair.

"Despite E's way of saying it, she's right." Mal shrugged. "Hey Jane!" She suddenly called over his shoulder and the brave face Carlos had put on fell right off again. He turned, fiddling with the leash barely able to look Jane in the eye when she came over. Everyone could read that she was just as nervous as Carlos – probably more so, she'd spent all morning with her mom so she couldn't even steal Evie for tips. But she'd worked it just right considering they were only walking Dude around Auradon woods.

"Hey you look great." Carlos blurted and despite the blush reddening her cheeks she seemed insanely pleased with the compliment.

"Thanks, you do too. Are you ready, we might still make the cafe on the harbour if we go now?" Jane gabbled and everyone else looked at each other with knowing grins. However the pair were completely oblivious now – they only had eyes for one another.

"Yeah that's great! Bye guys." Carlos tossed the words over his shoulder and the two set off across the quad. Carlos' fears of silence were entirely unfounded as the pair chattered all the way through the woods, discussing classes, the latest TV shows, the newest game out – there was an endless stream of conversation, so much so that they didn't even realise they'd made it to the harbour until a gull screeched loudly above them.

"Will they allow dogs in there?" Carlos realised he hadn't looked after Dude at all, but the school mutt was still trotting by his side.

"Nope but we can sit out on the beach if you prefer?" Jane smiled, all traces of shyness gone. "We can get something to eat and then just chill. Dude likes the sea when I used to bring him down here!" She fondled the mutt's ears who ruffed happily before sitting himself down as if to say, 'well hurry up and get food, those gulls aren't gonna chase themselves!'

"Sounds perfect!" Carlos beamed and as he settled in the sand a little later with his arm behind Jane, her head on his shoulder as they watched Dude run up and down the beach in front of them he realised, he'd worried for nothing. All he had to do was go walkies, as normal.


	18. Evil Common Sense

A/N: Okay so it's not what people are asking for, but I'm rewatching Descendants and it popped into my head. I don't know if it spawned well enough into a story, so please leave your thoughts!

* * *

You know for a woman with such great knowledge of evil, Maleficent could be stupendously stupid. It was something EQ thought a lot while they resided on the Island. At first it had irritated the Queen beyond measure – how could she be so dense when it came to ordinary household tasks?!

Saying that, EQ was not a woman for ordinary household tasks – she had common folk to do those sort of jobs for her, but even Queenie could open a fridge. It had become endearing watching Maleficent struggle with the most basic of tasks. There was also a little bit of spiteful delight in watching the horned woman smacking her hands against a wall trying to make the lights work or tugging fruitlessly at the fridge door proclaiming the ice box to be a safe. But it was now a comfort in the hellish times of the Island.

EQ had common sense – she knew her own plans would never have succeeded without common sense; it was the logical path to follow when clawing her way to victory, there was no hellish magic to earn her place as a Queen, just a little poison in the right place. After all, one woman's funeral was another woman's wedding! But the genius light of Maleficent's brain had stunted her ability for common sense, her military tactics were powerful for sure but she didn't have the common sense to create back up plans – that was where EQ had flourished. Until her adversary had taken on seven allies! What was a woman to do against eight enemies! Honestly?!

Switching her thoughts away from those scoundrels EQ thought more of her friendship with the Evil Four. As Evie had grown up, Queenie had taken to mothering Maleficent in her more stupid of times, having her servants pick up after the sorceress and the two women had become firm friends. After all when the rest were common thieves, liars and conmen who else was a queen expected to befriend on this hideous island?

The remaining trio weathered Maleficent's tempers, her rants and such but it'd be EQ who would pull her away from the balcony window in the evening, and sooth her friend from scheming too hard and giving herself a migraine (it had happened before). In the later years of their daughters growing up they had banded together, recognising that their protégées would soon outgrow their needs but that would be a bridge they would soon.

In fact, Maleficent could not have planned it any better herself, EQ mused this thought as they stared at the heavy parchment letter on the table. The princeling was pulling their children over to Auradon. EQ looked up to see the cogs turning away in Maleficent's head – she could almost see the lightbulb ping above her horns when the idea finally cemented itself into place and then in a flurry of purple she was gone, calling for her goons while she went to search out the children.

EQ, Jafar and Cruella sat down at the kitchen table once more, a strange inkling of apprehension in their stomachs at the events forthcoming. Maleficent hadn't shared her plans but whatever they would be, they'd be grandiose and encompassing all of them in the outcome. One thing EQ realised with a jolt, it would be her and only her opening the damn fridge door in the future if Mal was to be shipped to Auradon. She'd be left with batty Cruella, thieving Jafar and her lunatic best friend all on their own. Holy Ursula, the children better work fast!


	19. Dorm Thoughts

A/N: Magiclover, this one is for you. It's probably a lot shorter than you wanted but I hope it's something in the line of what you wanted!

* * *

Okay Ben, you can do this. It's just Mal. Just knock. You can knock. You are going to be a king for god's sake!

Okay knocking. Yes. Just Mal. Not just Mal. More than Mal. okay, the door is opening and it's all of them. Yeah, all of the Lost Four are in there.

Play it cool, just like you've been mentally rehearsing since second period and remember don't blather on. Great! You're blathering, good going, you sound like an idiot. Oh she's so pretty. Wait what. You know what, walk away. You've already put your foot in it and she's looking at you like you're some sort of idiot. OKAY BEN just leave now! She doesn't need you so just back away, oh god she's calling you back. Breathe. Breathe.

Okay it's only a simple question that she's asking you. She's asking you about coronation. Even you can't mess this one up, you've had the coronation routine drilled into you enough you could recite it in your sleep.

Wait, did her face just fall at the mention of the girlfriend? You're making this up now, just because _you_ have a crush on her does not mean she has a crush on you. Who mentioned anything about a crush? Okay admit it, you have a crush on her... everyone knows it, even Audrey knows it why do you think she's being a bitchy princess at the moment? Isn't Audrey always bitchy princess?

STOP IT.

Either way...Mal has shut the door on you at the mention of girlfriend. Brilliant. You upset her, good going Princeling. Yeah sigh all you want but she got mad at the girlfriend part... you're used to Audrey's mood swings, Mal's probably aren't any different!

That's it, stroll down the corridor and pick your dignity up on the way.


	20. Only a Kiss

A/N: For TheFangirlExpress - a darker **very short** one shot. I know you requested this back in November last year but in my defence... this has only just come to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _It was only a kiss how did it end up like this?_

He stared longingly at her, her hair was a beautiful startling blue and pulled back beneath her jewel studded crown. Her eyes had a wicked gleam to them and she turned from the mirror so that her gaze fell on his form by the door.

"Jay." Her smile was feral and Jay felt himself fall a little harder for her every time she so much as looked at him. "My favourite advisor, what can I do for you my dark Sultan?" She had moved away from her large vanity table, her ink blue dress rustling with the movement. Evie crossed the floor and sat herself in the opulently carved throne she insisted on having in her bedroom and she beckoned him over with a crook of the finger.

"I have brought you news from my land but, most importantly, I came to see you, your Majesty." He bowed low, looking up from the floor with his usual charming smile. He was rewarded for his meekness, she patted the chair next to him which he took spreading his own robes around him like a gold and red waterfall.

The matters of business took very little time at all, or maybe Jay had little grasp on time – he was mesmerised by his Queen. She had taken over the Kingdom with a flourish, her stepdaughter neatly sequestered away in some godforsaken corner of the kingdom. She had unleashed hell over her provinces. They had discovered it was better to be feared than loved, a man may lash out in fear but men would not.

And Jay was at her side, uniting their two proud nations. Because he was entirely infatuated with her and how evil she was, he admired her beauty from both afar and up close. Once he had considered her an enemy but now, now she was his greatest ally.

It all started with one kiss.


	21. Kisses & Concerns

A/N: I swear I've already written this but I cannot find the original one for the life of me! It's a Bal(?) one shot!

* * *

"Baby, come back to bed." Ben grunted and opened one eye to see his beautiful lady stood out on the balcony. When she didn't move, he sighed and rolled himself out of the delightfully warm bed. Snagging his dressing gown on the way, he tied the belt tighter as the spring evening air hit his system, and he regretted not putting on his slippers as his toes touched the cold stone floor. "Mal, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and was comforted to feel her lean slightly back into his form.

"I'm scared." Her voice is so quiet that Ben almost misses her admission, but as he catches it he feels his heart melt.

"About tomorrow?" She nods against his collar bone. "Don't be, you'll ace it. He kissed the top of head.

"It's not a test for me to ace, it doesn't matter how well I do tomorrow, even if I get every word, moment, step, breath right there is a good portion of the kingdom that hates me on sight. My mother did a lot of damage, and if I put one foot wrong they'll jump on me." She was still staring out at the sea, at the collection of lights remaining on the Isle of the Lost – those too stubborn to leave, or those banned from ever entering Auradon. "There are people who want me back on that island and to never so much as look at Auradon Isle again. Let alone be crowned Queen consort." Ben saw that her fingers were playing with her engagement and wedding rings, the signet he had given her when they were younger now hung around her neck instead.

"Mal. Stop and look at me." He turned her around to face him and his heart broke at the downcast worried look etched across her features. "I think you are under some delusion if you think the Kingdom hates you, you have done so much since you've entrapped Maleficent…"

"…My mother since I trapped my own mother who is showing no signs of growing back because she's incapable of loving. I can't believe this but for every year she remains that tiny little lizard, the more the whispers wonder if I'm also incapable of loving."

"I know that's not true…" He cups her chin in his hand but is disheartened when she pushes him away, storming back into their bedroom.

"You know that, but this is not just you and I. I have a whole kingdom looking at me, scrutinising me and while being good isn't hard for me anymore, there are still days when my sarcasm plays off as nastiness if the right courtier witnesses it. If I hear from Audrey Beauty one more time I am going to go mad." She's fuming now and Ben's at a loss – as king he doesn't hear the rumours, see the vindictive smiles when she uses a salad fork for her main course and doesn't know the turmoil his ex-girlfriend regularly throws at his wife.

"How long has this been going on?" He asks quietly and Mal feels her ire drain away; it's not Ben's fault.

"Since the engagement party. Aurora sent a strongly worded letter to your Mother who naturally burnt it but I'm creating tension, as always. It got worse after the wedding, I understand Phillip pulled your father aside to have a word before the ceremony."

"It's not the half the kingdom is that hates you…" He murmurs, taking her form in his arms and she allows the comforting gesture, wrapping her own arms around his back, pressing her face into his chest. "It's just one bitter princess and her family. This family is no stranger to scrutiny love; every time my Dad would get angry people would whisper about the beast being stronger than the man but between them, my parents showed the world they were strong and they were good regents – we will do the same. Together." He kisses the crown of her head and is relieved to see her head poke up from his chest.

"You mean that?" Her voice is small and his grip tightens, determined to cocoon his wife in his arms further.

"Of course I mean that – you can even ask Mom tomorrow, she'll tell you the crap they put up with from the Charmings, the Beautys and the Atlanticas' also gave them hell. Now come back to bed, I'm gonna draw attention to myself by yawning while on the throne, real elegant." His attempt at a joke worked somewhat as she smiles but the worry line in her forehead doesn't entirely vanish. Even in sleep when she eventually drops off curled up in Ben's arms the small furrow remains between her eyebrows, no matter how many times he kisses it away.

Ben can feel his worries bubble to the surface. They were newly realised worries as the dawning comprehension that his wife, mother and father had tried to shield him from Audrey's spite kicked in. He stared down at the fragile woman in his arms and felt a kick of anger in his stomach. That damn princess was the bane of his life once more; when he'd been Benny Bear and now, as King she was still causing trouble.


	22. Domesticity

A/N: This started as a half-assed idea while I was in work with **nothing** to do. But it evolved into something mushy, but it's still not my finest. However, currently I do not know how to refine this.

It's a Devie, but there will be a new pairing up tomorrow... maybe later today. I've written it, I just need to decide when to upload it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Doug looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled softly at the waves of blue hair taking over the pillows. Stroking the long strands softly he had to bite back a smile at the temper Evie came home in today from work.

She'd spilt a mixed chemical over her favourite skirt and now there was a rather unsightly pink stain that just did not go with the blue. She'd brought the wrong shade of foundation at the store and they refused to take it back, she also caught her heel in a drain and had to limp back to the lab, whereupon she found her lunch snaffled by a co-worker.

She came home furious and hungry. Thank god Doug had made dinner already, when she texted ahead about how crap her day was, he thought maybe one of his famous casseroles might be the fastest way to sooth his riled princess' nerves. It worked.

She'd walked in the door, still ranting about the blaggard that had stolen her food. She then swiftly moved onto the fate of her boots and skirt for the day before launching the incorrect foundation at the bin.

By the time she'd reached the kitchen, she was still going full steam but had accepted his open embrace while her livid words faded into muffled grumbles as she curled her face into his chest.

"Hungry." She'd muttered to his collarbone, cracking a slight smile when he kissed the top of her head.

"I guessed, I've got you covered V, you fancy casserole for tonight?" He had carded his fingers through her hair, which was always a comfort. Sometimes it paid to know what calmed your girlfriend down in the quickest way possible. Strike that - it always paid to know.

She nodded against his chest.

From that point he had managed to sooth her into a fairly stress free evening, and at the end of it, when she'd fallen asleep on the couch, he'd even managed to carry her to bed without waking her. Which he considered boyfriend points, if she'd been awake to see him do it.

He was jolted back from his musings when she rolled over curling into him, throwing her leg over his and bunching his t-shirt in her hands to pull him closer to her.

If someone had told him five years that he'd be dating the infamous daughter of the Evil Queen while she studied for a place in Doc Laboratories, he'd have laughed - everyone on Auradon knew the daughter was an airhead and besides his family had suffered at the hands of the Evil Queen, why on earth would he associate with _her family_. Well it turns out one look was enough and he was in love... and he fell harder when he found the mischievous personality underneath the veneer of being a Princess.

Every bed hair that she had to wrestle into submission in the morning, every grumble at burning breakfast, or exclaim of delight when she managed to make breakfast while still half asleep, every half assed kiss she dropped on his lips before she all but flew out of the door and every other kiss she gave him beside that. Everything she did made his life bliss.

Well not everything; they argued (mainly about the number of mirrors one place could have), what couple didn't argue but neither could stay mad for long.

As Doug contemplated his madcap princess lying next to him, he realised this was his domestic life, a chaotic whirlwind of blue energy that sucked him up and carried him along with her.

He'd take that over anything else.


	23. A Black Heart

A/N: Oh God this is so dark. So So dark so you have been warned it's definitely M rated because of just how dark this one shot is. I know people requested dark Evie but massive warning. Character deaths and torture mentioned, possible triggers...I know it's not what was promised as the next chapter but I thought I would upload the fluff after to soften the blow!

I think Enjoy is the wrong word? But enjoy!

* * *

"You know I like my men at my feet." Evie sneers at the collapsed blonde bundle that had been dragged to her throne.

"You." It growls and rolls over to face her.

"Me." A grin stretches across her face and he cringes at her feet. Her ruthless nature had come to the forefront and she now ruled Auradon with a vindictive and violent flourish. "Well you only have yourself to blame Charming…" Evie has swept back to her throne having stood to gloat over him.

"What can you mean… you turned out just as we knew you would – like your mother." He manages to pull himself upright. "What have you done with Audrey? Where's Blanche?" He staggers, clutching his undoubtedly broken ribs and looks around the bare throne room. It was dark and cavernous, and the last flicker of hope he had felt when sneaking into her castle started to sputter and die.

"Blanche, is with her mother." Evie's voice was irritable, not at all smug. "Audrey on the other hand, well I think tit for tat is the best way to say it." She smirked.

"What… what have you done?" His voice was hollow.

"Let me tell you a story Charming." She stood once more and both her dress and cloak billowed around her. "When you caused the carriage accident that killed King Ben, Queen Mal and their tiny, adorable, _innocent_ baby daughter in your bid to seize the throne, there was a group of us that swore you would never reach it." Evie clicked her fingers and a guard brought in a simple wooden chair for the blonde to collapse into. "We banded together in the hope that you and your poisonous wife would never take control over Auradon because we knew what damage you would do…" She was still circling him. "We made our oaths to the Fairy Godmother that we would remain true to our hearts while fighting to save this kingdom… and then my heart changed." She slammed her hands down on the arms of his chair to glare at him. He quailed under her look.

"You were always black of heart." He snarled in a bravado bluff that was easily swept away as her nails suddenly pressed into his forearms in a warning.

"You're wrong Chad. But then Jane vanished and Carlos killed himself in a kamikaze mission on your castle. Jay was kidnapped and we found his body two months later covered in sand, one could only guess how you killed him until I found the hourglass in your palace when I reduced that place to rubble." Her gaze hadn't broken from him. "My heart was pretty much broken after that. There was only Doug holding me together but then… then I saw Audrey kidnapping him. My world then shattered. No matter how fast I ran I could not catch up with her and then I watched her torture him. Not by her own hands of course, god forbid she messed up her manicure… and then _you_ killed him. You strolled into the tent and shot him dead. That's when my heart changed fully and I became hell bent on taking over Auradon. To show you how much of a villain I can be." She was snarling now and Chad was petrified.

"You cannot blame me, you monster." He choked out and to his surprise, Evie sighed, as if weary of everything, there was an expression in her features that he couldn't place.

"I blame you Chad Charming. You murdered the love of my life and my best friends, at what point did you think I was going to take that lightly?" She stepped back and dusted off her skirts.

"Give me back Audrey!" He stood up, faltering as his injuries made themselves known once more but continued to follow her as she walked from the room.

"Fine."

He reached an antechamber from the other room and saw Audrey in the middle of the floor, not a scratch on her.

"You said tit for tat…" He looked up, uncomprehendingly at Evie.

"I did, you're right… you're going to shoot her in the same way you shot Doug…" Evie handed him a gun. He looked at the weapon in his hands before turning it on Evie. The shot froze a foot from her heart. "Did you think I was going to let Maleficent's books go to waste, one might as well become Mistress of the Universe." She snapped her fingers and the bullet dropped from the air, harmlessly to the floor. "I'll leave you to mull it over." Evie smirked and left the antechamber, but hadn't left when she heard his voice.

"What if I don't shoot her?"

"Then I'll have her tortured the same way she tortured Doug – then you'll shoot her to put her out of her misery." She turned back and stated her threat simply, as if she was discussing the weather. "You forget Chad, your brought this all on yourself. You murdered my best friend and her family for a throne that Ben was going to give to you."

"What…?"

"Ben was tired of being King, he'd been that way for fifteen years, he now had a baby daughter to consider and he was in your lands, heading to your estate to offer you the Kingship, he thought you were ready to step up to the challenge… but you killed him. And you started this war." Her eyes had softened recalling Mal and Ben deciding to offer Charming the kingship – against the other's judgement – and then her expression hardened again as she looked at the weasel in front of her. "Remember that when you're shooting Audrey. If you manage it, there's another bullet in there for you too."

"No…"

"You don't have a choice. After this, I'm going to Blanche… I have already offered her my throne, she can put this kingdom to rights – we're going to stage the battle and I am joining Doug and my friends because there is nothing left for me in this world. But before I even think of leaving this plain, you are going first. I can wait as long as necessary." She nodded to the guard who shut the door behind her black clad figure and Chad and Audrey were left with the dawning realisation of everything this War had cost.

~D.D~

"Is that the story mama, of how you became Queen?" Eveline White was curled up in her mother's bed, the inquisitive eleven year old had read too much and Blanche hadn't the heart to lie to her daughter about the turbulence that had come before her birth. She had left out some of the more x-rated parts, but the young girl knew a lot of people had died for Auradon.

"Yes it is darling, and your name comes from one of the bravest women I knew."

"Aunt Evie." The girl nodded solemnly at the tired figure next to her.

"Aunt Evie indeed, now I'll give you an hour of TV before bed. I hope that story won't give you nightmares…" She pressed a kiss to the red hair of her daughter and sighed softly. It had been a hellish twenty years.


	24. Feuds, Futures and Tickling

A/N: So new pairing for me, at least I think it is anyway... but have this sweet little one shot on their relationship. I may have watched the Set It Off video and this may have been spawned from it. But hey! No harm!

As promised, something fluffier after the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"How did your mom take the news?" Jay pulled his princess into bed with him, throwing the sheet over the pair of them. Her sigh was enough of an answer to his question.

"You know she didn't take it well, still couldn't quite cope that I proposed." Audrey rolled over to face her villain and smiled softly at the worry etched across his features.

"You know I don't want to cause a rift in your family…" He began but was silenced when a hand pressed over his mouth.

"You know I don't care what they think." She was still smiling. "Mom and Dad had one of the easiest love stories across the Kingdom, handsome prince, beautiful princess, evil fairy – everything was so clear cut for them they can only see in black and white." She pushed a stray lock of hair from his face. "Up until you guys came to Auradon I only saw in black and white as well, you helped me see the grey areas." She kissed him softly but it hadn't eased the worry lines in his forehead. "They'll come round when they want to, but I don't need them to – I have my own Prince and he's far more exciting than any Prince Charming." She grinned and finally Jay did too.

"Well if you're sure I'm so exciting…" He growled before tickling her mercilessly. "You won't mind me doing this…" She squealed at his ministrations, slapping at his arms, trying to squirm away.

"You heathen! Quit it!" She screamed until there was a sudden banging on their door, which swung open to see Evie looking mad.

"It's three in the damn morning! We gave you our spare room to escape Sleeping sodding Beauty and her Prince but seriously keep your night time shenanigans quiet!" She was fuming, there may as well have been electricity crackling from her blue hair she looked that mad. "I have finals this week and so help me Merlin I will cast a silencing spell on your arses so fast…" She stormed from the room leaving Doug in her shadow.

"She gets cranky when you guys scream the cottage down at 3 in the morning." He shrugged. "But we are out all day tomorrow, so you have the place to yourselves." He winked before vanishing after his girlfriend, who was slamming every door in the cottage by the sounds of it.

Audrey pressed her lips together to stop her giggles from escaping, as Jay did the same.

"Maybe we should be a bit quieter…" He whispered, snagging an arm around her waist and pulling her close to kiss her gently on the mouth.

"I think we can make more noise tomorrow." She smirked, watching the heat flare into his eyes before she demurely rolled over to her side of the bed, taking most of the duvet with her.


	25. Bedtime Stories

A/N: Fluffy Devie oneshot. I don't think I've really got a note for this one, only it's based off a conversation I've had with a friend, where I pretended I was a beautiful princess that had to stop the evil warlock (him) with my stunning looks. I don't think he's laughed so hard in a while. 0.o

Enjoy!

* * *

"There once was a beautiful princess named Eveline. She was stunning to the world and the people of the little land that she inhabited were in awe of her good looks. But many thought that's all she had. Her wicked mother had trained her to only be beautiful. It wasn't until a golden eagle carried her from her kingdom to another kingdom that she got to use her beauty for good." Evie was sat in a bed next to the golden haired child, ankles crossed, her expression animated.

"She had stopped fights in her home land with her beauty, one swish of her hair and men would become distracted at how pretty the princess was. But in this new land, she realised she would need more than her beauty to take on the evil princess that ruled over this kingdom. The evil princess Audrana was ruthless and kept all of her people under her thumb, she was a mean woman who set to stop our great heroine with a distraction. The Prince, Chase was working for the malicious Audrana and was set a task to stop Eveline from helping to save the kingdom. He was there to distract her, and then to make her think she had not even her beauty – which you know was all she ever relied on." Evie explained seriously to the little girl next to her, who nodded solemnly.

"But, what Chase didn't know was that Eveline had some help – she had her own dashing knight in shining armour, even if she didn't know that's what he was yet. You see Sir Dougal was hidden under jumper and bow ties and she didn't get to glimpse his shining armour until he saved her from Prince Chase. He made her realise that she was so much more than a pretty face, that she had a real spirit that was desperate to get out under the pretty shell. Eveline also realised she couldn't save this kingdom on her own, so she called about her friends, Mallie, Carl and Jason to save the dashing King Ben from the evil Audrana. Which they did. They lived happily ever after." Evie finished with a smile at which point the little girl looked shrewdly at her.

"How did they save the kingdom from Audrana? Where did Prince Chase go? Did Eveline end up with Dougal? Who's Carl, Jason and Mallie? My Dad's name is Ben, is he the King?" Grace stared up at her aunt, contemplating the latest bed time story, which she felt had a lot of unanswered questions.

"Well, I can tell you all of this in the morning. What we're going to do is discuss it tomorrow, you tell me the ending you think you want and I will tell you if it ends that way. Deal?" Evie uncrossed her legs and dropped a kiss on the blonde mass of curls. Grace was still staring up at her, trying to fathom if she was losing out here, but decided Aunt Evie was an adult, and Aunt Evie probably knew best.

"Deal… but I want answers to all those questions tomorrow morning." She frowned again.

"I can promise you answers." Evie whispered and did the usual tidying up of the bedroom. She no longer had to double check for monsters – after she had told Grace that monsters didn't dare come into the same house as her, and that they were all scared of her. Grace had accepted this faster than she had tonight's bed time story, but Evie didn't mind so much. She clicked the nightlight on in the corner that lit the ceiling with an astronomically correct star map and turned out the bedside light before smoothing down the bed covers.

"Night Aunt Evie." Grace whispered, already sleepy despite the questions circling her small head.

"Good night sweetheart, call me if you need me or Uncle Doug?" Evie slipped out of the door, straight into Doug that had one eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"What kind of bed time story do you call that?" He whispered as they slipped downstairs.

"The Chronicles of Princess Eveline. Duh." Evie smiled, flumping down on the sofa, cuddling into his side and sighing.

"The beautiful princess... is obviously you, the golden eagle would be the bridge I imagine. Audrana is obviously Audrey, Chase is Chad. Mal will be furious you called her Mallie in your story and _Carl and Jason!_ Really V, I thought you were more imaginative than this." Doug sighed, kissing her forehead. "Oh and Dougal… really, you promised since the wedding we were not going to discuss Dougal again…" He leant back to stare at her, a scolding look in his gaze, a look that was met with a cheeky grin. "The only bit… stopping fights?"

"Back on the Isle, whenever Mal would get into a scrap, I'd just bat my eyelids a little and well Edward Hook's gang would always stop hassling us after that." She shrugged. "But the only pirate I ever need is you." She grinned, pulling herself up to plant a kiss squarely on his lips. "And in that case, it's an entirely different sort of bed time story." She winked and Doug groaned quietly.

"When does Grace go back to Mal and Ben's?" He whispered, cupping her jaw with his hand, thumb softly stroking the line of it.

"Tomorrow night, after I've finished the Chronicles of Princess Eveline." Evie murmured back, but their next kiss was interrupted by the creak of the upstairs floorboards and the hesitation just before the top step.

"I've got her." Doug left the sofa to greet Grace at the stairs, who loudly (in a Queen like fashion) that she need Evie to scare the monster in the cupboard away. Another bed time story soon, this time dashing Sir Dougal can be the vanquisher of the night monsters.


	26. Conquering Fears

A/N: For ArtemisBAMF1218, this is probably not what you was expecting when you requested this on **December 20th 2015**. I am so sorry it has taken me so long

Also a word of advice for all writers, don't start a story, watch a programme and then finish it - it changes the flow of said fic and radically alters the ending!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Beautiful." Ben's voice was coaxing but Mal was having none of it.

"No." She pouted from the edge and he sighed.

"Come on, you wanted to learn…"

"I've changed my mind – a buoyancy spell will do me just fine if I ever have to go in… and I don't have to go into the pool." She crossed her arms and shivered on the side of the pool.

"You're only going to get colder standing out there." He had waded towards her now, the shallow end barely deep enough to come up to his waist but still Mal was not budging.

"I will throw you in…" He threatened as he stepped out of the pool. "Look you've got goosebumps, come here." He rubbed at her cold arms, and she squeaked as he scooped her up in arms.

"Don't you dare! Ben! No!" Mal yelled, starting to hit him on the shoulder, and she didn't stop hitting him, even as he walked her down the pool stairs into the water. She then frantically clung to his neck when he tried to lower her in the water.

"Mal, what's up? You jumped into save me before!"

"I thought you needed rescuing! You currently do not need me in the water!" She was glaring at him now as he continued to walk, further into the deeper part of the pool.

"No I don't, I need you to trust me." He kissed her softly on the lips as the water now lapped at his stomach.

"I do trust you, while we're on dry land." She grumped, but allowed Ben to gingerly let her fall into the water. It was surprisingly warm and Mal was relieved as he kept his hands on her waist, despite the water not even reaching her bust. "Okay, so it's not as cold as the lake." She sighed and stepped away from Ben's reassuring hands.

"Careful, it deeps to the deep end really quickly." Ben warned as she took another step back, a path that changed to the shallower end at his warning but Ben was pleased to see Mal dip her shoulders beneath the water. "I knew you hadn't learnt to swim before but…"

"I know, I know. I guess it's silly." Mal looked up at him, scrunching her face up in irritation.

"Nothing's silly when it comes to fear, come on tell me." Ben sat on the steps beside her, the water lapping at his throat while he stayed in the warm water.

"Something mom always used to tell me I guess." She shrugged and feeling Ben's fingers lock with her she let out a sigh. "Okay, well you didn't quite get to see mom in her glory as a dragon but she always told me that as a dragon, the right kind of water can put out our sparks. That it can drain our magic and I know that's stupid because it's just pool water but as a five year old, hearing that water can possibly cause the downfall of what would be a great evil empire, I guess it sticks in your head." She shrugs again. "Also we had a pool at the Lost School, not a great one obviously but I got pushed in often enough by the bigger kids when I was little. Of course as I got older, the chance to get one over on Maleficent's daughter rapidly disappeared and they stopped but there's just that _moment_ of blind panic."

"That's understandable." Ben kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms. "Now explain my fear of spiders." He nudged her arm with his and she grinned back at him.

"That is an illogical fear." She poked him in the ribs before running her fingers up his back making him shiver. "If I can conquer water, you can conquer spiders. We'll practice tomorrow." She pressed a kiss to his lips before darting out of the pool, wrapping the thick towel around her body. She laughed as Ben remained frozen on the stairs, looking up at her in horror. "Tit for Tat Princeypoo." Mal grinned and left him to the impending doom of meeting an eight legged foe on the morrow.


	27. Pillow Fort

A/N: Has it been a while since I did a Devie? Probably not, but they're so cute and Evie's my favourite without a doubt. All I know is I wrote this on the bus, hence why it's super short, although it looked longer in my notebook.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Doug?" Evie's voice called into their seemingly empty flat but she received no reply. That was odd. It was a Thursday afternoon; his classes should have finished before hers and he should have been home.

Stepping into the small flat that the pair called home, Evie's brow furrowed. It was gloomy; she'd definitely opened the curtains before she left this morning so Doug had been home. Putting her bag on the kitchen work top, Evie opted to flick on the lights and she sighed softly. There in the centre of the lounge was a mound of pillows, duvets and four kitchen chairs. She smiled lightly; it had clearly been a bad day.

Toeing off her heeled boots, she spied Doug's slumbering form on a palace worth of pillows and her smile grew. She hurried back to the switch and flicked the room back into semi-darkness before she crawled into Doug's fort. The pair had a habit of nesting when they'd had a bad day. It usually warned the other of their fragile state and they were quick to offer comfort.

E.R ~ D.M

When Doug would wake, he'd find himself ensconced in Evie's arms, his head tucked under her chin. She'd chucked a blanket over the pair of them and as he inched his eyes upwards he could see that Evie was fast asleep.

He smiled fondly up at his other half and decided to settle back into the pillow palace, determined to sleep once more.


	28. We're Just Friends!

A/N: Boom. This is based on one of my own friendships - we constantly have to explain that we're not dating.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You mean you and Jay aren't in a relationship?" Audrey Beauty stared critically at Aliana.

"No! What on earth gave you that idea?" The Princess of Agrabah stared up at Aurora's daughter, entirely uncomprehending the other girl's process of thought.

"He sent you flowers! During class!"

"To embarrass me after I said I wouldn't know how to react to receiving flowers." Aliana went back to tidying up her dorm room.

"He messages you constantly…"

"We have a lot to talk about, I'm helping him arithmancy, he's helping me with track." She shrugged, still unsure of why this conversation was going on but Audrey wasn't buying it.

"But he takes you to dinner!" She played her trump card.

"Not as a date? We split halves and that's it… don't you got to lunch with Hook's boy?" Aliana had now given up picking up her clothes from the floor and was staring at Audrey.

"Yeah but that's different, we're just …"

"Friends. Just like Jay and I are. We're more like brother and sister, we constantly bicker, wind each other up and frustrate the living daylights out of one another. That's all." She said firmly.

~J.A~

"Audrey Beauty asked me out for coffee today." Jay and Ali were catching up as they meandered through the city after dinner. The pair had just eaten at Cinders and were now heading back towards Auradon Prep.

"For Heaven's sake say yes! Get that girl off my back and end the rumours that you and I are dating." Ali sighed as the pair mutually stopped at a bench halfway back.

"I don't get why people can't just accept we're friends?" Jay sighed as Ali rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't either. But I wouldn't swap you for the world Jay Aljini." She smiled, patting his head haphazardly as she refused to look up at him.

"Me either Princess Aliana of Agrabah… because who else would want you!?" He laughed, even as she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Oh if my father could see us now! His son and the heir of Agrabah, best friends and not even attempting to kill each other…" He snorted and the pair pealed off into laughter at the thought of Jafar combusting.


	29. Bullies

A/N: For Silverwolf, I hope this lives up to your expectations! I promise, other requests are coming, but after my mad writing stint of like ten different DD chapters, I had to schedule them out so you didn't just get a fic dump then silence for two months...

Anyway! Enjoy this Hogwarts AU!

* * *

"You know, you're the worst Ravenclaw ever." One of the third years had cornered Evie in her dorm. "You keep losing us points. You know I knew the Lost kids were bad, but I didn't think one bimbo could single handedly ruin a house's reputation!" The blonde sneered and little Evie stared up in horror at first at the 13 year old girl. But then she realised, she _was_ an Isle of the Lost kid, and if this girl was going use it as an insult, well then Evie would made sure she'd pay.

"Watch yourself Hareton." She sneered, hand on hip and the blonde took a step back at the vicious look in Evie's eye. "You may think I'm just a Lost kid, but you forget you're talking to Royalty…"

"Your mother's throne was taken away from her." Hilda Hareton spat, but she was unsure of what the first year would say next.

"Taken away because she was _so_ good at being evil, so just remember that the next time you want to try and pick on me, because that evil runs in my blood… and I know a nice little stinging jinx that'll put you back in your place like your peasant mother." The blonde's eyes widen. "Oh you may be half royal Hareton, but your mother was trapped up in that tower spinning for her life because of her loud mouth. She was but a gobby commoner who relied on an imp for her place in society. An imp she has since banished to the Isle… isn't that funny." Evie smirked and leaving Hilda gaping like a fish she strolled back to the common room, smug in the knowledge she had the girl cornered.

Evie did in fact stride through the Ravenclaw common room, satchel swinging before running down to the library. Doug was surprised to see her dash through the shelves as sedately as possible, (lest she anger old Pince of course) and with his intrigue spiked by the blue haired student, the fellow first year followed her. He caught her looking up at the shelves, a look of concentration on her face.

"Evie." He whispered, jumping back when she span on the spot, her face softening at the sight of Doug.

Doug was good to her, he was kind for an Auradon kid, and there'd been no snide remarks or horrible jokes. Sure he hadn't really stood up for her if someone was trying to pick on her but she didn't blame him. He'd also helpfully supplied her with information on the local royalty that were scattered through the other year groups.

There was Chad in their year of course but additionally there was Audrey's older brother in the next year up, also a Gryffindor like his airhead sister. There was Timothy, son of Tiana in Hufflepuff who was a third year, MacAuly son of Merida also third year but in Slytherin (much to Evie's interest) and Robin Hood's son Reggie, second year Gryffindor. Evie was only after the marriageable ones; even at the tender age of eleven it had been drilled into her to be aware of the social hierarchies and which way she could climb it. Which as far as her mother was concerned was marriage. Unless there was a ring on her finger, her mother cared little for Evie's achievements.

"Doug." She smiled before turning back to the shelves, fingers dancing across the spines.

"What are you doing in the library?"

"Looking for a book…" She turned back to stare at him eyebrow raised.

"But you're never in the library…" He frowned while she continued to move along the shelves. "Hey did you finish that essay for Professor Snape?"

"Er no, I might need your help on that but first, I need a book on simple jinxes." She hummed, pulling out one possible silver bound edition before moving on again.

"You won't find many here… you need to go to the restricted section… which is banned for anyone under fifth year." He adjusted his glasses as she turned to face him, expression thoughtful.

"I'm gonna need Jay. No-one's got lighter fingers than him." She grinned and disappeared from the library without even a backwards goodbye, the silver book in her hands. Doug hadn't even thought to ask her why she needed a book on jinxes – that couldn't be good. Despite the uneasiness in his stomach, Doug went back to his reading nook and returned to his studying. He knew Evie would be back.

Evie would catch him later that afternoon, her satchel stuffed with unfinished essays that he would then tutor her through, pointing her in the right direction to the right books. She usually answered questions easily in class, but the essays always seemed to stump her. She was always twirling that mirror in class, Doug could have told her she was pretty, she didn't need to check herself!

It would be the potions essay that actually Evie managed with fairly well.

"So if I mixed the dragon plasma and then the ashwood it would make a hair dye? But if its ashwood first then dragon plasma it's the first stage of a healing draught? Interesting. Okay, then the next stage is adding the goats horn?" She had tapped her quill against her lip but made notes quickly and whatever idea had floated in her brain soon passed.

"Did you find that book?" He asked as they took a short break.

"I found Jay." She grinned and said nothing more. The glint in her made Doug hesitate.

When Hilda Haredon woke up screaming with acid yellow hair instead of her usual golden locks, Doug sought Evie out immediately.

"What jinx was it?" He sighed as she giggled.

"I can honestly swear to you Doug, I performed no jinx…" She laughed again as Hilda raged to Flitwick who was looking somewhat flustered. "But there might have been a potion or two…" She snorted.

"The ashwood and dragon plasma…" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Technically, it's the dragon plasma then the ashwood horn." She winked and with that the pair walked down to breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Points if you get Hareton's fairytale!


	30. Housework

A/N: I thought it's been a while since I did this pairing! I promise all your lovely requests are in the works (even for those who don't say thank you for their previous requests). Please do keep your requests coming!

I go away tomorrow morning (like 4am tomorrow morning) but I have lined up a whole new _naughty_ Descendants story which will hopefully be uploaded when I find internet.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ohh yeah, uh huh, getcha grove on." Ben paused outside the Royal apartment and bit back a smirk. "Ohh shake it babyyy!" Mal's wails from the other side of the door were loud enough for the guard next to him to biting the inside of his cheek and the pair glanced at one another.

"How long's she been singing for?" He nodded towards the closed door.

"About fifteen minutes sir." The guard was attempting a serious look now.

"Go on break Jimmy, I'll tell her that her silencing charms aren't up to standard." Ben shook his head as the guard went off chortling and he opened the door. There was his beloved **Queen** Mal shaking her butt as she hoovered around the apartment. Ignoring the fact they had maids to do this sort of thing, Ben took a moment to appreciate his wife's actions. Earphones firmly in, she was rocking the purple vest top and black shorts as she shimmied her way around the lounge, even spinning on the spot at certain points.

"Oh do you love me, do you love me. I said do you love me, now that I can dance… watch me now. Oh work work!" She flicked the cord in time with heel steps and she shuffled left and right a bit before grabbing the hoover again and rolling it around the floor. "I can mash potatooooooooo" Her last word drawn out into a shriek as she spied Ben at the door. Tugging an earphone free and shutting down the vacuum she sighed.

"What?" He grinned, dumping a briefcase on the sofa before coming over to wrap his arms around her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked drily, one eyebrow raised.

"Long enough. Your silencing charms need work, I could hear you from the other end of the corridor." He swooped in for a quick kiss before putting the free earphone in his ear, music still blaring. "Well you're driving me crazy…" He crooned to her, swaying with the music, arms still wrapped around her waist. "And don't you get lazy." He winked as her grumpy expression broke into a smile. The pair ending the song in a duet.

"Much appreciated for the input there." She lightly pinched his arm before stepping out his embrace to wrap up the wire from the vacuum.

"Any time beautiful." He said as he pulled her upright, twirled her in his arms so she faced him and kissed her soundly.


	31. One Look

A/N: For all the Jevie lovers including TheFangirlExpress and Izzy there is this little one shot. If you want something entirely naughty, look for Movie Nights and that is a raunchy Jevie story.

But have this marshmallow fluff of a drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

"She doesn't take her eyes off of you." Carlos murmured and Jay went to turn until the younger boy held his hand on his arm. "Don't turn it'll be obvious!" He hissed.

"Who doesn't?"

"You know who doesn't?" Carlos gave him a droll stare and Jay frowned.

"Evie?" He whispered as they stood in the library.

"Yes Evie. Every time she walks past her eyes flicker to you and then away again, as if she has to check you're there." Carlos shrugged, fiddling with his pen while trying to spot Jane in the gaggle of studying girls.

"Really? Do you think?" Jay's brow was still furrowed but Carlos laughed.

"Only one way to test. You need to move away." Carlos leant back in his chair and smirked. "Right she's not looking, nip behind that set of shelves, quick." The De Ville boy made a hurrying motion and Jay quickly vanished behind the book case, peeking through the books. Just in time as well as Evie strode to the printer which was closer to Carlos rather than the one nearer to her.

This time, even Jay didn't miss it; her eyes lingered on Carlos and the now empty space in front of him, her gaze quickly searching the surrounding area before a moment of unhappiness flickered across her features. However she smiled to Carlos and plumped herself down in Jay's empty seat.

Fifteen minutes later and Jay was starting to get an odd look from the librarian, who was pointedly walking up and down the aisle he lingered in, until at last he gave up and strode back out to his desk.

"Finally." Carlos sighed. "Did you even get that book?"

"Couldn't find it, I got bored halfway through looking." Jay said smoothly, flopping in the seat beside Evie. "Hey E." He nodded, determined to play it cool.

"Hey J." She nodded, almost coolly before glancing back at her own work table. "Well Jane is now glaring daggers at me so I'm gonna head back. See you guys at dinner." Evie smiled and sauntered back to Jane.

"She fancies you." Carlos said decisively. The white haired scamp had leant back out of Jay's swinging punch with a smug smile adorning his features.


	32. Make up & Meetings

A/N: For Magic Lolipop - I hope this lives up to your expectations, I know it's late and I know it's short but I'm not usually a Malvie shipper!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Make your eyes pop" Evie sighed as Mal just lifted her (now neat) brows. "No dummy… like this." Evie widened her eyes to show her purple haired nuisance.

"Oh so look like you when you're told that the shoe store is out of size 5's?" Mal smirked and she grunted as Evie punched her in the arm– the princess had a mean right hook.

"When they're out of size 5's it's never a good thing, don't even mention it." Evie huffed before pulling out her mascara wand and gesturing to the other girl to sit still. Mal did as she was bid, copying Evie's earlier movement.

"It's only a bad thing for you and maybe Claudia Charming." Mal sighed, parting her lips for Evie to paint them, mascara safely stowed away.

"Right. Now remember what you're saying to Ariel and Eric?" Evie ignored the jab and directed the conversation to business. If their new weather tracking lab was to get off the ground, Mal had to secure the funding and that mean securing the mermaid's approval.

"E, I've got this." Mal held Evie's hand and gave it a little squeeze. She was taken aback by the sudden kiss that Evie dropped on Mal's lips. "Hey! I am never allowed to kiss you post lip gloss application." Mal raised one eyebrow but relished the chaste kiss.

"I like this colour on me as well as you. Are you complaining about the kiss?!" Evie replied shortly and Mal left out a bark of laughter.

"I would never complain about a kiss." Mal smiled leaning in for another kiss which was swiftly stopped.

"You're going to kick arse at this meeting, now shoo." Evie said, packing away her make up and raising her brows.

Mal swooped one kiss on Evie's cheek, grabbed the black briefcase and darted of the door of the apartment blowing a kiss on her way out.


	33. Adventure

A/N: Ahh This was supposed to go up last week but it didn't quite go up last week (as you can tell!) So my schedule is off by about five days - which I will right this week!

Anyways Janelos (Carlane?) episode! I wrote this before I read the book - so I had googled a map of Auradon!

Enjoy!

* * *

The quiet adoration he had for increased every time they went somewhere and Jane got excited.

Jane got excited a lot.

Jane had left a fairly sheltered life, through no fault of her own or her mother's; Fairy Godmother had wanted the best for Jane while trying to balance being a leading citizen in the world of Auradon. Instead Godmother had opted to educate the younger generations of the Auradon citizens and had remained within her school walls, ensuring that similar mistakes were not made in the future. But because of this Jane had stayed within the school walls as well, not experiencing much outside of Auradon. She had been to Auradon City sure but never further.

Now though, with Carlos, the pair travelled everywhere. They travelled for most of the year, foraging through every part of the fine kingdom. In Cinderellasburg, Jane found the most exquisite shopping mall, which had an array of hair clips that left Carlos draped across a shop chair for about two hours while she went to each stand. In Charmington Carlos found a whole host of outfits for not only him but for Dude as well. Through Sherwood Forest the pair camped and learnt a lot about the flora and fauna. Godmother had helpfully provided her daughter with an enchanted cloak, the pocket of which produced the necessary book for a situation.

"It's such a mom thing!" Jane had exclaimed before they left but Carlos had insisted they take it with them, and the pair were glad for it after getting lost in Sherwood and ending up towards the Forbidden Mountains.

"Isn't that Maleficent's old castle?" Carlos looked through his binoculars and Jane had shivered.

"We're going the wrong way then, we're meant to be heading for Camelot Heights." Jane worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Home of the Tourney Field Games!" Carlos interrupted before rummaging through their rucksack for a map and compass. The cloak dropped from the bag and from that slipped a book. It certainly saved their bacon and the book on forest trails soon led them back towards Camelot.

From Camelot they travelled through Beast's castle onto the Bayou de Orleans. The food had never tasted so good and Jane had soon mastered several dishes at Tiana's home. Prince Theodore was more than happy to give Jane and Carlos a place to bed down for a couple of weeks while the pair explored his city. It was during this moment, learning another dish that Carlos watched Jane. Her eyes were alight with her love of learning; despite her younger self's argument about the dull nature of learning, out travelling, experiencing while studying, she was beautiful to watch. Carlos smiled as her hands waved energetically around, rarely consulting a book while she threw flavours in haphazardly. Theo's wince told Carlos that his stomach would hate him for a few days after this dish but as she turned to him, the energy practically glowing from her Carlos couldn't find the cared. She was so animated as she moved around the kitchen, listening to Tiana's suggestions which unhelpfully told her to follow her instincts.

From there they took a boat ride to Neverland, through Hook's Bay and they would spend a little over a month running riot through the jungle island. Peter Pan, forever young, was a mischievous host and Jane was delighted to see Carlos whooping and running free. Any worries that her Peter Pan wouldn't need his Wendy vanished as before every adventure, he took her hand and kissed it before he raced with the Lost Boys to the sea. She'd spend hours in a tree while Carlos swooped around her on vines, his youthful nature making her laugh, and worry on more than one occasion as he swung neatly from tree to tree.

Rapunzel's Tower finally put good use to the multitude of hair accessories Jane had purchased from Cinderella's mall. Even Carlos was dragged into hair styling, Flynn teaching him the quickest way to pin up Jane's hair that would make her smile, and the words to use to soothe any doubts of her looks. For Flynn saw in Jane someone akin to his own Rapunzel; a girl unsure of the world outside, with a fragile armour against the world and in Carlos he saw himself, a wrong'un with a chance to make it right again, for the right girl of course. Jane was his right girl and Flynn was sure to give Carlos a helping hand in making sure his independent lady knew he had her back.

They landed back in Auradon Prep with satchels' full of presents and a memory full of stories. The pair would randomly laugh at breakfast one morning when they ate with Ben and Mal because of a story they remembered from Triton's Bay. But Jane would always laugh longer and Carlos would always be caught watching the happiness radiate from her aura. It was even when she cuddled into him when they were out being sociable, he could see when she was truly happy as her eyes would crinkle and there might be a snort in a peal of laughter if she was really cracking up, and Carlos could always see it before others could.

As he was stood in the Hall of Auradon Prep, surrounded by many a fairy tale creature, he realised he couldn't wait for their next adventure, as long as he could see Jane glow with her happiness, it was all that mattered.


	34. Kisses

A/N: It's 16 minutes past midnight as I edit this final bit, so as far as my schedule goes... I'm uploading this now. This is for both Cheschire-Kaat & CrazyAuthor1 as you both requested Janlos...

Enjoy!

* * *

Jane had never been kissed before.

Not once in her life. The Royals that graced Auradon prep felt fairly sure that Jane being the daughter of the Godmother counted as staff, while those who had less grand places in society, placed Jane on some sort of pedestal.

It had been a lonely existence until the Lost kids came along. She had never really fit, especially being the daughter of the headmistress – that never raised one's street cred.

Then Carlos had sort of bloomed into her world, slowly at first – Jane had always had eyes for Jay with his rippling muscles and a smirk that made her weak at the knees. But Carlos had wriggled his way into her affections, pulling her jealous eyes from Jay and his train of groupies, instead she focused squarely on the white haired beaut before her. He was dorky and adorable and cute and totally perfect for her.

Which was a scary realisation when she felt her inexperience wash over her.

But that fear would soon fade away. This was their sixth date in total, but only the second time they had ventured to the beach. It was the first time they had even attempted to initiate a kiss.

But now, Carlos was leaning towards her, eyes darting across her face and she could almost see the pulse thrumming in his neck. She realised in a heartbeat that his nerves were going to get the better of him as he started to pull away from her and for the first time in her life Jane took the initiative.

She pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss and was pleasantly surprised by the feeling it pulled from her. It was though every worry faded and that her universe had shrunk down to nothing but Carlos and the feel of his lips on hers and his hesitant hands at her waist. At some point she was vaguely aware of her arms threading around his neck, or his grip tightening so that his hands waited at the small of her back or even the smile that was forming on their lips as they continued to offer one another chaste kisses.

She was aware of the sea suddenly wetting her feet and the surf swirling around her ankles.

"Oh." She exclaimed, pulling away from Carlos marginally to stare down at her now soaked trainers.

"Oh no!" He quickly tugged on her hand, further up the beach followed by Dude's happy barks. "Oh I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not." Jane said shyly, blushing a beautiful shade of red at her bold statement.

"Oh in that case…" Carlos bit his bottom lip, pulled her a little closer and kissed her lightly once more. "But seriously, take your shoes off, they'll dry out in the sun and we can sit here for a few more hours… if you're okay with that?" He gabbled and she grinned.

"I'm okay with that." She was unwilling to let him go but she could feel her toes squelching in her socks and she grimaced at the sensation. Bending down to unlace her trainers, Jane took a private moment to revel in her first kiss. With hopefully many more to come.


	35. Sunset Thoughts

A/N: For ArtemisBAMF1218, ta daaaa! It's Jay and Mal reminiscing about the Isle.

Enjoy!

* * *

"It had been dirty." The new princess was sat on a balcony high up amongst the turrets of her new castle.

"So dirty, I mean think about the places that we rummaged through…" Jay was sat next to her, both pairs of eyes staring resolutely at the horizon with the last of the sun's warmth bathing them.

"When did we become so against dirt?" Mal chewed her lower lip in concentration, she smoothed down the fabric of her shirt against the waistband of her jeans and looked at the practically immaculate clothing in mild distaste. Sure the Lost Four opted to wear the darker and sombre colours of their youth but they were now tailored in Auradon – any rips were artistic not habitual and any smears on their clothes were usually gone by the end of the day.

"I don't know if we really are, I mean we're willing to do things that most of the Auradon Royalty are against…" Jay sighed, crossing his ankles and stretching his legs out further. "I think we were just used to dirt… we were born to dirt." He shrugged and Mal sighed as well.

"Did we have more fun on the Isle though?" She asked quietly, it was a question that played on the four individual minds quite a lot of the time, though none of them ever voiced it to their Auradon other halves, or any of the Four. Jay tensed slightly and then he sagged a little.

"Sometimes I wonder that too…" He admitted and sensed Mal turning to stare at him inquisitively.

"Sometimes I think we did." She mumbled back and he gave a half smile.

"I think we had a very different life there, we fought our own battles and we scraped and scrapped our way through life, I think we deserved a lot of the glory we had on the Isle…"

"Did we though? We each stood in our parents shadows and we each had a high standard to live up too… mum almost murdered me after I let Evie live after the Fortress."

"Dad almost skinned me when I came back without the staff…" Jay snickered. "But nearly every kid on that island had a parental reputation to live up to, it's the same here but every second gen here has all the sidekick help they can possibly want." Jay pointed out..

"That's true." Mal pursed her lips. "But we technically had sidekicks – I mean mother had all the minions the Isle could afford…"

"Exactly, your mother had them, Carlos might have had side-kicks, that idiot Jason and whatshisname…" Jay grimaced. "But our parents expected us to make it on our own. Seriously I've seen Audrey's beauty team and it's got to be ten strong… there's a dressing team and a hairstylist team. She also has a besotted mother and father. We didn't even have both parents…"

It was an unspoken heartache not knowing the other half of their parenthood, each Villain had forbade the youngsters from asking and after a few curious attempts they had learnt not to again.

"So do we miss it or not?" Mal said finally, Jay's words sinking in and flowing through her.

"I think part of me does. I miss the freedom, the lack of scrutiny I receive and the abuse was even matched on the Isle. Here if I so much as flip out off of the Tourney field there's…"

"…whispers. There's always whispers." Mal said as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. "I think part of me misses it too – the independence, knowing who I was, was because I made it that way, not because I'm Ben's accessory." She scrunched her nose, remembering some Princess's scathing review of _Princess Mal_.

"I miss standing tall. Here I feel like I've got to fit into a suit that's not quite right for me." Jay added, feeling far more at home in his cut off tee than any of the tuxedos Audrey had forced him into in the last few years.

"But I don't think we'd fit in back there anymore. We know love and we know kindness – we both know that doesn't work back there." Mal shrugged.

"We make our own way Mal." Jay clicked his fingers restlessly. "We're not the poodles of Auradon and we're not the villains of the Isle. We are the next generation and we get to find our way." He turned to her suddenly and the pair noted one another's unhappiness written into the features.

"We always do it our own way." She said with a slight smile.

"I know. No other princess wears dark purple for her coronation in Auradon." He smirks.

"No other _Prince_ wears blood red at his betrothal party." She raises one eyebrow, grinning at Jay's look. Audrey had nearly thrown a tantrum at his choice of clothing for their engagement party, but really she knew who she had chosen to marry. It just took a little longer to rub off her stiff Auradon corners.

"I'm not a prince." His smug smile makes Mal frown. " **You** are Crown Princess Consort or whatever your ridiculous title is – I'm just fiancée of Audrey Beauty. Boom." He laughs when Mal reaches across to punch his arm.

"God my mother would have a fit if she could see me now." Mal rests back against her chair with a chuckle and for the first time in a very long while, she feels the pressure in her chest easing. She had never been able to talk to Ben about her past – he just didn't understand, and discussing emotions wasn't something the Lost Four were entirely used to, but knowing she wasn't alone and that Jay was in the same emotional boat as her was quite comforting. It was better when she realised that Evie and Carlos were probably also experiencing the same niggling worries.

Closing her eyes with a smile, she felt the sun's disappear beneath the horizon as the warmth began to leech away from the air, replaced by a cool breeze that gave her a lot of comfort. She may not feel like Auradon was entirely her home but she was rooted by her best friend next to her at the very least. She was not adrift in a wide, pastel coloured ocean – there were three tethers keeping her anchored, keeping her sane.


	36. Remembering Mal

A/N: This is kind of sparked by one of the nuggets left by Magiclover222. I since read the first book since this request originally came through. So this is an extension of sorts to Chapter 8 - Meeting Mal.

Side note, I am not reading the second book just yet because there are few plot bunnies I want to play with before everything shifts for me!

But please enjoy!

* * *

Ben woke in a cold sweat. He had realised, that once upon a dream he had dreamt of Mal.

Sure the girl had only just arrived on campus but he had met that face before.

In a dream.

Oh no it was _her_.

It was the girl that had made his head swim and his perfect reality begin to break apart. The dream sprite that had made him realise he hadn't lived in reality, but a rather neatly veneered bubble.

Until he had dreamt of _her._ He had dreamt of Mal before he knew it was her Mal. The neat purple hair, the challenging eyes with the fiery gaze – he knew it all.

But he hadn't known the spirit of the girl, the sarcasm that lay beneath the tough exterior. He hadn't **known** Mal, well if he wanted to be picky, he still didn't know Mal now but real life had given him a chance to investigate the real girl that usually scowled before him. Before the violet haired sleep spirit had been nothing more than that – a hallucination conjured in his head. Now though, it would seem there was a living breathing girl in place of the one who had pulled him from a ditch… it all fell together. The dream slotted neatly in with his new understanding.

He must have dreamt of the Isle, and it had been quick witted, sarcastic Mal that had yanked from the boggy ditch he had been pushed into by a sneering villain. But if she was real, it meant that everything else he'd dreamt of was real. That was the logical path to follow. In that case, he hadn't realised that the souls trapped on the island had it so rough – it was simply impossible for an Auradon Heir to imagine a world without cake, creamer and cookies. Everything had been so dank and dark, Ben was struggling to remember the first, original dream but the second, the one that had woken him in a sweat … well that was still trickling through his mind.

He had passed through a shanty town, flimsy structures covering rotten stalls with hurried shouts and muttered curses jumping from vendor to vendor. There was an odour in the air that Ben had _never_ smelt in Auradon, but it was thoroughly unpleasant and made him gag once or twice. Auradon had always smelt pure and clean, of flowers or maybe a wood fire roaring in a hearth.

The Isle had not smell of peppermint or jasmine or honeysuckle… it had to be the rubbish that he had smelt, there were certainly piles of garbage dotted around what appeared to be their high street. Ben was determined not to think that the smell may also have a grimier undertone to it – he'd never discussed sewage systems.

But as the dream sloshed in the back of his mind, he was brought back to Mal. Wicked eyed Mal who was an enigma wrapped in a mystery and she had puzzled him now for over 24 hours. It's why she had troubled him so much when he came out to greet his new project; her face had been tickling the edges of his synapses. Purple thoughts had danced their way through his subconscious, never getting caught by his grasping fingers.

It had been infuriating but now, with his heart in his throat he realised he had dreamt of Mal. Daughter of Maleficent, the Evil Fairy that had plagued Sleeping Beauty, you know Audrey's mother. Remember her, Audrey, your _girlfriend_. The nagging voice in his head had begun again and Ben groaned out loud. He tensed, not wanting to wake Chad across the room but he sat up in bed and held his head in hands.

His first dream had taken ages to leave his head; he practically had a Beast Attack in chasing it from his mind. Because it hadn't felt like a dream, there had been a weight to the memories, as though a destiny was attached to them. It had unnerved him before, but he had scoffed away his fears – he knew his destiny was marrying Audrey and making sure Auradon remained a prosperous kingdom. Someone or something had changed his destiny with that dream, Ben felt it as the marked point in his life when everything altered slightly – his perception changed on the world and he realised not everyone lived in the shining white bubble that he had spent his first fifteen years in. He'd seen a glimpse of the dark underbelly to the beauty of Auradon. That belly kept hordes of ruffians in its shadows, leaving them to fester out of sunlight.

It was that glimpse of the underworld, coupled with the weight of destiny that had made Ben sit up and see the other members of Auradon also struggling. It had changed everything.

It had brought Mal to his Kingdom, brought her within reaching distance.

Slumping back beneath his covers, Ben uneasily resolved to think upon it tomorrow. Everything always seemed different in the dark; fears and problems bounded around like Pongo's puppies but the light of day always put him in the right frame of mind.

He'd work out what to do with Mal tomorrow. w


	37. Baking Cakes

A/N: I nearly forgot to upload this. The next few of these are going to have been written in previous weeks - I'm trying not to do a fic dump and have a nice neat schedule! But this means they will be non-compliant with the second book.

Enjoy this Bal little snapshot!

* * *

"What…"

"Not one word…"

"But…"

"Not. One. Word." The muffled reply was all Ben had to go on as he stared down at his violet haired girlfriend.

She was currently face down on the bed, her feet hanging off the edge. The only movement she had made was to raise one finger in the air in warning to Ben's bemusement.

"Bad day?" He sighed, hanging his coat up on the front of the wardrobe before peeling off his shirt. It had been a long day, most of which was placating his advisers about a mythical gingerbread giant running through the beanstalk fields.

"Ugrhhfhfhyghmmm" The intelligible noise he received back told him it was going to be a long afternoon.

"Care to tell me why?" He enquired lightly as he continued to tug off his "royal" clothes, searching something far more comfortable to wear. Like his board shorts.

The noise that came from his dearly beloved sounded something akin to a drunk moose so Ben decided to flop himself next to her, hard. He made the lithe figure on the bed bounce from the force of his graceful landing and finally he had success in communicating with Mal. She turned to glare at him.

It was a start.

"What happened sweetheart?" He tucked messy strands of dark hair behind her ear as the glare dropped to an unhappy stare. "Accidental magic again?"

A nod.

"Did you blow up the kitchen?"

"No…" She was pulling the innocent look again.

"Are you the reason by any chance that there is a 30 foot gingerbread man running around my city?"

"Maybe?" A small voice now, eyes looking up at him angelically. She may as well have been fluttering her eyelashes.

"What happened?" He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Mal. She'd now rolled onto her side and shuffled closer.

"Audrey's band of miscreants were determined to make sure I fluffed up her wedding cake. They told me it had to be pink, no blue, no pink, no blue. I messed up and made it lavender. Her grandmother was giving me the evil eye from the corner of the shop, loudly proclaiming to whoever listening, that future Queens simply didn't work and that it was quite disgusting to see someone from the Isle of the Lost taking a hard working person's place in society." She was now starting to snuggle into his chest.

"Well now I see the reason behind the gingerbread man."

"In the end Dawn, Audrey's sister came in and took over the wedding party, proclaiming the cake to be the perfect shade of lavender for Audrey who would just love it. Then she went to pay the bill when her grandmother swept the cake aside, sending it flying and declared nothing less than a gold cake would be good enough for Audrey and that I better start all over again."

"Then you saw red?" Ben was horrified at the day she had had.

"Mmm not quite, it was a dark pink haze at that point but sure enough I used one of the regular cleaning spells to start sweeping up the ruined cake while Dawn tried to sooth her grandmother and get her out of my shop, all while apologising to me. But when Granny Beauty saw the cleaning spell she started shrieking about dark magic and flailing her arms, panicking the bridesmaids from hell and every cake out front was ruined." Mal's words were muffled again, this time she was pressed into the crook of his neck not the duvet.

"Then came the 30 foot gingerbread man?" Ben hedged, thinking her day couldn't have got worse after that.

"Yup. Then I got mad at all the work they had ruined. I mean Flutter and I had worked so hard to have the shop perfect. We were so excited that Audrey had chosen our cake shop in its opening week to create her wedding cake but it just seemed like it was one big trick. The shop is ruined. I thought Audrey and I had finally patched things up!"

Ben was amazed she wasn't crying – the months of hard work that Mal and Flutter, the Blue Fairy's daughter had piled into the shop had been exhausting to watch, let alone do. He was so mad at what the Beauty family had done that he could probably have exiled them to the Isle of the Lost if he had the chance. Instead he looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed. Her anger seemed to have drained away to frustration and now she seemed apathetic to her current situation.

She had told Belle that no Auradonite was going to accept a Lost kid as a respectable businesswoman, let alone girlfriend to the King but Belle had insisted. Between Belle, Flutter and Mal, the three had worked their butts off to create Queen of Cakes and now Audrey's posse had ruined it.

Well he'd charge the Beauty's for the expenses, after he'd seen his mother.

~B.R M.V~

"Ben!" Audrey stood from the armchair she had rested in and was alarmed at the look of thunder in his eyes. She was double alarmed by the presence of Belle and Flutter behind him. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my wedding cake order? I just told Mal to go with whatever her intuition came up with. Dawn sent me a photo of the absolutely gorgeous lavender cake but I haven't heard anything since."

"So you didn't ask your Grandmother, Flo, Blanche or your cousins to ruin said lavender cake?" Belle raised one eyebrow.

"Ruin the cake? What are you on about?" Audrey's brow creased in confusion.

"Your wedding party has completely ruined Queen of Cakes…" Ben was practically growling at her.

"I know nothing about it! They were meant to go and collect the cake today. I told Mal it was okay, she didn't have to deliver it because I knew you guys hadn't managed to get a delivery van yet" Audrey looked utterly confused at the accusations.

"She's telling the truth…" Flutter held up a small vial of liquid that was currently glowing bright green; her own patented lie detector.

"So they ruined the cake?" Audrey held a hand over her mouth in horror. "It was so beautiful!" She wailed and then the wedding party traipsed in.

There were fixed smiles on all faces until they spotted Ben, Belle and Flutter at which point Dawn sighed and waved her hands in frustration.

"Talk to your bratty bridesmaids and our entirely spoilt Grandmother. They ruined your wedding." Dawn apologised to Ben before disappearing. She was leaving the remaining party to Audrey's ire; the air head could be vicious and shout very loudly when angry. And oh boy was she angry.

"You have entirely ruined my wedding! I wanted my cake from Queen of Cakes to show Auradon that Mal and I were friends. I wanted to show a unified front so there was none of this prejudice bandied about. I'm marrying Chad, we love one another so much and between you, you have already tainted my day. Grandma, after everything you were put through you could still be this selfish!? I'm disgusted at you. Flo and Blanche, I'm disgusted at you as well… between the lot of you you've now added a hefty price tag to my wedding because we are paying for the damages at Queen of Cakes…"

When her grandmother went to walk away, muttering about the younger generation, Audrey practically screamed at her to sit the hell down… it was at this point that Ben and his own little troupe snuck out of the door.

The shouting went on and on, until Aurora herself was joining in the scolding.

All Ben knew was that he could go back to Mal and tell her that the damage would be sorted.

~B.R M.V ~

With Audrey's wedding less than two weeks away and her new shop out of action, Mal was hurrying through her ingredients into the Royal Kitchen. After hearing of Audrey's shouting match, Mal had flew down to the kitchens to ensure that there would be a four tier lavender coloured chocolate cake at the wedding of the century.

After placing the last golden band around the top tier and Flutter had rested the miniature sculpture of Chad and Audrey on the very top tier under a beautiful sugar gazebo, even the royal chefs had to stand back and admire the artistry.

There would be a point during the reception that Audrey would bound over to Mal, hug her tightly and proudly proclaim her and Flutter the Queens of Cakes. And that she had an order for two hundred pink and blue cupcakes for her mom's birthday in a month, because Queen of Cakes was forever her favourite shop now.


	38. More Than Man Flu

A/N: Firstly, I am going to apologise. This was supposed to go up last week, however I went away this week and forgot to upload to docs so I couldn't publish it. Sorry!

Secondly, I am getting through your requests I promise! But they're all pencilled into my diary to be uploaded with dignity rather than heaped on you at once!

Thirdly, this is for Maple Leaf Girl - it's only taken me six months to get round to this! :/

Enjoy!

* * *

"I am fine."

Carlos was anything but fine. His eyes felt dry, his throat felt like sandpaper and he was pretty sure his limbs were about to drop off. But he had made it through the tourney game. He was now slumped on the bench, trying so desperately hard to stay upright when he heard Ben's fuzzy voice echoing through his ears.

"Imfine." He cheeped but even then he could feel his eyes closing. He was somewhat sure that he had heard Ben call to someone and that he was now floating. Wait was he floating? He wasn't too sure, but he succumbed to the darkness willingly. It made his headache ease.

~C.d.V~

When he woke he felt his usual duvet pulled around his waist and when a draught rolled around him, Carlos shivered and went to burrow beneath the fabric. Only a hand stopped him at his shoulder and there were soothing words whispered but he couldn't quite make them out. Everything was muffled, distorted, as though he was underwater but Carlos couldn't quite bring his mind to care. He felt horrid, as though he was glued to the bed; his eyes were stuck shut, his arms too heavy to lift, his mouth dry, lips chapped. He felt worse than when he was first locked in the fur cupboard by accident.

Torn between fighting the feeling or allowing himself to drift back to sleep, something cold and damp pressed to his forehead and the steady bounding in his temple eased a little. Sighing slightly, Carlos opted for sleep, it was easier still.

~J/B~

"He isn't getting any better man." Jay blew out a sigh and looked down at the fragile form in the bed. "He shouldn't have played, he said he had man flu but I didn't realise he had the actual flu." Jay dipped a clean cloth in the water bowl and draped it across the younger boy's forehead.

"Mal and Evie said it was the flu but there's nothing much we can do other than keep him cool and hydrated." Ben was sat on Jay's bed; the pair had taken up a vigil for their teammate and friend's health. They hadn't realised just how sick the kid was until he collapsed at the sidelines and was hurried away from the pitch, not seen by the celebrating Knights as it was Chad who had scored the winning point.

Carlos grunted in his sleep, slowly turning on the other side as something chased him in and out of sleep. Neither boy said anything as they tracked his movements before sighing when he settled back again.

"I know there's nothing we can do but…"The words of concern weren't really needed. Evie, Mal and Jane had all stopped by to check up on Carlos, each fussing over the youngest Lost boy but ultimately the girls knew this flu was a fight Carlos had on his own really. Mal and Evie had each brewed up their own little flu medications from their parents respective grimoires – after double checking they could be taken side by side – and Jane had ensured via her mother that neither Jay nor Ben were expected to attend classes. FG had fussed that Carlos should be in the medi-wing but had stopped after seeing the worry etched on Jay's face.

~C.d.V~

Okay so he felt less like crap now. He could open his eyes without searing light burning into his eyeballs and he could move his arms without feeling like there were ten tonne weights strapped to each wrist. His throat was parched but as he turned his head on his surprisingly cool pillow Carlos stopped and frowned a little. Both Ben and Jay slept top and tail on Jay's bed and both were snoring inelegantly. It even looked like Jay was cuddling Ben's legs.

Pulling himself upright with a grunt, feeling only an ache that came with sleeping for too long and too hard, Carlos poured himself water from the pitcher on his bedside table, swung himself out of bed and stumbled to the sofa at the other end of the room. Snagging two small tubs from the table, he squinted to see Evie's neat penmanship and Mal's messy scrawl on the labels. Cold Away and Flu Ease. Ahh that'd explain the aches – Carlos knew he had been sick but he hadn't really been aware of just how hard he'd been hit with the virus. Propping himself upright on the sofa, Carlos carried on lightly sipping the water and frowned as to why his two best friends were so closely sharing a bed. He dozed off once more pondering this.

~D.D~

"What do you mean he was cuddling his feet?" Jane frowned as she sat with a now healthy Carlos in class. "You're supposed to be sick!"

"That's what happens when you have two potion brewing friends…" Carlos sighed, taking the offered notes for the Magic History class he missed. The downside to his quick recovery was FG and the other teachers didn't necessarily believe how ill Carlos had actually been and they were fully expecting him to catch up on the four days of missed work. Bummer. "I tell you Jay was snuggled into Ben's legs!" Carlos protested when Jane raised one disbelieving eyebrow.

"Well the reason was, they were both so worried about you, neither of them wanted to leave you. I guess after three days straight of caring for you every time you so much as twitched, they both just crashed out." Jane shrugged, digging out the Geography of Mines class notes next.

"They really looked after me for all that time?" Carlos had dropped his voice.

"Yeah, the pair of them took it turns, worked in shifts and we came in when they were simply too exhausted." Jane found a spare pen passing it to the whitehaired boy with a sigh.

"Hmm… I told you I had more than man flu!" Carlos deftly switched the topic of conversation, knowing his statement would start a miniature argument between Jane and himself, all the while he was glowing on the inside that his friends cared so much.


	39. A Twisted Happy Ending

A/N: It's a dark one. It's an AU EvilMal one. If it's not your cup of tea, please wait for the next instalments. Which might be lighter and fluffier and contain bunnies! Or kittens… undecided!

However I like this one a lot, so enjoy!

* * *

"What can I say?" Ben stalked through the doorway and held his breath as Mal turned to stare at him. She was fearsome, her eyes were now permanently green and they were glittering at him. He was stood in the door of her castle, staring at the figure swathed in black while she stood over her victim.

"What can you say _King_ Ben?" She practically purred from her place on the dais.

He had battled demons to get to her castle, to save his princess and now he was faced with the horned woman who had held him captive for so long. Her features were twisted in a cruel smirk and Ben had to smile at her. His charming winning smile that momentarily disarmed her; he watched her eyes fade to their usual grey and knew that despite taking on her mother's legacy and the emotionless bull that came with it… he made Mal _feel_.

"I can say, have you finished off Audrey yet?" He gestured with his sword to the pink clad princess that was cowering at the foot Mal's throne.

"Ben…" Her whisper was hoarse, her eyes terrified as she took in his smug grin. "Ben please..."

This wasn't the way Audrey's Happy Ending was supposed to happen. She was meant to unify Auradon once more after it had been pulled apart by the Lost Kids, that's what she had been promised by the Fairies that had looked after mother, before they had vanished from Auradon much to Aurora's despair. Auradon had crumbled as soon as Maleficent and her daughter had hit its sandy shores. They had wreaked havoc across the kingdom, dividing and enslaving its peoples. Snow White's castle had been turned over to her stepmother once more, the dark haired heroine driven into the mountains while her stepsister, Evie took her pick from the Miners sons as her new servants. Cinderella's family had been run out of town by Tremaine's multiple offspring and those granddaughters were vicious. Audrey's castle had been neatly taken by Mal. While the younger villain's dragon form was nothing compared to her mother's it had been enough to slaughter the guards.

Auradon had truly fallen when Beast was killed by Maleficent, though he had dealt her the fatal blow in turn, leaving Mal and now King Ben to finish what their parents had started. Well, Mal had kidnapped Ben from the beginning of the siege, throwing him in a dungeon where not even Snow White's animals could find him. But the dark he had been forced into, seemed to enslave him in turn. That's what Audrey was telling herself as she looked at the glint in her supposed fiancé's eyes.

"You want me to kill your pet?" Mal cocked her head to look at the blonde royal before her and a smile lifted the corner of her lips while she thought over his words.

"Well I can't do it. It's not fitting for a King…" He let out a soft bark of laughter and leant against the unsheathed sword, the tip of which was buried between the flagstones.

"Ben! King Ben, please do not do this… not to me. " Audrey suddenly screamed hauling herself to her feet in one desperate attempt to make him remember who he was.

But something was happening, even as she struggled to the man in the centre of the room; she recongised the he pull of the magic now niggling deep within her gut and she turned to face a different corner of the room. The eerie glow above the spinning wheel that made her heart plummet, but before she could cry out in despair it was the last conscious thought in her head. Now, as fate dictated the curse took over Audrey's mind and as docile as a lamb, she put herself into her enchanted sleep with one gentle touch on the spindle. All the while Ben, her supposed true love, had crossed the throne room in long strides, taken the evil horned woman by the waist and kissed her soundly. A protest barely slipped from Mal's lips as she wound her fingers into his hair, knocking his crown askew. Neither had witnessed the Princess falling into her famed slumber.

"But I suppose you think that that is fitting for a King." She said breathlessly as he pulled away. He slipped to one knee, kneeling before her.

"It is for a king who now swears allegiance to the Mistress of the Universe." He bows his head until he feels Mal's gentle touch.

"I accept. Now, you and I have work to do - I have a kingdom to run." Mal grins, summoning her staff before disappearing with Ben to visit Evie in her new ancestral palace.

All that would be found when Chad burst into Mal's draughty palace was Audrey's collapsed form and one shining gold crown left on the cold flagstones.


	40. Green Eyed Monster

A/N: This is a request from Unknown, you asked for this on April 10th and I hope this is okay! Jaudrey!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop it." Mal leant over the bench smiling as Jay continued to glare into the distance.

"Stop what?" His eyes never shifted to her and instead he started to grind his teeth.

"You've got the green eyed monster…" Evie sang as she nudged Jay in the ribs. "And no I don't mean Mal." She stuck her tongue out at her best friend and instead shouldered Jay's side – not that he felt it, the man was a wall of muscle and in fact Evie had to rub away the sudden pain in her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay huffed but unwillingly dragged his eyes away from the Tourney field to his assembled gang of friends. Who were all staring at him with a mixture of emotions across their faces; expectation, amusement, bewilderment (Carlos) and finally a horrible smile that was sort of smug as if Mal could read his mind. But he knew that couldn't be true because Mal promised she would never even attempt the spell again after the pair tried to cheat their way through their maths exams and ended up mind melded for a week. There's only so much of a guy's mind that Mal ever wanted to see and with Jay, she exceeded her quota.

"You. Fancy. Audrey." Evie spelled it out for him, stabbing the air with her fork to ensure he understood her.

"I don't." He grumbled, acutely aware that Ben was sat opposite him. Sure he had his arm firmly around Mal's waist but still… him and Audrey had a thing... more than a thing and Jay wasn't going to encroach on his friend's territory.

"Don't be so archaic." Jane huffed. "Yes you just said that stupid excuse aloud. Audrey is her own woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Which by the way will be Chad if you don't get your butt over there and make it clear that you fancy her." This was a long speech from Jane who was currently sat on Carlos' lap with Dude on hers while they ate lunch. She stared back at Jay's shocked look and made a little shoo-ing motion with her hands. "Seriously… she doesn't stop talking about you, go find out if she likes you as much as you like her. Save you from staring at Chad the same way Carlos glares at me every time I take the last cookie." She shrugs as Evie laughs.

"Seriously, she's right about you boring a hole into the back of Chad's head and actually it looks like she needs a hand." Evie nods into Audrey's direction. "I'm not her number one fan but I wouldn't wish Chad flirting on anyone and right now the way she's looking around for _anybody_ tells me she needs a helping hand in extracting herself from him…" Evie twirls her pen round her fingers, still watching the interlude with interest.

"That's not true E… what if I go over there and make an idiot of myself?" Jay turned to the blue haired princess, looking rather desperate.

"You make an idiot of yourself every day, this will be nothing new." She grinned at his scowl.

"Oh Chad looks like he's going in for the kiss. Oh and there's rejection from Audrey, that awkward hand on the chest keeping the blonde at bay…" Mal had taken to being the commentator. "There goes Jay, he's one of the best players the Fighting Knights have and he's aiming straight for his goal today ladies and gentleman, how will Chad Charming work his defence on this?" Ben looked down at his girlfriend and made an exasperated sound but said nothing as she continued her monologue, now the whole table's gaze was fixed upon Jay's running form.

"That's it, he's there. Oh there's contact between the Players, I sense there will be fisticuffs…"

"Fistcuffs?" Doug whispered to Evie.

"She's taking AP Lit class this semester…"

"That's it, Chad's gone, probably to fix his hair and there's the touchdown as Jay smushes his face against the pink princess…how nauseating…" Mal shrugs and shrieks, her commentary cut off when Ben tickles her.

"You are an awful human being…" He reprimands her but she says nothing return, choosing to press her lips against her Prince's instead. "Hypocrite." He mumbles between kisses as the table turns away from the Tourney field to amuse themselves.

Jay and Audrey had now pulled apart and were smiling at each other kind of awkwardly, foreheads pressed against one another.

"You took your time." Audrey smiled sheepishly, she had never blushed so hard before.

"Well I didn't realise princesses still needed saving." Jay shrugs, he hadn't quite let go of her.

"From vicious ogres… I will always need saving, now shut up and kiss me again." She grins up at him, her bubble of happiness only getting bigger as presses her lips once more to his, ignorant of the catcalls, whistles and hoots that echo around the Tourney Pitch. Instead she was focused entirely on Jay and mentally calculating how many kisses she could fit in between here and her next class.


	41. Fatherly Advice

A/N: I PROMISE requests have been written, they are all diaried to be uploaded!

Enjoy this little Jay-centric ficlet.

* * *

He shouldn't have been in there.

Really he shouldn't have been.

He was supposed to be turning over a leaf; breaking into the museum after curfew was hardly part of that leaf turning act but this he _had_ to do.

He'd noted it when he was first in the museum but for the sake of the imminent parental escape from the Isle he had stored the tidbit, ready for when the Villains took over Auradon.

Of course that hadn't happened but it hadn't stopped him remembering just what he'd seen in the Museum.

The Lamp.

The item his father had raved about for every year of his life. His bedtime stories always involved the goody-two-shoes genie in the lamp who had thwarted Jafar's plans for global domination.

Jay was stood there before the unprotected lamp, he'd already sorted the CCTV camera showing over this particular exhibit but now as he looked at it, everything seemed so pointless about it. There was no rushing crescendo is his head, knowing _this_ was the lamp he needed for three wishes. His hand had reached to take it three times now, but every time his hand ended up back at his side. He just didn't feel the need for the lamp like he did back on the Isle. Maybe because on the Isle he'd always wanted it to make his father proud, to show Jafar that his son was actually worthy to stand behind him.

"Hard isn't it?" A male voice made Jay spin on the spot, hands out in defence, against what he didn't know.

"I… er… I…"

"You weren't going to take it, I know." The man crossed the room and stood beside Jay, also staring intently at the plain gold lamp. "Believe me when I say I get a feeling about the lamp's safety. It's what happens when you've lived in it for many a century." Jay did a double take at the man standing beside him, his jaw dropping open in realisation.

"You're the genie…" He stammered.

"You're the son of Jafar." The Genie turned to face him. "The son who hasn't stolen my lamp, and has instead stood here for twenty minutes dithering over what to do with himself." The Genie was taller than Jay had imagined; he was solidly built. The soft jersey and slacks didn't seem to suit the character that had been built in a young Jay's mind. "You expected me to look like this." Genie smiled, as if reading the teenager's thoughts. He clicked his fingers and suddenly the tall Arab was dressed in a deep purple waistcoat and loose material trousers. A brightly brocaded turban sat atop his head and the outfit seemed to sing with Otherness.

"That's more what my father rabbited on about." Jay swallowed hard and turned his gaze back to the lamp as the impressive outfit faded like mist, morphing back into the slacks he was wearing before.

"Your father was an interesting character. But I am not to pass judgement on him – in my time as a genie, trapped within that lamp until I was called forth I met many selfish characters. Your father had ambition, greater than many but pride was his failing. I do not think it will be yours, but time will tell." The Genie cocked his head, clearly assessing Jay who could feel himself heating up under the scrutiny.

"What are you doing here, if you know I'm not here to steal the lamp?" Jay suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Giving you an excuse as to why you were in the museum past school curfew. I know Fairy Godmother has been nattering on about teaching the Lost Kids all about kindness, so I thought I'd step in to give some advice." Genie shrugged and smiled softly at Jay's bewildered look. "Everyone needs a helping hand on the rudder; life is a voyage and some weather greater storms than others. As a survivor of many a hurricane, the least I can do is offer advice where it may be heard."

"Sweet Circe, so are you always so cryptic and metaphorical?" Jay laughed as Genie did.

"Normally worse, my daughter Jordan constantly moans at me for the hyperbole." At Jay's blank look Genie sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Pay attention in Lit class kid, not just the Tourney field. You got brains in there. Oh time to leave." Jay quickly felt Genie grab his sleeve and the pair vanished from the museum.

Jay stumbled to the floor as they landed back outside his dorm.

"Sorry, should've told you the landing can be a bit rough." Genie pulled a face and held out a hand for the boy to take. "I'm sure you'll stick it eventually!" Genie winked before checking the watch that appeared on his wrist. "I am late for dinner with my darling wife so, be good and any time you need me, give me a call on this. Three rubs left to right and I'll pick up." Genie tossed a miniature lamp at Jay who stared at him dumbstruck.

"What why?"

"Kid, I told you, life's like the sea, I'm happier to give you a chance at plain sailing." Genie grinned and Jay snorted.

"Still with the boat metaphor?"

"I just got a new yacht" The Genie turned to vanish again but he stopped and held a finger against his lips, thinking for a moment. "Maybe if you find Jordan tell her 'sand is out of style but it's all about the magic carpet', she'll know what I'm yammering about. Be good kid."

Jay was left looking at a small pile of golden sand, loosely holding the miniature lamp with a silly sort of grin on his face. It felt strange but comfortable knowing there might just be someone there to catch him if he stumbled again.


	42. Sneaking 101

A/N: A request for a Guest "Please do more Bal". Enjoy!

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Ben hissed as Mal appeared at his doorway with a triumphant grin and a hamper slung in the crook of her elbow.

"I'm a villain!" She frowns as she shuts the door behind her.

Thank Grimms that as reigning monarch (still in school), Ben had his own room and wasn't sharing like most of the students.

"Ex-Villain!" He corrected her as she set out the hamper. Ben had to admit, what Mal had brought did look yummy; strawberries, fairy cakes, cookies, crackers, cheese alongside different breads, dips and a small selection of meats.

"Sweetie, I'm going to tell you that sneaking in places is a kindergarten class on the Isle. If you can't sneak, then you can't be a villain, so beating Auradon Prep's curfew is like you putting on a crown. Entirely natural." Mal smiles, leaning up to peck Ben on the cheek before turning back to the veritable feast she had laid out before them.

"Really?" Ben was a little distracted as Mal popped open a pot of what looked like white chocolate drops and quickly cast a spell on them. "What was that?" He zoned back in on her use of magic.

"Heating spell or did you not want a chocolate dipping pot for the strawberries?" She scrunched her lips together but Ben saw the twinkle in her eyes – she was teasing him.

"Fine. I'll remember this though…" Ben promises as he pulls her closer for a proper kiss.

"So you're not going to lecture me on sneaking out after curfew?" She whispers as her arms slip around his neck and he shakes his head at her.

"No, not if you bring me a picnic every time you do it." He murmurs back before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"How about I just teach you the basics of Sneaking 101 and we'll call it evens?" She grins back at him before slipping from his grasp to nab a strawberry. "Oh they make me so happy." Her smile widens at her boyfriend's pout but she ignores it as she steals away the bowl of the red fruit and snatches at the white chocolate pot before settling onto his bed.

"Villain…" He teases and she only winks at him before chomping her way through her collected goodies.


	43. An Attitude

A/N: This is a request for Magiclover222 - other requests are being written I promise but I've just started a new job with ten hour shifts.

Enjoy this nibble anyway!

* * *

Ben had to admit it. He was getting sick of Audrey's elitist attitude.

She lived in such a pastel coloured world that any shade darker than hot pink was a scandal to her. And Mal was definitely darker than hot pink. But Audrey's perception of the Lost Kids was aggravating Ben. Sure he knew their parents were villains, who had wreaked havoc over the Kingdoms, but why didn't Audrey see that without the threat of Maleficent hanging over baby Aurora, her parents may have never got together and that Aurora could easily have married Prince Charming instead.

It had been her behaviour at the Official Welcome that had horrified Ben the most – here was this supposedly perfect princess, who was meant to be kind and welcoming to all walks of life, but she had put Evie down with a sugary sweet smile and sized up Mal as some sort of threat. Seriously, what could the daughter of Maleficent really do in Auradon? Magic was as good as dormant and she had been raised in a world without it – she'd never have been able to wield it, even if she found some way to do it. As far as he could see the Lost Kids wanted to try in Auradon, even if they weren't quite willing to release all of their rebellious ways. Like that graffiti over the locker.

He'd almost zoned out Audrey and Chad's whinging about Mal's very presence in Auradon Prep. In fact, all Ben wanted to do was go and talk to the dark haired girl, getting ready for the next class. So he did, just after listening to Audrey's lack of compassion for other people and her prejudice against Mal because of her mother.

~B&M~

What was her problem now?! Ben swore that Audrey was getting worse with each passing day. Hearing her rattle off a list of so far non-existent complaints against Mal and her magic made Ben want to tear his hair out.

Okay so Mal clearly could wield magic, but it was only small cosmetic magic, it was a case of giving a good hairstyle to other students at the school… what was the harm!? Mal clearly had taste to be able to match her own colour scheme and outfits well, and it meant she had style if she could do it to a bunch of girls that she knew nothing about. Was that what Audrey was afraid of? Having someone in Auradon who could actually dress themselves to a good standard without a team of hair and make-up specialists being just a phone call away?

Ben hadn't realised how conceited Audrey was. It had taken someone entirely otherworldly to make him realise just how awful his girlfriend was.

At least Audrey realised all she had were her looks, which was probably why she was viciously guarding her title as a Beauty Queen. Either way, the green jealous streak right through her pastel world was rather unattractive… maybe he should just break up with her.

"Look Audrey…"

She cut him off, wittering on about her coronation dress and Ben held himself in check. Maybe things would be different after the coronation; he had a big game and the coronation and everything was getting on top of him. He was probably being mean to Audrey, his own stress was making him grouchy with his friends. Chad and Audrey were his friends, he needed to ease up on them. Their anxiety was understandable in a way – this had been his scheme not theirs.

He'd fix his own attitude before he fixed Audrey's.


	44. Alliance

A/N: This is for R. DancerGymnast February 3rd 2016, who wanted a continuation of Dark!Jevie kiss. I hope this lives up to your expectations

Schön – beautiful in German (I think, I'm trusting the internet) and Villeneuve is part of the surname for the original author of beauty and the beast.

* * *

"Are you supposed to scare me?" Evie was sneering at the horned woman stood before her.

"Probably." The violet eyes hadn't stopped moving around the throne room, as if she was calculating costs. "In the same way you're supposed to scare me…" Mal smiled and sat herself down on a chair that Evie gestured forward. Queen Evie was still staring suspiciously at the evil sorceress before her, despite her show of hospitality. She waved to her servants to serve the tea that Mal's arrival had interrupted.

"What can I help you with then?" Evie sat on her throne, fanning her skirts around her, the two women enveloping in a miniature face off.

"I have a proposition." Mal's expression gave nothing away and at her words, Evie was sure to keep her own pleasant mask in place. "I had travelled to Agrabah to consult with the Sultan but it would seem he is firmly entrenched in your pocket. So, as you are his … Mistress, I have come to offer the both of you an alliance." Mal helped herself to the dark blue macaroons and swiped up the blackcurrant jam as well.

Evie's eyebrows had raised in interest and at her pointed expectant look, Mal continued while the Queen blew on her belladonna tea.

"Your Sultan controls Agrabah, you hold the Enchanted Forest in between your manicured nails and I currently wreak havoc in the Schön Kingdom. If we created this alliance, we'd be able to attack the Villeneuve Kingdom with ease." Mal's eyes had started to shine. "Afterwards it will be Lady Tremaine's old province and then we can take Auradonia without a fuss."

"You want to attack not only Beast's castle, but also the home of the current King, King Ferdinand…" Evie's jaw had dropped but Mal had included the capital for a reason. Evie had every reason to hate King Ferdinand and his simpering Queen Blanche, daughter of Snow White.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I'll undoubtedly help with Tremaine's old home – it would be nice to have her owe me a favour." Evie smirked. "Jay, darling stop hiding in the door frame, come in." She raised her voice and a hulking vision in gold and red swept into the room.

"If you will accept my advice my Queen, I believe that Mistress Mal has been influencing the son of the Beast and that Villeneuve will fall easier than you think. Auradonia is in the heart of the land – with all surrounding provinces conquered, they will have little choice but to surrender." Jay had bent to murmur in her ear and after a moment of contemplation she turned to face him, gauging his expression. Her eyes smouldered and she pressed her dark lips to his in a long kiss before turning back to Mal.

"You have our alliance Mistress Mal." Evie smiled wickedly, her grin matched by Mal's.

"Excellent. It's time we got our revenge on those relentless little Princes'." She smirked.


	45. Surprises

A/N: A request for Lysa in May - You asked for a "Devie Baby, was one now three". I hope this suits you!

* * *

"Run faster for god's sake." Evie screeched, grabbing at Doug's hand and hauling him further into the forest.

"Your mother is mad isn't she?" Doug panted as they dodged through more undergrowth, ploughing further into the dark heart of the woods.

"Mad?!" Evie hissed as they kept running. "Of course she's bloody mad!" Evie ran around another tree trunk and started to slow, listening hard for the sound of anybody pursuing them. The pair came to a stop and were trying to slow their erratic heartbeat and heavy breathing. "I think we're safe. For now." Evie wanted to sink to the floor but she knew these woods – they were unforgiving to trespassers and the runaway lovers needed to clear out of Queen Grimhilde's land or suffer dire consequences.

The pair continued to traipse through the woods until the sky started to brighten, the tension didn't quite dissipate but it was clear that they were out of her mother's territory and into a neighbouring kingdom. Evie knew who's territory they had crossed into but she said nothing. The hours lengthened, the meagre rations they had grabbed rapidly running out and all hope seemed lost until Doug let out a cry.

"There, over there, by the river!" Evie struggled to where he was pointing, but too saw the cottage that her beau was pointing to.

The pair managed to stumble the last half mile towards the rambling building and they knocked tentatively on the door.

With no answer from within, the pair pushed at the door which creaked open. Inside was just as ramshackle as the outside of the building. It was liveable but bare and even though she was absolutely exhausted, Evie could already see what a gorgeous little home the cottage could become.

"Who do you think lives here?" Doug broke the silence and Evie smiled.

"Us, I think we live here."

~E&D~

The real reason the pair had run fast from Queen Grimhilde became apparent within a couple of months. Evie's stomach had started to swell and was becoming an inconvenience as the pair worked hard to make the cottage habitable. Evie had thought of bringing jewels with her when she packed to run away with Doug but she knew any attempt to pawn them in the local areas would alert authorities and her mother would find her so fast. Instead she had packed as much money as possible, opting that they could ferret out a few local markets to buy their resources, and use the forest around them to live.

At a few months gone, Doug was sat on the floor rubbing Evie's aching ankles with a fond smile. He had a habit of talking to her bump, stroking the firm skin while babbling nonsense to the life growing inside of her.

"Well your mother's magic is certainly helpful, aren't we glad that she can work a cleaning spell, otherwise your nursery would be very dirty…" He cooed, before kissing the material covering her bump while Evie giggled.

"If I tell you I think I've got a spell that will tell me the sex of the baby, what would you say?" Evie said quietly, her voice just heard over the crackle of the flames that was cooking dinner.

"I would say I would like to know if you want to…" Doug knelt before her and Evie nodded. She ran her hands over her stomach in a complicated pattern, the yellow dust that seemed to appear from the atmosphere slowly started to change hue as it rested on her stomach. It slowly turned to orange, then to red before finally settling on a shade of pink.

"A girl…" Doug breathed out. "We're having a little girl!" He jumped up suddenly, grabbing Evie's hands and pulling her upright he pressed a kiss to her lips before starting to dance with her.

"Hahah, we're having a little girl!" She grinned back at him, allowing him to dance up and down their little living room.

~E&D~

"Okay, you're not far off, if our calculations are correct." Doug pulled the frying pan off the stove and expertly flipped the eggs before serving them on a plate for his darling wife.

The pair had managed to marry; a fairy that had found them in the cottage was happy to officiate the ceremony and bind the pair in loving matrimony before promising to visit before the baby was born. Between the two of them they had managed to patch up the house, with Doug's carpentry getting better by the day and Evie's magic sweeping up the chaos he often left behind, the pair had made the tumbledown old cottage into a beautiful, cosy home.

They were saving as much of Evie's money as they could, with Doug making and building things while Evie had managed to time her vegetable garden just right. They'd even managed to buy a cow and some chickens which allowed them to eat properly as well as save money. If someone was to tell Queen Grimhilde that her only daughter was living like a peasant and loving it…well she'd have cut their heart out.

"I could tell you I'm not far off." Evie was sat in their one expensive splurge – an armchair. "I'd love to be able to see my feet again." She grumbled.

"You will soon enough, but I think we need to find you a midwife." Doug handed her the plate and watched with fondness as she practically scarfed the eggs down.

"That's where I come in." There was a tinkling laugh and the same fairy that officiated their wedding was waving through the window. "Happy to help you now that you're only a few weeks away."

"What…" Evie stared at the dark haired fae who Doug now let in. "Would you really?"

"Of course I would, you're going to need help with three babies and I am more than happy to be that help!" Appleblossom smiled at her two charges.

"Three?!" Doug suddenly spluttered by the stove.

"Yes?" Appleblossom looked at the pair uncertainly. "You did know you were having three didn't you?"

"No!" Evie gasped out, holding her stomach and staring down at it in horror.

"Oh, well three little girls! But don't worry, my sisters' and I are more than happy to help out, you two are absolutely adorable together and we've loved watching over you. Ever since you ran away from that nasty old Queen we've been rooting for you!" She chirped cheerfully, utterly oblivious to the panic of the parents-to-be. "But you can think of me as your Fairy Godmother."

"We've only got one of everything." Doug looked at Evie, his eyes roving over Evie's frozen state.

"Doug, we're having three little girls!" She squealed suddenly and the fairy laughed. "I'd say dance me around the room but I don't think I can get up that fast! Oh gosh I've never wanted an only child, having been one myself. I envied your big family and now we're having three!" She pulled him as close as her stomach would allow and kissed him soundly.

"It's all hands to the deck for this as well Princess Evie."

"Oh gosh of course." She bit her lip suddenly. "We're going to need a bed for Appleblossom, two more cradles, the clothes we'll work on the girls can share for a while, two more of a lot of things. Doug… Doug… Doug have you fainted?!" Evie squawked in alarm, her mental list stopped only by the sight of her husband flat out on his back.

"He'll be okay." Apple smiled from the stove where she'd taken up stirring the pot of stew. "He'll get used to it, life is full of surprises."


	46. Arranged

A/N: This is for Staliascleuce. You wanted Dark!Jevie, I hope this works for you! I am still taking requests guys but I'm working a job with very odd shift patterns so I'm a little slow in writing and uploading - I am SO SO SO sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

When his father had proudly proclaimed that he had arranged a marriage for Jay, the young villain's world had come to a shuddering stop.

"You've done what?" He glared at Jafar, but by now such looks were par for the course and the older man ignored his son's fury.

"I've arranged a marriage that can only bring us boons." Jafar was smiling widely, his hands resting across his now bloated belly.

"Without consulting me?!" Jay hissed.

"This princess is perfect…"

"A princess?!" Jay spat, "Just because you failed to marry a princess doesn't mean I should be forced to follow in your disastrous footsteps. Please remember it was I that secured Agrabah and conquered the Kingdom. Now you decide that I need a princess?!" Jay whirled on his father, his Sultan robes spinning dramatically. The rather heated argument was taking in the throne room that had once seen Jasmine and Aladdin proudly proclaim their love for one another. Now though it held Jafar's black moods and Jay's ruthless decisions.

There was a sharp intake of breath at Jay's words and Jafar narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"Mind your words Jay." The father warned and the pair faced off. "This marriage will go ahead. I don't care what happens but this is incredibly lucrative for Agrabah, with the takeovers happening across the kingdoms, I refuse for us to be left behind in the sand because you threw a tantrum." Jafar now loomed over his eldest son and Jay was forced to remember that his dad was still an incredibly wicked man, not just the podgy advisor that sat on his left side in court meetings.

~J.A~

The princess was beyond Jay's expectations. He had been expecting a pampered blonde princess, coiffed to within an inch of her life and complaining of the heat. Instead, he was given a dark haired, wicked eyed beauty to devour. She gave as good as she got though. While the respective elders had left the two to get to know each other, Jay had found that Princess Evie had a sharp tongue.

Jay may grant his father an apology in this case – if his marriage was to be to anyone, Princess Evie seemed like a very good choice. They stood on a balcony overlooking the streets of Agrabah and he watched her eyes wander over every inch of the city shown to them. She asked calculated questions, and it would seem that her knowledge of kingdoms was extensive and detailed.

"You're not what I expected." He ventured.

"You expected dumb. I used to be that way but someone taught me it far better to a rule a kingdom with fear than it is with love." Evie had not taken her eyes off the horizon. "Fear can only be executed properly if you know the masses strengths and weaknesses. I decided to stop playing dumb in order to rule my kingdom properly." She turned to him and Jay was taken aback by the ferocity in her eyes.

"That was also unexpected."

"One must be prepared for the unexpected. Look at my mother – she grew lazy in her dotage and lost my kingdom to Snow White, now I intend to back my inheritance and make sure the people of the Enchanted Forest know who their true Queen is." Her words, spoken with such force, made something warm well up in Jay's chest. "But that can only happen with our alliance. Are you willing to become Sultan of Agrabah **and** King of the Enchanted Forest?" She grinned up at him, holding her hand out.

"Only if you are prepared to exercise your will as Sultana and Queen." Jay covered her hand with his.

"I was born for this position." She smirked, squeezing his fingers slightly. "I suppose we should tell our parents that they can sign the alliance papers… after all you and I have kingdoms to conquer."


	47. Pastel Coloured

A/N: This is a little bit of an odd one but it's a Devie pairing and I hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

In a world of pastels, Evie rocked the dark look.

Even Mal had opted for lighter shades, much to Evie's amusement but the princess continued with the Isle theme of dark colours. They were brighter sure, and cleaner but the dark colours suited her complexion and besides, black was slimming.

But she'd managed to drag her long term beau over to the dark side, as it were, of the fashion world. Doug wore the burgundy and rich purples, accessorising to Evie's penchant for navy and sapphire hues.

Pale colours seemed to drain her and she always felt she looked ill in the more acceptable colours of Auradon but Evie despised how hard it was to get dark coloured clothes in the Auradonia's mall. She bemoaned it many a time to Doug, who nodded in the right places, laughing as she snubbed the cream, the beige, the mink coloured skirts and floundered helplessly looking for a simple black skirt. She'd been shipping fabric over from the different kingdoms since she was in Auradon Prep, but the elite classes still preferred the insipid over the vibrant. Many of the dark fabrics were designed for servant uniforms and didn't necessarily stitch well but Evie wasn't going to let this stop her. In the end she resorted to sourcing the dull pale fabrics and then dyeing them herself.

At the greatest wedding in Auradon, Evie celebrated Mal and Ben's nuptials in a slinky forest green dress with a high low hem. She definitely stood out against the primrose and pink dresses that most had opted for that summer. At Carlos and Jane's engagement party she opted for a wine red outfit that had been similar to her coronation outfit so many years ago, the full skirt looked gorgeous when she danced and she was a dark beacon against the cream seas. The christening of Audrey and Chad's daughter had her in the lightest colour she could plump for, which was a patterned dark grey A-line dress that afforded bright red accessories. The outfit that was zipped back into a protective bag after Jay's wedding to the daughter of Aladdin was a rich purple that made even the now lilac-loving Mal jealous of how intense the colour was.

It was often that Doug found his beautiful girl in her study-cum-laboratory mixing dyes or copying out ingredients from ancient tomes on colour choices. He would also find her in the 'wardrobe' next door - which was actually a room split into two. One side hung rails of suit carriers, some hanging empty for prospective outfits, others with her exquisite works inside the vibrant colours safe and sound inside. The other side of the room had the rolls of white, creamy and beige fabrics, ready for Evie's sewing scissors or dyeing pot.

~E.R~

Now though, she was planning her own wedding.

"Go on then, what shade are we having." Doug was propped against the door jamb to her study with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, you're in planning mode… that and the three million wedding magazines around you." He nodded to the rickety pile at the end of her desk. "So, are we having indigo, Aegean or azure blue? Is it going to be emerald, shamrock or juniper green? Or maybe even garnet, crimson or cherry red. Perhaps a nice apple red?" He said with a smirk, walking into the room to peck her on the cheek.

"Ivory." She smiled up at him. Her smile widened at the shock on his face.

"Hold on, my princess of technicolour is opting for beige…" He was refusing to believe her.

"Well no, I'm going for ivory – beige is a rather vague word and I want a white wedding." She looped her fingers with his as he stared down at the colour charts she had assembled around her. His eyes narrowed and he stared hard at the innocent face of his fiancée.

"I'm still not buying it Princess…" He frowned. "Just a white wedding – not even a single splash of colour, hell not even pink!?"

"Well…"

"That's more like it, what other colour are we having?" Relief seemed palpable on his face.

"I was thinking mulberry or magenta or a nice royal shade of purple?" She was chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. "But it's Mal's colour and I think I'd feel a little weird in it so it will probably cobalt blue." She grinned as he sighed.

"That's better now budge over we have to decide what colour is going to suit me as much as you…"

"Err isn't this the bride's day!?" She stood to allow him the chair before her pulled her into his lap.

"The bride is going to remember how gorgeous her husband will be on that day so I'm not wearing a weird shade for you …" He grinned, pressing a kiss to her neck before flipping through the paint colours Evie had used as a guide.

"There's a reason I love you…" Evie smiled down affectionately at Doug who tightened his grip around her waist.

"I imagine there's many." He hummed, turning pages as he looked through Evie's neatly penned ideas.

"Your modesty isn't one of them." She gave him a droll look.

"It's not my fault you feed my ego." He grinned.

"I'll remember not to in the future then, can't have my husband having a bigger ego than the daughter of the evil queen – it just wouldn't do." She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm, and I still can't imagine the daughter of the evil queen in pastels but I'll believe it when I see it." Doug nibbled his bottom lip as he grabbed at a random magazine from the stack. "Now shush and let me plan our wedding."


	48. The Charm Offensive

A/N: This was a request for Keke who wanted, "Evie getting annoyed at Jay for being smooth with the ladies".

I hope this tickles your fancy!

* * *

"You know one of these days you'll just stop." Evie slammed her bag down on the bed, making Jay jump.

"Stop what?" He frowned at her, looking genuinely confused.

"Ughh!" She snarled, stripping off her coat and hanging it on the door. "You don't know do you!?" She was getting close to the yelling stage and Jay was desperate to bring it down a notch or two – yelling Evie was scary Evie. There was nothing he liked less than making his girl mad.

He stepped over to her but she was glaring daggers at him and the muscly tourney player took a few hesitant steps backwards.

"Stop using your make up wipes to get rid of the Fighting Knights paint?" He hazarded a guess but her stony silence did not break. "Stop using your face cream for my evening ritual?"

"That's you!?" She suddenly shrieks and now Jay is hiding on the other side of the dorm room. "I've been blaming Mal for months!" She hisses.

"Well that might be me, it's a nice cream – I'll buy you more! With shoes from Cindy's?" He tries to soften her up but nothing is reducing the anger in his blue haired girl's eyes. "Okay, if it's not the cream and it's not the make-up wipes, is it me borrowing your notes to study?" He tries hopefully, only now Evie has grabbed her handbag again and is swinging it like a weapon from hand to hand. He gulps.

"I'll give you a clue…" She seethes and steps forward, backing the boy into the corner. "It's your attitude to women."

"But I'm good to the girls here?" He frowns as she continues to advance.

"I know. But who exactly is your girlfriend?"

"You are?" He is slow on the uptake, and it might be his downfall as Evie continues to simmer quietly. "I don't get it, I'm nice to girls…"

"So nice in fact there's a betting pool running on who is going to be your next girlfriend…"

"There's a what…" Jay stares at her dumbfounded.

"A betting pool." She spits out. "Because you have such a way with women that they are betting on who you will sleep with." Suddenly, Jay sees the vulnerability in his princess and ignoring the heavy handbag he pulls her into his arms. She resists for a minute until his grip tightens and then he doesn't let go. Even when she drops the handbag on his foot, he bites back the yowl of pain and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Oh V." He hums and she snuffles into his chest.

"If you weren't so damn charming, my life as your girlfriend would be infinitely better." She mumbles and Jay has to laugh.

"If I wasn't so charming, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, you're my thief with a heart of gold." She says without hesitation and Jay feels himself melt for the women he clasps close to him.

"You're the princess of my heart." He says simply and tilts her chin up so he can kiss her gently on the lips.

"That's the right answer." She grins up at him.


	49. Jealousy

A/N: So this is quite spooky. I'd written this long before Magiclover222 requested this - it's just been waiting in line to be posted. But this is your Audrey's POV to the VK's arrival.

Kind of.

Enjoy!

* * *

Audrey couldn't quite understand her own actions.

She had never felt this ruffled before. She had always kept a calm demeanour. Her manners had been impeccable, her aura polite and yet approachable. She was a princess and had been raised to be the most perfect of princesses.

So why did Mal the little witch from the Lost Isle make her feel anything but a princess. She could hear the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them really. But the purple haired villain kid made her see green. She couldn't shake the feeling that Mal wanted something from Auradon, something that wasn't hers to take and all Audrey could think was she had to protect her boyfriend, her city and her home. This was the daughter of her mom's villain, the woman who had almost torn Aurora's life in half and as a result, Audrey was nearly never born!

Maybe she was jumping the gun a little, thinking too harshly on the girl but Audrey was firm in the belief that there was a system in Auradon, a system that had flourished after the banishment of the villains and that everyone had their own place in society – as girlfriend to the Crown Prince and a princess in her own right she was close to the top of the system. Mal with her dishevelled look, her dirty clothes and her fierce attitude would never be close to the top.

But someone needed to tell Mal that. She couldn't do it obviously; she was far too perfect for such indelicate tasks, she hadn't be raised to be nasty or brutish. That's what the servants and sidekicks were for – to do the slightly dirtier work. Maybe she'd enlist one of the Miner children, they were always fawning around after her and she was sure Sweep wouldn't mind putting Mal in her place; at the bottom of the food chain.

It had never occurred to Audrey that there was an equal system on the Isle, only the top villain was Maleficent, which in turn made Mal the "Crown Princess". That thought didn't pass through Audrey's head, instead she just felt the tingle of green rage with each passing day that Mal was in Auradon. She watched her magic Jane and then Lonnie and Lia, and Grace and Ally and Katy and almost everyone else! She watched, almost foaming at the mouth as more and more girls came out with new hair or new clothes (courtesy of that poisoner Evie) but she smiled and laughed, congratulating them on their style.

She'd behave like a princess if it killed her.

* * *

P.S Other requests have been written, they're just scheduled in to be uploaded alongside all my other tales in other fandoms!


	50. Puppy

A/N: Okay this is a request for Mysterwriter24 **and** Gez Lutz Merrygold, you both wanted Carvie.

Warning, this is a little sad but ends on a lighter note!

Enjoy!

* * *

Carlos' year had been pretty awful.

But the main part was having to say goodbye to his best friend; A friend who had helped him with almost everything. The friend that had been a constant companion and who had always listened attentively while nibbling roast chicken.

Dude had had a long old life but it didn't make Carlos feel any better. In fact he felt three hundred times worse knowing that Dude had been there for so long. There was a genuine ache in his chest every time he walked past the puppy park or past the butchers where he'd stopped to get his bud a sneaky treat.

Thankfully, Evie had sorted everything else out for Carlos who was just too broken to function after the old boy passed in his sleep. She had moved everything into a box a week or so after the pup had passed on - she hadn't binned anything but it was no longer a constant visual reminder of the void in Carlos' life. It had been hard enough waking up without a Dude sized dent in the bed covers but now Evie was there to coax him out of bed in the mornings.

It had been one hell of a year since Dude had gone and one morning, Carlos rolled over in bed to face his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully next to him and felt an epiphany wash over him.

He stayed quiet throughout the morning, watching his princess sleepily make breakfast, shower and pull on clothes before he sprung his surprise.

"I want another dog." He said quietly and noted Evie still, facing away from him before slowly spinning on the spot.

"Are you sure?" She hummed, putting down her eyeshadow palette.

"Yes, there will never be a replacement for Dude but I do think I'm ready for another dog." Carlos sighed and watched Evie's face soften and she smiled.

"Well then whenever you're ready let's go." She pressed a kiss to his lips and stroked his cheek.

"We'll go after you finish that other eye." He nods at her and she snickers before picking up her palette once more.

~E&C~

"THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN!" Evie screeched, desperately tugging on the leash that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Evie stop fighting Duke!" Carlos called.

"Why did you throw the bloody stick?!" She snarled but managed to free her wrist and had now rolled to a stop. Carlos came running to her side as she glared up at him from the grass. The pair were ignoring the pup sprinting to the other side of the park.

"Duke's just high spirited?" He offered tentatively as he helped her up.

"When you said you were getting another dog, I did not mean you should get a Great Dane." She growls. "Now go get and get your miniature warhorse, we'll be going home." She huffed and went to stalk back to the carriage but Duke decided he _loved_ Evie and came barrelling into her, sending her flying once more.

Scraping herself up from the ground once more, she was ready to scold the hound before her but she looked into his dark brown eyes and sighed. He dropped the slobber covered stick at her feet, sat back on his haunches and whined pitifully when she still stared at him.

"Fine, you brute you win this round." Evie dragged herself to her knees, scratched Duke behind the ears and dangled the damp stick between two fingers. "Ready for a new dog sure, one that's bigger than both of us, what an idiot Carlos is…" She cooed to Duke whose tongue lolled from his mouth. "Come on then Beastie. Fetch!" She hurled the stick in Carlos' direction and watched him lollop towards the lean man, the man whose defence position put up barely a fight from the might of Duke, the man who went down with a scream. "Much better." She smirked.


	51. Community Service

A/N: A request for Danifan3000 - You wanted a Bal story with the VK's coming to Auradon only if they worked as servants for the families their parents had wronged.

I have twigged it a little so it fits in with the canon story! But I hope this works.

* * *

"Dad is this really the answer?" Ben moaned as his father signed the final document with a flourish.

"Son, this is the best compromise I could get with the council." King Adam sighed and turned to face his only son. "It's just community service Ben, they'll be with good families – this is Auradon not the Isle."

~B.R~

Ben's stellar plan to rehabilitate the kids of the Isle hadn't quite worked the way he had expected it to. After the hassle with Maleficent's invasion, the Royal Council had almost demanded that the four be shipped back to the Isle and left there. Opinions had divided so aggressively that King Adam almost lost his temper twice during the course of one meeting. However after many heated debates and fruitless arguments, a plan had been agreed. There would be a one month probation period, during which time the Isle kids would be working in an approved household.

It had been like an auction, or a meat market. Ben's thoughts had been very sour during the process of four Isle children being taken on by Auradonians. Aurora's mother Queen Leah had swanned up to the Council meeting and demanded that Maleficent's daughter would be placed within either her household or Aurora's.

"Just so that hag could feel what it was like to lose a child." Had been the words that made Ben's fists clench.

Snow White had fared a little better – she had decided to take on EQ's biological daughter because technically they were stepsisters and therefore family should come to family. That attitude allowed Ben to relax a little bit more. The genie offered to give a home to the son of Jafar as Aladdin and Jasmine had far too many children to chase after without adding another to the mix. The son of Cruella De Ville had been a little more problematic – despite Carlos slowly getting over his fear of dogs, a number of them still sent him into a panic attack so Roger and Anita's offer was kindly turned down, with the explanation given. The older couple were quite surprised to hear of his phobia but nevertheless accepted it graciously. In the end Belle offered Carlos a place in their own home – after all what kind of monarchs would they be if they did not lead by example?

~V.K~

Reluctantly, Ben and King Adam explained the ideas of community service to the four who remained silent throughout the majority of the meeting – there had been wary glances between the Isle kids, a kind of resignation with a touch of resentment but Ben prayed nothing would happen during the probation.

Certainly Carlos seemed very jumpy as he came to live in Ben's home. When he was asked what kind of service he could do, he gabbled lots of different jobs that he was capable of doing and then fell silent while Adam tried to talk to him. In the end it was Belle that swept the white haired boy to the gardens and then to the library. Of course, Ben was sure his mother was far more lenient and let Carlos use the library rather than clean it and if he took out books on botany to learn about the work he was doing in the garden, then that was just fine with Belle. As far as she was concerned the young De Ville was passing his probation, and while her roses looked splendid he would continue to pass probation.

Ben took a great interest in the progress of the other Isle kids. Not only was it his idea to bring them over, but they were his friends and he was damned sure that the three would be treated with respect they deserved.

Ben would find Jay getting on swimmingly with Genie and his daughter Jordan. Any thievery that had initially happened was soon dealt with by magic. (Ben disapproved but Genie was an inherently magical creature – he couldn't be stopped). All in all Ben was pleased with what he saw in Jay, his behaviour on the Tourney field was left on the Tourney field and even Genie noted that Jay and Jordan were rather 'cosy'.

When Adam later asked him if he was worried, Genie's answer had been, "I've seen young love in all forms – I would be a fool to get in the way of it."

Snow White and her daughter Blanche were actually quite good to Evie. In her they found an excellent science tutor, which helped Blanche out a lot. The girl was a few years younger than the other firstborns and the chemical sciences was not her strong point – she wanted to be a vet and yet chemistry was not a natural talent. Doug had moved back to his folks over the summer as well and the princess and the miner were to be found heatedly discussing the latest article from one of the scientific journals, or helping Blanche with physics or in turn being helped by Blanche in Literature.

Mal, Mal was the problem.

Well she wasn't – Queen Leah and Princess Audrey were the problems. Grandmother and granddaughter alike were hell bent on making Mal's life a mess.

When Ben snuck over one evening to Audrey's townhouse he found Mal slaving away by the range in the back. There was dirt streaked down her face, her purple hair had been pulled back and stuck under a rag and there were marigolds on her arms.

"You know they don't use this kitchen anymore right?" She shrieked at his voice and threw the sponge in her hand in his direction. Luckily for her, (unluckily for him) she was a great shot and the sponge hit him hard in the chest soaking his shirt.

"Holy Ursula Ben, you scared the crap out of me." She scolded him, but there was a smile on her face and a look of relief. She went to hug him but remembered her dirty appearance and stepped back again.

"I don't care, come here, I've missed you." He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lightly, wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek before kissing her again. "What's going on?"

"I'm cleaning." Mal stepped back and turned back to the cast iron range she had been scrubbing for three hours. She bent down to scoop up the thrown sponge before sighing deeply.

"But why?"

"This is my community service? Don't look at me, your oh so fair and just Council decided it." Mal scoffed and knelt back down with a soft groan at her aching knees.

"No, Queen Leah sent reports saying you were helping tidy up the neighbourhoods and she was waiting for reports from witnesses as to how you have done." Ben frowned, recalling the dispatch he had read over his father's shoulder this morning.

"That seems damn unlikely. I've been given my rota for the next ten days – I've got this kitchen then the pantry and then the ballroom to clean. Then afterwards I believe I'm being loaned to Chad and his wardrobe." Mal huffed and went back to the range with a scowl.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Ben said suddenly and he left as noiselessly as he arrived. Leaving Mal staring back at the open door with a slight frown and a sinking pit in her stomach.

~B.R~

"Ahh Queen Leah." Ben had arrived bright and early the next day, without invitation into Aurora's ancestral townhouse.

"Ben!" Audrey jumped up from the drawing room she and her grandmother had been taking breakfast in and hurriedly smoothed down her dress. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see what community work you've set Mal – I've visited Genie and Snow, so you're the last on the list." He smiled benignly. "I understand Mal is meant to be helping in the church today, I believe that's what Queen Leah wrote to my father recently."

"Of course." Leah said smoothly, eyeing the Prince before her. "We all shall go down to the church and await Mal's arrival."

"Of course, but first I promised Mom photos of your old range down in the kitchen you no longer use – she doesn't believe me that it came from Gramps old place." Ben was charming but he saw that the smile on Leah's face had become fixed.

"I'll go." Audrey suddenly blurted out but Ben turned to her with an enquiring look.

"Last time you said you would never be seen dead in the kitchen – reminded you of poor people." Ben seemed to innocently query.

"Don't be silly it's my home, I'm happy to go into the kitchen."

"Then you can show me the way." He smiled but there was authority in his words and Audrey threw a wild glance to her grandmother who seemed to have fallen silent.

~M.V~

"So that's what happened up there?" Mal asked as she leant against Ben on the way back to his castle.

"Pretty much. After I provided proof of abuse of power to the Council they declared the probationary period over. I've never seen Phillip or Aurora look more scandalised. Rumour from Lonnie is that Audrey is grounded from now until term starts again in two months and Aurora's refusing to speak to her mother."

"I can see why the Council deemed that the best option after the Dragon Scandal." Mal yawned as she nested against him in the carriage. Ben had started to stroke his fingers through her hair and he watched with a smile as she started to fall asleep in his arms. Ben was just glad to have his girlfriend back.

Maybe next time he'd do rehabilitation for Auradonians instead.


	52. A Reminder of Home

A/N: For Sammy, you wished for "Jay gets a letter from his dad" and hopefully I granted it.

This probably isn't as long as you may have wanted but it's a pairing I struggle with because I haven't really seen the characters interact properly. Sorry!

Please review :)

* * *

Jordan finally found him under the bleachers. He was sat down on the dirt with his letterman jacket slung haphazardly across the floor and he was staring, unseeing into the far distance.

"What's up?" She sat down next to him amongst the dry leaves and rubbish that had accumulated under the stands. When he said nothing, she picked up his jacket, brushed off the dust and rested it across her knees. The pair sat in silence for half an hour; Jordan knew enough about Jay to just leave him be. She was there for me, so when he was ready he'd talk to her and if he wasn't he'd take her by the hand, lead her back inside to one of the dorms and the pair would sleep next to one another. With her time in her lamp she was used to her own company and the silence – Jay was a blessing for silence when everyone else in Auradon seemed determined to talk.

But this time they didn't make it to the dorms, just as she tugged the jacket around her shoulders against the start of an autumn chill, Jay spoke.

"My dad wrote." His voice was gruff.

"Okay… what did he say?" Jordan scooted closer to him.

"He heard rumours that I was befriending the genie's offspring and if this was the case why hadn't I wished him free of the Isle? Why hadn't I taken over Auradon? Why hadn't I found myself a golden cobra to increase my power?" Jay loosened his left hand and from the white knuckled grip fell a scrap of paper. Jordan recognised Jafar's slanting letters and sighed. Jay was relieved to feel Jordan move even closer, to wrap her fingers around his arm and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm imagine what would happen if he found you hadn't only befriended me but that you were also dating me… do you think he'd explode?" She hummed softly and Jay rested his head against hers.

"I think he'd be a problem." Jay wasn't still focusing, even when Jordan moved around to face him instead of being sat next to him.

"I think we could handle him. You and I together, as a team." She took his face between her hands and made him look at her. His sight finally settled on her and he half smiled.

"I love you." He said suddenly and Jordan grinned back at him.

"I love you too." She leant forwards and kissed him on the lips. "Now can we go back inside please?" She shivered dramatically and Jay snickered and stood before hauling her upright.

"Of course, the genie needs a balmy 40 degrees centigrade before she thinks the chill will leave her bones." Jay offered his arm and the pair strolled back towards Auradon Prep lightly bickering, leaving Jafar's letter amongst the dust and leaves under the bleachers.


	53. Castaway

A/N: A request for Magiclight - you wanted "Jevie. One gets hurt and the other takes care of them" This was probably not the setting you had in mind!

Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks they'd been on the island for.

Three weeks of half completed magic and a ton of lucky breaks. Evie had thanked every deity she could think of that neither her nor Jay had met anything worse than the accident that caused them to be castaway on the island.

Sure Jay was still injured but they were eating okay thanks to half magic spells that trapped fish in the sea and gave her a colour chart forvarious fungi she found further inland (green was edible and red was deadly, simple enough spell). But Jay was **still** injured and she was a chem graduate not a doctor or a nurse! She knew very little about in depth anatomy and the break in Jay's thigh bone wasn't letting him put weight on his left leg.

It was an injury the pair had argued frequently about in the last three weeks. Since their fishing yacht got caught up in a freak storm and ended up smashing itself up on the rocks at the edge of the island, the pair had been stuck here. Jay had just managed to grab Evie and leap off the side of the yacht before it hurtled towards the rocky crags and in that he'd broken his leg. Neither of them were mentioning his Tourney career back home, right now he was arguing that he wanted to fish and hunt and help her forage rather than sit in the shade or guard the cave entrance or mind the fire.

The supplies from the wreck had washed up in the first week and Evie had scavenged whatever she could find to make their time on the island a little more comfortable. The pair had hobbled to a small cave a little way inland, protecting themselves from the storms that seem to favour the island and had made a basic camp on the sandy ground.

By now (23 days in) she had this covered – she laid her magic traps in the shallows in the morning, went hunting for berries and various greenery before the midday heat, when she'd be back at cave with Jay. Jay would have spent a chunk of the day collecting rainwater from near the cave and boiling it to be sure they were going to die from some random bacteria, but the compensating of his right leg for his broken left would tire him out and he'd collapse down into the sand at some point in the afternoon. Evie would go back and check on her magic, hauling in any fish she had caught, she'd check that the SOS written out in palm fronds on the sand were still there and then she'd head back to the cave to check on Jay again.

The pair had shared a lot about their lives while in that cave, not just their Auradon lives but their lives back on the Isle. They'd had quite segregated upbringings on the Isle – with Evie and her mother being banned from society, she'd had a lonely childhood and she relished the nights she slept on Jay's right hand side, curled up with him under a blanket scavenged from the shoreline.

Jay would have nightmares, nightmares that would wake Evie. At first he'd just mutter under his breath, unintelligible words and curses with no coherency and gabbled words that would build into a crescendo until Evie woke him. She'd say she was scared by something, never letting him know she'd woken him for his sake and he would pull her closer and say there was nothing to worry about.

But in honesty Evie was worried – Jay was getting weaker on a daily basis and there didn't seem to be any sign of rescue. He was downright refusing to let her change the bandages on his leg at the moment, saying it was the one thing he could do and that was worrying her. She smoothed his hair back and crooned him to sleep, watching anxiously as his eyes shut for the night.

~J.V~

The world kept spinning for him at the moment, he would rest back against the crate Evie had dragged up from the wreck and watch the blue haired girl through half shut eyes. He watched her steady flow of activity, reeling in fish, hunting out food, checking the rainwater, checking the fire, the firewood, checking him. The only time he felt his eyes open properly was when she lightly pressed at his leg. Pain would shoot through his system and he'd grit his teeth to stop one of the worse Isle swears slipping out.

Now though, he was distantly aware of her singing to him and he could hear the waves on the beach a little further out, the crackle of the fire and he was sure that he was dropping off because of the comfort he felt.

~E.R~

She felt guilty, she felt really guilty but he had to be Sung to sleep. Taught to her by one of the wicked mermaids banished to the waters of the Isle, Evie knew how to Sing and how to lull a victim into a warm sleep. But this was for Jay's own protection. He wouldn't let her change the bandage and she now realised with dread it was going to be rather grim.

Evie had realised earlier in the day that she knew more than she thought, her brain (which seemed to sound a lot like her bestie Doug) reminded her she knew a lot of herbal remedies for open wounds. She just hoped it wasn't serious enough to be a bone broken through the skin, in that case she didn't have a clue what to do but she'd cross that bridge if she came to it.

Pulling off the bandage she gagged at the wound before her but held her nerve knowing she could save Jay's life. It wasn't a bone break but it did need a clean up and that's where her internal Doug came in. Tea tree could be used to clean a wound and that's exactly what she did. On a rag she had boiled in some sea water, she managed to apply the tea tree, still singing to Jay when he hissed in his sleep and clean the wound of the muck he had allowed to stay in it. Evie had also managed to find an aloe vera plant which she brought back into the cave and now wiped the gel around the edges of the wound. Tossing the soiled bandage to one side, she had prepared another by tearing apart her shirt, this second make shift bandage she now pressed tightly against the open cut.

Finally she was finished, she cleaned away any evidence of meddling with his leg and went back to curling up with him, her throat sore from singing so much.

"Evie." His voice broke her chances of sleep, but she soon realised he was fast asleep and muttering. "Evie please, stop the monsters." He grunted and went to thrash but Evie managed to still his movements.

"Jay, hush I'm right here, I'll protect you from the monsters." She whispered softly in his ear and he stilled under her touch. Mindful of his leg, she rested the length of her body against his and gently murmured to him again until the frown in his forehead smoothed itself out. She stroked back his tangled hair and wiped sand grains from his face.

He settled, with his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close and Evie felt the exhaustion from her impromptu operation draw her into sleep. Confident that Jay was now asleep and calm, she felt her eyes close once more. So exhausted that was fairly sure she dreamt his last few words.

"I love you Evie."

~E&J~

"It's because of Doug we found you." Blanche rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder with a smile.

"I'm just glad we did find you. Mal was going ape over the fact you guys were missing. We didn't realise the storm had blown you so far off course." Doug rubbed Evie's hand with his, happy to see that his blue haired bestie was firmly wrapped in Jay's arms. After all that's what Mal had sent them on the fishing trip for – but the nudge she had planned on, was a bit bigger than expected.

"We're glad you found us as well." Jay scarfed down breakfast with a satisfied smile. "Now my love, let me out from the table I have to go and coach on the Tourney field." Jay pressed a kiss to her forehead, grabbed the crutches next to them and hopped out with Blanche running behind him.

The break was bad but the flesh wound had healed quite nicely, leaving a puckered scar across his thigh. He'd be on crutches for a few weeks and his Tourney career was a half hearted dream but Jay was just thankful to be back in Auradon and alive. He was also glad that he'd had the courage to finally ask Evie to be his girlfriend, while they were on the rescue ship halfway back to Auradon with Mal glaring at them from the front of the boat and Carlos grinning broadly in the back while Ben wrapped Evie in tinfoil and the medics attended to a somewhat delirious Jay.

" _Go out with me E, be my girl?" He'd grabbed her hand while his leg was being strapped into place._

" _Ask me again when you're not high on opiates or hysterical from pain." Evie had smiled, squeezing back and not letting go._

So he asked her again, later in Auradon hospital when he was hooked up to every machine conceivable and she was lying next to him, just as they had done on the island.

" _Go out with me." He broke the silence of the room_

" _Yes."_


	54. Inherent Truth

A/N: I am writing your requests but I realised I have a lot of my own works still to upload and I really hate fic-dumping so they're all in the pipelines, please don't let that stop you from sending in requests! If you could see my hard drive you'd get the cleaning fairies onto it pronto!

This is a little sadder, maybe to reflect our sad political times. But please review nonetheless

* * *

Something Maleficent had said to her daughter had stuck with her. Uncomfortably stuck with her. It was as she spent longer in Auradon the more her Mother's words came back to haunt her.

 _They need us Mal. On that prissy little island, they need real evil. Because otherwise they have to face ugly truths about themselves. They don't want to face the truth about their own nasty personalities._

Now as Mal sat on one of the stone balconies, staring down at the neatly ordered city, she frowned to herself. When she had arrived in Auradon she had been hell bent on causing as much trouble as possible – which she did rather excellently, and then she mellowed and now she had had time to be reflective about Auradon.

Her thoughts always turned back to her mother's words. About the inherent truth of the new Auradon – when you removed a tangible source of evil did the good just remain good? Mal didn't think that was the case. Twenty years on and the new evil had become bitter spitefulness and harboured resentments. It made her chuckle to herself; it was almost worse than the evil the villains had inflicted. If something crumbles from within can it be patched up or must it be destroyed to start from the beginning again?

She wasn't sure and the answer scared her. She placed a protective hand over her rounded stomach and hummed to herself. She didn't know what would happen to the Auradon her little one would face – ties were becoming strained and alliances tetchy as the good fought the good.

"Just thinking?" A soft voice made her jump and she clutched to the stone rail looking back in surprise. Fairy Godmother's hand was on her upper arm, keeping her firmly in place before the older woman clambered over the stone to join Mal.

"Just thinking." Mal affirmed and the pair sat in silence for a bit.

"The kingdom will right itself." FG smiled softly, patting Mal on the knee. "It always has and always will. A little bit of hardship won't hurt."

"But that's not the aim of Auradon." Mal blurted out.

"What was the aim of Auradon? Peace? A wedding present from Beast to Belle? Hardship is a necessity Mal." FG's voice had taken on a teacher timbre again and Mal turned to listen to her old headmistress. "Cinderella learnt humility at the fireside, Snow White learnt hers under the Evil Queen's thumb, Mulan made a sacrifice for her family, Jasmine was granted her own free will. Most of the citizens of Auradon had to fight for their happy endings and I think they have forgotten that in the utopia that is Auradon. They certainly didn't teach it to the majority of their children I've never met a more repulsive Prince than that of Chad Charming."

Mal snorted at the mention of Chad – he was a strong contender on the Council for all horrid kinds of restrictive laws. He had thrown a tantrum over the allowances of more second generation Isle inhabitants coming over to Auradon.

"If I was to prophesise I would say that we are due a new round of villains. I don't think I mean anyone escaping from the Isle either." She looked pointedly at Mal who turned her gaze back towards the horizon.

"It's a circle really – the nastiness of the stepsisters is evident in Chad Charming, the supposed divine right that has Audrey Beauty on my back is akin to my mother's inherent belief that she was the most important thing in the universe." Mal sighed, her eyes not really focusing on anything.

"Good always triumphs Mal, it just occasionally needs a little time and a little balance."

"My mother was right then; Auradon needed us because it needed villains." Mal muses as she and FG swing themselves back onto the balcony.

"Yes and no. It needs something to focus on. Who knows how that will come? I certainly don't." FG sighed and dusted down her skirts. She had gone grey recently – the strain of teaching kids for a couple of decades and managing a kingdom alongside Mal and Ben was showing.

"I wish I had your faith." Mal sighed.

"I wish I had your energy, now I think we should get cake and find that husband of yours." FG bustled her way back inside, leaving Mal feeling oddly deflated and nervous. Running a hand over her bump once more she hoped Ben would keep a good grip on the reins of Auradon and steer the kingdom away from too many disasters.

Her mother's words from once upon a time rang like a prophecy and Mal clutched at her belly. Maybe their half evil half good child would bring the necessary balance.


	55. A Royal Pain in the Butt

A/N: A request for Gummybear1178 - you wanted sick Ben doing royal duties with Mal fussing.

I hope this is it! Enjoy and review :)

* * *

"I amb fine."

"You are not fine." Mal insisted, holding out the steaming mug to her husband who pushed the lemon drink away insistently.

"I amb fine."

"Okay, say my name then." She accused.

"Bal." He then sneezed wetly into his handkerchief.

"Yeah okay King Handsome, you're absolutely fine and dandy and healthy." She raised one brow but Ben resolutely ignored her. She huffed and walked away leaving the hot lemon drink on the table next to all the official documents. She sat herself down in their Royal Apartment and resolved to keep an eye on her stubborn King.

Half hour later, he stood, let out a hacking cough before tugging on a thin jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a dwarf about a bine." Ben let against the wall to push his shoes on.

"Like hell you are." Mal was at his side in an instant, tugging on his arm (rather fruitlessly) as he straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. He smiled weakly at his reflection before opening the door and stumbling out into the hall. "Oh hell bells." Mal groaned, tugging her boots on and running out after her husband with his winter coat, because he hadn't realised they were in the middle of November.

"Mal, where are you going?" Jane had arrived at the end of the corridor holding a stack of files under her arm. "We're meant to be discussing the reed rat problem in the swamp."

"Oh Gods, Jane can we take a rain check, my darling husband has a fever and has decided he's going to Grumpy's Mine to officially open it." Mal was tugging her own coat on as she flew down the hall.

"Good luck…!" Jane called before laughing softly to herself, one day, just one day the Royal Couple would have a quiet relationship.

Mal finally caught up with her husband as he crossed the snowy courtyard in his summer suit.

"Ben!" She yelled, boots sliding on the icy cobbles. "Put this on now. No arguments." She held out the coat and he frowned at it.

"Who's king?" He pouted.

"I'm your damn Queen and that beats the King any day now into the coat or so help me I will call Jay and Grumpy and Chad and they will drag your arse back to the castle OR I call Evie and you don't want me to call Evie do you." She glared at him and a look of fear flitted across his features. No Ben did not want to anger Evie, he'd done it once before and his left ear had never been the same since. Reluctantly he pulled on his coat and allowed Mal to wrap the scarf around his neck before she looped her arm with his and the pair made their way to the garage and then onto Grumpy's mine (Mal drove).

~B&M~

"Your Highness, is King Ben okay?" Grumpy had leant over to Mal during the reception and whispered to her.

"No, he's ill but he wanted to be here." She shrugged and Grumpy sighed, slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Stubborn as a mule that one."

"You're telling me ... I married the daft fool." She snorted, and the pair clinked their glasses of champagne together.

"You know the reception is next week, that's why there's so few of us?" Grumpy said idly and Mal swung around to stare at him. "Didn't Isla tell you? She rang ahead to say Ben was on his way here thinking it was the official opening of the mine? We have since told him that this is the private opening so he doesn't need to cut the ribbon." Grumpy explained softly, in case Ben overhead.

"I'm actually going to lock him in his room and IV with lemsip." Mal groaned, glaring daggers at her husband who remained blissfully unaware and continued sniffling while chatting to Doug.

"Good luck with that." Grumpy chortled and Mal marched over to her husband.

"Home. Now." Her tone brooked no arguments but Ben wasn't having that.

"Champagne. Staying." He raised his glass to her and lightly 'oopsed' when it slopped everywhere.

"One last chance Ben." Her expression softened somewhat. "You're sick, you need to be home, Grumpy knows that you're ill and doesn't mind at all... oh Ursula you're burning up." She rested a hand on his forehead, alarmed to feel that it was indeed slick with sweat and incredibly hot.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and she frowned at him, weighing up her options.

"That's it, I'm calling Evie." She turned in a huff, collected her bag and dialled her best friend.

"Oh you're in trouble." Doug grimaced, he too had been on the receiving end of his wife's temper and didn't envy Ben.

Fifteen minutes later Evie was admitted and everyone escaped to the edges of the room, Doug included.

"Your Majesty." The blue haired girl swept a curtsey, still in her lab coat before standing. "Now I understand you're ill and you need to be heading back to the palace, will you be joining me?" Her voice was light and in Ben's addled mind he was blissfully unaware of the threat.

"Nope, I'm staying." He snuffled before coughing.

"Are you sure?" Her voice had lightened and there was a collective intake of breath around them.

"Right here." He wiggled himself from side to side as if to illustrate his point.

"I don't think you are Benny boy, you sir are coming with me." Evie grabbed Ben by his right ear and promptly pulled the _King_ out of the mine, nodding at Grumpy, telling him she'd be attending next week, before dragging the blonde royal out to the valet who had already brought the car up when she arrived. Mal thanked the small collection of guests for their time but the Royal Pain in the Butt of a king was sick and did have to rest. There was a smatter of applause and a lot of laughter at which point Mal and Doug both left after their respective spouses.

~B&M~

"Now, you are staying in bed." Mal ordered as she pressed an ice pack to Ben's ear and a thermometer under his tongue.

"Not sick." He grumbled sleepily.

"Are so." She admonished, alarmed to see the mercury rocketing on the thermometer. "Sleep Ben, you'll feel better soon and if there's anything super-duper urgent I'll wake you." She stroked back the blonde hair and he snuffled again, sneezing a few times before laying back on the cool pillows.

"Love you." He said gently just as his eyes started to droop close.

"I love you too." She murmured before stepping out into the main apartment and sighing. Firing off another thank-you text to Evie who had gone back to work, it would now be just Mal and Doug for the afternoon. She chuckled before texting Jane as well, to reschedule the meeting before sitting down at Ben's desk. After moving the snotty tissues to a bin, both her and her Royal Advisor began fixing the mess that the poorly Ben had made of the paperwork.

* * *

A/N: Haha Isla, I've decided is Lumiere's daughter for Illuminated and then Isla… lame probably.


	56. Love at First Sight

A/N: So this is a long one for Boris Yeltsin "Magic goof up leaves Carlos temp. blind and Jane looks after him" Enjoy protective Jane!

Reviews are my favourite Christmas present! :)

* * *

"Who looks into the cauldron?" Jane scolds as she leads Carlos out of the Medibay. His hand is hooked in the crook of her elbow and he's clutching at her sleeve, his steps slow and unsure as he tries in vain to get used to his new lack of sight.

"Apparently I do." He sighs and with his free hand, he curiously feels the bandages strapped over his eyes.

Jane led him to her Mother's office for a brief meeting. FG had assured Carlos he didn't have to attend class if he didn't want to but the boy had stubbornly insisted he would, taking a voice recorder so he could write up his notes later, when his sight was back.

FG sighed, she had allowed the AP chem students to engineer their own experiments and stupidly Carlos had looked over the rim of the cauldron when a rather vital chemical reaction took place. The genie had been called to magically check the now unconscious Carlos and had given his diagnosis. The boy's sight hadn't been permanently damaged but his eyes would have to be kept shut for a week to reduce any chance of permanent scarring.

The first day or so had Carlos feeling utterly terrified and helpless as the students of Auradon whirled around him noisily. Luckily he had Jane anchored by his side and the girl was sure to move anyone out of the way that seemed to bash into him, which had been an affront to Audrey Beauty but his fierce little guide dog had ignored the princess' protests and steered him towards class.

~C.d.V~

Three days later and Carlos was shakily used to the dark now. Jay often helped him get dressed before one of the girls arrived in the morning (usually Jane) and then they would ensure that his best friend hadn't dressed him like a clown (which he had done the first time round).

Carlos' vulnerability had revealed a rather protective side in Jane and she had even tripped Chad Charming when he was sneaking up behind Carlos at lunch. She had been mortified afterwards, when the prince was sprawled in the mud but she was strangely defiant when he tried to harangue her for it.

"You shouldn't sneak up on Carlos while he can't see anything, shame on you Chad Bilius Charming." She scolded, her cheeks aflame but cross nonetheless. "How can you call yourself a benevolent prince when you were going to do something so despicable, I shall be having words to have you put in Remedial Goodness 101 at this rate." She frowned, looped her arm through Carlos' and hurriedly led him away, leaving a rather dirty Chad gaping at their retreating forms.

She never intended for the tale to get to her mother but she soon found herself stumbling into Chad Charming who was indeed rota'd in for Goodness classes once a fortnight. He sent her a dirty stare and was set to open his mouth with a cutting remark when Evie magically appeared at her side, tossing an apple lightly from hand to hand.

"Is there a problem Charming?" She asked smoothly.

"That little…" He seethed.

"You know I've just come from AP Chem and did you know we were learning all about my mother's infamous poisoning recipes, naturally I knew the most about poison and fruit compatibility and wouldn't it be a shame if your guava and dragonfruit salad was to inexplicably mix with the wrong chemicals." Evie's voice had hardened, her eyes glittered and Chad, stupid as he was, did not want to pick a fight with her. With a toss of his hair, he strode down the corridor pushing students aside.

"Thanks." Jane let out a shaky breath.

"Don't mention it, I came to collect you so we could get Carlos from EcoCare 204." She grinned and the two girls threaded their way through the other kids towards the greenhouses at the bottom of the school grounds. Carlos was actually coming back up to meet them, walking slowly but steadily besides Alice's son, Peter. The pair were animatedly talking about solar and hydropower, as well as the advances in mining that could be made with the new technology when Peter caught sight of the two girls waiting.

"Ahh your escort is here." He nudged Carlos who cocked his head.

"Which damsel is helping me this time?" He joked and Jane stepped forwards. "Ah it's Jane."

"How did you know that?" Peter frowned.

"I can hear her keys jangling on her bag, along with that fairy bell she always carries." Carlos nodded in her direction and Jane had to laugh.

"Great, at least people won't be able to sneak up on you now." She said fondly.

"Hey Peter we've got History of Scallywags next right? These two are free, so fancy walking up to class and we can discuss the progressions in mining?" Evie wasn't being coy, or trying to leave the pair on their own (that was easy enough), she was genuinely interested in the going ons of Auradon life – she had since discovered her head had a whole lot of room for new learning and she was eager to fill it with something other than make up tips.

The pair walked off, falling into easy conversation about the natural geography of the lands within Auradon, leaving Jane and Carlos to slowly walk back up to the school.

"How many days have I got left of pitch black?" Carlos asked, thankful for Jane's steadying arm when he stumbled on loose stone. She kept a tight hold of him as they navigated back onto the path and smiled to herself when his hand remained in hers.

"I think it's like three." Jane hummed, trying to mentally work out her calendar.

"Oh great, shall we go back to my dorm room, I can't be arsed with trying to eat lunch knowing that everyone in Auradon prep is watching whether I fail or not." He sighed and Jane readily agreed.

"I don't need to be near Chad Charming so let's go."

"What did you do to Chad Charming?" Carlos asked when they got back into his dorm room.

"What do you mean?"

"Jane, I can now hear when you're being vague…" He sighed, he was much more confident back in his own room – he had made Jay walk with him and help him count obstacles when he first lost his sight and now knew where everything was with ease. That was unless Jay left his Tourney stick in the middle of the room, which he was apt to doing, not for any spiteful reasons but simply because Jay ended up in his "Tourney mind frame".

He sat down on his bed and kicked his shoes off with a pleased sigh.

"Oh I might have got him put in Goodness 101." She chewed her lower lip.

"Hah! No way, how did that happen?" Carlos crowed.

"I don't exactly know, but mum must've heard what happened and decided my punishment was just right, of course now Chad's out to get me." She groaned and Carlos was quick to his feet, finding her shoulder to pull her into a hug.

"Hey don't worry about him. You got us on your side and despite all the hot air Chad throws out he's still scared of the VKs, especially Evie." He murmured softly and Jane relaxed into his hug. "How long we got left until this period is over? An hour, awesome, find something to entertain me." He grinned from beneath the bandages and the pair soon settled on the bed as Jane decided to read to him instead.

~C.d.V~

"Now Carlos you are aware that your sight may not fully be back yet." The Genie was stood at the end of the bed and Carlos nodded.

"I know, but I'd like to try, I'm pretty sure I've got like three hundred pages of class notes to write up and that's going to be awful as it is." Carlos shrugged and Genie laughed.

"Strange priorities kid but okay. Now promise me you're not going to look into anymore cauldrons again?" Genie wagged a finger at his unseeing face and Carlos held up a hand to swear to it. The Genie looked to Belle, who was waiting inside with Carlos as a form of support the pair nodded and slowly began to unwind the bandages from the boy's face.

"Carlos, if it works we're going to keep you in this room for half hour to adjust your eyes to the light again." Belle explained softly. "So it will be quite dark when you open your eyes okay?"

"Okay?" His voice now betrayed his nerves but he crossed his fingers and wished upon a star.

It was a tense wait for those outside; the VKs, Ben, Jane and Doug were all sat outside the medical bay waiting to see whether Carlos' temporary lapse of sight would be extended when the door slowly opened.

Jane held her breath but there came Carlos, without bandages, squinting slightly at the light, missing the Jane projectile that launched herself at him with a nonstop chatter of scolding and promises and happy exclamations.

"Jane." He stemmed the flow of talk and she stared at him inquisitively. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He murmured, completely ignorant of the rest of his friends, all of whom now hovered at the edge of the room with knowing smiles.

"N…no." She cheeped, feeling her cheeks flood with colour.

"Ahh, then you are absolutely beautiful and I'd quite like to kiss you. If that's okay?" Carlos suddenly gabbled, turning as red as she did but she nodded, threw her arms around his neck and kissed the very breath from him.

It was only as the cheers and wolf whistles went up that they broke apart with mortified looks upon their faces.

"Two things to celebrate." Mal smirked.

"You owe me money witchy poo." Ben slid his arm around her waist. "As I said, before term's out the pair got together, pay up purple head."


	57. Pom Poms

A/N: A silly smushy sort of Bal one shot, based off a conversation with my best friend. It was a weird way to diffuse his anxiety.

* * *

"Imagine me with pom poms." Ben laughed as Mal smoothed down an errant strand of hair.

"Pom poms? Like a cheerleader?" Mal paused in her worrying long enough to stare at Ben.

"Yes, exactly like a cheerleader." He cupped her face and kissed her on the nose. Her anxiety was well founded – she was about to sit an elite magic exam and she was understandably stressed. It was the first time _anyone_ had sat the exam since the Banishment, let alone anyone with a dubious past and evil mother. She took a deep breath and smoothed her blouse collar, she could do this.

~M&B~

"Conjure something please." Merlin looked over his spectacles at Mal who had been sitting rather calmly before the panel. They were ¾ of the way through and so far she had excelled in her theoretical approach.

"What anything?" Mal could feel the rising panic as her mind stayed stubbornly blank.

"Yes anything Miss Vis, anything at all." Merlin repeated and for a moment Mal floundered; all she had in her head was one image…

"Go Go Mal Mal Gooooo Mal! Woo Go Mal, Give me an M, an A, an L, what's that spell Mal!" A crack magic shot from her fingertips and Mal daren't open her eyes as the sound of squeaky cheers filled the exam room. She cracked a peek and gaped at the sight of a dozen Ben shaped dolls mechanically waving pom-poms and cheering at her.

"Interesting…" Merlin toyed with his beard while Mal seemed flummoxed by her magic.

"Mal, can you explain why you opted to create this?" FG was biting her lip to stop a laugh from spilling out.

"It was what Ben said to me before I came into the room." Mal said after a moment of trying to think up a plausible lie. "I was so stressed that he distracted me with this." She waved haphazardly at the tiny dolls who had thankfully ceased cheering.

"Interesting." The genie nodded, a wry smile on his face. "Now next…"

~M&B~

"You passed!" Ben whooped out loud as Mal read her results a week later. "Of course you did! Ahh you're now a qualified Magi! My wonderful and amazing girlfriend, let's go and celebrate! Woo, woo woo!" Ben led the gang of friends out of the flat to the Banqueting Hall waving his arms and cheering.

"Careful, Ben's gonna get his pom-poms out." Evie said slyly as the rest of them followed Ben and the two girls brought up the rear.

Mal stuck her tongue out – she'd only told Evie about her mad magical moment and the blue haired princess hadn't let it drop so far, thankfully though the cheerleading King in question was too busy finding the strawberries to hear Evie.


	58. A-Okay

A/N: Perosnhuman asked for a Janelos fic and I hope this makes you happy!

Christmas fics start next week (yes I'm excited) and please review, they're a good early Christmas present!

* * *

"Being a father can't be that bad, can it? I mean _Jay_ can do it and therefore I can do it… Jay can do the Robin of Sherwood Arrow Flip and I can't… but that's just semantics I'm sure that it's semantics."

"Carlos." A voice broke through his own mental conversation and his eyes darted across the room. Mal was sat in an armchair watching the white haired man with a small smile on her face. "You're panicking."

"I'm not panicking. I am fine, totally a-okay, peachy, wonderful, splendid, terrific… okay I'm panicking." He gabbled and stared helplessly at Mal who, at his admission, stood and rested her hands squarely on his shoulders.

"It will be fine, you'll make a great dad."

"But I never had a dad." He offered quietly and Mal smiled softly.

"Jay's the only one of us who did have a father and Jafar was not role model of the year - parenthood is a learning curve." Mal for once was surprisingly soothing, which was usually a role reserved for Evie, however his blue haired bestie was caught up in traffic along with Jay, Doug and Ben. Only Mal had made it to the hospital, and that's because she had driven Carlos and Jane there. Jane's waters had only broken about an hour ago and the nurses had assured them that there were a few hours left to go and Jane had suggested Mal and Carlos get coffee and cake.

"Will I be okay? What if I mess up?" His fear hadn't exactly been assuaged but now Mal took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"All parents mess up. Ben lost Lily for two hours and I dyed her hair purple by accident. It happens, you learn." She smiled at him again. "Now Jane needs us." She walked towards the private room his wife was laid up in, and tugged Carlos in with her.

"Thank God you're back, I'm bored and my book is out of reach." Jane exclaimed as the pair pushed through the door. She was reaching in vain for her novel, which Mal passed to her before the pair began idly chatting.

Carlos could almost pretend he wasn't teetering on the scariest brink of his life.

~C&J~

17 hours later Carlos came hurtling into the waiting room where his sleepy friends were assembled. Each of them were now sat bolt upright at his grand entrance, now waiting breathless for the news of the latest addition to their massive family.

"I'm a father to a wonderful little boy." He beamed at them all, accepting their congratulations before they hustled around to see if they could see Jane and FG as well as the darling newborn.

"Congratulations!" Jay squeezed him in a bear hug before slipping into the room.

"Gods I'm a father." Carlos muttered before he fainted clean away.


	59. Twas the Night Before Christmas

A/N: Oh my gosh it's five days until Christmas! I am now excited and to reflect my excitement there will be an array of Christmassy fanfics! Enjoy my descendants chapter!

Merry Christmas, review to give me a Christmas wish.

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas and all were abed, except for a King, with a crown on his head. Asleep were the Queen, smiling with dreams, asleep were the children …'

Ben sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes, it was almost Christmas Morning and here he was trying to work out a solution to an overseas problem near Aesop Island. It was making his head hurt but it needed to be fixed as soon as possible. Resolving that staring blankly at legislation wasn't going to solve his issue, he stood, stretched and walked around the Royal Apartment. The Christmas tree was fairly modest and had been haphazardly decorated by Victoria and Reginald, there was tinsel in uneven lines with a mass of baubles clustered where their hands could reach but he'd never seen a better looking tree.

There were garlands of dark purple, green and blue festooned across the doorways and there were stockings (now bulging thanks to Mama Mal) above the fireplace. She had strewn the presents under the tree, ready for when the tiny terrors awoke at dawn to shatter the tranquillity of Christmas morning and Ben smiled as he picked up a present, shaking it tentatively before tracing Mal's messy script. He smirked and bent to put the present down once more, looking at the mix of gold and purple paper with a shake of the head. It was one thing they had never really compromised on – colour schemes and he had to laugh at his dark wife's stubborn love of maroons and burgundy. 'It's called Royal Purple for a reason Benjamin.' She'd huffed at him one time and the pair had spent an hour laughing over it.

Straightening up and feeling his back ache in protest of the long hours hunched over his desk, Ben turned back and was deciding to go to bed when something caught his eye on his recently vacated desk.

A present, wrapped simply in brown paper and tied with brown string sat atop the legal documents he had spent hours poring over. Frowning at the seemingly closed bedroom doors, Ben couldn't contain his curiosity and crossed the room in quick strides to silently open the present. His name was embossed in gold across the front and as he undid the simple string bow the paper fell open to reveal a seemingly plain looking scrapbook. It was the same colour as the wrapping and once again, Ben frowned around him.

Then he opened it and his heart stopped.

Inside was a very strange catalogue of the decade he and Mal had … been together. Properly. Officially. After his interesting coronation and after Auradon prep. It was a scrap book of their time together.

There was their graduation photo from Auradon Prep, the pair looking rather cute and oh so young together. He smiled, as he turned the page and found the pair of them at Arcadia University, he remembered fondly driving Mal up there so she could study Magic and Evie had also enrolled for chemistry alongside Doug – it was just Ben that wouldn't a student now he had to run Auradon and be a King but he'd been there to settle her in. He reminisced as he flicked through pages of dates, and official balls and impromptu parties thrown in his parents banqueting hall with Mal at his side. There was her graduation, with the crown on her head and the mortar board hat on his, the pair looking goofily at one another, not realising his mother had taken the photo.

He didn't realise he'd sat back at his desk, as his eyes scanned over more pages of memories - there were dates nights , family dinners, meeting with friends and vacations that brought up memories that seemed long vanished from his mind. Tickets stubs and polaroids were nestled side by side in a messy fashion but it was endearing and he flicked back one Sherwood match stub to see a photo of Mal with a pom pom in her hand. He recalled the summer they'd spent by Triton Bay, frolicking in the surf with no problems at all – even Chad and Audrey were firmly friends by this time, happily chattering with Mal and the others Isle inhabitants. Ben stroked a thumb over the wedding photos of him and Mal at Doug and Evie's wedding, he felt a choked laugh bubble in his throat at the photo of the day Mal officially moved in with him. It was of Mal, hands on her hips looking despairingly at Ben who was trying to find the front door key in the pockets of his suit. Even though she looked fierce Ben could see the softness in her eyes as she despaired at her beau.

He let out a sigh at the photo of their own wedding day – it was one that hadn't made the official cut but it was one Mal always loved – her on a swing with him pushing her, her dress flowing behind her in the wind and he could see the happiness shine on her face.

Twirling the gold band on his finger, Ben wanted nothing more than to go and curl up with his slumbering wife but the book had more to show him. After the honeymoon photos, there were a few more of dinners and events, parties and get togethers, New Years and Christmases with family and friends. There was a photo with Jay winning his first Major League Tourney Cup and Ben handing him the trophy with a grin. Another snapshot of Carlos and Jane photobombing Ben who had been giving a speech at Auradon Prep, raising laughs from the next generation of kids.

Then there was the first scan of Victoria, a tiny little nugget growing in a very panicky Mal's belly. She had been so nervous, not of childbirth (though she admitted that freaked her out as well) but of the type of mother she would be. The media hadn't necessarily helped her fears but Ben had and he'd told her time and time again that would be an amazing mother. Even if seeing Victoria's birth had been somewhat eye-opening for him as well, he'd say he was scarred from the event but it wasn't the right sentiment – he'd just never been so afraid for Mal before, his Mal who had never shown pain spent hours screaming and it had made his heart hurt.

Then came Reggie. Darling gorgeous Reginald, who at three was now a terror to behold and definitely had more Isle in him than Auradon at this point. Luckily for Ben he had Mal who was pretty much all Isle and knew how to handle the tantruming toddler with aplomb.

Finally he reached the first photo-less page in the book, though there were many blank pages to go, and he found a small post-it note stuck to the middle of it.

 _When you're feeling unhappy or overworked, just flick through this._

 _I love you._

 _M x_

Smiling brightly at the door, he closed the book quietly and padded across to bed, stripping as he went.

He slid in bed and scooted as far over as he could without pushing his wife out of the bed.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"I love you more." Mal murmured back, rolling over to cuddle into his chest. "I thought you needed a reminder of the fun things in life so I decided Christmas could come a little early for you." She pressed a kiss to his collar bone.

"Well I'm glad Mrs Claus knew what I needed, I still don't know how I didn't hear you come out though." He stroked her hair softly.

"Benjamin my love when will you remember I am Isle of Lost raised, we learned to sneak before we learned to walk." She huffed out a laugh and Ben chuckled.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed her head and felt her sigh besides him.

"Merry Christmas to you to. Now with any luck the blackout blinds I had fitted in the kids rooms a couple of months ago will buy us until 8am to get some sleep." She mumbled against his skin.

~Auradon~

Blackout blinds were not a bother for the two royal children, when 6am reared its unwelcome head, Reggie toddled in as fast as possible demanding his stocking with Victoria hot on his tail. Much to the sleepy dismay of the King and Queen.

* * *

A/N: I have also decided that this is the penultimate chapter. Maybe I'll start a new anthology after the next chapter.

Merry Christmas darlings!


	60. Guests of Honour

A/N: This is a request for Dancergymnast2003 who wanted a second part to Arranged (ch46).

I read through all my old Dark!Jevie and wondered if they fitted into the same universe. They don't – they're not quite right for each other. So this has nothing to do with chapters 20 or 44… But! I am making a whole long story arc out of this series! I will be posting it shortly in a separate fiction, please feel free to follow me so you know when it's gone up!

* * *

It was a wedding to end all weddings. The new Sultan of Agrabah wedded to a raven eyed princess, well the masses would have turned out to see it, even if they hadn't been forced to by Jafar's cruel handed guards.

Evie had looked resplendent in her wedding dress, the train held up by four servants as she strode up the aisle with her mother at her side. There Jay stood in his robes, and the ceremony passed for the two in a rather colourful, powerful blur. They were well aware of their parents lording it over what should be their day but they had much bigger plans. Between speeches, and proclamations Evie and Jay sat at the high table and doodled attack plans on napkins.

EQ had officially banned all work on this momentous day but the Royal Pair were unable to stop their plotting – it was a key moment in taking back the Enchanted Forest and word was that Snow White was pulling in all her reservists. Rumour was she was calling on King Adam and Queen Belle to support her in protecting what she had stolen.

The plans were swept under the table though when Maleficent and her daughter were announced into the room. Naturally Evie had sent the evil duo an invitation. They had been first in fact, with the takeover going down very shortly, Evie was not going to alienate two of the most powerful villains in the world. She would need them on side and in return she would help them attack Aurora's kingdom after the Enchanted Forest fell between her newly manicured nails.

Rising from the top table, Evie and Jay swept both of the sorceresses a bow, bending themselves low much to their surprise of their parents. But Mal acknowledged them with a deep incline of the head and a chair was brought up for the two on the top table. Maleficent soon swept herself off, to scare some hapless servant into something or other and the three were left alone.

"We welcome you as esteemed guests of honour." Evie's smile was genuine and Mal was almost surprised at the emotion from the newly minted Sultana.

"How are the plans coming along?" Mal murmured, accepting a glass of viper wine and sipping politely. Her horns were much smaller than her mothers, but undoubtedly there, peeking through violet coloured hair.

"Almost complete, would you like me to send them through or would you like to look at them now?" Evie looked up at a servant, accepting the food before waving him away.

"If you can spare a moment, we'll look at them now, though I understand you will not be expected to leave the room." Mal surveyed it in slight distaste and Evie matched her look.

"Sadly not, my mother has a massive issue with me not being the centre of attention today. It is as we last discussed, we need Prince Ben out of the way before we can approach Auradonia with any real confidence. As worthless as they may be, I do not see the point in unnecessarily slaughtering our troops against the Beasts Army." Evie was twirling her new gold band around her finger.

"My love, I'm going to circulate." Jay kissed her on the cheek and Evie smiled.

"Steal me something nice." She winked and with a grin Jay stood and left to make a lap of the room.

"You two are sickening." Mal hummed and Evie laughed.

"I never thought I would appreciate Mother's choice of husband for me, at least your mother has not foisted that upon you." Evie went back to sketching a quick layout of Snow White's outer defences. She had been lucky in making an ally out of Mal; she had lent her Proserpina, her raven for the purposes of surveillance. The two women had spent time in Mal's dark castle or in Agrabah making plans to destroy the defences of the Enchanted Forest and then Schöne Castle. But Evie was right, everything hinged on her kidnapping Ben and ultimately weakening morale.

"I am indeed lucky." Mal mused, tapping one long finger against a dark coloured lip. "I need something Evie."

"Name it." The blue haired Sultana reclined back in her chair, still maintain a beautiful poise that her mother would not fault her for.

"I need somewhere to hide a fugitive." She murmured and Evie's eyes lit up. "Ben will have to be away from the mainland, Snow's animals are far too good at seeking out things, Prosperina has noted that Snow has a network of forest animals and my goblins aren't… efficient."

"Here. Hide him here." Evie waved a hand at the palace.

"Will that work?"

"Agrabah has already fallen to the tender mercies of my wonderful husband." Evie quietly explained. "There is nothing safer than the dungeons of Agrabah, nasty places so hot and humid and very secluded beneath the bowels of this place." Evie smirked. "No place better than here. I'll even give you the magic cipher so you can get in and out at a moment's notice. I know you're going to need to turn Ben if you want Schöne to fall properly." Evie grinned and Mal baulked for a moment.

"Meaning?"

"Oh puh-lease, our friendship may be young but I already know that your revenge on Audrey Beauty lies in taking her Prince from her and I don't just mean physically." Evie grinned and Mal had to smile.

"What a way to make Auradon fall by destroying their poster boy prince?" Mal's eyes flashed green and Evie let out a tinkling laugh, just as Jay sat back down.

"What's so funny my darling?" He kissed her hand in a greeting.

"Don't worry my dark one, you will see very soon." Evie's eyes were dark and full of malicious mirth. Oh the invasion of Auradon was going to be fun.


	61. Sleepover

A/N: This is a request from Silverwolf. You asked for a Sleepover and VKs not knowing what one was. (This has sparked from me reading the year book, Spirit Book.) This totally discounts Wicked World slumber party episode on Youtube.

I hope this lived up to standards!

* * *

Lonnie was Audrey's dorm mate and had been for some time. The two girls knew each other inside out and despite Audrey's haughtiness in school, she would say that Lonnie was her best friend. One of the many things that Lonnie did know about Audrey was her sleeping habits and that Audrey slept _heavily_. In a bid for school unity, after Ben's Royal Pardon being enacted, Jordan and Jane had suggested a sleepover to try and build some team spirit and there had been hesitant agreement to it. It was as Evie and Mal were walking down to the cottage at the bottom of Ben's grounds, following behind their Auradon counterparts that Evie leant over to Mal and whispered.

"What's a sleepover? What do we sleep over? Is this going to be uncomfortable? Because I'd have bought my Aurora Orthopaedic pillow if that was the case!" She harsh whispered and Mal shrugged at her, just as unaware of what constituted as a 'sleepover.'

They made it after another ten minute trek, with Mal texting Ben asking just how far she had to walk to this supposedly lovely cottage he had chosen for the sleepover. because she was tired and hungry now and still nervous whether this was some weird Auradon initiation.

"Will the boys join us later?" Jane pushed back an errant curl of hair (naturally growing) and Mal nodded.

"Yeah, Ben said Doug had some ideas about the Thronecoming Dance and Jay, Carlos etc. are finishing up some Tourney practice. So we got a while until they come and wreck everything." Mal grinned and Evie snorted. The pair fell silent for a moment as the cottage finally came into sight and Audrey let them in with an exaggerated flourish.

"This place is cute." She paced around the cottage in awe, running a manicured hand over the wooden beams in the walls.

"Yeah, it was one of Beasts many wedding favours to Belle, apparently it was meant to be a reading room but her books soon outgrew the size of the cottage and he added the library extension instead." Mal had already heard the history of Rose Cottage.

But while recounting the history she noted Lonnie and Audrey frantically whispering to one another and as she turned to stare so did everyone else.

"What's up?" Ally's renowned curiosity was piqued.

"Nothing." Audrey said quickly but Lonnie sent her a look and the princess sighed.

"You _know_ I won't be able to wake you, but with all of us we could probably get you up in the morning." Lonnie muttered, rousing the curiosity of all camped down now.

"What's going on?" Jane frowned as she shook out her sleeping bag.

"Fine." Audrey hissed as Lonnie crossed her arms and pointedly stared. "I have issues waking up, we don't know why, Mom's taken me to so many specialists but it's just something I found so hard to do when I was a kid. In the end, we found this special alarm clock and it wakes me really easily, mom says the Flora gave it to her, so it has that protective magic in it but I've left it at the school." Audrey explained in a rush and a beat of silence filled the room.

"Well… that's fine surely." Mal said awkwardly. "We won't let you sleep in." Mal shrugged and Audrey looked touched.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, as fun as it would be to leave you snoring away on the floor, I don't think Doug will forgive me so yeah we'll wake you. Even if we have to clang pots and pans together." Evie gave a smile and Audrey frowned again. "Thieves Honor, I swear to you I will do all in my power to wake you." She raised her hand and placed the other over her heart, and Audrey was slightly mollified.

"Okay… I can accept that."

"Good, now can you tell us what a sleepover is?" Mal elbowed Evie out of the way.

"What?!" Jane jumped up. "You've never had a sleepover?!"

"What exactly do you sleepover? Because this is bothering me and I need to know if I need to get something more comfortable." They could see that Evie was serious.

"It means to sleep over at someones. Somewhere that's not you own house." Ally explained.

"Did you not have them on the Isle?" Jordan asked in genuine astonishment.

"Not at all, you never invited Jay back to your place unless you wanted half of it missing come sun up." Mal said with a laugh.

"Yeah and Mal and I weren't exactly friends … not enough to stay around one another's homes." Evie shrugged. "Plus Cruella was a slave driver with OCD, I think Harry and Jase only got to stay at his because they worked for Cruella…" She tapped a finger to her lips in thought.

"Oh and everyone was too scared of Maleficent to ever think of asking to stay at Mal's…" Freddie smirked and Mal shrugged.

"Can't argue with that. On the Isle it was a case of not trusting one another, I'd never let any of Ursula's offspring anywhere near where I grew up on the Isle." When Mal had finished speaking the Auradon kids were staring at the trio. "What?"

"Wow… Sometimes I forget you guys came from somewhere so amazingly different to Auradon." Jane sighed.

"Well that's all politics." Evie raised a brow. "So, what, we're just supposed to sleep here and that's it?"

"No, you have fun, chat and mess around, cook and bake and just have fun." Jordan said.

"So everything we did at school?" Freddie frowned.

"Yeah, except there's no curfew!" Ally cheeped in excited.

"There wasn't a curfew at school either." Mal smirked and high fived Evie.

"But in reality, we just sleep on the floor and that's it?" Evie bit her lip as she looked down at the undoubtedly hard wooden flooring.

"Err yeah… You know you guys have really taken the fun out of it." Audrey huffed, and Freddie shrugged.

"Well you didn't describe anything fun… a karaoke session, ghost stories, and discussing rubbish TV… if you'd have said that then it'd be fun."

"We can do all that." Lonnie grinned. "I bought music and the boys are bringing snacks later!"

"I hope Jay doesn't eat them all on his way here." Evie nudged Mal and they laughed but pulled out their own supply of chips anyway.

~Auradon~

The boys would arrive about an hour later chattering away about Thronecoming and the latest move on the Professional Tourney Fields called the Triple Triton Trident Buster and would walk into the cottage to find Freddie captivating her audience with a story of a ghost ship.

"That's not true." Jay scoffed as he came sat beside her, pressing a kiss to Jordan's head in the meantime.

"Is so." Freddie was outraged, my father told me because he's the one who cursed the captain in the first place. She raised a brow and dared him to continue.

"Yeah, yeah. Ooo Flower Puff Pastry… ooo with Goblin Wort inside." Jay quickly became distracted by food and fell silent, allowing Freddie to continue.

Each guy had slotted himself into the circle in an appropriate space; Doug was now spooning behind Evie, Mal felt Ben wrap himself around her, Chad had pulled Audrey onto his lap, Alex (son of Aladdin) was patiently waiting for Freddie to finish before insinuating himself in her arms. Jane had burrowed into Carlos because she hated to admit it, but she was scared of the ghost story Freddie was so intricately weaving and Harper (cousin to Doug, son of Happy) was now listening avidly besides Lonnie, fingers curled with hers. The collective circle were enraptured in the tale of the high seas and Freddie finished it on a cliffhanger.

"Hey did you guys bring pizza?" She hummed, sniffing the air.

"Oh yeeah, it'll probably be a bit cold now" Alex frowned at the collection of boxes stacked by the front door.

"Carlos, fetch." Jay cackled then grunted when Jordan elbowed him in the ribs.

"We can put them in the oven to warm them up." Ben smiled, unfolding himself from around Mal and hurrying to the small kitchen at the back of the building.

"What happened after?" Lonnie snagged Freddie's attention from Alex who was shaking his head at the dark imagination of the voodoo sorceress.

"That's a whole other story, and maybe next time I'll tell you." She grinned darkly and Lonnie felt a small shiver pass through her. Good as their intentions may be, Lonnie was always aware that mischief was as natural to the VKs as martial arts was to her and her brother. Well they made Auradon more exciting.


	62. Sunshine

A/N: This is a short little oneshot, a request for JayandMal4ever, who naturally wanted a Jal one!

Enjoy this Isle themed oneshot :)

* * *

They were sat out on the top of Bargain Castle, hidden behind one of the crooked towers away from the milieu of people below. They laid out on the patch of flat roof, basking in the sunshine which was unusual for Mal. But she knew Jay had that inherent need for heat, which was why she was in the shady spot and he was stretched out in the sun.

Her head was resting beside his and they were sitting in silence. She was plotting her next scheme and he was probably planning his next heist – a pretty standard occurrence for the pair.

"Do you think I can hit Cruella's place?" He murmured.

"Probably not. Fairly sure I've heard Carlos say there's bear traps." Mal muttered. She kept her eyes closed as she heard him shift beside her, when she cracked open one eye he was facing her.

"Do you not think I can beat bear traps?" His voice was teasing and Mal shut her eye again but smiled.

"Nope. I think the bear traps will beat you." She grinned and she heard Jay move again. Opting not to open her eyes until the shuffling had stopped she then took a sneaky peek at him. He was now looming above her.

"Nu uh you can't say I'm blocking your sun. Do you really think I can't beat Cruella's traps?" He was frowning now.

"I don't think you should attempt it. Carlos de Ville may be a pipsqueak but Cruella is still one of the Big Bad Four. She's as nutty as your dad and my mom. Think of trying to steal from my mom?" A shadow passed over Jay's face and he nodded.

"Fine looks like it's Grosta again." He shakes his head and quick as a flash he dips down for a kiss before pulling back. Mal laughed slightly.

"Thief." She accused him softly.

"Expect anything less?" He grinned, going to roll away but was stopped by Mal's hand on his face.

He looked at her questioningly but soon felt her touch pull him down once more. This time the kiss was longer, more intense. It had Mal leaning up into him as much as he was pressing down onto her. It was a tangle of tongues and stirring emotions that had both of the teenagers panting for air when they pulled back. They heard footsteps on the roof near them and quickly Jay rolled back to her side, the pair closing their eyes once more, feigning disinterest as a goon appeared.

"Your mother demands your presence." He grunted before disappearing once more.

"Society calls." Jay smirks, running his thumb over her lip quickly before heading towards the edge of the roof. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She nods and heads back to where the goon had disappeared, back through the hatch to her mother's temper.


	63. A Thief

A/N: I'm sure someone will have requested a Jordan/Jay story somewhere along the line. Enjoy!

* * *

"It makes me laugh." Jordan was curled up in her lamp. "That you are a thief." She turned her head to address her living pillow. Jay had his eyes shut but his laugh rumbled under her ear.

"Explain your logic my dear djinni."

"Jafar wasn't a thief." She said softly.

"And?" His voice was guarded now.

"But Aladdin was."

"Not following." He'd now opened one eye to stare at her and with a sigh she sat upright.

"I'm a genie, my dad's a genie. Mal's a sorceress, her mother was a sorceress. Evie's a princess, her mother a Queen. Your Dad was a royal advisor."

"And I'm just a common thief." He said disgustedly, shifting away from Jordan. "Holy hell what a way to knife a guy in the back Jordan." He grabbed his letterman and stood up sharply.

"Jay wait." She grabbed his hand and stood up as well. "Shut up and listen." He stared mutinously at her but didn't zap himself out of her grip.

"You already changed your path Jay." She said quietly. "Even as a kid you were following Aladdin's path, not your father's."

Jay looked at the wall and said nothing as he processed her words. Rags to riches had been Cinderella's story but Aladdin had done the same, and now it seemed so had Jay. Thieved for a living, fallen in love…

"But I fell in love with the genie, not the princess." Jay said softly, coming back to Jordan's side squeezing her hand.

"I know, you're a smart man." She smiled and he cuddled her once more.

"Thing about thieves, they have quick fingers sure… but they have quicker tongues and tomorrow I will teach you about tact." He grinned and pressed a kiss to her head.


	64. A Necessary Visit to Ikea

A/N: This weird one was requested by Boris Yeltsin who wanted Mal smashing a mug (not quite with her forehead, but honestly I don't think Mal's stupid enough to do that).

Enjoy?

* * *

"Whaddaya mean?" Audrey slurred, swirling the wine in her glass. "You're the Champion?" She drunkenly pointed her finger at Mal who was equally as intoxicated.

"When things became _hic_ , useless, _hic_ , on the Isle..." Mal started to explain.

"Which was often…" Evie butted in.

"Which was often, we'd collect all the useless things and took fun in destroying them." Mal waved her beer bottle around. "Occasionally we'd auction it off, Jafar had a knack for fixing broken junk but often it was all too busted. Don't forget the Isle got Auradon's trash." Mal shrugged. "If there's one thing the Isle teaches you it's how to recycle."

"Mug smashing was a Juniors event though." Evie explained. "It was more about the sorting of allegiances, progressing from stalemates, provoked gang warfares." She waved her glass and Jane winced in preparation for the dribble of wine onto the stone floor.

"So mug smashing was a thing?" Ally quizzed.

"Yes, and I was the undefeated champion seven years running." Mal smiled proudly. "With nooo magic, no violent movements, just me and one finger."

"Bet you can't do it now…" Evie said slyly.

"I can so! I can smashem still." Mal declared and stood to emphasise this, making the Auradons scuttle back. "Get me a mug then!" She demanded and Ally jumped up wide-eyed and disappeared. The blonde soon reappeared with 2 plain white mugs in hand.

"Ready?" Evie raised a brow as Mal made a dramatic show of preparing herself; after cracking her back, neck and knuckles, she shook out her hands and clapped before taking a deep breath.

"I, Mal Vis shall smash the mugs." She said grandly and even Evie had to give her the props as a shiver passed through the room but sure enough Mal pressed her finger to the first mug in a seemingly innocuous gesture and it cracked beneath her touch and then did the same to the second. There was a beat of silence but even Audrey had to applaud the feat before her.

That sparked a rousing discussion of hobbies and competitions, and then an argument where Mal outright refused to believe there was a rose cutting competition in Auradon.

~Auradon~

"Mal…." Ben's voice broke through her hangover the next day. "Baby are you awake."

"Grr." She grunted burrowing back beneath the pillows.

"Baby, are you the reason that **every** mug in this castle is broken?" He was softly scolding her, but she was too hungover to hear his laughter.

"Oops." She groaned, closing her eyes again.

"Any reason?"

"Evie bet me." She grunted.

"Of course she did, which spell was this?" Ben said drily, pulling back the covers to reveal his hungover wife.

"Not sure, was only meant to smash one."

"What did we say about mixing alcohol with magic?" He reminded her softly, passing over the glass of water and the painkillers.

"The only mug I was meant to smash was with my fingers, not magic." She shifted a little, wincing at the movement. "Does this mean I have to go to Messrs Ikea again?" She pouted as he laughed.

"Yes, yes it does. Last time it was the lightbulbs, now you have to visit the good Masters of Furniture for mugs. Hope you've got your grovelling jeans on - they're gonna be miffed." He kissed her head and left her to the hangover with a soft chuckle.


	65. A Scare

A/N: I'm just going to keep uploading on this one; I thought I was going to stop it but there's still ideas flowing. I am thinking of uploading other multi-chaptered fic - what do you think?

Enjoy this little scare! Mature(?) theme... if you can call a skipped period that?

* * *

"We need to talk." Evie had grabbed Mal after third period French and had hauled her into a supply closet.

"What's happened?" Mal pushed a mop out of the way to stare at her bestie.

"I've not come on yet."

"What."

"Do not make me repeat it." Evie bit her lip hard and Mal noted how close the blue haired princess was to crying.

"What's happened?"

"Well when a mummy and daddy love each other…" Evie bit out.

"You know that's now how we came to be." Mal huffed and despite her fear, Evie let out a bark of laughter.

"Girl you came out of a cauldron. Like Voldemort."

"I regret Doug showing you Harry Potter, you know that right?" Mal grabbed Evie's hand. "How late are you?"

"Three days and you know…"

"That you're more clockwork than most of Pinocchio's creations." Mal tucked a curl behind Evie's hair and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Give it another three days and then we'll make a decision. Okay?" Evie nodded, biting her lip again to stop the tears. "Doug wouldn't care you know. He'd support you in whatever decision you would make." Mal gave Evie a look and the princess promptly burst into tears.

The two girls skipped fourth period, hugging it out in the closet before sneaking back up to the dorm for cookies and cream. Once she'd installed Evie into her pillow palace of a bed, Mal snuck back out and quickly got herself into the magic section of the library. Jane had showed her where it was a few months ago and now she was hoping the cavernous library of Auradon would have a magic spell for a pregnancy test.

~E&M~

Three days later Evie was still deathly pale with worry, her marks were slipping in class, she wasn't talking to Doug who in turn was harassing Mal and Mal still hadn't found a suitable spell. She'd found several unsuitable spells; one included a blood sacrifice, a second included a giant's toenail clipping and the third had warned world domination was a possible side effect.

Mal woke up with a start as she now caught up on some needed sleep in the library.

"Wozzgoinon." She grunted, peeling her face from the book.

"Do you have any tampons?" A voice whispered in her ear and Mal blearily stared at the outline of her best friend.

"Yes, in my bag." She grunted, ready to go back to sleep until she realised the implications of her question. Now she sat bolt upright and stared. "Thank god." Mal let out a relieved laugh, noting the expression on Evie's face.

"I've never been so happy to get my period." Evie laughed as well.

"Agreed, though if you ever want a pregnancy test and world domination, I have just the curse for that." She waved at the bookshelves. "Go find Doug please." She looked pointedly at the door. "I need to sleep."

"I love you Mal." Evie kissed the crown of purple hair and skipped out of the library door.

~E&M~

"So you thought you were pregnant?" Doug rubbed a hand over his face, reeling from what his beloved had just confessed. "Why didn't you come to me?" He stared at her.

"I was scared. I couldn't handle it, I didn't think you would!" Evie gabbled. "I am sorry. I also have to apologise to Mal, I've scared her witless for the past week."

"If you'd have come to me I'd have told you that the compounds we were testing last week do have the side effect of changing hormones…" Doug sighed. "Using the mistletoe and mandrake last week actually messes up witches' fertility."

"Brilliant. Now I definitely have to apologise to Mal!"

"I'd also like you to have come to me because I love you, you daft woman." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "No matter how many scares I have to put up with." He let out a laugh. "That includes the time you hid a spider under my bed."

"I love you too." Evie kissed him on the nose.


	66. Stand and Deliver

A/N: Boy o Boy this is a long one! Strap yourselves in for a little Highwaywoman!Mal

Enjoy!

* * *

"Stand and deliver my good man." The decidedly female voice was accompanied by the click of a pistol and Ben was forced to step out of his carriage by the woman who had a flintlock aimed at his head. Both he and his valet Doug were ushered out onto the dark road. There were three torches stuck square into the ground that produced a small pool of light. Ben clocked one of the figures holding his horses' bridles, and another had a pistol aimed at his drivers and footmen.

"Or what my good highwaywoman?" Ben raised one eyebrow.

"The girl dies." The calm voice replied with a smirk.

"What girl?" Ben was confused. It was just him and Doug passing through to his betrothed, Princess Audrey's lands.

"Gentleman!" The woman raised her voice and the man holding the horses stepped towards the woods to tug forward a figure in a white gown, a bag over her head.

"Well, that's another capital crime to be added to your undoubtedly long rap sheet." Ben's voice hardened. "How about I hand some of my cargo and you give me the girl." He gestures to the villain before him. He takes the time to study the shadowy figure. There were rumours abound about Viola Midnight, the woman in charge of the Lost Gang. She was a supposedly ruthless woman that had taken to robbing the rich on the roads around Auradonia. She had evaded capture so far, but to hold up the Crown Prince was a high risk and Ben was sure the woman had gone a step too far.

Before another word could be said, the captive woman broke free and pelted into the woods behind her.

"Hold!" Viola shouted to her two companions, but Ben had nudged his valet Doug who took off after the girl. "Strange move your highness." The woman shifted her stance but she trusted her companions, the man had moved back to the bridles of the horses when their captive fled. They were holding the footmen and driver quite admirably and she had Prince Ben just where she wanted him.

"Do you think Miss Midnight I will let you get away with this?" He whispered.

"My dear Crown Prince, I _know_ I will get away with this. Just like I have every other time." She seemed to be grinning behind her black mask. "But the time has come for some serious negotiation. Gentlemen I think the coach should be moved on." She called out and in a flurry of movement, Ben was amazed to see his coach suddenly pull forward, the horses undoubtedly spooked into galloping off. Staring at the vanishing wheels, Ben's gaze tracked to the rutted road and he noted that Viola's two companions had also faded away into the night. Doug was still missing and he was now left unarmed with a very smug looking highway woman.

~E~

Doug could not find the white gowned woman. He tried calling to her in a low voice, trying to discern any panicked footsteps from the noises of the dark woods around him but with little luck.

"Please good lady, I have come to save you. My lord the Prince will not stand for your imprisonment. Let us take you back to Auradonia." He pleaded softly and he did not hear the woman creep up behind him until she was whispering in his ear.

"And if I do not wish to be returned?" She laughed and Doug whipped around to see a blue haired woman with a wicked look in her eye.

"Oh by the goodness of Godmothers." Doug stared wild eyed, he had already clocked the pistol in her hand.

"Stand and deliver and I will deliver you back to Auradonia." She grinned, raising the gun before aiming the nose between Doug's eyes.

"Who are you?" He stammers

"Your highwaywoman." She replies simply. "Now hand over the purse in your pocket and I don't have to ruin that pretty face." She grins wickedly.

~M~

"You have a choice your highness. You give me the jewels lurking within your pockets and I will get you back to Auradonia."

"Or?" He raises an eyebrow. He was momentarily stymied as the woman pulled down her face mask, revealing soft features and a beauty he had not expected.

"I shoot you on the spot and deliver you back to Auradonia in a box." She shrugs.

"Why?"

"Because the royals of the kingdoms care little for their people, you have taxed us all too far and we cannot afford to live anymore. So a blessed few of us have decided to take back a little of our deserved monies." She shrugged and Ben opened his mouth to argue but the highwaywoman cut him off. "The particular kingdom you were heading too is ruled by a vain and cruel princess. She cares for little but the latest fabrics. She had imprisoned many animals within her kingdoms and has taken much from the livelihoods of her people." The woman explained abruptly.

"I see."

"I doubt you see at all, but you are dawdling Prince, hoping for help that will not arrive. So just hand over the jewels and I will swear to you on my honour as a rogue that you will be delivered back to your father's palace by the morning, unharmed." She nods. Her gun arm has not wavered.

"What of my valet?" Ben suddenly recalls where his companion had vanished to.

"His safety will be assured."

"Did you know that Viola Midnight doesn't exist as a woman in the records? Anywhere." Ben said suddenly.

"I exist where I need to your highness." She cocked the gun safety again and Ben laughed quietly.

"Like on the wanted posters?" He said drily, whilst he unbound the sachet of gems from his coat and tossed them to the grass between them. "I hope they're worth the gibbet." He smiles somewhat sadly and he is surprised to hear the woman laugh.

"They are worth a thousand gibbets Your Highness. For Princess Audrey's betrothal gift to be in the hands of a scoundrel such as myself, why it is a sweet feeling!" She grins. "Now there will be a moment of discomfort dear Prince." Her gaze suddenly fixes on his left shoulder but Ben barely has time to let out a cry as the world goes black.

Evie steps away from his slumped form with a look of distaste before returning to the edges of the woods. She comes back, dragging Doug's unconscious form, his figure already divested of his waistcoat and anything worthy of her keen eye.

"Where are Jay and Carlos?" She cracks her back. She has since changed her clothes from the damsel-in-distress white gown; opting instead for a white shirt, black trousers and black waistcoat. She's bound her hair out of the way and pulls a cap over the notable blue tresses. Mal doesn't bother to reply as they can both now hear the cart wheels trundle from further down the road by the swamp. She sheds her Viola Midnight persona quite easily as she pulls off the black cape and undoing the velvet skirt. A "gift" from a countess she remembers with a wry grin. Underneath, her outfit matches Evie's and with the boys' help, two women haul the unconscious royal bodies into the hay cart that they had pre-prepared. Covering the slumbering forms with hay, Carlos and Jay take the clothes and treasures as the two women head back up the road towards Auradonia.

~B~

Still under the cover of darkness, Ben and Doug are unceremoniously left on the city borders as the wicked women turn back to their motley village. A village made of the poor, the criminal and the lost. A shanty home that had been made on an island in a swamp; a home fit for the lost.

But the Crown Prince and his valet wake just before sunrise and manage to stumble into the castle, feeling groggy but they are alive. Little is said as they sleep off the chloroform used by the highwaywomen and a few hours later when Doug comes into the Prince's room and recounts that the 'poor lady' was in fact a member of the crew and in turn Ben recounts the accusations of the highwaywoman.

"What now?" Doug asks, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. "I mean you know what one looks like and I know what the other looks like, we can give the most accurate description to be posted up."

"First, first we found out if what she says is true." Ben grunts, clicking his neck as the pair quietly sift through documents. They had already fielded concern from Ben's parents.

"You believe her?" Doug asks, surprised.

"I don't want to but… You know Audrey as well as I do and I need to check the tax levels outside of Auradonia." Ben shrugs.

"You don't want to but you are going to?" Doug asks softly and he meets Ben's sharp stare.

"I'm going to because she's a citizen of my Kingdom and I promised to listen to their voices." Ben didn't want to admit that there was something about Viola that made his insides jump and knot together. It wasn't a horrible feeling either.

"Let's just hope you're not listening to her plea on the execution block." Doug sighs.

~M~

"Was it worth it?" She asks, rolling over in the ramshackle bed to stare at Mal. Jay and Carlos are god knows where doing god knows what and Evie catches sight of Mal rolling the coloured gems around on the desk.

"Stealing the jewels of the soon to be crown princess?" She replies quietly. "Entirely."

"What about the next heist?" Evie murmurs.

"You want to steal his heart?" Mal turns to stare at her best friend, who nods and meets her gaze. "That would be worth all these gems ten times over; to control the Crown Prince of Auradon… oh now that would be a heaven worthy of any villain. To make Auradon a hell…" Mal's smile curves slowly.

"Let's break Auradon." Evie grins back. "I want the valet."

"Knew it. You're a shameless flirt Evie Regina."

"I need a valet." She winks. "A girl like me needs someone to wait on her hand and foot." She ran her tongue over her teeth. "And if all of this works out and you're playing the prince like a marionette… I get at least some kind of prize."

"You're such a princess." Mal grins before reaching the battered chest in the corner of the shared room, she delves into its meagre contents, before unlocking the false bottom and pulling out her late mother's grimoire.

"And we're made to be Queens."


	67. Duet

A/N: I clean and sing... I just don't have a Carlos to sing with!

Janelos, enjoy!

* * *

"Mariiiiaaaaaaa, you got to see her." The wailing coming from inside the flat made Carlos smile to himself before he turned his key in the lock. "Go insane and out of you mind. Latina, ave Maria." His housemate, still wailing was bopping around the lounge, casually shaking her hips and wiggling every so often.

"She doesn't know your name and your heart beats like a subway train." Carlos interrupted as Jane squealed and ran to turn down her ipod.

"You're home early." She scolded and he laughed.

"Yeah and, turn the song back on."

"Ooo don't you wanna take her, wanna make her all your own." Jane sang along tentatively but was soon laughing as well.

"Marrriiiiiaaaaaaa you've got to see her" Carlos serenaded as the pair danced around the flat.

"A million and one candle liiights." They held hands and swayed in the lounge until the song came to an end.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Carlos hummed as ABBA blasted out of Jane's ipod next.

"I fancy Chinese, let's go down to Mushu's." She grinned and started to wiggle to Dancing Queen as well.

"You're too old for your own good." Carlos laughed as he turned the volume back up.

"Well girls' are sweet at seventeen." She beamed and exaggerated what Carlos fondly termed her 'dad dancing'. As she twirled around the apartment again, still wailing.

"Youuuuuu can dance." She pointed. "You can jive, having the time of your life oooo see that girl" She pointed at herself. "Watch that scene, digging the dancing queeeeeeeeeeen. Meaning meeeeeeeeee."

"Now that's true fluffabell, move your fairy butt and we'll miss the lunch rush." Carlos was holding out her coat as Jane still danced her way towards him, still singing at the top of her voice. "Yes I can dance and yes I can jive but moveth thy butt woman." He grabbed his wallet and keys while Jane now sprang towards her ipod and the pair eventually left to Mushu's.

~J&C~

"It's cleaning day." Jane had snuck into Carlos' room, early on Sunday (early for Carlos was 11.30 and Jane was waking him at 9! On a Sunday!) She was now crouched next to him and whispering in his ear.

"No." He burrowed under his pillows and Jane sighed. They only cleaned properly once a month, hoovering and dusting came lower down the list as both worked and studied. But when it came to Spring Cleaning Sunday, Jane and Carlos would battle it out… thankfully after living with the villain for so long, Jane had learnt a few sneaky moves of her own. The main one was her ipod.

"Yes, move your tush." She slapped his arse through his covers to make her point.

"Bugger off." He grumbled.

"You'll regret this De Vil." She warned, smiling as he grumped. Setting her speakers up outside his door she promptly pressed her Nicki Minaj album. Tying her hair back, she pulled out her dusters and polish and started.

"Staaarrrships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky. Can't stop coz we're so hiiigh!" She sang loudly, managing to polish to the beat, waving her butt in time with the music as she moved her way around the lounge.

"Woman!" Carlos' furious face was now in his doorway but she smiled angelically back and carried on dancing and cleaning. He slammed the door and groaned as Jane just got louder in response and he knew despite her Auradon fae heritage, his housemate played dirty. Real dirty. Knowing he was not gonna get anymore sleep, Carlos growled and glared at his door but opted to get dressed to help his housemate clean.

"They just wannnaaaa oh girls', girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuun." The song had changed in the interim while Carlos was cursing Jane to the heavens for depriving him of sleep and now she was shaking her derriere to the change. She was only aware of his presence when her ipod changed to Pitbull and she stared incredulously at Carlos.

"I'll clean to this."

"You're on the windows."

"Meet me at the hotel room." He narrowed his eyes and sang.

"Filth." She hummed but threw the window cleaner at him and the pair settled into a rhythm. That was until Bruno Mars came on.

"Today I didn't feel like doing anything, I just wanted to lay in my bed. Didn't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone, because today I swear I'm not doing anything…." Carlos sang pointedly to Jane who feigned innocence. "But I have a roommate who gets up too early." He said out of beat and Jane turned round and stuck her tongue out.

"It's one Sunday out of four!" She replied and threw her damp duster at Carlos. He lifted the corner of the fabric that now covered his eyes and smirked.

"This is war." He warned as he threw his own rag at her which hit her in face. That was what Jay and Mal walked into when they came to collect the duo for lunch up at Ben's. They found Jane face down on the carpet as Carlos happily sang along to Aqua's "Barbie Girl" while Jane glared mutinously at the rug.

"Well this is awkward." Both froze when they heard Mal's voice and they quickly scrambled up at the sight of the grinning pair.

"All I wanted to do was listen to Adele." Jane sighed, grabbing the duster from the table, twirling it before flicking Carlos on the thigh. "I win!" She squealed and ran to the bathroom. "Wait for us, we'll be two minutes!" She shouted through the door, leaving a red faced Carlos to try and explain the situation.

"We're good bro." Jay held up a hand as Carlos opened his mouth. "We do not need to know. But we will tell Evie who will need to know." He grinned and Carlos glared. "Pay back bro for outing me and Jordan." He raised his eyebrow and Carlos sighed.

"There isn't anything going on between Jane and I." He defended. "We just argue over which music has to be played when we duet." He shrugs as if that explained everything. It didn't and both Mal and Jay left the room with chuckles as he glared at their backs and then switch his glared to Jane's door as well. "All I wanted was a lie-in." He sighed and went to change.


	68. Boggart

A/N: It's a Harry Potter crossover chapterrrr! Sort of Jevie, not really... more friendship Jevie.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey E." Jay had whispered to her during Charms. "I found a boggart, want to come and help me capture it?" She had nodded and the pair sketched out a plan in hushed whispers.

At lunch the pair threaded their way from the fourth floor classroom, up to the sixth floor room Jay had first realised held a boggart. The supply cupboard it was currently calling home, so with a touch of magic, Jay had brought up a spare trunk from the basement he'd found near his common room. With any luck the two students would be able to steal back up here in the dead of night and drag the boggart to somewhere better.

"Do you know any spells to capture it?" Evie said in the silence as the pair approached the door.

"Sure, I know petrificus… that should work on it?" Jay frowned.

"I wish we'd brought Doug, he knows these things. I did innocently ask him about boggarts…" At Jay's sharp look she defended herself. "I said I thought we had one back home and that it used to scare me." She fluttered her eyelashes and Jay gave her a droll look. "He told me the spell was riddikulus and that I should always think of something funny when casting it. He told me if it was a boggart, it would hate my laughter." She shrugs, still feeling nervous.

"Look all I want is to be able to get this boggart in Chad Charming's wardrobe… I heard he was bullying Carlos and I won't stand for my Carlos to be bullied by anyone except me." Jay growls and Evie steels herself. She hates Chad Charming just as much as Jay does; after he humiliated her in potions class by spilling a foul potion on her, she was out for revenge on the pampered prince.

"Okay, we'll leave the trunk open here, that should be close enough." Evie was staring apprehensively at the rattling door but she took a deep breath as Jay flicked his wand at the door. Evie gasped in fright and stumbled back as _Jafar_ loomed out of the cupboard. In the stuffy darkness of the room his presence seemed to steal the air and he stared down at the two students with a sneer. There was flicker on his face but he turned his attention back to Jay who was now frozen in terror.

"My first born." Jafar said mockingly. "My great protégé who was supposed to carry the honour of my name and yet here he falls. He fails classes, he has yet to take anyone to task, he has not captured a genie and as for influencing anyone of royal blood… why you disappoint me." He hisses and Jay swallows.

"You're not real." He says shakily. Jafar laughs and he cringes.

"Oh you dare talk back to me boy. You disappoint me." He snaps and Jay hears the three words that punch through his heart, making him feel sick to his stomach. "We will fail because you failed me." Jafar's words strike again. "We will not hold Agrabah's riches in our hands because you are weak, pathetic…" Jafar's pitch and tone rises but all of sudden there's a screech and Evie has darted forward.

"Leave him alone!" She screams and the boggart, briefly confuses, twirls into itself before reappearing as the Evil Queen.

"Like you're any better than him." EQ snaps. "Look at the state of you; your hair is a mess, your lipgloss has faded, your contouring is off and there are wrinkles in your uniform. Let's discuss your uniform and that disgusting tie you are wearing." EQ's voice was deadly and Evie was now rooted by her fear. "You've failed me… a _smart_ daughter. I was disgusted when I heard that you've been placed in a house with do-gooder nerds. I haven't been able to leave the house for the shame because you've been put in Ravenclaw… I never once thought I would raise a daughter that would be a loser like you." She spat and Evie whimpered. "After everything I instilled into you and it turns out your heart despises beauty for brains." She sniffed.

"I'm still beautiful…" Evie had started to cry at her mother's words. But before the older royal could open her mouth once more there was a bellowing roar.

"Petrificus Totalus." Jay held up his wand and the boggart became confused as it fought to work out whose fear had been more potent. The spell had bounced harmlessly off its body but it was now caught between the two students. Jafar's face twisted in anger atop of EQ's body. Maybe it was the fear, the sudden adrenaline rush but Evie giggled. She couldn't help it she laughed at the strange amalgamation of the parents before her.

Then she remembered. Doug's advice for Boggarts.

"Riddikulus." She raised her wand and aimed it at the Boggart who flinched from the spell and let out an aggravated squeal. "Jay get the trunk!" She screeched and with a quick flick of her wand she barred the boggart from returning to its cupboard. "Waddiwasi." She aimed at the chairs which quickly flew into the boggart's form, crashing against it, forcing it towards open trunk.

"Come on get in the trunk and we'll find you someone new to scare." Jay hummed under his breath and under the assault of furniture and Evie's laughter, the boggart felt the quiet closed space of the trunk was a safer option. The Jafar-Queen threw itself into the trunk and slammed the lid closed, only occasionally rattling itself to remind them it was still there, and still smarting from defeat.

~A.S.B~

It was breakfast a few mornings later that although Jay and Evie sat apart, they grinned at one another. Chad Charming came downstairs into the hall screaming at the top of his lungs that there'd been a clone of him in his wardrobe. An ugly clone that had spots that told him he looked like this all the time. A horrible clone that had laughed at him and smashed his mirrors. It was a story that had sent a few of the faculty running to the Hufflepuff dormitories but it made Jay and Evie, along with many other students roar with laughter.

Of course the boggart was removed from the dormitory but it gave Carlos months of material to throw back at Chad every time the pampered prince tried to bully him. That made all of the horrors of capturing the damn creature worth it, as far as Evie and Jay thought anyway.

They had privately agreed never to tell anyone of the moment, of seeing one another's deepest fears – they'd just get the year over with and Evie knew that Boggart in her bedroom was going to get a piece of her mind.


	69. Villains Bite

A/N: Two long chapters for the Spell Book! You had a Hogwarts one, and now this is like a 1920s New York style one, Bugsy Malone inspired this! (Please tell me I'm not that old!)

Enjoy!

* * *

He never expected to fall in love with a villain. It wasn't the way his world works; he was a good guy fighting bad guys, and yet here was, hopelessly wrapped around a bad guy's finger.

Well a bad girl.

Evie Regina was a very, very bad girl. Doug Miner worked for the family business, he was a junior detective in the Seven Sins Searcher Agency and he had been working his way stealthily up the ladder. When a young buck by the name of Chad Charming sidled into the office one day, Doug didn't know how badly his world was going to change.

Charming was a young stud that had liked to play it fast and dangerous, never expecting the consequences to catch up with him. Evie Regina was a consequence. Not that the woman was pregnant, oh no she was blackmailing the guy for all he was worth. It seemed this young buck had a pretty inheritance coming his way in a few months or so and Evie Regina was a hungry woman.

A little digging into her records and Doug Charming had found there were a number of cases that Miss Regina had been tied to but never pinned to – most were wealthy men that had mysteriously vanished from their clubs and bars and been found the next morning having apparently OD'd on alcohol and drugs. Doug had his suspicions that there'd be many more, living breathing men under the thumb of Miss Regina but finding them would be tough. With what Charming had hesitantly revealed, few men would publically call her out and shame themselves in the process, no Doug reckoned most paid the fees and prayed she would never call on them for favours.

He took on Charming's case, promising to get back the photos that Miss Regina had in her possession and Doug then spent the next three weeks heavily researching the woman in question. He combed through all the archives in Auradon, relying on his best friend Jane to pull out the records he'd need. When he had his dossier complete, he marched up to her castle and knocked on the door.

It had been love at first sight, as though Cupid had pierced him through with a wicked arrow.

Miss Regina had been waiting in the sitting room for him, her dark blue hair curled to perfection, her make-up had been carefully applied to look entirely natural and any words that Doug had formed while he was waiting in her hallway, died on his lips.

"Can I help you detective?" She quizzed, raising one perfect eyebrow as he hovered in the doorway.

"I… yes…" Doug coughed and shook himself. He may have been a junior detective but this was in his blood, all of his Uncles had founded the Seven Sins in order to capture heartless villains and he would be damned if he let the side down now.

"Can I get you a refreshment?" She smiled angelically at him and once again, Doug's mind dissolved. "How about I call for coffee?" She stood up and crossed the room to the ancient bell pull in the wall. "It was a quirk of my mother's, I haven't the heart to get rid of it." She explained with a smile. "Please detective, do sit." She offered the armchair and Doug strode to the window, determined to shake the navy blue fog wrapping itself around his brain.

"Miss Regina."

"Evie please…" She interrupted.

"Miss Regina." Doug reiterated, still staring out of the window to the manicured lawns. "It has come to my attention that there have been serious allegations made against you." Doug coughed and straightened his bow tie. He heard the door move, and he risked a peek back to see a servant in a dark blue livery stride in with a silver tray, he turned back lest he caught her eye and lost his confidence again.

"Oh like what?" She asks lightly, pouring the coffee and arranging the cakes before her. She keeps the stranger's form in the corner of her eyes at all time, she clocks his tense posture and she quickly calculates her next move, she smiles wolfishly as she stands.

"Threats of blackmail have been made, Miss Regina." Doug's proud to say he's sounder stronger now, much like the detective he normally is.

"Can you make them go away?" Her voice whispers in his ear and Doug spins on the spot, finding Miss Regina dangerously close behind him and with a smile that makes his stomach knot.

"Excuse me?" He squeaks, fumbling for the manila folder but dropping it in the process. He goes to retrieve it but one long finger catches him under the chin, keeping him from bending to collect the now scattered paper work.

"I asked, can you make these accusations go away." She says softly, looking deep into his eyes. Doug is aware that one of her hands is now stroking the side of his face, the other resting on his forearm.

"You want me to …"

"There's nothing illegal about not accepting a client Mr Miner." Evie purrs and Doug stares at her, lips parted as he takes in short shallow breaths.

"Hi ho." He whispers. "Miss Regina…"

"It's Evie darling, how many times do I have to tell you?" She closes the gap between them and kisses him softly on the lips. To anyone watching, it appeared a chaste kiss but it lit Doug's insides on fire; his brain melted, his stomach flipped, his heart soared and his lungs constricted. His world came crashing down with one small kiss. He forgot about the Seven Sins, forgot about Chad Charming, forgot that the woman before him was linked to at least three murders and countless other crimes, he forgot it all except that the woman before him he was beautiful and he wanted to love her forever.

"Ohhkay." He lets out a shaky breath and she smiles again.

"Let's have coffee and cake darling."

~E&M~

"How did you do it?" Mal murmurs as they stroll around Auradonia Park.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get one of the Seven Sins boys in your pocket?" Mal keeps her voice low, the park was actually the best place for villains to swap intel without too much fuss – a woman could get away with a fair amount if law enforcement thought they were gossiping.

"Do you remember what mama used to cook?" Evie nodded to a bench and the pair sat.

"Your mama used to cook a lot of things." She said drily.

"Her favourite recipe was Villains Bite, it was a potion that made people… more susceptible. It made conning Snow and her vapid Prince a lot easier." Evie said with a satisfied smile. "It allows people to be persuaded to do certain things." She grinned and Mal let out a laugh.

"I'm going to need that soon, and there's a certain royal that definitely needs to feel the bite of a villain." She winked and the pair chuckled softly before clocking the undercover policemen sauntering past them too slowly. They switched the conversation topic and Evie elected not to tell Mal of the flutter that formed in her chest when she thought of Doug Miner.


	70. Tiresias

A/N: Cracky little one shot! I love the tale of Tiresias!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Pstt Carlos." A female voice whispered from the boys changing rooms of the Tourney field and the white haired boy whipped around the find the source. "Carlos, here." A brunette stuck her head out of the door and Carlos frowned in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He quizzes.

"Yes you do, get your butt in here." She growled in frustration as Carlos remained stuck on the spot.

"Nah, Mal told me not to talk to strange girls." He shook his head.

"Get in here or I'll kick your arse!" She hissed and Carlos stumbled into the room. "It's me, Jay you moron." She snapped and Carlos hesitated for a minute before he let out a nervous laugh. He glances up and down at the newcomer and notes the oversized Tourney wear on her tall frame.

"Is this a joke? Is this because I keep eating Jay's peanut butter cups that he's getting his own back?" Carlos stammers and the strange woman in front gapes at him.

" _You're_ the one eating my peanut cups!? Man I've been blaming Evie!" The girl face-palms and Carlos is now edging towards the door. "Dude, don't leave!" She snaps and Carlos freezes. Suddenly the girl sneezes and with a soft blast of silver magic Jay is stood before him again.

"Woah, what the hell happened?" Carlos stares and leans forward to poke Jay in the arm. The answering punch to the shoulder told Carlos it really was Jay that was now before him.

"Oh no…." Jay groans and he sneezed again. There stood the strange woman, that now Carlos could see as Jay, her features were more elegant and softer than Jay's but they could pass off as cousins. Suddenly Carlos was laughing, he was laughing so hard – maybe it was the absurdity of the situation he now found himself in but he couldn't stop laughing. It only got worse as Jay sneezed a few more times, switching genders back and forth until Carlos was leaning against the wall crying with laughter.

"You're really not funny!" Jay growled and Carlos quickly scampered out of his way.

"Well as entertaining as this would be to watch you sneeze your way through life…" Carlos wiped a tear away. "We have to go to Mal." He sniggered again.

"I can't leave!" Jay hissed. "I have hayfever and I keep switching gender!" He snapped. "Bring her here?" He pleaded and Carlos was about to decline until another batch of sneezes left the all too female Jay in front of him.

"Fine, I'll find her." Carlos conceded. "But you're probably gonna have to hang around under the bleachers, if coach finds you in here like this he'll go mad." Jay nods and the pair quickly split up with Carlos haring off across the campus to hunt out the rest of the gang.

Two hours later and there's not much in the way of progress.

Now Mal, Evie, Doug, Jane, Freddie and Carlos are staring at him critically. They'd managed to get him into the shed they used to store equipment without him swapping genders but they were all looking a little flummoxed. Apart from Evie, Evie was holding her nose at the smell of old gym equipment. They had ruled out science – this was a spell that Doug's chemical brain hadn't cracked yet; they had ruled out Evie's magic, her mother hadn't used or known about a gender swapping, as far as EQ had been concerned, women had more power why on earth did she need a male form? They'd realised no brand of Jane's magic was capable of such a wicked spell, and Freddie's voodoo didn't do anything but make him itch in both genders. Mal was the last hope but she had flicked through her mother's spell book while the others prodded him without much success.

"What happened last?" Jane asked gently and Jay recounted his morning in minute detail, right down to how many blueberries he had on his waffles.

"Oh and then I visited Jordan."

"What did you steal?" The other VKs looked at one another with a bout of long suffering sighs.

"Nothing!" Jay exclaimed wide eyed. The innocent look was shattered somewhat when he sneezed three times and they were left looking at his female form. At Mal's glare Jay sighed. "I might have looked at a necklace…" He admitted.

"Give it back!" Jordan's furious voice was suddenly heard at the doorway. "So help me Jay, I swear to all that is sandy that you are a dead….woman…" She frowned as she stepped closer and realised that there was definitely a buxom outline to the thief in front of her.

"You didn't curse him?" Freddie quizzed.

"Not me… but if he has taken my Arabia necklace then … dad's curses really do work." She looked mildly impressed. "Let's hope they don't last too long." She smiles wickedly and Jay rummages in his pockets.

"Take the thing!" He hurls the locket at her and Jordan catches it deftly, examining the small time turner with chunks of agate flowing through it.

"You wanna stay as a girl?" She smirks and Jay snatches it back. Just in time too as he's hit with a bout of sneezing that switches him back and forth at least five times. He throws the locket back once more as a sixth sneeze wracks him and he stares fearfully down at his body. It stays his reassuring male self.

"Sweet Ursula." He runs his hands over himself to make sure there's nothing gone and nothing added.

"Don't steal my stuff." Jordan sighs, swinging the pendant from her fingers. "Dad always told me he protected things from thieves but I have to get him to teach me this curse!" She whistles, strolling out of the supply shed. "Hey Tiresias, let's not make this a repeat performance."


	71. Love's Curse

A/N: This is a little bit of an angsty one, implied Jevie.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bad day?" Jay came into see Evie curled up on their sofa. She had a pillow across her middle and was staring mindlessly into space.

"Something like that." She said vaguely and Jay dumped his gym bag to look properly at his best friend.

"Bad night, the nightmares still happening?" Jay frowned as she didn't answer, she remained staring at the corner of the room. Glancing at the wall clock, he noted it was one in the afternoon and realised Evie was still in her pyjamas, blue hair pulled back into some form of pony tail and her hand was absently stroking her new addition – Nightshade, the little black stray that had adopted Evie.

Quietly swinging into action Jay jumped into the shower – his post training body odour offended her no matter how bad her night's sleep was and ten minutes he was later he put a mug of hot cocoa into her hands, pushing the kitten out of the way so he could slot in neatly behind Evie.

"What happened love?"

"Not nightmares, just feel crap." She rested back against his chest securely, settling back into a position that had become more and more comfortable since Doug left her.

"Well you're still here and still breathing E." He said softly, watching her sip the cocoa with a semblance of a smile.

"You know, I thought I'd get used to being on my own – especially after I was an outcast growing up on the Isle but this is horrid Jay." Evie sighed, running a finger over the rim of the mug. "I just can't feel anything. Mal brought over new fabric today and I couldn't bring myself to care, like not even the silk, it just didn't bother me." She sighed and put the empty mug back on the table resting back against Jay's solid form.

"It's okay beautiful. Sometimes the nothingness feels better than the pain." Jay stroked his hands over her bare forearms and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"It isn't though. I would take the pain over this nothingness, this is how Snow White felt under mother's spell and I can see why Mother named that poison Love's Curse." Evie said with heavy eyelids. She didn't sleep much last night; since Doug had gone her nightmares had got worse and she was often waking up with horror filled images but Jay's steady breathing and warmth was lulling her into a safety.

"It's okay Evie, I've got you." Jay's soothing voice was the last thing she heard as she slipped into sleep, unaware of her friend's concern at the frailty of her condition but for the first time in a long time, she felt something. It was wonderful to know she could still feel.

It was Jay that caught her as she fell from an apple tree in her dream, and it was Jay's hand that locked with hers as they ran from the sands in her mind. It was her that dragged Jay away from the temptation of the Cobra and it was anger she felt when her mother appeared before her. Emotions still coursed through her veins and it wasn't a nightmare that woke her a few hours later, it was feeling.


	72. Payback

A/N: Snappy little sweet thing! I have a new multi-chaptered fic in the works BUT I CAN'T END IT! Send help, and cookies, and motivation.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi."

"Why?" Doug had walked into his study room to find Evie sat there, cradling her wrist and flexing her fingers every so often. Carlos was with her, a damp cloth in one hand and a bucket of what looked like ice water on the floor.

"Err…" Evie smiled sheepishly.

"She punched Chad."

"Why?" Doug pushed his glasses up his nose and shut the door.

"He slandered your reputation." Evie said primly and winced when Carlos reapplied the rag to her knuckles. "Ouch!" She hissed.

"They're still bleeding." Carlos scolded, but was a little kinder in his ministrations.

"What do you mean he slandered my reputation?" Doug frowned.

"There were a few nasty words spoken." Evie raised an eyebrow but Doug saw the gleam in her eye.

"Is Chad still alive?" He said drily.

"If they find him." She said wickedly and Doug opened his mouth to protest, but with her uninjured hand she waved down his words. "I'm kidding, as far as I'm aware he's in the hospital wing."

"You put him in the hospital wing!" He exclaimed as Mal came dancing into the room.

"Coach wants to put you in the Tourney team." She grinned. "That's the last time Chad calls anyone a dirty four eyed little nerd." Mal said triumphantly, utterly oblivious to the death glare Evie was sending her.

"That's all you punched him for?" Doug said exasperated. "E, he's been calling me that since we were about five!"

"He says he's a prince, if he's gonna behave like a villain we'll ship him off to the Isle, I'd like to see how long he lasts against the Hunnies." She snarled.

"The Hunnies?"

"Shan Yu's daughters. They are fierce and they can pack more of a punch than Evie ever could." Carlos explained.

"So I decided he needed a little payback." Evie sneered and for the first time in a long while. Doug could see the Isle lurking in his beautiful girl's soul. She would never be entirely Auradon, sure she wasn't as evil as she had been when she had arrived at Auradon Prep, but the Isle was most definitely there. Especially when she felt payback was due. She could be utterly wicked and it made Doug fall in love with her a little harder.


	73. Dragon Hall

A/N: Oh hey, I missed my Sunday deadline but I've started my new job and I had to settle into training (which was Sunday oh horror!) It's set after the first book and pre the first film.

But enjoy this niblet!

* * *

Classes now were interesting to say the least. Mal had a new gang and for a week or so they were the whisper on every other student's lips. Until Mal fixed that naturally.

Evie enjoyed the security of this odd little foursome; she knew they weren't quite friends, but they were allies. She knew Jay and Mal were closer to one another than they were to her and Carlos, so in return she banded with Carlos more, helping the younger student out when she could (not that she'd admit it to _anyone_ ). Naturally Carlos helped her out in some of the more technical classes – while Evie was acing AP Vanity, Advanced Evil Schemes was not a favourite choice for her. So when she flirted with the Gastons' to stop them from shoving Carlos into a locker, the white haired kid passed her class notes without a single word.

Of course that was classes; break times and afterschool was far more fun.

The foursome would now lounge around the Isle, taking breaks between causing mayhem.

"I bet you can't steal Grizelda Tremaine's ribbon." Evie said, lying on the crumbling stone wall outside Dragon Hall. The end of class bell had just gone and the Tremaines' were coming out towards the gate the four rested by.

"Done." Jay grinned and as soon as Grizelda came past, he kissed her hard and pulled the ribbon from her hair in one smooth movement.

"Cheat." Evie hissed as the Tremaine sisters led a dazed Grizelda away.

"And?" He smiled at her and Mal laughed. "I can steal anything E, and stealing requires cheating." He raised one eyebrow and dangled the tattered blue ribbon from his fingertips.

"Fine, let's see what you can do." The blue haired girl grinned back at him and both Carlos and Mal made a noise in surprise.

~Isle~

"Steal me the Gastons' lunch." She whispered the next morning in Jay's ear.

Sure enough, he came back to her with a lump of cheese and a loaf of bread in before lunchtime, deftly avoiding the ensuing punch up that happened between Le Fou Deux and Gaston 1.

"I win again princess." Jay grinned at her as the four shared the scrappy meal between them, far away from the fight.

"You're not going to beat him." Carlos said as he passed her more class notes, this time for Unnatural Biology. "The boy steals everything."

"Thanks bro." Jay took it as a compliment as he stretched out on the dirt, closing his eyes. "I also feel you trying to steal things off me as well." He grabbed Evie's wrist when she had tried to take the broken watch from his jacket pocket.

"This just isn't fair." She complained, rubbing the delicate skin when Jay released her.

"Only Mal has ever been able to steal off of Jay." Carlos informed her and Evie glanced at the purple haired girl who was grinning widely.

"It was a momentous occasion."

"It hasn't been repeated since." Jay growled, closing his eyes once more, feeling his belly grumble at the cheese.

"Time will tell." Mal smirked, ignoring the frown on Jay's face.

"Okay, before the day is out, I want Harriet's hook." Evie glared, her frown deepening as Jay smiled lazily up at her.

"Wrinkles." He mocked and she quickly smoothed her forehead out, ignoring his throaty laugh. "You want the hook, I'll get you the hook."

Sure enough, before midnight Jay had thrown a rock at her bedroom window and when she snuck down, past the slumbering form of her mother (she could hear the snores), he swept her a bow and presented her the hook of Harriet.

"Before the day is out, as my princess requested." He smirked and Evie hated to admit it; she thought she had won because the end of the school day rocked around and the Hook was not hers, but Jay had exploited her words as a loophole and indeed, it was quarter to midnight, the day was not out and the infamous hook rested in her hands.

"Why you are a Prince of Thieves." She sighed, running a finger over the blunt tip of the hook.

"Don't forget it." He grinned and went to take off.

"Hey Jay, put this somewhere nice." She threw the hook at him which he caught deftly. "I'm sure your Dad can sell it, or maybe put it on a statue at Dragon Hall." She smiled, suddenly aware that she was only in her night dress, outside Castle-Across-The-Way.

~Isle~

"Any more requests for me, My Lady?" Jay sniggered as Harriet screamed blue murder at finding her hook atop the uppermost turret of Dragon Hall. It was just the two of them at the moment, Carlos having been drafted into an AP session of some kind for Gothel and Mal was out terrorising the Goblin population in revenge for spreading a kindness rumour.

"Not as far as I can think of." Evie admitted. The pair snaked their way out of Dragon Hall and up to the roof of a different crypt. It had a raised edge and a flat roof that sloped down towards a drain, but it meant that the Four could hide from critical gazes and not-so-hushed whispers. After Jay gave her a boost to the roof the pair of them laid down to watch the swirling grey clouds.

"Well what have you made me steal so far?"

"Lunch, a hook, ribbons, make up from my mother, yeah thanks for that by the way, I didn't ask for that one. Croquet mallet from the Queen of Hearts, jewellery from Ursula, Gothel's blasted camera, bandanas from Smee's offspring, Ysma's earrings, Frollo's rings… what else is there to steal from anyone worth your attention?" Evie listed his accomplishments off on his fingers.

"Do you know who I'd like to steal from?" Jay said suddenly, tracing patterns in the clouds mentally.

"Who?" Evie had rolled over to face him, propping herself up on one elbow.

"The Auradons. I told Mal I think my unlucky stars that I'm on this Island, but sometimes I think those brats need a taste of misbehaviour." He grinned up at her and Evie let out a laugh.

"I'd love to steal something from Auradon as well." Evie said and Jay looks a little perplexed until she flutters her eyelashes and grins wickedly. "The heart of a Prince."

"And then his castle and his inheritance and his kingdom I imagine." Jay smirked.

"Naturally."

"Hey guys!" Carlos poked his head up from the side. "Mal wants to terrorise downtown, you coming?"

"Doesn't she always want to terrorise?" Evie said as she jumped down into Jay's arms.

"Yeah but she wants to prove she's rotten to the core this time." Carlos grinned and the trio moved quickly towards the warehouses that littered the Isle.


	74. Pecking Order

A/N: This was a request from Silverwolf: Mal/Belle putting Leah in her place. I am still taking requests, but I have started a new, very intense job and it definitely will not be quick turnarounds. I barely have time for dinner and sleep let alone pen any stories, but please leave ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Can you just stop." Belle had had enough and taken Aurora to one side before Ben's 18th birthday.

"Stop what?" The other woman seemed genuinely confused and Belle was thrown for a moment.

"Can you stop changing Mal's name to Audrey's on all of the plans, I've had dwarves and Animals coming up to me, scratching their heads to see if they've got the right name in the right place and nine times out of ten they haven't! I get it, you're pissed that Ben chose Mal, it wasn't the future I had planned for my only child but it's his choice not mine and not yours either!" Belle exploded and Aurora took a step back at the anger.

"Belle, sweetie, I don't know what you're on about. I haven't seen any plans, dealt with any plans…nothing." Aurora frowned. "I was happy to set Ben's birthday in the Palace of 1000 Dreams but if there's a problem we can sort this out?" The other woman ran her hands through her immaculate hair.

"You're not changing them?" Belle was also frowning.

"No, I swear to you on Phil's life, I would never change the plans." Aurora held up her hand to swear it. "I wasn't exactly thrilled with the choices Ben and Audrey made but they were kids, we should never have expected so much from them. I forgot that for a Happy Ever After there has to be a little heartbreak in there somewhere. So what Audrey isn't going to be Crown Princess, as far as I've seen she's pretty happy with Jay, like truly happy…not just princess happy." She shrugged and Belle smiled for the first time.

"Okay, so who is it then?"

~Belle~

For the umpteenth time Belle apologised and corrected another set of seating arrangements; the Bunnies were getting incredibly angry at having to alter the flowers from Audrey Pink to Mal Purple continuously and the Mice were angry at having to alter the name-cards all the time. After soothing some ruffled feathers and fur, Belle scoped out the ballroom reserved her son's birthday and felt the nervous flutter in her chest.

"Cogsworth?" She called out suddenly and Edina Cogsworth appears dutifully at the Queen's side.

"Milady?"

"I need your keen eyes Edina, someone is altering the plans and I need to know who. You are one of the most observant women I have ever met – find out who keeps changing my ideas." Belle said seriously and the younger woman nodded.

"Of course Your Highness, may I continue with the streamer decorations?" Edina winked and Belle nodded with a smile.

"Lumiere, I am off home once more, I trust your capable hands." She said loudly to the ageing Frenchman, who bowed with a wince and returned to the menu with a critical eye.

~Belle~

Two hours later and Belle was back looking thunderous. She had marched up to Aurora's study, the other woman smiling wryly when she saw Belle's anger.

"You worked out who it was then?" She raised an eyebrow and put down the paperwork she had been reading.

"Yes and you're not going to like the answer." Belle was pacing now and Aurora stood, dusting off her skirt and put one hand on Belle's forearm to slow the furious steps.

"Probably not, it's going to be my mother isn't it?" She said lightly and Belle frowned. "It didn't take much detective work; I was going to grill Phillip but he was talking Tourney scores with Jay and seemed utterly enthralled with our possible future son-in-law, I was going to talk to the three Fairies but they were all aflutter with Audrey, discussing her outfit and whether Jay would propose anytime soon and so I worked it out must have been mom." Aurora shrugged. "I'm sorry Belle, I thought she'd got over this."

"It's okay, she's not the only parent that's not taken well to the integration of the Lost Kids." They both thought silently on the Charming family, and on the fury of Snow White at having Evie back in Auradon. "I know she rightly blames Maleficent for a lot, and I know she sees that once again a form of Maleficent has stopped the happy ending…"

"Mom's just reading the wrong fairy tale." Aurora said quietly. "I'll talk to her."

~Belle~

"His Royal Highness, King Benjamin." The Announcer proudly proclaimed as the man in question stood at the doorway. "The Princess Consort, Mal."

"Not used to this you know?" Mal was still smiling as she hissed through her teeth.

"I'm not used to it either." Ben bowed his head and whispered back. He felt her grip tighten on his arm and with his free hand he quickly covered hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You've got this." He murmured again as they strode through the room to the Top Table.

"Apparently, so has Audrey Beauty." Mal said drily, looking at the name card decorated in swirling gold calligraphy.

"Give me that." Belle hissed from her space next to Mal.

"Hey, no it's fine."

"It's not fine." Belle snapped and Aurora was also on her feet.

"Mom you promised!" She turned, scandalised to her defiant mother.

"Queen Leah, I have respected your wisdom and your dedication to your country and your family but this is too far!" Belle snapped. The silence in the room was palpable and Audrey was mortified. "You are now disrespecting my family and I have had enough of your spiteful ways."

"How dare you?" Leah drew herself up to her full stature. "That villain has stolen my granddaughter's inheritance and her rights as Princess Consort, instead she lords it over all over us when she should be back on that wretched Isle. She has had her filthy friend bewitch my darling granddaughter and now they have ruined happy endings." Leah spat, glaring at Mal and Jay who shrank back a little bit.

"You stop right there." Belle warned. "You stop right there or I will banish you from this kingdom. My son may rule but I will stop at nothing to have you exiled from Auradon. I am disgusted with the way this Royalty thinks and behaves. You are selfish rude and callous…"

"You are barely royalty." Leah snarled. "Just a daughter of an inventor."

"Get out." Belle snarled. "Get out of my sight and get out of this kingdom." She turned to address other tables. "We are supposed to be the ruling elite, the ones who set good examples and rise above our perils to help those around us. We are supposed to lead and guide those around us and what do we do, we snivel in our castles and bemoan that innocent children have been given a second chance at life in this land. We wail and beat our fists when those more vulnerable than us need care and attention. We throw tantrums when we don't get our way, well I have had enough!" Not once had Belle raised her voice, instead it was a deadly timbre in a silent room and no-one dared to breathe.

"I have been so disgusted by behaviour in these last few years, since our Lost Refugee programme started that I have wanted to send all of **you** to the Isle instead. I would rather deal with villains than self-entitled snobs like you any day of the week. I would rather battle 100 Gastons than ever _ever_ play society with people like you." She glared at Cinderella Charming who shrank back in her seat at the furious look on the woman's face. "You have lectured me for years on how to behave and you are little better, at least with a villain I know what to expect." She snapped suddenly and turned to Ben.

"Mom…" He said softly.

"I apologise for ruining your birthday." He saw the tender, panicked look in her eyes.

"Best birthday present ever." Ben grinned back at her and she smiled.

"Now there's the woman I married." Adam came down from the Top Table and swept his wife up in his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips. "The woman that never cared about the pecking order, only about what was right."


	75. Hogging the Covers

A/N: A shared request for Starflight & Guest. You both wanted Jal... you got it!

Also I have just watched Descendants 2, leave your thoughts in the reviews! The next few nuggets will not be based on the second film.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Budge up." Jay whispered as he attempted to slide into bed beside Mal. She groaned but slowly did as he asked.

"You take up so much room." She yawned. Her bed was barely a double and Jay star-fished in his sleep an awful lot, leaving the junior evil fairy to cling to the edges of the bed.

"Hush up." He hummed in her ear, shifting to make himself comfortable. He slid one arm under her pillow and pulled the purple haired girl back into his arms.

"Make me." She said sleepily, Morpheus already dragging her back under.

"You see, I would **but** you're practically asleep so I'll fight you tomorrow." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling as she slung one leg over his and burrowed into his chest. He could feel himself drifting off when he let out a hiss. "Really?!" He said incredulously, snapping his eyes open to stare down at the girl. She was smiling smugly, her eyes still closed as she pressed her ice cold feet against him, warming them up on his calves.

"Really really." She chuckled.

"Witch." He growled, knowing she wouldn't move them and he should just get used to the sensation.

"Villain." She corrected him and promptly fell asleep, forgetting in her sleepy haze just who her bedmate was.

She remembered though when she woke up freezing at 6am. She glared at her other half with such venom she was surprised he didn't wither away on the spot, but Jay was impervious to any of her looks, scary or otherwise. Instead he snugly remained, wrapped up like a burrito in _her_ duvet. She sat up, still glaring at his smug, sleeping form and decided her best mode of revenge. She was torn between grabbing the end and unrolling him like a magic carpet or…. She smiled wickedly and promptly set about slowly burrowing her way back into the warmth until she came across Jay's form without any covers between them.

Slowly she pushed his vest top up his chest and angled herself correctly before taking a small breath. Simultaneously she pressed all four of her cold limbs against Jay's toasty body. One foot on each leg and her hands pressed against his chest. She cackled when he squealed, rushing to escape the icy onslaught and rolled himself away so rapidly he dumped his own ass out of bed.

"Villain." He growled, now very much awake and glowering down at his girlfriend who had snuggled her way back into the duvet with a contented smile.

"Don't you ever forget it." She grinned back at him, graciously allowing him back into bed with a kiss.


	76. Baby Blue Arguments

A/N: This is for CrystalHartGem, who wanted Jaudrey. Naturally not D2 compliant.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to wear it?" The princess demanded and Jay glared back at the love of his life.

"It means I'm not going to wear it!" He retorted, arms folding across his chest.

"Why not?"

"For starters, it's baby blue for hell's sake!" Jay exploded. "Stop trying to change me!" He pushed the offending suit out of the way from where she had been brandishing it at him.

"I'm not!" She snapped.

"Rubbish! Ben's managed to pastel-ify Mal, Carlos is hue paler than white and Evie can only get away with dark colours because she's dating Doug and he likes her in dark colours!" He shouted. "We are villain kids, as you all so kindly reminded us!" He snarled and the suit dropped from Audrey's grasp. "Pastel colours do not suit us, sure our tempers have mellowed but if you really want a pastel prince, then go ahead and date Chad!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

~Jay~

It took three hours for Audrey to find him.

After her own anger had cooled, she realised he had been right – if she wanted a man that would wear pale blue she should have stuck with Chad. But Jay was exciting and dangerous – she felt _something_ with him. She didn't coast through her pale and fluffy life when she was with Jay. Sure there was a range of emotions and the lows weren't fun, but the highs made up for them.

When she went looking for him, she couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't on the Tourney field, which is what she'd expected. He wasn't with Carlos, nor Mal, nor Evie. He wasn't anywhere on Campus. She'd resorted to using Evie's mirror to find him after despairing for two hours. It turns out her Jay had run to the coast. The coast that connected Auradon to the Isle by the magic barrier.

She found him sat on the rocky clifftop staring at his childhood home.

"I'm sorry." She said tentatively, standing behind him, unsure of how he would react. "I forget you grew up differently to me." Jay remained silent; he didn't want to say she remembered his coarse upbringing when it suited her, like when he wasn't up to scratch on particular mannerisms or etiquette. That would only ruin the apology and make him the bad guy. Instead he filled the silence by clearing his throat.

"I know." He said quietly.

"I forget it because you are so different to what I was taught as a child." Audrey sat next to him, staring across to the Isle as well. "I was taught that only monsters inhabited the island, that each of you were wretched and evil and that Mal was the hellion daughter of the worst breed of villain." She said quietly, hating to admit the prejudice she accepted. "We were taught that all of the Isle inhabitants were the scum of the earth, that they were filthy and nasty."

"We were desperate." He interrupted.

"What?"

"We lived and survived on the rubbish that came from Auradon. Boiled Toad Tea, Sparkling Slop, Spicy Juice, all staple diets for Isle inhabitants."

"Boiled Toad Tea?!" Audrey was aghast, staring out at the cloud covered island in horror.

"Yeah, Spider Stew was a favourite, especially during winter." Jay was still reminiscing. "It sounds mad but I miss it." He sighed and Audrey's gaze snapped back to him again. "I love you, but Auradon is just so different. It's so false, no-one says what they mean." He huffed, unaware that he'd just admitted his love to Audrey. "On the Isle, if you had an issue with somebody you got it out in the open and you dealt with it, sure it might not end well for one party but you _knew_ there was a fight between you. Here it's all false smiles and pretended politeneness." He dropped his head in his hands and sighed.

"You can do this Jay." Audrey said quietly, moving closer and wrapping her arms around his broad form. "Together we can do this." She lifted his chin, urging him to look at her. "The Princess of Pink and the Prince of Thieves; a perfect harmony." She smiled and was relieves to see a small smile grace his features.

"Can we?" He said, still uncertain.

"Yes we can. Starting with shopping. Ben told me there's a big announcement at the Royal Cotillion." Audrey continued when Jay groaned. "So you'll need a black suit with red accents." She said, a little softer and he glanced up at her hopefully. "I promise, no more pastels. I'll just have to colour co-ordinate with you a little differently."


	77. Shopping Sprees

A/N: CarvieCamfia naturally requested Carvie, you get this little nugget!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Evie, we've only got two days in Agrabah and we haven't left this bazaar!" Carlos whined as they navigated the bustling crowds. Well she navigated, he followed. Carlos was laden with at least ten bags and they'd already paid for one of the market boys to run another load back to their hotel.

"Darling Carlos. If I buy my fabrics here and now from these lovely vendors I do not have to pay extortionate prices from some boutique. Instead I get real Agrabahian fabrics for a fair price." She thanks the salesman with a smile and continued to drag her beloved boyfriend around for another two hours before he steered them into a restaurant.

He collapsed into the chair with a grateful sigh and tipped the same boy to deliver another load of bags back to their hotel with an apologetic look on his face. Spying Evie's curious look at another row of stalls, he was quick to order mansaf and a carafe of water, ordering Kousa Mahshi for Evie to keep her quiet. A well fed Evie was usually a satisfied Evie and he knew if he was exhausted being dragged around the markets all day, then she would be pretty shattered as well. In fact his plan had worked, his blue haired girl sort of sagged into the chair now she was sat down and she thirstily drained her glass of water.

"Okay the pitstop was a good idea." She admitted as the waiter provided them with falafel for starters.

"I always have good ideas." He said primly, watching her practically inhale the food.

"On occasions." She grinned at him when he raised one eyebrow.

"Always." He corrected her and dug out his travel guide from the backpack he was still carrying. "You know we're going up to the Palace right?" He quirked an eyebrow again as Evie started to argue. "We're going up there to ask Aladdin if there's another way for us to ship all of your purchases home because CarpetAir has a restriction on luggage and you are over it." He said pointedly and Evie closed her mouth once more.

"I suppose that would be wise." She conceded and nothing more was said when food arrived.

"Plus, I wanna see the castle up close, rather than just a pretty building on the horizon." He added with a sly smile and Evie chuckled.

"Okay we have spent all morning shopping." She allowed and grinned back at him.

"Don't my legs know it!" Carlos laughed. "All for a princess who's obsessed with clothes."

"Hey you know in this bazaar there's loads of new gadgets and technology right." Evie said innocently and watched with a smile as Carlos perked up.

"What kind?"

"Your kind of gadgets." She said with a sly smile as Carlos started to look at the stalls that now surrounded them as well.

"Well I suppose we can go up to the Palace tonight..." Carlos said distractedly.


	78. The Struggles of Essays

A/N: This is my life right now, only I do not have a Doug in my life to bring me cupcakes and tea. I want Doug to bring me cupcakes while I write 16,000 words!

Enjoy! P. S there is slightly naughty implications at the end.

* * *

"I can't do it." Evie wailed as Doug walked in.

"Yes you can." He said, not really paying attention to Evie's dramatics; he'd been weathering these for three weeks now.

"I caaaan't." She had her head down on the desk and was huffing from behind a pile of books.

"Yes you can, how many words have you done now?" Doug stroked her hair idly before slipping towards the kitchen.

"I'm on 6400." She sighed, lifting her head and groaning as one of the sheets of paper.

"You've got just under 10,000 to go." He said cheerfully, stuffing leftovers into his mouth as his girlfriend made some unintelligible whale noise. This was a daily occurrence in their household; Evie would be slumped over her desk, her laptop hidden beneath folders, files, books and notes while she huffed and sighed and lamented her life. He'd reminded her that she'd chosen to major in Auradonian History and that if she'd have chosen Chemistry there was only exams and no dissertation, it was at that point that she'd hurled many of the decorative pillows at him until he pleaded a truce. He'd made dinner three nights that week.

"Don't." She growled, glaring at her laptop screen with such venom in her eyes, Doug was momentarily alarmed for the future of the device. Thankfully though she stood up suddenly, her chair slamming back behind her and she stalked out of the room. Being used to her dramatics, Doug finished the leftovers, put the bowls in the sink and only looked out at the now empty room when he heard the front door slam.

"Well it must be bad." He said to himself as his eyes glanced over the computer screen still humming on the desk. Her last sentence read 'fuck history, I hate history' followed by gibberish where she had undoubtedly hit the keys in frustration.

Grabbing his coat and his keys, Doug quickly left the apartment building to find his wayward girlfriend. He nabbed her, took her inside a coffee shop and combatted her grumpiness with spiced tea and cupcakes – always a bonus in the Evie book.

"Sorry." She said tiredly but Doug smiled at her and took her hand.

"If you can weather me out when I was mid-finals, I can cope with your dissertation stresses." He twined his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. He was pleased to see the grin lift the corners of her mouth.

"Can we go home now?" She asked and looped her arm with his the whole way home. Doug steered her towards the sofa and closed her laptop lid decisively (after saving, he didn't need that tantrum) and then the pair spent the evening curled up with one another watching mindless TV.

"Every 5000 words you do, I'll give you a reward." He said as they climbed into bed that night, a rarity in the last few weeks as Evie drove herself to insanity by staying up at awful hours, determined to drive home words on the ruddy dissertation.

"What kind of reward?" She asked coyly, cosying up to him and hooking her leg over his waist.

"Depends on how fast you write the chapters." He laughed, kissing her nose and then capturing her lips in a much slower kiss.

"Deal, but screw the dissertation, there's something else I'd much rather study." Evie grinned wickedly as her hands slid under his sleep shirt.

"Hi-ho." He cheeped, hating that she still elicited such a reaction from him, even after being together for so long. "Sounds good to me." They kissed again, the languorous pace replaced with a hot need for one another.


	79. Perfect Presents

A/N: Oh hey, it's a Isle-centric story with Jal and Carvie pairings. I know it's not Christmas but why not have a Christmas themed fic in August!?

Enjoy!

* * *

Carlos and Jay had conspired to sort Christmas between them. They felt that their girls needed a little bit of TLC and together they had schemed up the perfect presents. It took bribing a few goblins and a little bit of blackmail but finally they had the presents sorted.

They waited at the docks, wrapped up against the blustering wind while the garbage tug boats skirted to the edge of the Isle and watched carefully as the goblins unloaded trash, sometimes in bags, sometimes by the shovel load. Jay darted forward as a cardboard box was unloaded from one boat and despite the squawks of the goblin below him, he took it firmly back to Carlos. The pair peeked inside, grinned at one another vanished back up to the main street.

The four did a little Christmas celebration by themselves. Christmas was usually haughtily ignored by their parents – the days of joy and cheer long behind the evil parents. EQ at most might lament the days she would throw grand parties, Cruella would perhaps whine at a lack of new fur coats, but mostly the day would drift by without the Evil Four being aware that it was some sort of celebration. But it would be at this time that their offspring would cloister themselves away in a corner of Hell Hall, or the Bargain Castle, or even the Castle Across the Way, and they would give one another presents.

Evie had been thrilled that Mal had got her a new collection of Decay make-up, in all of the right colours and exactly the right shades. She slyly looked at the purple haired girl who had nonchalantly handed over the crumpled paper bag, Evie had noted that the presents had been wrapped in faded grey cloth, not rags, but proper cloth that Evie could re-use later if she wanted. Mal was surprised to feel Evie's hand squeeze hers, and she glanced over to the blue haired princess.

"Thank you." She whispered and if Mal permitted a small smile on her face, well no-one saw it. Just like she also didn't smile at Evie's gift; which was a neatly detailed notebook, a grimoire of her own, with empty pages for more spells and recipes, though it would be doubtful that Mal would ever get to wield magic of her own, she appreciated the sentiment. She flicked through the pages, there were spells stolen from Maleficent's book, (how Evie got those Mal would never know), there were a few spells that were attributed to EQ, mainly poison recipes. There were also enchantments from Yzma; cookie recipes from the old witch that was outsmarted by Hansel and Gretel; a few words of wisdom from Baba Yaga; various curses for human-to-animal transformations and even weapon advice, just in case magic doesn't cut it.

Evie had given her beloved Carlos a battery. A car battery to be precise; she had been told on good authority that it had been stolen from one of the latest models of auto-carriage and was practically brand new. She watched his face light up as he unwrapped the blue box.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "It's from the Z-10 model, oh oh tell me it's a McQueen model. Hell yes it is! Holy Ursula, E this is amazing!" He leant over and pressed a kiss to her lips that made her dizzy. His happiness was so palpable she could practically feel the vibrations running through his body.

Despite the nauseous feeling that rose up in both Jay and Mal as they watched their friends squeal in glee, neither would deny it was sweet. Sweet didn't particularly fit on the Isle, but nonetheless they both had that sort of fuzzy glow watching Carlos' excitement and Evie's relief.

Jay was seriously impressed with Mal's present as well. New leather gloves, as his old ones had started to wear through on the palm, a new leather waistcoat, a new beanie hat and the sturdiest pair of boots Jay had seen arrive on the Isle in a long, long time.

"Where did you get these?" He whispered and he watched Mal glance at the other two just in case they were eavesdropping between their kisses.

"I have my ways, you're not the only thief remember." She gave a half smile and squeaked when Jay kissed the top of her head.

"Soooo." Evie said, having drawn back from Carlos in time to see Jay's intimate touch.

"Yeah…." Mal turned to look inquisitively at the two boys.

"Close your eyes." Carlos whispered and Evie, after a moment's hesitation did so. Mal took a little longer to persuade, particularly when Carlos briefly left the room, but scooting slightly closer to E, she did as she was told.

"Okay." The two girls heard footsteps and a slightly scuffling when something was placed before them but finally Jay allowed them to open their eyes. Sat before them were two faded black boxes, identical minus the dark blue bow atop one, and a dark purple atop the other.

"Open them." Jay nodded and Evie's curiosity won out, lifting the lid she made the girliest noise Mal had ever heard, and that included the shrill screams of the Tremaine offspring. But even Mal felt her heart stop when from Evie's box sprung a beautiful blue Persian kitten. It wandered right into her lap and mewed up at her.

"Oh you beautiful little thing, you're absolutely adorable!" Evie cooed and Carlos slotted himself in behind her.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Belladonna." Evie said instantly. "Belladonna, my beautiful little baby."

While Evie had made a huge fuss, Mal had slowly pulled off the lid of hers to find a small black bundle lurking at the bottom of her box. He made the quite the drama at being pulled out of the box and gave Mal a slight scratch for the hassle. Jay bit back his laugh at the smile that spread across Mal's face.

"Perfect." She said under her breath, taken in by the green eyes of the black kitten before her. "Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked Jay who had sat back down next to her.

"He's a tom and I'll reckon he'll give old Lucifer a run for his money."

"I do to, Leviathan will undoubtedly have a few fights ahead of him." She held out her hand and was surprised when the black kitten sniffed her once, butted his head against and stalked into her lap. He curled himself up with one last look at Mal that said; 'you're my human now'.


	80. Freshers Week

A/N: Evie kicks ass when she goes to uni.

Enjoy!

* * *

" _You would be mistaken to focus entirely on my beauty."_

Evie had been accepted into Old Grimms University and was thrilled to be studying environmental chemistry while Doug was studying geological oceanography at the same time. What she wasn't thrilled about was Grimms sports programmes, or to be entirely accurate, the students of Grimms sports programmes. The Tourney players had learnt the hard way not to bother her, Jay was viciously protective, but the football players were grabby and the soccer players were pretentious.

"Hey baby you walking or working?" One of the louts had shouted across the campus in her first week. She had gone beet red, her time with Doug softened her against chauvinistic males but she soon got angry. Finally, after what felt like the thirtieth time that one of them cat-called her she had strutted towards the small knot of players, the group lounging on one of the benches dotted around campus.

"Who are you?" She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled coquettishly at the guy who had shouted out the lewd words to her _again._

"Greg Cutter." He smirked back at her.

"Oh Gretel's son." Evie continued to smile, eyes not leaving his while one hand rested on his shoulder. "You play soccer right?" She watched with internal satisfaction as he quickly fell into her trap.

"One of the star players." He puffed out his chest. "I'm real good in all arenas…" He winked suggestively and Evie's smile widened.

"Oh like what?" She said innocently.

"Well baby come to the Phi Alpha Epsilon party tonight and I'll show you how good I am at everything." He leered, reaching for her waist now.

"Maybe not your grammar." She pointed out lightly, watching the confusion in his eyes. "I also don't think you're a very good person, and this is coming from a woman who grew up on the Isle." Her voice hardened and the small group of players tensed around her. "Why, did you not recognise me? My name's Evie… daughter of the Evil Queen." Her grip tightened on his shoulder, her manicured nails digging into his varsity and Greg gaped as her eyes flashed black and then back to her usual beautiful shade.

"What the hell are we letting people like you in?" One of the other players spat and Evie released Greg to turn to the new offender.

"People like me?" She asked lightly, she practically vibrated with anger and she radiated danger. "What do you mean people like me?"

"Villains, the evil that should have been left on the Isle to rot." His bluff bravado hadn't quite worn out but it was waning fast at the smile on Evie's face. "You're nothing more than a pretty face with a rotten core."

"You would be mistaken to focus entirely on my beauty." Evie growled. "I am a beautiful woman, with the gifted genetics of my mother, who bewitched Kings… but you forget that I am a student here. I graduated Auradon Prep with one of the highest GPAs seen since Doc's son left and well _you're_ just the son of a murderer."

"What do you mean?" He was still standing his ground but not for long.

"You're the son of Jack the Giant Killer… you're also named Jack because your family _lacks_ imagination." She sneered. "Now that's something I do not lack. I was raised on the Isle learning how to entrap morons like you, I was educated at Auradon prep... and it just so happens that my degree here at Grimms, well it incorporates what you would call _poisons._ " She said all of this in a light tone, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "If you wish to survive the next semester… I suggest you remain quiet every time a girl walks across the quad… because if I hear one more lewd suggestion that comes out of your common little mouth… the results won't be pretty." She turned her flinty gaze back to Jack Junior who had turned deathly pale.

"How dare you?" One of them hissed.

"How dare you?" She answered simply. "Wouldn't all your lovely esteemed parents be so disappointed to learn that their prodigal sons were cat-calling girls, grabbing them and plying under-age girls with alcohol." She blinked innocently, stepping back from the circle.

"My father wouldn't care." Jack said brashly.

"Oh, then I'll be sure to tell Queen Belle that there are some rather dubious characters on the Council. Thanks for the tip." She smiled widely.

"You're bluffing." Greg sneered, having recovered from his fright.

"Am I? I'm best friends with the Crown Prince's fiancée and I'm here on the Rose Scholarship…" She let her words hang in the air. "Have a good day." She said brightly and all but skipped back to her dorm.


	81. Good Morning

A/N: A little Jal oneshot for the Guest of 11th June.

Enjoy!

* * *

If there was something that surprised Mal it was her morning routine. Before she went back to being Queen of the Isle (a title she rightly claimed from her mother), she would spend a few moments in bed staring at her grunting mess of a consort.

Jay's dark hair would be a tangled mess, sticking up at odd angles that would make Evie wince if she saw it. Thankfully her Advisor never saw Jay's dishevelled mess, but Mal would fondly tangle her fingers into his hair every morning. At first she would be gentle, before giving it a sharp yank to wake her sleeping beau. Which is exactly what she did today.

"You know one day you're not going to do that." He grunted and rolled over to stare blearily at his Queen.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"One day, you'll wake me nicely."

"What is this Auradon?" She scoffed, moving from the bed before his strong arm slipped about her waist and he dragged her beneath the moth-eaten blankets.

"Nope, but I am meaner than you." He grumbled, drawing her close and snuggling her against him. He was smirking as she attempted to wriggle free to no avail. His grip tightened and he sneakily pressed kisses over her head, face and neck. It was one of those moments of intimacy that they never admitted to the outside world. Their marriage was one of power – what man wouldn't want to be married to the Queen of the Isle? What Queen wouldn't want a Royal Vizier and thief as her husband? It had been mutually beneficial and as far as anyone else on the Isle knew, there was little emotion involved.

Of course in their bedroom that was a different story. Stolen kisses and soft touches that each slyly took from another, as though their attachment was illegal and utterly reprehensible. They shared their home with Evie and Carlos, who were a little freer with their open affection than the "Royal" pair, but Mal and Jay reserved these moments for their room and their room alone.

"You are not meaner than me." Mal grouched as she was still attempting to escape in vain.

"Sure I am." He winced as one of Mal's hands locked into his messy hair and she gave it another hard tug. Finally he released her when she pulled it again, twice as hard. "Call a truce?" He grumped, rubbing his scalp absently while she scampered out of bed.

"If you get me coffee sure." She grinned as he laughed back at her. He rested back in bed and closed his eyes.

"I'll get coffee when I want to wake up properly and not a moment before." He smirked and he heard her soft footfalls at his side of the bed. Quick as a cobra his grip was around her waist once more and he had pulled her atop him as she let out a most un-villainlike squawk. He silenced anymore protests with a gentle kiss, stealing her breath.

"Good morning." He whispered as he released her again.

"Good morning to you too." She murmured back with an uncharacteristic smile.


	82. You're My Captain

A/N: My first foray into HarryxUma. I like this pairing. They're both crazy enough to write so it's fun!

Enjoy! x

* * *

"I didn't like seeing you in his arms." Harry growled.

He had found her on the shore. He had all but carried her back to their ship, pushing aside minions with the sharp end of his hook to take her to the Captains quarters. She had weakly pushed him away when she was sprawled on the bed but he remained persistently at her side until she was stronger.

In her anger, her transformation has been painful but easy, however defeated and drained of energy she had all but washed up on the Isle's garbage strewn beaches, weeds wrapped her around her ankles, the beautiful dress Ben had given her was in tatters…just like her hopes for defeating Auradon. That's where Harry found her, amongst the rest of the dirt from Auradon. She accepted the shrimp broth without too many withering looks and allowed Harry to fuss over her in his weird way.

"What?" She said hoarsely, as he took the bowl away from her.

"I did not like seeing you dance with that waste of a crown." He hissed, stepping away from the bed to the other side of the cabin.

"Harry…" She said softly but he shook his head.

"You are _my_ Captain. Not his." His fists were clenched, his hook abandoned on the desk and Uma sat up properly to stare at him.

"You're right." She said simply and for a moment his frustration was dampened by her words. "I am your Captain and you will listen to me." She tried to pull herself out of bed and was stymied momentarily by the soaring pain in her hips. Apparently growing a few extra appendages had consequences.

"I am listening." His accent was soothing and she held her hand out.

"Pass me my sword." She commanded, her voice still rasping but there was little weakness in it now. Harry complied and she used the blade in lieu of a crutch and leant on it slightly. "Gather the crew." She barked and he went to run from the room with a smile on his face until she called him back. "You forgot something." She nodded to his hook and with a dip of the head he smiled at her and vanished from the room.

It would not be until later, after she roused her crew once more, firmly squashing any notion of defeat, that Harry and her would be together once more in the Captain's Quarters.

"I mean it." He murmured in the semi-darkness of the wooden cabin.

"What?" She had taken off her hat and laid it aside before turning to face him. She found him alarmingly close but strangely she revelled in the intimacy of the moment.

"I did not like seeing you in his arms." He enunciated each word slowly and Uma smiled.

"And your point is?" She went to step away from him, ready to dismiss her first mate until his arms encircled her waist and drew her closer. She took a sharp breath and was hit with the smell of Harry. It wasn't any more unpleasant than the rest of the Isle but in that moment she realised how distinctive his scent was; he smelt fresh and salty. The brine of an open ocean seemed to cling to his pores and for a moment it dizzied her.

"You belong in mine." His voice was rough and Uma froze in the moment. She was suddenly thrown into a realisation at how awkward Ben's embrace had made her feel. It had been necessary but it had felt wrong at every level; she had presumed it was because he was the King of Auradon and she was the Captain of the Lost, but now, wrapped in Harry's arms she realised it had felt wrong because _this_ moment felt so right.

She had no witty retort or barking order, instead she threw away words and leant towards him, bridging the small distance between them. Their first kiss. It felt similar to her time in her new magical marine form; there was power buzzing at her fingertips, this time the circuit encompassed Harry, feeding them both with a dizzying feeling. Her fingers drifted up the leather sleeves of his jacket, feeling his muscles move beneath the fabric as his hold around her waist tightened pulling them flush to one another.

"I am your Captain." She whispered when they pulled apart after what felt like an eternity.

"Yes, you are." He dipped his head once more, this time not out of respect but to press another kiss to her chapped lips.


	83. Sparring

A/N: Okay so all I have ready to upload are Descendants stories. Literally, I have 10 of these fics to go! So I will be uploading two every Sunday to this anthology, and then a chapter per week of the Invasion until it's finished.

This is a request from Owllover34 who wanted a JayxLonnie martial sparring session. Disclaimer: I have no clue how you spar with someone in martial arts… I am making this up.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

A foot swung through the air at her head but she quickly ducked the attack, caught the ankle and yanked hard, throwing her opponent off balance. As he fell in a heap at her feet, Jay huffed and stared up at Lonnie.

"Again." She commanded, stepping back to the edge of the ring they had marked out in the dirt and clapping her hands. Hauling himself upright, Jay scowled briefly but took his place opposite her once more. "Let's go." She moved slowly into the centre of the circle, Jay did the same – his quick attacks had been slowed down by Lonnie outsmarting him again and again. Her speed matched his, her elegance topped his and her stamina rivalled his. She was a deadly opponent and boy didn't Jay know it; three months she had been refining his stance and composure. Three months of bruises and aching muscles, three months of rinsing dirt off his skin and leaves out of his hair. He had worn his Tourney training outfit, a comfortable ensemble perfect for hard training…Lonnie had kicked his ass wearing her favourite blue and silver cheongsam. Jay had never been that embarrassed since Evie had floored him on the Isle (he had stolen her foundation brush and that girl was incredibly territorial about her makeup).

The pair slowly circled one another, eyes locked as they weighed up the attack. Lonnie used Jay's impatience against him time and time again; for the first month or so he would lunge at her, unthinking and would end up flat on his back in the dust. After he finally realised that being the quickest wouldn't get him to win, he started to slow down but it made it easier for Lonnie to read his faults and weaknesses – this was fine while she was tutoring him but it wasn't fun for Jay to end up with a mouthful of mud every Thursday after class.

"Your outfit is pretty today." He broke the silence with a customary smile.

"Thanks, I think the green really suits me." She quipped without breaking eye contact.

"It does, you look amazing." Her guard appeared to have dropped and Jay snaked in, but with little success; the arm he wrapped around Lonnie's waist did little as she used his own weight against him, and for some unholy reason ended up on his back.

"I know I look amazing…" She whispered briefly before pushing him away with a show of strength that Jay still couldn't comprehend from her lean form. He landed hard on the ground and grunted.

"I give." He whimpered, resting his forehead against the dust and closing his eyes in defeat.

"You do not use your strengths." She sat on his back and when he tried to turn to face her she laughed. "Like you said, I look amazing and like hell am I getting dirt on this outfit." She snorted and feeling him wriggle beneath she stood and gave him a hand up.

"Do I actually have any strengths?" He huffed.

"You have many; you're quick, agile and strong. Your size is a plus when you use it properly. I am smaller and faster and a little more agile…but I've been doing this since I was five." Lonnie shrugged. "Both Mother and Father taught me, one taught me how to find weaknesses in my opponent and the other taught me about my strengths." She smiled. "I'm doing both for you."

"I appreciate the extra time you put into this as well. I have to be able to repay the favour… it's been like three months and I haven't so far." Jay said suddenly as they scuffed the edges of the ring and started to head back to school on the more scenic route.

"You could teach me your free running, if that's what you call it? When you scale buildings and such." Lonnie offered and Jay smiled back at her.

"I can do that and buy you coffee…" His smile grew at her blush and together the pair headed through the woods back to Auradon Prep.


	84. Hidden Passions

A/N: Another HarryxUma moment.

Enjoy this nugglet!

* * *

"You know that's the third time this week." Uma said idly, cleaning the blade of her sword with a rough rag.

"What is?" Harry was lounging against the desk, flicking through long abandoned treasure maps.

"That Gil has almost caught us." She raised one eyebrow and stood, sheathing the sword at her hip.

"Gil couldn't catch us even if he had the net of Triton." Harry mirrored her expression but stood as well, crossing the room to take her in his arms. She smiled and slid hers around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level for a deep kiss.

"Don't bank on it." She whispered. "We can only keep this a secret for so long. Even if Gil doesn't realise, one of the others will. Your sister has been giving me shrewd looks for quite some time."

"That bothers you?" Harry murmured.

"Oh curses no, but I would hate to cause an argument when I cut your sister's pretty hair off." She smirked up at him and Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Harriet would be pissed, and she'd sink the ship." He said quietly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Then we have to be careful." She murmured and Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Then we will be careful."

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Gil had come in without knocking, looking confused at finding the pair wrapped in one another's arms. "Oh gross are you guys making out again, that's like the third time this week!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What?" Uma's quick thinking brain had short circuited at seeing her second mate in the doorway and judging by the expression on her beau's face he was experiencing the same.

"We know you guys have been dating for ages." Gil explained patiently, wondering if the pair of them were just being stupid. "Like you never stopped touching each other, if it wasn't you running your hands through Harry's hair then it was Harry curling himself around you during a meeting." Gil looked bemused at the pair's reaction.

"You…knew?" Uma was struggling to comprehend how the afternoon had turned out.

"Yes…." Gil said slowly. "Wait, you guys were trying to hide it?" He frowned. "You didn't do a very good job. We've heard you." He shrugged. "But I came in here to tell you that your dad's looking for you Harry. Something about his hook having a scratch on it?" Gil nodded at the pair before disappearing out of the doorway.

"Right." Harry coughed and frowned down at Uma as she stared up at him.

"Okay, well I guess your sister definitely knows." Uma chewed on her lower lip.

"Harriet must definitely know if Gil does." Harry shook his head. "Well if they know I'm going to do this." He grinned and bent his head to capture her lips with his in a long kiss. It would have been much longer but Captain Hook's dulcet tones were soon echoing down the pier.


	85. Truce

A/N: I like the idea of these seconds having one of those awkward chats.

* * *

"Hey you're in my place." A gruff voice made Jay turn but he scoffed and turned back to the view.

"Take a hike man this is my spot." Jay let out a bark of laughter.

"I suggest you get your sandy arse out of my seat now." The Scottish brogue rumbled and Jay huffed, turning back to stare at his foe.

"Look, do yourself a favour and swim off." Jay grunted. "This is the one spot Mal doesn't know about and I need a moment away from her purple madness." Jay's frustration at his best friend had overwhelmed him and instantly he regretted speaking out to his enemy. However as Jay stubbornly stared at the horizon, he did not see Harry's expression; it altered from mockery to thoughtfulness and then to resignation. Instead of moving Jay over, he sat down beside him, the pair side by side on the tin ramshackle roof of _Hook, Line & Sinker Bait Shop_ in silence.

"Yeah Uma's salty brand of craziness can be a bit much." Harry's eyes never left the gloomy horizon.

"It's crazy right." Jay shook his head, pushing long strands away from his eyes.

"Like I get the need to scheme, I understand it so well… I've envisioned the Darlings' downfall many times over, but truly there's only so much you can do on this Isle right?" Neither boy was looking at one another, instead staring doggedly through the smog towards the shining image of Auradon.

"I get it, I mean it is great stealing from the Isle, makes my blood sing but ya know stealing from the Tremaines loses the shine like those fake gems do." Jay puffed out his breath.

"Oh by Hell Hall I understand! Sometimes just threatening to hook one of the Dragon Hall pipsqueaks just gets me right in the gut but I need a down day, just a day to hang up the hook and care about me." Harry exclaimed and finally the pair looked at one another, realising just what they were saying to each other.

"I swear by the great oath of Dragon Hall that I won't speak of this ever again." Jay offered after a beat of silence.

"I swear on the Dishonour of Serpent Prep that I also will never speak of this again." Harry answered back.

"It's mad right." Jay said crossing his ankles over. "That you and I are sat here while our dear Mistresses…"

"Captain." Harry corrected. "She's my Captain."

"Your…whatever…. And my….whatever…. are running around the Isle fighting for territory and we can sit here without fighting one another."

"I know and I always want to hook your pretty throat." Harry stood all of a sudden with a soft bark of laughter. With a short nod to one another, Harry turned on his heel with a flare of red fabric and shimmied down the side of the bait shop and into the depths of the Isle.

If, the next time Harry came up and there was a snack of Troll Rolls tucked behind the drainpipe in a paper bag he said nothing. If, when Jay needed a time out, there was a tub of Frog Spawn next to the lip of the roof in replacement of the Troll Rolls, he said nothing. Instead, there was a slight truce between the two seconds of the most powerful VKs of the Isle.


	86. Safety

A/N: Okay so this is a two-birds-one-stone fic because Puresilver wanted "Mal's nightmares, Jay gets protective" and Splatteredpaintxxvi requested "Protective Jay, sibling fluff, Mal & Jay" so this beaut happened!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Come on down Mal, I've got you." Jay's crooning voice was breaking through the dark haze but she couldn't see him.

"Jay?" She croaked out and heard his soft tones beneath where she stood. Where was she stood? It was so dark, and cold, and the wind whipped her hair around her face, she shifted on the spot, suddenly feeling unsafe but it was Jay's voice that stopped her mind breaking into a panic again.

"Mal, put your left foot carefully down the step, that's it. I've got you" She jumped slightly, feeling his soft grip on her ankle but he provided an anchor out of the nightmare. Out of the visions that swamped her; the images of villages, burning at her dragon breath, of people screaming, the fear in their eyes, of Ben staring at her in disgust. All of the images that had tattooed themselves to the inside of her eyelids and in a blind panic she had fled. She had fled from the safety of the school, further into the woods, and still she did not know where she was. She heard a creak around her, her vision still tinged with the black smoke from her dreams but she trusted Jay.

"Jay…" She was cautious, still blinded by her nightmare she was holding out her hands.

"You're almost there, bring the other foot down then you'll be here." His voice was low and Mal did as she was bid, dropping to the next step down and feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders. She let out a half choked sob at his embrace and leant into the safety he provided.

"I can't see." She stammered.

"It's the nightmare." He shifted in her touch and he pulled her arms around his neck, bending slightly to pull her onto his back. "Keep a tight hold, I'll get us to safety." Mal nodded and did just that. It must have been five minutes before he allowed her to pull free and she was surprised to feel the firmness of the ground beneath her shoes. In the time it had taken for Jay to rescue her, her vision had started to clear and although the images were blurry she realised she was in the Royal Forest, surrounded by the thick groves of trees on either side.

"How did you find me?" She whispered as he wrapped her up in his arms again.

"Evie's mirror." Jay shrugged. "It was a necessary use of magic and Ben allowed it, if it meant finding you."

"Ben…"

"Ben is waiting at the clearing."

"Ben…"Mal repeated and Jay roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Mal, listen to me. Your nightmares, whatever you saw that made you run this far, your nightmares are not real. Ben loves you, remember?" He murmurs softly and watches the purple haired girl slump slightly. "It doesn't matter how much you dream about your dragon fire, you know you would never use it." Jay said quietly and Mal snaps up to look at him.

"How did you know it was the dragon form?" She frowns.

"Not hard to work out, I've known you almost all of my life, I know what bothers you and what doesn't." Jay shrugs with a slight smile. "Now shall we go back to Ben?"


	87. Daily Dose of Darkness

A/N: For the Guest who wanted more Marlos and for CameRAWRtBoyce, who asked for Dark Jevie & Dark Marlos!

I have a question, there are fourteen (now thirteen) chapters left until I hit 100. With so many more requests for me to write, would you prefer me to go past the 100 mark and just keep going OR start a new anthology? Thoughts in PM or review would be appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Carlos?" Mal's voice floated through the castle.

"Up here love."

"Evie and Jay are here."

"Already? I'm not ready!" Carlos called down from his lab.

"It's okay I'll come up!" Evie's voice carolled up the corridor and Carlos stuck his head out of the door to indicate which lab he had chosen for this experiment as Evie came up the stairs. Once settled the two nerd villains were soon chattering away, discussing chemical formulas and compound breakdowns as the potion bubbled merrily beside them. Once it changed from an indigo hue to a rather acidic green, Carlos sprang up and tipped a palette of foundation powder to the small cauldron.

"You think that will provide enough of a neutral base?" Evie frowned as the powder started to dissolve.

"Not only that, if we evaporate off the liquid the remains should be make-up worthy once more." Carlos grinned wickedly and Evie smiled back.

"That's why you're in here, you're going to use the evaporation unit we built as kids to save the liquid." Evie's realisation made Carlos' smile widen.

"Precisely. Glove up Princess, I'm going to need a hand."

Their exchange was observed by their other halves with some amusement. Jay and Mal watched in delight as Evie and Carlos carefully lifted the equipment to the other side of the study and into the ventilated cupboard on the far side.

"We are dating nerds." Mal sighed as she leant on side of the door frame.

"Most definitely. Though I think my nerd is better." Jay chuckled as he leant against the other side.

"Take that back thief."

"Not a hope fairy face."

"Fine, on the honour of Carlos as the greater nerd I challenge you to a steal-off." Mal turned and glared at her best friend.

"Bring it on tinkerbell!" Jay had straightened and had narrowed his eyes. The pair was entirely unaware that said nerdy villains had now established the potion and locked it away, secured the necessary equipment and were watching the exchange with wry smiles.

"So now we've _sorted_ the Tremaine's make up, how about we work on The Huns?" Evie snickered.

"You thinking a sleeping potion again?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"My life does not revolve around sleeping potions, I was thinking more about a weakness salve." Evie winked. "Next time they're lifting weights, or whatever it is they do at HellBent Iron, they feel very fatigued." The grin was dark and Carlos laughed. Oh it was so much fun to be wicked.


	88. Sleeping Potion

A/N: For Boris Yeltsin, you asked for a Jane and Evie friendship. I provide this (hopefully acceptable) drabble!

* * *

"Here." Jane held out a small vial as she stood in the quad.

"What?" Evie blinked slowly but her manicured fingers closed around the bottle.

"It's for your nightmares." Jane shrugged. "It's got lavender, ylang-ylang and chamomile in it."

"But….?" Evie thought she'd got away with hiding her recent bout of insomnia. She thought she'd applied enough makeup over her dark circles and stifled her yawns.

"No buts." Jane said firmly. "Three drops in a cup of tea before bed. Earl Grey nothing fancy, no fruit teas!"

"Thank you Jane!" Evie swept the shorter girl into a hug. "I've tried so many things and nothing has worked for me!"

"It's okay. It's how my family started before our magic manifested, brewing herbal remedies." Jane shrugged but was blushing as Evie gave her a squeeze.

"That's so wonderful. You're utterly wonderful!" Evie was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the pair separated for classes.

When Jane saw Evie the next morning, the washed out pallor was replaced with a contented look and the artificial mask of make-up was gone, in its place an entirely natural glow of good sleep. When Jane returned to her room later that day she grinned as she sat at her alchemy desk. Her fingers danced over her grimoire.

"Lavender, ylang-ylang, chamomile and a pinch of fairy dust." Jane sighed.


	89. Advice

A/N: For Danifan3000 who wanted a Chad & Dizzy interaction. Enjoy!

* * *

"So…" Audrey had stopped filing her nails to stare at her boyfriend.

"So?" Chad looked up from his tablet to grin at the brunette princess.

"There are new villains coming over from the Isle." She sniffed and almost chewed her bottom lip, but quickly remembered that real princesses didn't do that.

"I don't know what Ben is thinking. He's being led by Mal and Evie, Auradon does not need any more negative influences." Chad shook his curls with a sigh.

"I know, but have you seen the list of who is coming?"

"No, but did you see the footage of Mal turning into a dragon?" Chad quickly tapped away and brought up the footage of the fearsome purple dragon and the marine form of Uma, who was thankfully still trapped on the Island. Audrey was temporarily distracted as she watched the battle between the two villains and she gave a slight hiss as the footage finished with Mal and Ben kissing. It still hurt. Despite knowing that Chad really was the better boyfriend as he was more attentive and more likely to give her presents, seeing Ben and Mal together still hurt.

"That's absolutely horrifying." She shuddered and went back to filing her nails. Ten minutes later she remembered the conversation she'd been trying to have with Chad. "Chad, have you seen the travel lists?"

"No, not really interested." Chad shrugged.

"Well there's a Tremaine coming." Audrey said with a sigh and she watched Chad freeze and slowly turn towards her.

"What?"

"A girl called Dizzy Tremaine." Audrey said gently and Chad went a funny shade of red.

"I need words." He stormed off.

~Auradon~

Whatever words Chad tried to have with Ben were clearly unsuccessful as a small bespectacled girl was waiting outside Auradon prep looking daunted at the grand façade in front of her. Chad was glowering out of one of the upstairs windows while Audrey had scrunched up her nose at the bedraggled mess of "transfer" students.

There was a bright blue haired boy nervously stepping from foot to foot, a dark haired girl staring at defiantly up at the building, two boys in badly fitting jackets, another older boy with a shock of white hair and a hulking boy with a rather dopey look on his face. They were not what Audrey was expecting. At least when Mal and her cohorts arrived, Audrey felt like she could hate them because they radiated a sense of wickedness, this bunch didn't, they just seemed more pathetic.

There was Evie and Carlos, the blue haired villain squeezing the tiny girl with glasses.

"Which one do you reckon is the Tremaine?" Chad growled as he turned away from the window back into the classroom.

"We'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Audrey sighed, linked her arm with Chad and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go down to the rose garden." She moved to kiss his cheek and sighed happily when he kissed her on the lips.

"Yes lets."

~Auradon~

A month later, Chad had managed to avoid Dizzy Tremaine entirely. He had worked out that the runty little girl with her hair in crazy bunches and the large spectacles was in fact related to him. He was horrified that she could be considered a relative of his, but thankfully he had managed to avoid his _cousin_. He had seen Evie with her an awful lot, and he had found out that the girl was often in Fairy Godmother's dress workshop, or she was with the rag-tag band out on the quad. She paid no attention to him whatsoever.

Chad didn't like it one little bit.

What he also didn't like was that he managed to annoy Audrey, and he wasn't even sure how!? She was being cold, and aloof from him and she never listened to his rants about the Tremaines anymore. She would sigh, get up and leave him while he was mid-sentence. The nerve!

While he was brooding by the Tourney Field, he hadn't realised the small figure that came and sat next to him.

"So hi." The voice made him jump and he turned to see Dizzy.

"What. Do. You. Want." He hissed but Dizzy was entirely unfazed by his anger; it was nothing compared to Grammy Tremaine.

"I came to say hi." She smiled and shrugged. "We're not really family, step-cousins at most but I thought I would finally break the ice and introduce myself. I'm Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, granddaughter of Eleanor Tremaine."

"Right. And I care how?"

"Because like I said we're not really family, but Aunt Annie said I should say hi."

"…Aunt Annie?" Chad looked nonplussed.

"Yes, Aunt Anastasia. I went to see her first and we've been having tea weekends together, she's a wonderful baker!" Dizzy enthused but Chad still looked blank. "Aunt Annie and your mother meet every Friday for coffee? No? Nothing? …Never mind." Dizzy said cautiously and Chad frowned.

"Look I don't care about our non-existent connection!" He scowled. "I have bigger problems to deal with than small fry like you! You villains have come here and ruined everything!" He seethed and Dizzy frowned back at him.

"What did we do?"

"What didn't you do!? You ruined our parents lives, you almost destroyed true love and now you're destroying my true love with Audrey!" He stood and shouted down to the girl who was slightly smiling, fuelling his anger.

" _I_ didn't ruin anything. The villain kids that are here did not do anything to your parents, it was _our_ _parents_ that almost destroyed their true loves. In actuality they strengthened it. Without Lady Tremaine and a desperate need for your mother to attend the Ball, your mother and father would never have met. Aladdin and Jasmine would never have met if it wasn't for Jafar's meddling. Phillip was not bound for Aurora's kingdom when he fell in love with her and if it wasn't for Ursula, Eric would never have met Ariel. I could go on." She took off her glasses to clean them and perched them back on her nose. "Now shall we discuss how we're ruining your true love?" She patted the bench next to her and Chad sat quietly, the wind taken out of his sails by Dizzy's calm rational logic.

"It's just Audrey! I don't know what I've done to upset her?" He wailed, resting his head in his hands.

"Have you tried asking?"

"She sticks her nose in the air, turns and walks away from me." He explained quietly.

"Tell me everything." Dizzy sighed, crossing her legs in preparation for a long talk with her superficial cousin.

~Auradon~

"Did it work?" Dizzy asked as she came out of maths class. She already knew the answer judging by the grin on Chad's face.

"It worked." He beamed, all of Dizzy's tips for winning back Audrey had completely and utterly worked, he stared down at the scrawny little kid who was not so scrawny – the good food and clean air of Auradon had done for wonders for her. "Thank you." He said earnestly.

"You're welcome." She replied with equal sincerity. "Come to me if you ever need a hand again." She smiled. "Now I have to get to gym class." She pulled a face.

"Do you need a hand with practice?" He asked suddenly.

"Really?!" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure. What sport is it?"

"It's lacrosse, like what kind of sport is this?!" She shook her head.

"It's the kind of sport you will master." He promised.


	90. Purple Protection

3x Guest reviewers on the 28/5 & 11/6 & 21/8 respectively, each of you wanted Marlos one-shots. Slight AU, not first book cannon compliant.

To all my lovely reviewers that write requests, they are being written but patience please, they will be uploaded.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hands off." Mal sighed as she rounded the gravestone.

"What?" Gaston II blinked up at the purple haired girl.

"I said, hands off. That's my beating in your hands." Mal reiterated and Gaston II frowned at her.

"I don't think so?"

"You don't _think_ at all Gaston, did you know your brother stole your sweets?" She said maliciously and Gaston II dropped who he was holding and glared in the distance.

"Which brother?" He demanded.

"It was III." She smirked as he lumbered off to find his younger twin. "Get up." She aimed this at the quivering mess on the floor.

"Why, if you're gonna beat the hell out of me what's the point?" The red, white and black lump grunted.

"I'm not."

"What?" The white haired boy looked up at her, confused.

"I'm not going to beat the hell out of you." Mal sighed and leant against the crypt.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes but stood up slowly, still defensive.

"Because I am not in the mood." Mal sneered.

"So why stop Gaston II?" His wariness was irritating her.

"I can call him back!?" Mal burst and Carlos took a step back in shock. Mal sighed, this was not how she was planning to talk to her crush. A crush she was despairing at. Frowning in the distance, Carlos watched her enveloped in her thoughts, entirely unaware that he was at the centre of them.

Carlos had been at the centre of her thoughts for a while now, since he had indirectly helped her in Poison and Pain class. She wanted to run her fingers through his white hair and find out if the spikes were natural or some form of oil (she was betting on the former), she wanted to find out what Hell Hall was like inside and not just from the times she had broken in with Jay, she also wanted to know if it was nice having two sidekicks that could actually follow orders. She hated crushing on the weedy nerd of the school, it was exhausting convincing the others that Carlos was her victim and only her victim and she was ninety percent sure that Jay had worked out she had something as Auradonian as a crush on him. He would never let her live it down. But then again she was ninety percent sure that he was crushing hard on that Evie girl from across the way.

"Can I go?" Carlos asked timidly, drawing her back to the here and now.

"Yeah get out of here." She sighed as he darted past her. That did not go well.

"Hey." She turned to face him with a scowl plastered on her face. She watched him gulp in fear and closed her eyes at the irritation building inside of her. "Thank you." He nodded to her before pelting back across the graveyard.

"Yeah you fancy him." Jay's smug voice made her hackles rise and she whirled on the spot.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue the little pipsqueak because I need him for homework help." Jay shrugged. "But you beat me to it, only your intentions were strictly honourable."

" _Never_ say such a thing." Mal warned and scowled when he laughed. "Or I'll tell your father you're in love with a penniless princess." She smiled spitefully and Jay growled.

"You have my silence." He snarled.

"You have mine." She said archly. "Shall we head to class. Pretty sure Gothel set us some form of homework, did you do it?"

"Don't be stupid." Jay smirked. Their tiff forgotten, the new secrets locked away as after all, they always trusted the honour of a villain.

* * *

The Gaston brothers are numbered because that's how they feature in the "original" books, I hope that doesn't cause too much confusion.


	91. Fighting Like a Girl

A/N: For Linares, you wished for LonniexJay, I granted!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You fight like a girl." Lonnie had heard the _insult_ when she was crossing the quad and she marched up to Eric Jr with a glare. Standing between the bully and his victim she crossed her arms over her chest and raised one brow.

"That means what?" She looked expectantly at the supposed prince who faltered at the girl in front of him.

"Well not you obviously."

"No. You said 'you fight like a girl' in rather derogatory and sneering tones, which means you think girls can't fight?" Eric Jr had backed off from the menacing girl in front of him and was looking around the quad for an escape.

"Lonnie." A voice called from the other side and Eric sighed in relief.

"One second Jay, Eric and I are having a discussion on why he thinks girls can't fight." Lonnie called across the busy quad, all but silencing the students crossing it.

"He thinks girls' can't fight?" Evie was at her side in a second, Mal soon joining her.

"What does he mean girls' can't fight?" Freddie was frowning at him.

"Yeah, do tell." Even Audrey was stood opposing him and he gulped.

"What fighting do you do?" He bluffed to the brunette.

"Tae Kwan Do." She said, nonplussed and Eric gaped.

"Lonnie, come on. The poor guy can't handle himself against all of you." The smirk in Jay's voice made Lonnie smile but she continued to stare at Eric who quailed under the collective disapproval.

"Run, and get out of our sight before we can catch you." She warned and the dark haired prince ran.

"He'd make the track team if he kept up that speed." Jay said nonchalantly before nodding to Lonnie, the other girls dispersing with grumbles. "Come on Captain, we have practice in ten minutes."

"Is that all you came over to get me for?" Lonnie looked up with a smile.

"No, no." Jay flashed her one of his cheekiest smiles and Lonnie couldn't help but grin back, especially when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I came over to ensure you didn't kill him with that Dragon Mushu move you have stored up your sleeve and to do this." He murmured, bending his head to give her a spine-melting kiss.

"Appreciated." She was pleased to hear that her voice didn't sound breathless and girlie post-kiss. "But I am your Captain in eight minutes."

"Yeah, in eight minutes. Which means I can do this again." He smirked and any smart arse reply was cut off by his next kiss. Between kisses, Lonnie managed to warn him that after those eight minutes were up she was kicking his arse for his cockiness.

Later in practice, after he hit the mat for the fifth time in twenty five minutes he conceded that she had indeed kicked his butt.


	92. A Drop of Darkness

A/N: Two short nibbles so I thought you could have two in one night! This is for Dancergymnast2003 who asked for a Dark Doug piece. It's a little bit cheeky!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was exhilarating. Doug never realised the power he could taste. Sure it was exciting when he aced a class, but the sweetness quickly dulled as there was never really any competition from Auradon Prep. Even in various academic matches against The Imperial Academy or Sherwood Hall he would usually top the scoreboard and the adrenaline rush just hadn't been the same for a while.

But now, Evie had offered him so much more.

Who knew apples could be so sweet and provide so much sourness?! Doug hadn't realised the potential of the humble apple but Evie, his darling dark Evie had taught him so much. She opened doors in his mind he wasn't even aware of and she gave him possibilities that had once been so far from his reach.

He watched in delight as Audrey fell into a dreamless sleep, sure to leave the jet black apple carving on her bedside before he slipped out of her palace to the carriage Evie had waiting. He pressed a long, lingering kiss on his sweetheart's lips before the pair rumbled into the night.

Evie had poisoned him many moons ago, though truly she had infected him from that very first hi-ho meeting at Auradon prep. She had blackened his heart, turned his spirit and broadened his mind. A mind that craved learning found solace in the evil Evie had offered. His dark princess had shown him the boundless limits of evil and Doug had snatched at it with both hands. They had moved into her mother's old palace in the abandoned north of Auradon, renovating it with magic the pair quickly learnt, fortifying it against the many mobs that came after them. The apple orchards that surrounded the walls came alive to hold back attacks and take any unfortunate members that did not run fast enough – that had been Doug's idea – and the King and Queen of Darkness ruled happily from their murky corner of Auradon.

Taking the Crown Princess had been exhilarating, it made his head spin and as soon as the gates closed behind them, Doug swept Evie into a kiss that had her grasping at his lapels.

"Doug." She said breathlessly.

"Evie." He growled back at her, noting the glint in his Queen's dark eyes.

"I do love you after a little _trip._ " She smirked and allowed him to pull her in for another passionate kiss.


	93. Swapsies

A/N: For The Great Godzilla, I know this is a little delayed but real life got in the way! One of your many requests; number 3. Mal and Audrey swap bodies.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You think you have it worse than me?" Mal scoffed as she and Audrey had coffee one afternoon.

"Hell, of course I do. Do you know how hard it is to be me?" Audrey flicked back her hair and gave Mal a look over the rim of her mug.

"Let's test this." Mal offered, raising one eyebrow.

"How?" Audrey narrowed her eyes at her old foe. "Let me guess a little of your magic involved?"

"Not just mine, I'll need Evie for this spell as well. I suggest that we swap bodies." Mal put her cup down and stared intently at the dark haired princess.

"What?!" Audrey screeched, her voice turning to a hiss when Mal shushed her. "Who knows what damage you could do in this body!? What if we can't swap back!?"

"We can and we will, it's why I need E. If we have Evie know about it, she can help cover our asses if anything goes wrong while we're masquerading as one another?"

"Deal." Audrey sneered.

Two hours later, Mal was staring down at her pastel pink dress in revulsion. Evie was laughing in the corner while Audrey was plucking the black and purple fabrics in horror.

"Oh this is going to be brilliant!" Evie snorted with laughter again, rolling back into the chair as the two girls glared at one another.

"I am totally blaming you for this." Audrey hissed.

"Nu-uh princess, you agreed and signed the contract." Mal gestured at the hastily written documents on the desk.

"Damn you."

"Ooo Audrey, five minutes in a villains body and you're swearing already!" Mal teased, and Audrey sneered at her laughing face. "Wow my sneer really is scary." Audrey hated seeing her face look pleased at such a villainous thing and she went to flounce out of the room until Evie stopped her.

"No matter how _hilarious_ this is, we have to cover some ground rules. Sit your butts down." She pointed to the chairs.

~Auradon~

"How do you do it?!" Mal was staring at her own face barely two days later who was looking equally perplexed.

"Do what?"

"How do you keep your hair looking so perfect?!" She gestured to her less than neat pony tail and Audrey frowned, realising her once perfect appearance was looking decidedly inept. The eyeliner was not straight, there were multiple strands pulled free from the ponytail and her dress was wrinkled.

"Hard being me isn't it?" She said smugly. Mal did not like seeing her own face looking so smug. "But in truth, how do you get such high grades? Fairy Godmother, Mr Fitzherbert and Doc are unimpressed that Mal's grades seemed to have slipped. So much so, that they're going to talk to the King about ensuring that you don't have too many Royal duties to contend with!" Audrey said, exasperated. Average grades and perfect princess skills were expected when she was dating Ben, how on earth was Mal acing her classes?!

"Oh hells bells!" Mal said suddenly. "Ben!"

"What about him?"

"You are in my body… the body of his girlfriend."

"Oh no." Audrey groaned. "I have a date with Chad tonight." She slapped her forehead.

"Hey I bruise easily, watch how hard you hit my skin." Mal frowned.

"Watch the frown lines?! I do not use $300 creams for you to mess it up in two days!" Audrey snapped.

"We need to change back." Mal bit her lip.

"We need Evie." Audrey agreed and the pair ran off, together, to find the blue haired girl. Who was nowhere to be found; they were horrified to find out that Evie had been called to Auradonia Institute to give a speech on Melenosium and its uses in fashion. Jane looked uncertainly at the pair who were staring at each other aghast.

"She didn't get a chance to pack, literally Edna Mode swept her off and promised her everything would be sorted when she reached Auradonia. She did want me to pass a message on, but nobody stops whirlwind Edna." Jane shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"We need you to do magic for us." Mal hissed.

"Audrey! You hate magic?!" Jane stepped back, staring wide-eyed at the brunette princess.

"I am Audrey." Mal's face said patiently. "She is Mal. We swapped bodies to prove a point to one another, Evie performed the magic."

"What?!" Jane was still flummoxed by the turn of her day. She had lunch with Carlos, was feeling giddy and now these two were killing that happy vibe. "You swapped bodies?!" She hissed and dragged the pair into the empty classroom behind her. "Do you know how dangerous that is?! That's sorcerer level magic."

"Oh!" Mal's body turned to Audrey and glared. "It's SORCERER LEVEL and you thought as a lowly teenager you would attempt it?!"

"Villain magic is considerably harder. We consider it warlock level which is about fifth grade magic." Audrey's body shrugged.

"You can't do magic on the Isle."

"Magic is about instinct and knowing the hypotheticals inside out and out. Also a sprinkle of evil." Audrey's wicked smile made Jane's head spin.

"We need to fix the situation."

"We'll need mom's wand." Jane sighed.

"Eh, I've broke in before I can break in again." Audrey's elegant form leant against the desk and Jane shuddered.

"Mal, stop that. I can't get used to seeing the naughtiness in Audrey. Also Audrey, stop standing like a princess in Mal's body. It makes her look like she's got a stick up her butt. Now I have to find the passcode to mom's lock and then we will be going to the museum to get the blasted wand."

~Auradon~

"Hands up!" The security guard pointed his torch at the three trespassers and Mal sighed.

"I told you to lift your feet." She hissed at Audrey who glared back at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The guard growled.

"Extra-curricular work." Mal lied, expecting to be questioned again but the guard seemed to accept 'Princess Audrey's' explanation.

"Why after hours?" He asked suddenly.

"Mal hates crowds." 'Audrey' smiled at him winningly and the guard smiled back at her. "I thought if she had both Jane and I with her it wouldn't be so bad."

"Of course Your Highness, come and see me before you leave." He nodded his head at the three and went back to the ops room.

"I have never lied before." Audrey hissed as they moved up the stairs.

"You didn't, I did." Mal shrugged and Audrey sighed again.

"I hate you."

"I know. Let's just fix this."

"I hope you realise this is all your fault!" Audrey sniffed and Mal scoffed.

"Sure thing princess. We'll argue the semantics after we have changed back."

"The pair of you need to shut up and close your eyes." Jane instructed bossily, the other two staring wide eyed at the smaller girl. She held the wand in her hand and looked slightly dangerous with it, and as far as Mal thought, entirely natural with a wand in her hand. "Heavens above I hope this works!" She hissed, but neither could respond as she brought the wand down with a sharp crack.

~Auradon~

"Audrey, your hair looks good today!" Mal said as they passed one another in the corridor.

"Thanks Mal, well done for acing the herbs and turf test!" Audrey chirped back, much to the bemusement of their respective boyfriends.

"What on earth was that about?" Chad hissed as they walked down to the Fountain Courtyard.

"What, you have to admire her skills!" Audrey tossed her hair back and pulled a perfect cupcake from the box in her bag without another word spoken about the compliment.


	94. Retribution

A/N: From the list written of ideas written by TheGreatGodzilla, I give you number 10 on the list; "Chad grabs Evie butt"

This took a bit of a serious turn, which I wasn't expecting, but I guess the real world had a little sway to this beastie. So Yes, this is not light hearted, sorry!

* * *

"Charming, why are you not dressed for practice!" Coach shouted as the curly haired prince skulked to the edge of the field.

"Injured coach." He grumbled and the team watched as Charming slowly moved towards the huddle. They could see the large shiner over his left eye and that his wrist was splinted, and the slight swelling of a fat lip.

"Exactly what did you do Charming?" Coach said drily.

"Can't say Sir."

"You can, or I will get Godmother involved." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation while Chad stared sullenly at the ground. "I'm waiting Charming."

"Evie hit me." He said suddenly, staring up at the group with manic eyes, his furious gaze resting on Jay, Carlos and Ben who all looked mildly surprised. "She's mental. She's a danger to the good citizens of this land, with a wild and unpredictable temper! She should be sent back to the Isle!" He hissed.

"Really Charming? You maintain that Miss Regine hit you?" Coach asked neutrally. "This is a serious allegation, with serious consequences for Miss Regine, it's an accusation I will have to take to Headmistress Godmother." Coach said calmly but Chad was angry and glaring at Jay and Carlos who were glaring back. "Team dismissed, you can stay and train if you wish, but I imagine Mr Dijini and Mr De Vil will be coming with and naturally Your Highness you will be needed as well." Coach said and the other players were reluctant to drift off – this was big news!

~E.R~

"Evie, you know this is serious right?" Fairy Godmother was looking a little warily at the blue haired girl who was practically fizzling with fury before her.

"Oh I am fully aware of the gravity of Chad Charming's words." Evie said politely enough, but as Coach, Godmother, Beast and Belle stood before her, they were all slightly scared of the dark look in her eyes.

"What do you wish to say Evie?" Beast asked and Evie turned to look at him.

"Mr Charming made lewd gestures when I walked past him on the way from class yesterday evening, when I ignored him, as I have done for the last month or so, he stood in front of me and stopped me from moving. When I stepped past him, still refusing to engage with Mr Charming, he grabbed my upper arm." At this point Evie lifted her ¾ sleeve top and revealed the bruising on her skin, but continued with her account. "At this point I seized his wrist and twisted it, no doubt resulting in the sprain that Nurse Minnie has attested to." After pushing him away from me I continued, much faster, down the hall to the girls' dormitories."

"Thank you Miss Regine." Belle said quietly.

"I'm not finished." Evie retorted, there was a soft anger in her voice and Belle beckoned for her continue. "When I had stepped past Mr Charming, he proceeded to grab my butt with one hand, groping me before uttering the words, 'soft peach'. It was at this point I turned and smacked him in the face." Evie said simply and there was a tense silence in the room.

~Auradon~

"What happened E?" Doug had spent the afternoon with his very silent girlfriend, after the meeting, after she had left Godmother's office and had sedately walked back to Doug's room which he shared with a cousin and promptly curled up on his bed, waiting for him to come out of class. Word had spread like dragonfire around the school of Chad's accusation and when Doug's cousin Greg physically went to find Doug on his way to an extra credit class to tell him that Evie was in their room, he had bolted down the corridor to join her.

He had walked in, asked her if she wanted to talk, she shook her head, asked if she _needed_ to talk and she shook her head again. He slid in her behind her and held her until she was ready. It was two hours later that she finally turned to face him and sighed.

"I told them I hurt him, and I told them why." Evie sighed, moving closer, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and breathing in the scent of chemicals and parchment paper that was entirely Doug. The smell made her feel safe and warm, and she told Doug the story, feeling him tense, hearing him curse at halting intervals. But he let her sleep at the end of her story, holding her tightly and cursing Chad Charming to every circle of hell.

The word spread the next morning and the entire school was aflame as Chad Charming was seen to be leaving Auradon Prep before 6am. The whole school watched with bated breath as Audrey swung up to Evie in the cafeteria but whatever was murmured between the two girls was lost to the crowds as the pair moved out of the room together. They didn't hear Audrey apologise, they didn't hear Evie tell her it was not her place to apologise, she didn't control Chad and she wasn't accountable for his actions and they didn't see the two embrace.

"At first I didn't think he could have done that, but I have known Chad Charming almost all my life, and I realised, when I heard your words, because Queen Belle told me… that I could see how often he had leered at other girls and women, made smart arse and rude comments and I realised just what that meant." Audrey murmured when they drew back from the hug.

"Chad made his choices, you've made yours." Evie smiled. "Now I hear they're serving salmon fishcakes for lunch, reckon we've still got a chance to grab them before Carlos and Jay snaffle them all?"

"That sounds great, have they got that amazing creamy sauce?!" Audrey appreciated Evie's olive branch and grabbed it with both hands. "I am addicted to that sauce!"


	95. Surprise Present

A/N: This is a request from Boris Yeltsin; - you wanted a little snapshot of the Dizzy & Evie friendship. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, is Evie here?" Doug stuck his head in the fabric workroom and Dizzy spun on her chair to shake her head.

"Nope, she vanished somewhere." She shrugged.

"Did she say where?" He frowned, "I've checked her room, the library, the lab, the dyeing room, and she's not with Mal, Lonnie, Jane, Jay or Carlos. Now she's not with you and she's permanently attached to you!" Doug rattled off his list.

"Did you try the Orchard?" Dizzy suggested and Doug's face lit up before he slipped from the room.

"Thanks Dizz." Evie crept out from under the fabric draped table while Dizzy locked the door.

"Why are you lying to Doug again?" The younger girl pushed her glasses up her nose and sat back down.

"Because, it's our anniversary soon and I need the time to plan and make his gift." Evie dug under a pile of red taffeta and smiled as she drew out a black album.

"What is it?" Dizzy hopped closer and watched as Evie leafed through the parchment pages. Dizzy watched as large photographs, polaroid pictures and photobooth strips were littered alongside poems, class notes, algorithms and sketches. There were leaves and flowers and theatre tickets.

"It's not quite finished." Evie sighed, staring at the empty pages with a frustrated look on her face.

"It doesn't need to be." Dizzy smiled.

"What do you mean? I've run out of things to put in, I don't want to put pointless memories in it."

"You don't have to fill the pages up E." Dizzy sat on the desk beside the album. "Your relationship is still going, you've done so much in a year, but it's not ending, there are new memories you're going to make." Dizzy tapped the cover lightly.

"You think?" Evie murmured.

"I know. Come on E, when you get a new sketchbook you don't fill it all straight away, you wait until the designs come to you and then use the pages." Dizzy grinned as Evie stood up and smiled.

"Okay, I best go and find him. He said dinner reservations were at six." Evie brushed her fingers over the cover as well.

"Dinner is tonight?! Today is your anniversary! No wonder Doug is running around like a headless chicken! It's half five, Evie! We have to get you ready!" Dizzy unlocked the door, and all but dragged the blue haired girl out of the textiles workshop and up the stairs the dorm, babbling about accessories, and shoes and clothes.


	96. Fussy Eater

A/N: Sooo this is new. And it's Chaudrey! Not a popular ship but they suited this idea. Enjoy!

P.S, there's a new DD anthology starting this week!

* * *

"Nu-uh." Audrey waved away the servant bearing fruit slices. "I am only eating guava and watermelon." She cocked an eyebrow at Chad who looked perplexed.

"What do you mean, you said you were only eating citrus fruits, so I ordered in the best oranges from Agrabah!" Chad defended.

"That was last week Chad, keep up! This week is guava and watermelon." Audrey tossed her hair over her shoulder and went back to tapping away on her phone.

"I though last week was lima beans and fairy plums."

"No that was the week before." Audrey sighed.

"The week before that was the shakes right? Where you just blitz every meal into a liquidator?" Chad shook his head in despair when Audrey nodded, then she stopped for a moment to think.

"No, that the start of last month, the week before was only green vegetables." She smiled and went back to her screen. "I'm hungry, I would like either watermelon or guava."

"Watermelon is out of season, how do you plan to eat that?" Chad frowned.

"It is? But it's the latest thing according to Pumpkin & Peaches Weekly!" Audrey switched apps to show her boyfriend just what the latest dietician had recommended.

"Audrey, a diet of solely fruit is not good for you." Chad was still frowning as he took the phone from her hand and flicked through the e-edition. "If there's one thing that Coach taught me, it's how to look after my body, and these are diets are awful!" He was aghast at some of the ideas recommended by the journalists.

"Well tough, I need to keep my shape and I will do so…"

"Not with watermelon or guava, both are out and you and I are going to The Snuggly Duckling." Chad shook his head and all but dragged his girlfriend to Rapunzel's pub. Audrey had never set foot in the Snuggly Duckling, thinking it was entirely beneath Rapunzel to be cooking with her pals Hook Hand and Vladimir. Privately she thought it was bad enough that Cinderella owned a shoe shop, but she just about excused it because she _owned_ it and did not _work_ in it. Royals should never have to work.

When they arrived, they were greeted by none other than Eugene Fitzherbert who gave the pair a shrewd look before ushering them to a private booth in the upper dining area.

"Chad, you've eaten in here before?!" Audrey hissed as she held a menu up to hide her face. "It's full of common folk."

"Yeah, mom brought me in here a few times, something to do with Anastasia and the opening of The Slipper in the Soup." Chad eagerly perused the menu, hoping that Ulf's Casserole was still on the list and grinning when he clocked it at the bottom.

"The what?"

"Yeah Anastasia's café, The Slipper in the Soup?" Chad folded his menu still smiling, though he quickly opened it again to check the desserts.

"Anastasia, as in the Wicked Stepsister?" Audrey stared flabbergasted at her boyfriend, seeing him in a new light.

"Yeah, the Not-So-Wicked-Stepsister, she's known as back home. Or just Aunt Anastasia." He shrugged and Audrey was in so much shock that she didn't even notice Eugene come to take their drink orders. "Okay, now let's discuss. You can get a small plate, which is why I brought you here, and if you don't want to choose I am happy to choose for you." Chad rattled off eagerly. "Personally I would always opt for Ulf' Casserole but it's probably way too hearty for you, however there are others. Sunshine Salad is always pleasant, or so mom says. Dad prefers the surf'n'turf, and I know you like lobster or oysters, so you could have those."

Audrey's stomach growled at the list of food and when Chad heard the loud grumble, he hid a smile and continued, reciting the menu he had memorised from his many visits, despite what he told his girlfriend.

Finally after ordering a small plate of steak, side salad and new potatoes, Audrey was in heaven at the dishes that were brought up. The food smelt divine, and she had to stop herself eating Chad's casserole, which looked so appetising. Her steak melted in the mouth, the butter dripping down the potatoes she eagerly licked from them and the side salad was munched on, and followed by the side order of steamed veg that Chad had ordered. She had never felt so full and so content.

"And you wanted guava and watermelon for dinner." Chad's smug grin didn't even rile her, instead she thought in distaste of the meal she had mentally prepared for herself.

"My waistline is going to regret this." She sighed, looking down at her stomach.

"It's not. Come train with me, we'll stay in shape together, doing things the healthy way."

"Princesses do not play Tourney!" She said shocked.

"Who said anything about matches?" Chad shrugged, leaning across the table to hold her hand. "We'll do some light runs together, maybe a little weight work, whatever is comfortable to you and whatever suits you. Fad diets are not the way forward Audrey." He caressed his thumb over her hand and Audrey sighed.

"No I know, but since Queen Teen Magazine wrote an article on my _weight gain._ I've been so anxious to keep it off." She admitted in a small voice and was surprised when Chad stood and pushed her along her booth chair so he was next to her.

"The vicious journalism should never have that much of an impact on you. You are Princess Audrey, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty and your body should not be a justification to the words of some wicked witches." He cupped her chin lightly with one hand and she let out a soft sigh. "As long as you are healthy and happy that is all that matters." He murmured and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, that casserole tastes nice." Audrey grinned licking his lips. "I'll get that next time."


	97. A Feathery Situation

A/N: Form TheGreatGodzilla, from your request list is 4. Mal gets wings.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey E." Mal's voice came through her cellphone and Evie groaned at the ungodly hour of her best friend's call.

"This best be good. I am so hungover." She grunted down the phone.

"Oh it's good." Mal hummed, staring at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to need you over here ASAP."

"A wardrobe malfunction of obscene proportions…" Evie growled down the phone as she hauled herself inelegantly out of bed. "Seriously, it best be catastrophic when I get there or so help me Ursula I will dress you in baby pink for a year."

...

"Well it's not quite a wardrobe malfunction…" Evie was very much awake and sober as she eyed her best friend up and down.

"No not quite…. But it is worth getting out bed right?" Mal shrugged, staring at Evie with a rather weird expression on her face. Well Evie had to give her a little leeway for the weird expression, if she had woken up with wings on her 21st birthday, she'd probably be behaving a little differently. Evie had woken up with a hangover on her own 21st and a vague recollection of kissing Jane.

"Definitely worth getting out of bed for. What on earth am I going to dress you in?" Evie frowned as she tapped her fingers against her chin. "Well at least they're a nice shade of dove grey, I can match that out."

"E! Be serious here, what on earth am I going to do with a pair of wings?!"

"I'll call the others." Evie said tiredly.

~Auradon~

There was nothing Jane, Freddie, Jordan or any of the vaguely magical students could do for Mal's wings. Jane had managed to make them smell of pumpkin, Freddie had managed to make them a stunning shade of black and Jordan had spent too long laughing for any sort of spell to last long enough.

"Can I just wish them away!?" Mal despaired as the genie was doubled up.

"Give it a shot, I'll do this wish as a favour."

"I wish I no longer had wings." Mal said desperately and as Jordan clicked her fingers, the blue smoke that enveloped Mal cleared to reveal that she still had wings.

"Hell." Jane sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "Mom's books might have a better answer than our limited knowledge." She shrugged and Mal jumped on the chance of an answer.

"Well great where are they? I can tell you that mother's grimoire had _nothing_ on the sudden appearance of wings. People are going to freak – the Good Princess journalists are still having fun over the whole dragon thing and that was years ago! Bona fide wings are going to give them a field day."

"Chill, Mom's books are in the underground library, you need to be a fae to get access." Jane bit her lip. "But I don't know how we're going to get in."

"Jane…" Evie said patiently. "You are fae."

"Oh yeah right! Okay, well we have to break into mom's study."

"Easy." Mal scoffed.

"But, the locks."

"We've clocked those locks, we were taught how to break into them before we hit middle school." Mal said breezily. "The real drama is getting me there without anyone seeing these." Mal bit her lip and stared at the others in despair.

" _That's_ easy." Jordan smiled. "We'll use my lamp. Evie can carry us to Fairy Godmother's study."

~Auradon~

Four hours later, after the relatively easy breaking open of FG's locks, and bypassing the enchantments down to the Underground Library, the five girls were sprawled out on the stone floor glaring at the unhelpful archaic tomes.

"We should have asked Carlos." Jane sighed.

"We should have used my magic mirror." Evie grunted as she lifted one of the heavier tomes atop another.

"You should have asked me." The male voice from the door made them all jump to their feet.

"Ben?" Mal stepped back into the gloom of the library and watched as her boyfriend came down with a candle.

"Yes. Godmother said someone had broken into her study and I hadn't seen you all day so it didn't take long to work it out. What's going on?"

"Homecoming prep?" Evie's lie didn't sound convincing and she shrugged when he frowned at her.

"What's really going on?" He turned to look at Jane who would undoubtedly crack under the pressure, she opened her mouth to spill all until Evie glared at her. "Come on guys. It's not like you to break into the Headmistresses study, let alone activate the corridor to the Underground Library. What's going on?" He sighed and looked every inch the King.

"Mal?" Evie turned to the shadows and the purple haired girl almost stamped her foot in frustration.

"Fine! I've got wings."

"You've got what?"

"Wings, you know, is it a bird, is it a plane, is it Maleficent's daughter in her dragon form, oh no it's just her human form now!" Mal snapped as she stepped into the light, revealing the grey wings much to Ben's surprise.

"Wow, okay."

"We're down here researching, because Freddie said it doesn't feel like a curse, Jordan said it's not a genie thing, Jane's pretty sure it's not from the Good Fairy side of life and mom's book had nothing about it. Evie said it's nothing a good potion can fix so we're down here trying to work out what caused these." Mal's frustrations had mounted and she was all but shouting now, only aware of her ire when Ben rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Do they hurt?" He cupped her face in his hands.

"Nope. I just want them gone. I'm already a freak as it is, let alone with wings. Even Godmother can hide her wings!"

"Mal, relax." Ben soothed.

"I don't want wings Ben." Mal's ire had broken into frustrated tears and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Mal, look at me. We'll fix it. Okay?" She nods as he stares at her in earnest. "Good, now do you wanna come back up out of this damp library, which does not help keep the books in a good condition…?" He frowns at the rather dank conditions and quirks an eyebrow. "We'll fix that too."

"Okay." Mal said in a small voice.

"Okay. Come on girls lead the way. I do like the feathers by the way." He takes Mal's hand and the pair cross the room, ready to follow the others when she tugs on his hand to stop him.

"Thank you." She murmurs and he smiles at her, bending down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"Any time." He whispers back, but is alarmed by her expression of pain.

"Oh sweet Ursula's arms that hurts." Mal scrabbles at her back and almost collapses until he catches her. The pair are astounded as her wings shrink, disappearing back under her skin until they've vanished from sight. "What?"

"Awwhh, true love's kiss." Evie coos from her place part of the way up the stairs. "Works, every time."

"Great…." Ben is rendered speechless, as is Mal, the pair holding one another in shock until Evie chivvies them up the stairs.

" _To King Ben, who cannot be here to celebrate his girlfriend's 21_ _st_ _because he is too busy being a King!" Evie raises her shot glass in celebration and cheers as Mal raises hers as well._

" _To King Ben, who will prove that he loves me tomorrow by caring for my sorry butt tomorrow." Mal toasts._

" _To True Love's kiss." Evie clinks her glass against Mal's and the pair down the Fairy Liquor with choked gasps, too inebriated to notice the green glitter of Mal's magic washing over the birthday girl._


	98. Touch Me

A/N: For Staliacleuce who wanted some Harry/Uma/Gil, touch starved fluff. I enjoyed writing this!

Enjoy!

* * *

Their first cuddle had been accidental. Gil had grabbed both Uma and Harry in celebration for something or other and all three had held each for just a moment too long.

The second cuddle hadn't included Uma, it had been Harry and Gil briefly embracing as a 'hello' and again, it had lasted just a little too long.

The third had been Gil and Uma, she had been resting her head on his knee, allowing him to play with her hair while she ranted and raved. It was only when his hands stopped working through her braids that she realised and shifted her head against him so he would start again.

The fourth had been all three of them, after Uma had ended up back on the shore in a state after her transformation back. She had tried to push off their help and she had succeeded walking herself back to the ship, but once inside the cabin Gil caught her as she fainted from the pain and Harry picked up her ankles, resting her on the Captain's bed.

Her fevered dreams had each of them sat on watch, the other resting on a truckle bed beside her. Gil had been on watch when he managed to kick Harry awake, unable to free himself from Uma's grasp. Throwing his friend a look that shouted 'help', the two men managed to roll the nightmare stricken Uma back into bed, each of them curled up either side of her in a bid to sooth her nightmares.

Uma had woken first after that night, her shame and humiliation flooding through her mind, threatening to overwhelm her until, in her anxiety she kicked out. Whoever she hit grunted in pain, threw an arm around her waist and pulled her down. Turning in surprise to see Gil as her bedfellow, Uma was stunned when he tried to tug her closer, all while murmuring.

"Hush, Uma I've got you. Shh." Uma was equally stunned as she allowed her Second Mate to spoon around her, turning to see the sleeping face of her First Mate on her other side. She shut her eyes in a panic but as Gil rubbed circles on her bare arm, Uma felt a strange sense of calm filter through her. She could barely remember making it back to the Lost shore, let alone how she got back to the ship but she realised with an uneasy sense of sentiment, that her two boys got her back home.

Harry woke next, stretching out carefully, only now he realised Uma was awake and lightly stroking his hair.

He rolled in her loose grip to check on her expression.

"How's the pain?" He asked softly, his voice croaky.

"I was in pain?" Uma quizzed.

"Aye, I understand your legs felt like they were on fire." Harry propped himself up to look at her properly.

"No pain this morning." She shrugged in Gil's embrace and she moved slightly when his grip tightened.

"Shh Uma." Gil said, still asleep. "I got you, go to sleep."

"He's been saying that most of the night." Harry said awkwardly and Uma frowned. Part of her wanted to run from the emotions flooding through her, but the larger part of her wanted to nest back in Gil's arms, and pull Harry closer. She wanted to stay in the safety the pair provided, she wanted to hide from her mother, the Isle, her failure to ensnare the King of Auradon. Harry must have sensed her mounting turmoil, because he stroked her face lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to get breakfast." He murmured. "Let Gil sleep for now." His voice made it clear that he expected Uma to stay beside the Second Mate. "Keep an eye on him." He winked and Uma had to smile, even as she slid beneath the ratty blanket back into the warmth of the Gaston's hold.

She was half asleep again when Harry came back with three covered trays balancing in his hands, his father's hook secured into his belt. Gil's nose snuffled into Uma's shoulder and he was soon awake at the smell of crabcakes and Slop Pie.

"Mmm breakfast. Morning Captain." He disentangled himself from Uma with a quick, unthinking kiss to her forehead before lunging at his plate.

"Animal." Harry mocked.

"And?" Gil tore another hunk of bread. "You ate fast in my household or Pa would eat it." He shrugged and continued to wolf down his breakfast as Harry carried Uma's tray to bed.

The three operated as if they hadn't spent hours in one another's embraces but if they spent the next few nights curled up with one another, then that was nobody's business.


	99. My Printer, My Crown

A/N: Short little one shot, set during DD2.

Enjoy!

* * *

"My printer, my crown Chad." Carlos had changed his locks four times; for an Auradonian, Chad Charming was almost as good as any villain kid when he wanted something. In fact, on reflection, Chad Charming practically was a villain kid; he'd ace Vanity Classes, he was good at manipulating people, he was great at lock picking,... what Chad lacked was the ability to not get caught. He wasn't quite wily enough, a little too self-absorbed to listen for danger.

But after shooing the errant prince from his room, Carlos couldn't help but look at the crown left on the side. Carlos had never wanted to be king, it seemed like far too much stress and hassle and honestly Carlos preferred messing around with technology than he did trying to make important decisions. He didn't necessarily lack his mother's business mind (he thankfully lacked her craziness), but Carlos put his logical mind to pushing technological boundaries. It was why he hadn't had the courage to ask Jane out yet. That was the excuse he was currently going with; the crippling fear of rejection was probably a bigger reason.

Staring at the false crown, Carlos couldn't help but wonder it would be like to be King. To preside over a ball, to dance the first dance, to sit at the head table and to have Jane at his side. Yeah that was the main part of his daydream, he realised with a blush. He realised the dream wasn't so much about being King… he just thought being King would give him the courage to ask Jane out.

Staring absently at the crown as he fiddled with it, he sighed in defeat.

He'd eventually have the courage to ask Jane out, until then he would just keep confiscating things from Chad. Opening a drawer, Carlos rested the crown alongside other illegally made items such as keys, picture frames and mirror backs.


	100. Personal Assistant

A/N: Sometimes I wish I had someone to organise my life, but I think Mal would need someone more. Oh oh oh! This is the hundredth chapter... Merry Christmas :)

Enjoy! (Warning: Dialogue heavy)

* * *

"Okay, so if there's one thing we've learnt from this, it's that you need help." A female voice made Mal jump and she saw a girl of maybe 11 stood next to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ellen, I'm Lumiere's niece and I've been watching him run King Adam and Queen Belle's court for as long as I can remember. That's why I am here to help you." She said plainly.

"Riiight. I don't know if I need help."

"You need it." The girl said primly and Mal quirked a smile.

"What if I don't want it?"

"With all due respect to a newly minted lady of the court, you need it." Ellen shrugged and Mal frowned. "Look at it this way, with all that's just occurred, the media are in a frenzy. The Royal PR is working over time to help keep those nasty beasts at bay but you still need someone you will be able to trust to get you through your day. Just like Ben has Jane."

"Right, but shouldn't you have classes?"

"Easily managed, I am a Queen at multi-tasking." Ellen shrugged again. "What I am proposing is to be an assistant to you. King Adam is coming out of retirement as such and is taking on more of the work as he has since realised that both you and Ben are only teenagers and that you are entirely innocent to the ways of Auradon let alone Auradon aristocracy."

"Great so they don't trust me?" Mal sighed leaning against the wall, closing her eyes as she was already tired of Auradon politics.

"It's not a case of trust, it's a case of help. They left you entirely unsupported in an official capacity and they want to remedy it with an assistant."

"Which is you?"

"No, actually they were thinking of sourcing Audrey Beauty's old governess which is why I am here to offer my services first." Ellen grinned and Mal had to laugh now.

"Well that'd be interesting." Mal said drily.

"With Belle and Adam taking back some of their duties it means there are less state visits for you to contend with and more time to focus on being a kid and learning how to be a kid in Auradon." Ellen smiled hopefully. "So I would be your personal calendar reminding you of anything you'd need; state visits, homework assignments, dates with the king…anything."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm kid." Mal rested her hand on Ellen's shoulder. "Which is why I'll let you help me out. Hell knows I'm going to need it."

"Fabulous, in that case you have an essay for Goodness 501 due next week, you have a project due on good fungi and their uses in modern medicine. You also have a meeting with Evie about your wardrobe for any state visits you may have for the next year, as gold and blue aren't really your colours." Ellen listed and Mal sighed.

"You were right, I do need an assistant."


	101. Loyalty

A/N: Quite a dark!Mal (ish) one. AU ending for Descendants 2

* * *

"Now do you want the wand or do you want Harry?" Mal's voice was dark, a lot darker than Ben had ever heard her, and he finally saw a glimpse of the girl that was raised on the Isle. He stared wide-eyed in shock from where he'd been bound to the mast as she smirked at Uma.

Uma was flummoxed; she was stunned that she had overlooked Harry's absence this morning. In her excitement at having the King of Auradon so close to her she had allowed her second to get kidnapped.

" _Be back soon okay?" Evie fussed as Jay and Carlos got into the limo, ready to nip back to Auradon._

" _Well, well where can they can be going? Uma won't like this." The Scottish voice made Evie and Mal freeze and the pair spun slowly on the spot to see his grinning face._

" _Harry." Mal said softly and he quirked an eyebrow at her._

" _I am faster than the pair of you, especially when Evie is wearing those stupid heeled shoes again." He drawled and Evie frowned. "I think I can make it back to Uma and inform of her such suspicious activities." He turned to go and never felt Mal's stunning spell hit him in the back._

" _You said no more magic!" Evie admonished as the pirate landed face first in the dirt._

" _You had a better idea?" Mal hissed as the pair rushed forth to move the lump of pirate._

" _I was going to throw my shoe at him seeing as he insulted them!" Evie grunted as the two girls managed to life his weight into the shadows. "Tell me you know a spell to make him lighter?" She wiped her brow dramatically and kicked the unconscious Scotsman in the shin._

" _I do actually." Mal quickly recited the spell and the two girls managed to get him back to their hideout._

" _It's been a while since I've felt this evil." Mal huffed as they worked in tandem to bind Harry securely._

" _I know what you mean, not sure Ben will let me come back to Auradon now I've got a charge of kidnapping under my belt." Evie sighed and Mal held a hand on her arm._

" _He will, I'll tell him this is all me."_

" _It's all him! What kind of King isn't on his guard in the Isle?" Evie sulked, then her face brightened. "We might not have to hand over a wand now… I wonder how much Harry Hook is worth to Uma."_

"So shrimpy, what do you want more? Harry Hook, who seems very sure that you'll choose him, or will you choose the wand?"

"If I choose the wand I can get Harry back." Uma sneered and Mal tutted.

"Come on now Uma, you're talking to the daughter of Maleficent…"

"The daughter of a lizard…yes." Uma smirked but Mal was unfazed.

"The daughter who as good as ruled the Island since she was about six… while you did what exactly? Oh you served at your mom's fish and chip shop… yes. Now I have my spellbook, and your First Mate **and** the wand… while you may have Ben, that's not going to be for long." Mal rested against one of the rails with a smug smile and Uma faltered.

Her gaze flittered between the wand which was in Evie's hand, to Harry who was on his knees, arms bound behind his back while that great oaf Jay kept a hold of him and then to Ben who was still bound to the mast of the ship.

"Gil, untie Ben. Bring him here." Uma ordered and the crew held their breath.

"Making your decision?" Mal taunted as Ben now stood beside Uma, held in place by Gil.

"I want the wand." Uma growled and Harry's head shot up to look at her. She could read the betrayal in his features clear as day but she trained her eyes on Mal who was grinning.

"You owe me money Evie. see E and I had a bet on, I knew you would choose the wand because I know you _crave_ power, but Evie, ever the princess thought your loyalty to your crew would win out. Only what crew do you now have?" Mal mock-pouted, twirling the wand that Evie had just handed her, in her fingers. "I think the pirates behind you, will fight for _Harry's_ freedom. Not yours."

Uma dared not glance behind her, she could feel the ire rolling around her but she snarled and made a snatch for the wand but Mal took a step back.

"Have your king." Uma spat, pushing Ben forward who stumbled towards Mal.

"Have your wand. I think we'll take Hook with us, he should be okay in Remedial Goodness 101.." Mal winked. There was a rush of noise as the pirates all moved but Mal and her group were ready for it. Dragging Harry out of the fray, and now with Ben they deployed smoke bombs and swords to escape back to Auradon.

As the defeated pirates turned back to Uma with mutiny in their eyes she showed them the wand and they paused briefly.

"I have the wand, I can break the barrier and get Harry back." Uma pleaded as she raised the intricately carved stick into the sky and chanted, there was a moment of defeated, angry realisation before they all turned back to her.

"You're not worth the effort." Gil grunted and turned away from a now desolate Uma, the rest of the gang following suit. Or so she thought, instead they formed a barrier. "Get off of our ship and stay away from the dockyard." He ordered, and an already broken Uma stormed away from the cove.

~Auradon~

"What was that?" Ben quizzed as the limo sped away.

"That was saving your ass."

"No, why is he here?"

"He almost ruined our plan to save you, so we stopped him." Mal snapped.

"By kidnapping him?"

"What did you want me to do? Make him pinky promise not to tell?!" She hissed. "You were on the **Isle** , you got yourself kidnapped by the baddest Villain Kid on the **Isle** … diplomacy does not work on the **Isle**!"

"Clearly not." Ben shouted back and Mal let out a sharp bark of laughter. It was a very silent limo ride back, with Harry jammed between Evie and Jay, refusing to say a word as panic rushed through him.

"Ben." Evie caught the King as he went to storm off. "You have to understand that if we hadn't have stopped Harry, Uma would have done far worse things to you, and to us." Evie sighed.

"What are we supposed to do with a Villain who doesn't want to be here?"

"None of us originally wanted to be here Ben." Evie rested her hand on his arm and stared pointedly at him. "We can probably send him back, it was a little mean on Mal's part to take him away."

"That's all Mal seems to be good at, is being mean." He muttered and Evie stepped back quickly. "I didn't mean that…" He said hastily.

"I… I'm not going to comment." Evie nodded and disappeared from sight, probably to catch up with Mal.

"Brilliant." Ben grunted.


	102. Keepsake

A/N: There were numerous requests for a HarryxEvie pairing; Guest 10/9, Guest 24/9, Guest 4/10 Guest 14/10 & Finally MissMalraye, who actually gave the idea of a keepsake.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was a secret that not even Mal knew. A secret Evie held close to her heart and kept locked away inside her.

Her first boyfriend hadn't exactly been Doug. She still wasn't sure she could call her first boyfriend an official boyfriend, because they weren't official but they had adored each other. Sneaking out to see one another, crossing the Isle for clandestine meetings, always veiled as something far more antagonistic.

There had been a crypt on the south side of the Island they usually met behind. There had been a ruin on the north west side that used to be an old checking point used by Auradonians. It was still plastered with propaganda from twenty years ago, when the Isle was still supposed to be a prison but a hospitable one. Their third meeting point was at the top of the Castle-Over-The-Way. It was one of the more dangerous ones because it was Evie's home but she would presume that her mother barely noticed.

She had been wrong; her mother was still a vain woman and a young man as pretty as Harry Hook drew her mother's eye. The Evil Queen forgot that she was no longer the seductress she had been back in her Kingdom, she forgot that she had aged twenty years and that men cut from a rugged, athletic cloth like Hook were no longer within her limits. Especially not when they were dating her daughter. Not that she knew that.

" _Very pretty young man, the one that came round today." EQ sighed wistfully and Evie froze._

" _Young man?" Her fork hovered near her mouth and she fought to keep her features neutral._

" _Yes, a pirate offspring I believe." EQ continued to eat, unaware of daughter's panic. "Came up the back path."_

" _Oh, Harry Hook." Evie's mind was awhirl. "Uma's declared war on Mal, and threatening our turf, he was delivering an ultimatum."_

" _Why did he deliver it here? If it's between Uma and Mal what's it to do with us?"_

" _You know that Mal, Carlos, Jay and I are in alliance at the moment as it widens my territory and allows me to visit the town centres without encountering too many problems. Hook delivered it here because he is not welcome on the East side of the Island. None of the Serpent Prep kids are." Evie felt like she was gabbling but her mother barely raised one perfect eyebrow._

" _Well he's still very good looking, his father always was as well." EQ sighed and Evie took another breath._

That had been then. When Evie ran wild on the Isle with her friends.

Now she was an Auradonian young woman, composed and dignified. She was an Auradonian young woman whose best friend had ran back to the Isle. The Isle that Evie would have to face. The Isle that held Harry Hook, oh she prayed to every deity she could name, good and bad ones, that she would not have to face Harry Hook.

She hadn't abandoned him exactly, but she hadn't spared much of a thought for her first beau while she was dazzled by the lights of Auradon. She didn't miss him either; he was gorgeous, with a glint in his eye that made her younger self weak at the knees and an accent she'd have paid to hear say her name over and over again. But he was mean with his words but charming to sooth any insults that went too far. Doug had since shown her what it meant to be a good boyfriend and Harry had paled in comparison.

But Harry was her first love, and nothing would change that. He was her first kiss and he had given her a gift. A love token. She kept it in her grip while she managed to dirty down some of Ben's clothes in preparation to fit in with the inhabitants of the Isle.

The small pirate doubloon hadn't meant much, Hook probably had hundreds scattered around as they were all worthless on the Isle, but it had meant the world to Evie when he surprised her with it. She had worked through the night afterwards to make him something. It was a small metal band on a leather strip. It had both his and her initials worked into it, and rather than blitz it with paste gems, which is what Evie normally did, she kept it simple. On this tiny battered piece of metal she had managed to scratch on a shaky apple outline and a thin hook on either side of their initials. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't elegant but it was _theirs._

She wondered if he had kept it after she had left. She tucked the doubloon back into the false drawer she had made when she knew she was staying in Auradon. She took a deep breath and pulled out her own Isle clothes; sure they had been washed and cleaned but that dirt was ingrained and it made her chest tighten as she pulled the leather on.

~Isle~

After seeing Mal in Dizzy's salon, Harry had promptly told Uma and then vanished back to his own ship. _Uma's_ _ship_ was actually Harry's ship and he had kept the Captain's cabin for himself. His father had since moved to dry land, finding the number of brats that gathered in Harry's gang to be headache worthy and Captain Hook set himself up a nice little clock stand in one of the markets.

Harry slammed and locked the door behind him, crossed the small quarters in three strides and stared at the chest that his gang had always presumed as decorative. Uma had always found it empty and she had searched for a false drawer or bottom for years but to no avail. Pressing the inlaid silver hook on the lid, there was a small pop noise and Harry moved to the side of the chest to see where the thin drawer had opened.

Inside there was old maps and paperwork that Harry had managed to save, just in case he ever needed to invade Neverland. But nestled amongst those was a dirty cloth, and inside that rag was a small leather necklace with a crude ring inside. He could still make out the apple, the hook and the two initials side by side and Harry had to close his eyes to stop the emotions welling inside him.

He had never loved Evie. She had been beautiful, and compliant in a way. Her mother had schooled her to be a meek but manipulative princess and she had excelled in winning Harry over. But Harry had seen Evie as a challenge; as a member of Mal's gang, Evie as a prize would have been phenomenal, but it hadn't happened that way. He'd kept her a secret from his father, from Gil and from Uma. The Princess had left him and that had put him in a temper for weeks, but he had also been relieved. Evie had become a weakness in his armour and a secret from his friends, an _enjoyable_ secret. So when she upped and crossed to Auradon, sure he had been furious that she had never tried to bring him over as well, and he was happy she hadn't.

The thought of her now made him angry. He had since seen his old princess on the propaganda shows that were beamed to the Isle and she looked radiant. But she was not the princess he had wanted; she had softened and become weaker, she was too weak for the Isle. In his kinder moments, Harry still wanted the Evie that was manipulative and dark, now she was too Auradonian for him and yet he still kept her ring.

He hoped to hell that Evie wasn't coming back with Mal at a later time because he wasn't quite sure what he would do.


	103. A Locket

A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be a lengthy Note and I am sorry but I promise there's a nice chapter beneath.

Just to let you know I will be closing down the Spell Book this year. There's about twelve more chapters to go up that I have already written and I am going to stop taking requests in the New Year. Your support for this story over the last few years has been absolutely amazing and I cannot thank you enough for it. If you have NEVER had a request written then please Inbox me, or leave a review to remind me and I will ensure that I write your chapter before I close the Book. However, if I have written one of many prompts then thank you for providing all the inspiration but I will not be writing any more. I hope you all have a wonderful 2018, and a wonderful Christmas and I will still be writing in for the first few months to clear my previously written but that's about it!

Enjoy this chapter (and I sorry for the lengthy ^^)

* * *

"Well, well." Uma's voice sneered as Harry snapped the locket closed.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, turning back to her.

"This is the Captain's cabin. I am the Captain."

"This is my home Uma." Harry growled, standing and leaving the locket to dangle from his fingers.

"What is that?" She nodded at the locket and Harry schooled his face into a calm, indifferent mask.

"It would be the locket that Evie gave me, once upon a time." He grunted.

"Why are you fawning over it?" She said, unaware that Harry could hear the emotion in her voice.

"You misunderstand." He sighed. "I found it, and I am wondering whether it was worth blackmailing the filthy little princess or if I'd get a better price in one of the markets." He said lightly but she was still frowning.

"So what are you going to do?" Uma was trying desperately hard to appear off-hand, entirely unaware that her First Mate could see straight through her insecurities.

"I am undecided, I will think on it a little more." He said casually, "But what I have decided to right now is this." He threw the locket on the bed, crossed the room in three quick steps and kissed her hard. She squeaked in surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him pinned to her while she stretched herself against him.

As they moved apart he grinned lazily at her almost flustered look.

"I do love it when you get jealous." He smirked and stepped out of the way of Uma's smack.

"Not jealous." She muttered grumpily.

"Oh lass. You've more green in you than a villain conference." He teased and when Uma growled, he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Aight, I am wrong, as always my Captain." He snorted, nabbed the locket from the bed and swung it around his finger tips. "So you don't mind if I keep this?" He raised one eyebrow and she lunged at him. "No, not jealous at all are you Uma?" He laughed and all but skipped out of the room, leaving Uma to brood.

So maybe she was jealous of the dalliance he once had with Evie Regina. The Princess who was living the life of an Auradonian royal, in a place she didn't belong. Uma stared at her own reflection and snarled; she had seen Auradon up close, she felt the sickly sweetness in the air, breathed in the perfume of Auradon and had found herself retching while she waited on that cruise ship. She didn't want to be Evie, but Uma knew she was jealous of the closeness the princess had had with Harry; enough to exchange trinkets, which was almost a betrothal in Isle terms… it made her shudder and her reflection seemed to glare at her.

She was not Evie.

She was not a princess, Auradonian or otherwise. She was the Captain of the Isle.

She'd get Harry back.


	104. The Three M's

A/N: Hey guys, Happy Christmas Eve (& this chapter has nothing to do with Christmas). I will be reiterating my warning from the previous chapter, that this story will be coming to an end within the first few months of next year and only older requests will be written after January First 2018. If there is anything you want written you've got this period between now and New Years to get them in!

Enjoy this Un-Christmassy chapter.

* * *

"What exactly did you leave behind Mal?" Evie swung the door open to the dorm with a rather parental look on her face.

"My dignity?" Mal smiled but as Evie continued to stare at her she frowned. "My insecurities?"

"You left the book, thankfully Uma was stupid enough to bring that aboard the boat with her. What else did you take back to the Isle Mal?" Evie shut the door and Mal sat up on the bed to think, abandoning her homework in the process. "I'll tell you it'll be quicker."

"Go ahead."

"You left behind number one, your magic book." Evie ticked off one finger. "Number two, you left behind your magic moped."

"Oh hells teeth!" Mal stood up, confused when Evie held out a hand.

"I'm not finished; number three, you left behind your magic mother!"

"Oh no." Whatever colour was in Mal's face drained at the thought of her mother being found back on the Isle.

"Luckily for you, you have an amazing best friend." Evie beamed.

"I know that but how does that help me?" Mal raised one eyebrow and Evie raised hers in retaliation.

"Your magic moped was found in the ' _care'_ of Harry Hook and Gil Gaston thankfully the guards brought it back. Its paint job is looking a little bluer than when it went to the Isle but it's in the workshop with Doc's son checking if it's been tinkered with." Evie explained while flicking through the work on Mal's desk.

"My mother?"

"Was found by the same guards that went to collect Dizzy and the others. They brought her back and if you want to you can keep her here again or you can put her in the care of Godmother." Evie shrugged, picking up a pencil and correcting a chemistry homework problem that Mal had despaired at.

"Godmother doesn't mind?" Mal chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Nope, she's currently looking after her now, in a much bigger vivarium than that little patch of tank there." Evie nodded and Mal sighed.

"I guess it might do mom some good to be around FG, you never know the goodness might just rub off on her." Mal shrugged and Evie laughed.

"Come down and explain that to Godmother, she needs your consent before anything can happen." Evie wrapped her arm around Mal's shoulders and the pair hugged briefly. "Oh and the answer to question 14 is potassium." Evie said absent mindedly, snorting when Mal rushed off to write the answer down.

"I hate chemistry." Mal complained.

"That is why you have me." Evie grinned, wincing when Mal shoved her.

"Come on let's get this over with!" Mal strode out of her room, beckoning for Evie to follow.


	105. My Wish To Be

A/N: As I have mentioned, I will be closing down the Spell Book in 2018, and this is it for requests now! I will write any old ones sent in by reviewers I have never written for but I am not accepting any news ones. Again, the support for this story over the last two years has been wonderful and it has been an absolute joy to read all your comments. This story will continue into the first few months of the New Year to ensure all previous requests are written!

I hope 2018 brings you all you want, this a but of an angsty one below. Soz for the New Year Drear.

* * *

Staring at her reflection Mal zipped a wordless spell to her dorm door and let out a ferocious scream. It was a scream of anger and despair, it was of heartache and resentment and anxiety and insecurity. It was a scream that brought Mal to her knees as she curled onto the floor.

The silencing spell was one she had learnt quite quickly, to mask her pain against the outside world; the outside world that expected the daughter of Maleficent to be a carbon copy of Audrey Beauty. Fat chance.

Mal stared listlessly at the wood panelling of her room and held her head in her hands, crying quietly at the ache in her head and the itch in her fingers. Her body begged her to do magic, the errant side of her mind tried to seduce her to the ways of the Isle, she longed to make someone run from her in fear, she ached to see the startled look in someone's eyes, to warp their mind and manipulate them into doing her will. It dulled her senses and created an empty hollow when they jumped to answer her wishes, not out of fear but out of respect for the King's girlfriend.

Mal wiped away her tears and stood once more on shaky legs. Staring at the green eyed reflection with a sigh, Mal pulled the book from her bag and drew the blinds around her room; since the reporters of Royalty magazine had scaled the school building and managed to snap photos of her in her room, she took no chances with her magic. Of course that reporter had been given a month's detention from the Godmother who managed to enforce such menial punishments on 40 something paparazzi.

 _My Wish to be_

 _Is to be blonde you see._

Mal's murmured spell turned her wonderful purple hair into a pale shade of blonde, almost white. It made Mal retch to see her reflection so changed and she wanted to collapse again but held her resolve strong. Staring fiercely into her still green eyes, she composed herself in the mirror, doggedly ignoring her latest attempt to fit in with the pastel world of Auradon. Evie was dressing her in such bright colours it made Mal's head ache, it was worse when they were such insipid shades like the god awful mint variation she was currently sporting; she looked pale and sickly, more so with her new hair colour but Mal swallowed back the bile in her throat and glared once more at her reflection. She was a girl that was raised on the Isle, nothing in Auradon could change that she grew up there, and if there was one thing the Isle had undoubtedly taught – other than lock breaking – it was never to show weakness.

The daughter of Maleficent would never show weakness.

Finally, Mal felt that she was composed enough to not shatter into a million pieces if someone was to say hello to her, she turned from the mirror and sat at her desk. As Blanche White kept pointedly telling her; Audrey was a princess who got good grades, well grades that were better than Mal's. She had a chem test to study for.

Ten minutes in there was a knock at the door, and hastily stuffing her spell book beneath her pillow, Mal removed the silencing spell and went to answer it. It was Doug, coming to collect her for the photoshoot. Which she had totally forgotten about. Great, the "Dawn to Dusk" magazine had already interviewed her and the follow up photo shoot was in about three minutes.

"I like your hair by the way but I think you need coloured tips." Doug nodded with a smile and for a moment Mal paused in confusion. "I'm not sure entirely blonde is really you. Though DtoD will be super into the pastel look so rock it, but definitely get some colour in there, or you'll fade away entirely." He shrugged and Mal smiled. Doug was sincere and entirely harmless, he knew that pale colours did not suit her and he was asking her to keep some of her colourful heritage… or was he looking at it from a fashion point of view? She didn't know but she appreciated the warm glow his words gave her.

On the way down, Doug kept up a soft chatter until Mal side stepped into a classroom to compose herself.

"Are you okay?" He murmured and Mal could feel herself break slightly.

"I am fine."

"You are not fine, you look as fine as Evie does when she runs out of fabric or has a creative mental block." He said wryly and Mal couldn't help the tear trickle down her cheek. "Hey, hey come here." Doug enveloped her in a quick hug and shut the door, turning the key in the lock.

"I can't do it. I forgot about the photoshoot, I can't keep my grades up, I can't stand people telling me I'm just like my mother, they think every time I mess up it's a media field day and this is often, I don't want to be without magic, I haven't mastered the ballroom etiquette, we travel to Agrabah next week and I haven't a clue what any of the state speeches are about, what I'm meant to wear, how I am meant to behave." She said in a rush and took a startled breath when Doug hugged her again. It took a second or so, but she sagged against him and then stepped back.

"Look at me." He had a soft authority that surprised her. "You are the daughter of Maleficent. You are always going to have people who are not fond of you. I am the son of Dopey, there are still people that think my intelligence is a sham. You were not raised in a ballroom, you cannot be expected to learn it in a few months, I was not raised in a ballroom and I couldn't tell you which fork to use when, haven't a clue. But I can help you with Agrabah entirely. I can help you with your science grades all the way, and for your humanities ones, Jane will help in a heartbeat." He said all of this calmly, watching the emotions flicker on Mal's face.

"Doug…"

"Hush, not finished." He raised one eyebrow with a smile and Mal fell silent. "I will talk to Ben and ask for the pressure to be taken off you as far as Royal duties are concerned. Officially they should have nothing to do with you because you have not been inducted into his Court. You have no obligation to attend any of the functions, pull some of them from your diary. Do you know Lucinda, Lumiere's daughter?" Mal nods and Doug continues. "Talk to her, explain your fears in confidence, like you have to me and ask what can be done. Ben is King, his education is a little different, you are a Lost kid, your education is different in an entirely different way. Also if you want, talk to FG. She **wants** to help people… she'd be happier than a pig in mud if you ask her to keep the media and unwanted visitors from bothering you." Doug had kept his hands on Mal's shoulders and Mal found she was crying all over again.

"Thank you." She sobbed, leaning into him for another hug.

"Any time. Now really if you've got your magic book on you." He said with an innocent look on his face. "Add some purple to the tips of your hair, full blonde just isn't you." He winked and Mal grinned back at him.

"What would we do without you?" Mal linked her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to a bathroom so she could freshen up her face before the cameras zoomed in on it.

"Have a really chaotic unorganised time? Watch Evie fall into a diet of sugar and coffee when she's on a designing spree? Watch Ben go out with a tie that does not match his suit because he's thinking of some foreign policy or another?" Doug said lightly, happy to hear Mal laugh.

 _My wish to be_

 _Is purple tipped you see._

Mal's soft spell made Doug shiver; magic still felt a little taboo but he accepted it, especially when Mal was crumbling before him. When she reemerged from the cubicle he clapped his hands and grinned at her.e

"Much better, now let's deal with the vapid sycophants from DtoD and then we can get cake."


	106. Exciting News

A/N: For RoxanneMartinez, A Janelos fluffy thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Carloooooos." The voice echoed through the garden down to the 'shed' Carlos had commandeered for his technical goodies. Shed was an understatement, it was more a shrine to technology.

"Jaaaaane." He replied back absent-mindedly, knowing his wife would soon work out where he was. She did, and she came pelting down the garden grinning from ear to ear, her grin was so wide that Carlos stopped working and turned to her expectantly.

In their five years of marriage, and ten years of being together they had learned a lot about one another, and Carlos had learned he could multi-task quite well when it came to listening to Jane and working on his inventions. Jane had learned that Carlos was actually listening, even when he wasn't facing her and that he could make a fabulous casserole.

"Guess what." She sat on the spare stool she had put by the window because they regularly conversed in his cave of tech wonders and she had long since grown bored of standing while they talked, and if she sat on his lap, nine times out of ten she was usually in the way.

"What?" He turned back to his work as she settled into place; it was going to be a long conversation.

"No no, please guess." Even at her age Jane was still like a giant excited puppy, or maybe she was more like a hyperactive child... Carlos never knew because Dude certainly hadn't been that excitable.

"You're going to Atlantis?"He hazarded his first guess.

"Nope."

"You've been invited to Sherwood Forest to open the new library."

"I wish, Evie has that responsibility." Jane sighed.

"Okay, can I have a clue?" Carlos asked, putting his magnifiers on and pushing one of the lenses over his right eye.

"It's about my job." Jane was practically bouncing on her seat.

"You've been invited to redesign the Beasts castle? No? Auradon Prep?" Carlos had stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Please I can do that school in my sleep, oh this is going to take forever. I am the Official Planner for Chad and Audrey's wedding." She squeaked and Carlos turned to face her in surprise.

"Really?!" He abandoned his work and hugged her tightly. "That's amazing news, I thought you were sure that it'd be going to Blanche."

"I think she's been invited as a bridesmaid but oh my stars it means that I am designing one of the Royal Weddings."

"Proper Royals as well." Carlos teased. "No half villain mix in there." He winked and Jane nudged him. "You know everything will be in baby blue and pink right?"

"I know, I've already started sourcing the ideas Audrey gave me from her Wedding Mood Board." Jane shrugged.

"It's gonna be exhausting work for the pair of you. Whatever you need I will provide." Carlos promised her, taking off his magnifiers and squeezing her again. "Oh I am so happy for you! Come on, dinner out my treat!" His smile was as wide as hers and he locked up his workshop in a heartbeat in order to treat his wife. "I have to ring the others, Evie will be thrilled!" Carlos gabbled.

Jane smiled to herself as he rushed to the phone, Carlos didn't know that she had already told both Mal and Evie that she was in charge of 'Chaudrey's' wedding; Mal had promised to provide any magic necessary and Evie said she would get the fabrics Jane needed at any cost. It was a daunting feeling knowing the wedding had to be perfect and that she had only six months to make sure everything was perfect. She knew Cinderella had influenced her employment, after all the woman had succeeded in life thanks to Jane's mother and the blonde princess was Jane's own godmother.

Carlos came running back to collect her, swamping her in an excited wave of hugs and kisses and bore her off.

"We're going to the Fox & Hound pub, let's go!" Carlos grabbed her coat and all but pulled her to the carriage car. "You can bounce all your ideas off me, and I make a solemn vow that I will not get bored of listening to every shade of powder blue and pale pink there is. I imagine she's going to want roses right?" Carlos gabbled as Jane smiled, it was almost unusual for Jane to be silent after a new commission.


	107. A New Captain

A/N: For Lunaartemida, you gave me the prompt: Loyalty for a Harry & Uma pairing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" His voice went husky and Uma straightened her shoulders.

"Maybe I am." She sneered and he raised one eyebrow.

"For what reason?" Harry had quietly moved, the pair working in sync as they circled one another, until Harry stood between Uma and the door.

She shouldn't have confronted him on his ship, in his cabin but she had. She had heard floating rumours that Harry was set to become Captain, a Captain just like his father, instead of remaining her First Mate. Since her failure to invade Auradon, her hold over the Island seemed to be weakening; the Tremaines were coming out of the woodwork like the spoilt rats they were, they didn't even seem ashamed that one of their youngest had all but skipped off to the Isle….

Everywhere children were slowly fading from Auradon. Her crew had thinned out a little, there was word that a Hades had gone, a few more De Vil's were now missing… the younger villain kids especially seemed susceptible to running for the shores of Auradon.

The Isle had changed and Uma was not at the forefront anymore, it scared her. It was why she was turning on Harry now, her _friend._ The word made her stomach clench but he was, he was her ally, her playmate, her companion, her most trusted advisor – sure he was a little insane, and prone to a touch of violence when cool logic dictated a better solution but she wouldn't have swapped Harry for the world.

"I'm waiting for an answer Daughter of Ursula. Why do you question my loyalty?" His voice sent shivers through her spine and Uma's brain was still thrown by the reaction Harry was evoking in her.

"Son of Hook. I question it because I have seen you, scurrying around talking to others in corners. I am not stupid, I did not get my place in the Isle through luck. I won it, I knew my enemies weaknesses and I am exploited them, I watched their moves…."

"If one wanted to be cruel Uma, I would say that you did not win through luck or your hard effort. You won because Mal was plucked from the Isle. We still do not control Dragon Hall. The Tremaines are quite content to roam that side of the island… we have Serpent Prep." Harry's words cut to Uma's core; he would never have pointed out such a flaw before, not to twist the knife in her back.

"Your words alone are why I am questioning your loyalty." She whispered and Harry's posture changed.

"I used to see you through Isle tinted glasses Uma and then I watched you fail in Auradon." Harry stepped forward and cupped her chin softly.

"I did not fail." The words caught in her throat but Harry was relentless.

"You failed in taking over Auradon, and I realised I am the Son of _Captain_ Hook. If we are to invade Auradon then we work together, I do not work for you and you do not work for me. We are in this together."

"So you're not abandoning me to the ways of the Isle as you make a new gang?" Uma hated the weakness in her voice but Harry did not exploit it.

"How could I ever abandon you?" His voice was low and the pair were all but pressed against one another now. "I could never leave you to the Isle, you will always be my Queen, but right now we need to plan on how to make you the Queen of Auradon." He stroked his thumb against her jawline and Uma sighed quietly. "We need to use your new strengths, if you can make them happen again then we use your powers to defeat the do-gooders and traitors in Auradon."

The pair were wrapped around one another now, leaning on each other, supporting themselves and it wasn't long until the distance was closed entirely and Uma felt Harry's lips on hers. They were surprisingly soft but she didn't care. Her world spun; everything she knew was falling apart and putting itself back together again. Stars could have collided, Dragon-Mal could have been blowing the Isle up with her fire, hell Gil could walk in right now and she wouldn't have known. Everything centred on the man before her and what he was doing to her right now.

Harry wasn't faring much better; Harry's world rocked as wildly as hers did, his arms slipped around her waist, all he could smell was the brine of oceans he had never charted, and he realised he was besotted with the girl that stood before him. He would face any other villain to protect her, from the Tremaines paired with the offspring of Yzma, to the rotten bandits that lurked by the crypts and the goblins that haunted the docks. He would fight princes, dragons and fairies to make Uma happy and it made his head spin.

An age may have passed for the pair of them and they would never know, when they finally pulled away, dizzy and breathless he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her lightly again.

"As if I could ever leave you." His voice was rough and Uma smiled.

"I was a fool to question your loyalty." She murmured and this time Harry smiled.

"Let's go and takeover Auradon." His words were met by another brief kiss, which turned into a longer kiss.


	108. Creative Difficulties

A/N: For DisneyFanAnalyst who had an informal request for more Devie, I heard you and I got you! It's a short one but I hope it suffices.

Enjoy!

* * *

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"No." The voice repeated and Doug cautiously made his way into the dorm room to see an Evie shaped lump under her quilt.

"Bad day?" He stroked the small part of her head that he could see against her pillow.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and had lost some of its sulkiness.

"Who's upset you?" He perched on the edge of her bed, carefully running his fingers through the blue tresses.

"Nobody." She murmurs and burrows a little tighter under the covers.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He hums, pushing her over the bed so he can sit next to her.

"Don't know. Bad creative day. None of my ideas worked properly and then I made a mess when clearing up and not happy." She grumbles and makes a squeak of surprise as Doug begins to unearth her from the blankets.

"Sounds like a rather nasty day." He comments lightly, before pulling her onto his chest to let her cuddle there.

"I can't get the hairbands to work." She whines but snuggles into him all the same. "I can see the idea, I can see the finished product only I don't know how to get there!" She calms under his touch, the resentment and bitterness of a wasted day washing away as Doug strokes her shoulder, her back and lets her rant about her latest project, a project that was not conforming to her will.

Finally after she has deflated somewhat, her ire washed out leaving a rather limp mess of blue hair and sweatpants Doug pulls out her grip and returns ten minutes later with tea and cookies.

"There we go, we'll fix everything later, but right now you're going to eat and drink and stop looking at me like someone stole your favourite necklace." He stroked her chin with his thumb and she sighed, this time sounding slightly chirpier.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She smiled at him and Doug laughed. "You're my Shining Knight any day of the week." She shifted closer to curl up with him again.


	109. Stay Safe

A/N: One always wonders how the remaining Evil Stepsister coped on the Isle with her mad mother.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Be safe." The voice that whispered from the dark of the salon made Dizzy jump. She knew the voice and she never expected to hear it in the basement of Curl Up & Dye.

"Mom?" Dizzy peered into the darkness. She was due to leave for Auradon the next morning, and finding her nerves too great she had padded through the house down to her basement salon to stare at the place she had called home, and a place to hide from Granny.

"Hi Dizzy." The dark haired woman stepped from the shadows and Dizzy nervously smoothed down her skirt. Drizella seemed to falter for a moment before taking a deep breath, crossing the salon and wrapping her daughter in a hug. Dizzy froze for a moment, perturbed by her mother's sudden display of affection but after a hesitation she hugged her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Be safe, learn everything you can, flourish with that princess I know you're friends with." Drizella's voice cracked a little and she released Dizzy before handing her a crumpled envelope. "Give this to your Aunt. I'm sure someone in that kingdom will know where the first rehab villain lives and works. I know your grandmother hates that one of her bloodline is going to make a life on Auradon but ignore her Dizz. Take everything you can from Auradon and learn it. I know what goes on inside your brain and the mad fizzings that run through you. You must get that from your father because it's not my bloodline. Unless it's the same genes that made Annie choose a baker." Drizella said this all very fast in a hushed whisper, just in case Lady Tremaine should appear.

"Mom…" Dizzy, for the first time in her life felt a wave of emotion towards her mother that wasn't fear or anger.

"Please Dizzy, stay safe. Auradon has different dangers than here does, they might be covered gold or sugar coated, but they are dangerous nonetheless." Drizella kissed Dizzy once on the forehead before heading towards the door. "Mother's banned me from seeing you off." She hesitated again, swallowed hard and blinked away tears. "I love you Dizzy Anastasia Tremaine."

~D.T~

When Dizzy had finally settled into her room at Auradon prep, alongside Claudine Frollo, another "transfer" student she found the letter her mother had given her the night before she left. A lump in Dizzy's throat appeared and her fingers hovered on opening the fat envelope but she didn't and instead resolved to visit FG to find her Aunt Annie.

Two hours later she was sat in the front room of a small house with a variety of cakes and buns in front of her.

"I've been so excited to meet you, especially since Drizzy told me you were to come here." Annie bubbled next to her like a fountain of excitement and Dizzy couldn't help but be swept up in her enthusiasm. "I've been petitioning Cinderella to get Driz off the Isle for the last ten years, especially since you were born but I think Drizella will always stay for mother." Annie shrugged as she poured tea. "Now, my darling other half has made a variety of buns and sadly I am the tester, curse the ever expanding waist line that goes with it, so we've got a range for you to choose from because my darling niece you need some more meat on you." Aunt Annie just didn't stop talking, and it was only at the end that Dizzy remembered the letter she had brought with her.

"Oh, Aunt Annie. Here." Dizzy thrust the envelope at her and shrugged. "It's from mom, she told me to give it to you."

"Thank you Dizzy, heavens is that the time, you need to head back. FG was rather strict that as newbies you're on a curfew and that I need to get you back before half five or heaven knows what pumpkiny things will happen!" With that, her red headed aunt spirited her back to the school, the envelope from her estranged sister tucked securely in her pocket.


	110. Frost Bite

A/N: Heavens above! This was lost in my harddrive - I have now found it, **after Christmas!** BAD ME!

Oh well enjoy a late festive Devie piece! Enjoy!

* * *

Doug woke to a cold absence in his bed. Patting the sheets next to him, he realised with a pout that Evie was most definitely not there. Scrabbling on the bedside table for his glasses, he pushed the covers away and padded through the house in search of his other half. She wasn't in the walk-in wardrobe, nor was she in the bathroom, nor at her vanity mirror. She wasn't in the study, he couldn't find her in the kitchen, or even the sitting room. Frowning Doug realised the house was actually empty, either that or Evie was ignoring him when he was calling her.

Then he realised.

Squinting out of the window, he saw a blue haired streak flash past and he chuckled. Of course.

Rushing back to their bedroom to throw on some slightly sturdier clothes than the boxers and t-shirt he was currently sporting, Doug was soon out in the back yard with his Evie as she worked hard on a snowman.

She didn't hear him creeping up behind with a handful of snow and by the time she realised he was behind her he was throwing snow over her in a powdery mess that had her shrieking like a banshee.

"You awful human!" She screeched, grabbing her own snow in retaliation, and when Doug ran she smirked and compacted it. "Darling, you are incredibly naïve." She called out as he zigzagged across the lawn. She hefted the snowball in her hand, waited and aimed. Straight in the back of the head, she heard his _ommf_ of surprise and grinned. Going back to her snowman, she waited for him to trudge back towards her.

"How?" He grunted, shaking snow out of his hair. "How is your aim that good?!" He plonked down beside her in the snow, laid back at started to make a snow angel.

"Because I am amazing. Duh." Evie stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"Naturally." Doug said drily, sitting back up again to marvel at her snow sculpture. "Are you making you?"

"Of course!" Evie pulled her hat down over her ears a little more firmly before using a spoon to continue.

"Why can't you just make a standard snowman?" Doug knelt beside her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Merlin love you're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

"Since about 7am." She said absently.

"That's three hours ago. Inside, we're making you tea and warming those nippy little fingers up." Doug grabbed her elbow and hauled her up protesting. "Snow Evie will still be there when you get back." He said firmly. "But if you lose your fingertips to frostbite she's not going to be finished is she? Besides who's going to wrap all the presents if you lose your fingers." He chirped, steering her back towards the house.

When he had her sat down in the kitchen with a mug of tea, Evie had pulled her sketchbook towards her and was clumsily holding a pencil in one hand.

"What can you be designing now?!"

"How to make sure Santa sees my snow sculpture of him." She said absently.


	111. Broken Barriers

A/N: Little piece set in the first Descendants. Evie centric!

Enjoy.

* * *

Evie had never got ahead of herself before; she usually was quite calm and meticulous when she was scheming but Chad Charming had thrown her out. Being in Auradon, surrounded by beautiful things and handsome Princes had jumbled her brain.

He had seemed so perfect, it had seemed so easy and for a moment Evie had felt like being the heroine in a fairy story rather than the daughter of a villain. She believed that Chad really did like her, and that he would whisk her away somewhere beautiful.

She got ahead of herself and it made now hurt so much more.

She turned restlessly in her bed and ignored the niggling feeling in her chest and stomach. She didn't like being betrayed. It made her incredibly angry, and stupidly foolish. The optimism in Auradon had been like a drug she hadn't been expecting; she had dreamt, and sure she had dreamt on the Isle but this time her dreams felt plausible, tangible. She wasn't as fussed about stealing things, tasting chocolate or taking over Auradon, the rush of being there, surrounded by royalty with a chance of a Happy Ever After had been exhilarating for Evie, and Chad had taken that away by betraying her.

She had dreamt of a future where she lived happily with the man of her dreams, where they shared interests and laughter and fun, they threw parties for friends and … she had dreamt of something she wasn't allowed.

Evie hated the feeling in her chest, it tightened as she thought of the blonde with the cheeky smile but she held herself. Watching him flounce off with that poisonous little witch Audrey had made the cheerful glow of Auradon dull a little, a little darkness crept back into her heart, rubbing away the nasty façade that the Kingdom was covered in. It made her frown, regardless of the wrinkles she may endure for her worries, and Evie snuffled a little into her pillow. She didn't want to admit that Chad had broken her barriers; to admit weakness was to admit defeat on the Isle but he had and she could see why her mother tore hearts out. They hurt too much.


	112. Deadly End

A/N: It's a little bit of a dark one, set during Descendants 2, obviously alternative ending. You shall see!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You actually pushed him." Mal said in a sort of wooden voice, as she looked down at the dark waters. Jay and Lonnie had already dived into the rough waters but they kept coming up empty handed, and they looking more and more frantic with each time they surfaced. The sharks were a bluff on Uma's part but Ben, bound hand and foot had little chance of surviving the currents at the edge of the Isle. Even Lonnie and Jay were struggling against the current, but they fought the water to keep searching.

"It's your fault Mal." Uma taunted.

"It's going to be your fault that I rip apart your crew. You are incredibly lucky that the barrier is still here Uma." Mal could feel her anger bubbling, but with the enchantment holding her own magic at bay, she was forced to grip the sword in her hand tighter instead.

"How do you figure that?" Uma sneered.

"Because I've been in Auradon… where magic works and I've been practising." Mal's anger was cold rather than fiery. Uma's act had snapped something inside the purple haired fae and for once Uma felt a tremor of fear at the look in Mal's eyes. They were now bright green despite the barrier and Evie and Carlos had moved forward to flank her.

Lonnie and Jay had noticed their friends moving into formation, and Jay nodded at Lonnie for her to join them while he continued to search the water. She scaled the rocks and the pier to join her friends, drawing not one, but two swords from the bag, twirling them in her grip as she counted the pirates ahead of her.

"You're weak. You're sentimentality has made you pathetic… and you've given me the wand…." Uma's bravado was strengthened by the object in her hand, but Mal's next words stilled her.

"I've given you a fake wand. It's useless and now I am going to tear your crew to shreds." A ripple passed through the pirates as they faced off the old VKs; Mal's gang were now a strange breed of Auradon and Isle and each pirate was a little unnerved. Evie looked every inch her mother before she ripped out someone's heart, Carlos had a crazed look in his eye that suggested he would hurt _anything_ and _anyone_ and as for Mal... well Mal looked calm. It was here that she was at her most dangerous, Uma's brief thought was that this is the fear King Stefan must have felt before Maleficent cursed his baby daughter, and the anger of Maleficent was now channelled into her singular offspring.

There was a pause, a hesitation when the two leaders locked eyes, but it was Uma's sneer that made Mal move.

The VKs did as promised, they started to tear apart the pirate crew and despite Uma's best attempts to help them, Mal cornered her on the bridge of the ship and every time Uma tried to pass her the fae slashed her back, barring her from the crew. She couldn't leave to help Gaston, or Harry or any of the Hooks. She watched in horror as each member was chased from the docks or pitched over the side, and it worsened as the hulking muscle that was Jay thundered onto the deck as he gave up the search for King Ben.

The fight was brief but intense and soon there was only Harry, Gil and Uma left; they were battered, bruised and bleeding, and surrounded by the old VKs.

"You know I will never concede." Uma hissed.

"I'm going to tie you to the mast, then I am going back to Auradon to tell them what has happened. If they send me back here permanently **then** I am going to kill you." Mal promised. "But I don't think they will let me, because you'll be hauled before the Auradon Courts to explain why, over some stupid little turf war between kids that you _kidnapped_ and _**killed** _ the King of Auradon." Mal's voice was utterly devoid of emotion, and she spoke while her friends bound the three to the masts securely and separately.

"Take her necklace." Carlos nodded at the shell around Uma's throat and Mal's hand snatched at it before the other could react.

"Give it back. It's not yours." Uma knew she sounded whiny and the sneer that graced Mal's features reassured how childlike she sounded.

"You took the King, I do not think one paltry little heirloom will change anything." Mal hissed. She turned and left the ship, her brain working on automatic as she tried to process what had happened and how badly she had failed to protect her Ben.


	113. A Genie

A/N: It's a loooong one, but I thought it was about time.

Happy Sunday!

* * *

"Your wish is my command madam." Jay bowed and Lonnie's brow wrinkled, she almost dropped the lamp she had been admiring at an Agrabah bazaar.

"Back in the lamp and then we can discuss this."

"Is that a wish?" Jay angled.

"No, just get back in so the seller doesn't charge me triple for you." Lonnie said and for once, Jay did as he was bid. He was a rather troublesome Genie, the curse lovingly passed on by his father upon his eighteenth birthday, Jay had not taken to being a genie with relish. In fact he had been rather pissed off, and as such he had warped his masters and mistresses wishes, exploiting the looseness of their wording to not give them their hearts desire but a rather twisted version of it.

Within a few hours, he was being summoned once more, and the setting had changed. This time he was in a beautifully ornate bedroom, with the Chinese woman frowning at him. Straightening his jacket, Jay made his bow once more (clumsily this time, it had been a while since he had legs).

"Talk." Lonnie commanded.

"Make a wish." Jay responded.

"Nope. Whilst I work out a few things, you are free to wander through my apartment here. I don't know your range without your lamp but the palace in which I am staying is not fond of Jafar descendants."

"How…did you know?" Jay was flummoxed at the woman before him and he was now frowning back at her.

"It was obvious." She shrugged. "Now there is food and drink, please feel free to make yourself comfortable, just do not get caught." She nodded to him and Jay was left to stare after her as she went out and locked the door behind her.

By the time his new Mistress arrived back, Jay had gorged himself and was feeling rather sick from overeating. He eyed the woman as she came in and she started to strip off her evening outfit. First she removed her jewellery, pulling her earrings gently out, reaching back to unclasp her necklace, sliding each ring from her fingers and undoing the catches on her many bracelets. She caught Jay's eye and smiled.

"I see you enjoyed yourself?" She nodded at his potbelly and he frowned, hauling himself to his feet to stand before her.

"Thought of your wishes yet?"

"Mmm, no. I still wish to learn more about you. It was one of my errands before the state visit; to learn more of Jafar's eldest son." Lonnie's statement made Jay freeze. He panicked briefly before spotting his lamp on the side and with a sneer he clicked his fingers and vanished inside. "Hiding isn't going to make this go away, you are bound to me until I make my three wishes." Lonnie said softly. But she conceded defeat for the evening and changed for bed, strangely trusting of the genie that now shared her room.

~Lonnie~

For the entirety of her time in Agrabah, her genie was decidedly stubborn. Though, he did learn her name and was prone to calling her Mistress Lonnie, because he knew the addition of Mistress annoyed her. While he thought he had given little away, she learnt little bits about him. She learnt that he preferred red grapes to white grapes, but preferred white wine. He would opt for something savoury over something sweet, and he snacked rather than gorged on a singular, large meal.

She didn't wish anything and he offered up grunts as answers to her questions. If she mentioned his father, or his family he would clam up, usually snatch at the food in front of him and disappear back into his lamp. It was at this point that Lonnie stopped asking that line of questions.

Eventually she made headway, as if the genie had finally relaxed a little around her and she could catch him out with questions. As she moved around her rather modest flat in Auradonia, the pair fell into a routine of cooking and cleaning. Jay at first had turned his nose up at domestic chores, but as the weeks dragged on and Lonnie was refusing to make any wishes, the small scrap of him that was still human missed the mundanity of making meals. Lonnie offered space in her kitchen for him to help, and she found he was a dab hand at making meals out of almost anything.

She had come home from work one day, absolutely exhausted and despairing at the contents of her rather sparse fridge. Jay appeared at her grumbles, leant next to her in the kitchen, pulled out the meagre rations and promptly made a meal that Lonnie would never have scraped together. He had shrugged and quietly explained that growing up where he had, he had learned to make do and make a family meal out of whatever was available. Lonnie didn't allow the questions that hovered on the tip of her tongue to fall from her mouth, instead she complimented his meal and recounted the horrendous training conditions of her day.

That was probably the turning moment, and whenever she came home she would usually find that Jay had cooked or was in the process of cooking. They fell into the routine and gradually Lonnie broke the barriers.

"Why haven't you made a wish yet?" Jay swirled the beer in his bottle.

"I didn't want to."

"I'd rather you did." He said shortly, standing, ready to leave back into his lamp until Lonnie locked her hand around his wrist.

"I thought you would appreciate the freedom to go when and wherever you pleased." Lonnie offered quietly.

"Well I don't." Jay shook off her grasp and vanished himself back to the lamp.

It took another month for Lonnie to coax him back into the routine they had set. Even then he was sullen and short tempered until one day she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I am trying to give you a slice of freedom! To live a normal life why the hell can't you be happy with it!" She exploded, throwing the dishcloth on the side.

"Because my life will never be normal!" He bellowed back. "I will always be trapped to the bloody lamp, I will always be tied to serving someone, you might be feeling kind right now, and you might not want to wish for anything BUT something always happens and you make one wish, then two, then the third and bam I am back in that horrid little airless space." Jay's chest heaved as he spat the words at her. She fell silent as she processed his words.

"Oh." Her words were inconsequential, he had turned away from her, desperately trying to control his anger.

"This kills me. To have this chance and to know it might be taken away from me at any moment. I want nothing more than to have this lifestyle but my father made damn sure that wasn't going to happen when he foisted his curse onto me. When he wished for his powers as a genie, Aladdin's Genie added an extra layer of magic to make sure he couldn't be wished free." Jay's voice was strangely empty and Lonnie hesitated.

"I understand." She said quietly. "I will decide my wishes shortly rather than prolong this torture." She grabbed her bag, her coat and fled from the apartment, leaving Jay to curl up on the floor telling himself he wasn't crying.

All he wanted was a normal life, even it was in the slums he had spent the first seventeen years of life. He wanted out of the lamp and the magical curse that bound him to the dented scrap of metal he had to call home. If he was to allow himself to dream, he wanted the life he had quickly built with Lonnie. He wanted to hear about her days training cadets and students, he yearned to spend the rest of his life making dinner for her and watching her face light up when she came in smelling food, he longed to spend his nights curled up with her but that was just a dream. Something he would not get.

When she eventually returned late in the night, Jay had returned to his lamp and refused to appear at her steps. He stayed inside, even as he heard her softly call his name. He felt her grab the lamp and the swish of magic yanked him from the dark into the dimly lit front room. Blinking quickly, he hated the sensation that always accompanied a forced exit but the spinning room stopped when a hand held his arm.

"Easy kid, I know the summoning feels rough." The male voice was unknown to Jay and he turned sharply at the sound. When he saw the face before him, he was in two minds whether he should run, faint or punch the man that held him upright. The Genie was next to him and he gingerly released him at the look on Jay's face.

"What?" Jay said numbly.

"Lonnie tracked me down, took a fair bit of work on her part I understand, little bit of magic from the fae but she informs me that Jafar has slipped his curse by giving it to his eldest son. Nasty bit of work your dad, which is why I am here." Genie shrugged and picked up Jay's lamp, examining it closely.

"Can you help?" Lonnie pushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your freedom." Lonnie said swiftly before turning back to the Genie.

"Yeah, there's my extra curse and Miss Lonnie there's only one way out of it." Genie sighed.

"Why are you helping me?" Jay turned Lonnie roughly towards him and she scowled at his interruption.

"If I cannot wish your freedom for you, then I will find a way to do it."

"Why?" He said sharply.

"Because I want to." Lonnie snapped, pulling herself free of his grasp and turning back to the Genie who had a small smile curling up the corners of his mouth. "Now what do we need to do to get Jay out of the lamp?"

"I think you two are pretty much there." Genie leant against the sideboard, his grin getting wider. "You two have to kiss." He said casually, internally laughing at the stunned silence.

"Well… if your master has to kiss you then I will, to give you your freedom." Lonnie was suddenly awkward, but Jay decided if this lamp was going to whip him back to the slums with his father (which logically it should do), then he was damn well going to kiss Lonnie. Stepping closer to her once more, he took her into his arms a little more gently this time and he dipped his head, pressing his lips softly to hers while the Genie chuckled quietly.

When they released one another there was a soft popping noise and the two manacles slipped from Jay's wrist to the carpet, and the lamp took on a dull dark shine instead of its usual bright hue.

"True love's kiss." Genie was still grinning as the pair looked at him in confusion. "That's the only thing that will break the curse, not the master kissing the genie, but true love." He nodded. "Well my work here is done, enjoy, invite me to the wedding, yadda yadda yadda. Bon voyageeeee" He said and with a small pop he disappeared.

"Well…." Jay stared down at Lonnie.

"Well." Lonnie stared back at Jay.

"You never got your wishes."

"I never wanted any wishes." She shrugged. "But I would like another kiss if you please." She murmured and Jay obliged happily.


	114. Classroom Rules

A/N: I am debating whether I should be a teacher or not, as I am currently stuck without a job. So bam, have a badass Evie!

* * *

Evie had been unusually nervous. It was her first day teaching at the secondary school, and not for the elite of Auradonia prep but for "the rabble" as Audrey constantly told her. She had turned up in her nicest teachers clothing, determined to make an impression, only her effort seemed to become the butt of many jokes. The teachers were frazzled and the apologetic headmistress had quietly explained the lack of funding sent to the school because it never performed well in the tables.

Evie had looked concerned, unable to work out the logic of the education board, but nevertheless she ignored the sniggers of the kids around her and prepped for her first day. When she had got into her classroom her face had dropped. She had arrived before the kids but on each desk was a basket of shiny red apples. The sight of them made her shiver, but she pushed on, ignored the snide comments, the pointed glares and the mocking laughs as she tried to teach.

By the end of the first day her nerves were shaky, but by the end of the first week her nerves were shot. After crying to herself through Friday evening's commute home, and through dinner, and then while she settled back into the weekend, Evie gave herself a mental shake. After dragging herself to bed, Evie felt her pride kicking in, coming out from its rather bruised place in her ego and she realised she was a Lost Girl once. If they wanted to keep reminding her as they so cruelly did, then she'd give them hell for it. Even if she lost her job over it, she was going to teach the kids some sort of lesson… it might not be on curriculum but they sure as hell would not cross her again.

In the end she curled up in bed and planned, meticulously. She had now met all of her classes, she was fabulous at remembering names and she had labelled the troublemakers by the registers she had brought home with her ... she had a plan for Monday.

Monday came around, and just like the last five days, there were apples on the tables. This time she took them out of the central basket and placed one in front of each chair. When the teenagers filed in with smirks on their faces, they paused at the sight of the apple each.

"Good morning class." Evie said pleasantly and began to take the register. When one kid went to hurl his apple in the bin she stopped him and told him to put it back down on the table, which he did so sullenly.

"Don't like apples miss." He grumbled and when Evie finished taking attendance she smiled round at them, with a darker look in her eye than they were used to.

"Now, you have had a week of rapture at disobeying the new teacher. But, I'm going to be honest. I'm disappointed. One, or maybe many of you think you're being clever leaving me apples, but you're not. As you all so lovingly remind me of my heritage, I have decided to use my past. I **am** the Daughter of the Evil Queen which means if you continue to fuck around in my classes I will fail each and every one of you. I know you don't give two shits about your grades so I've added a bonus. For every time you piss around you all have to take a bite of the apple in front of you."

"You can't poison us Miss!" One boy shouted.

"I am the Daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie reiterated. "I can do whatever the hell I like, just like you little gits have for the past week. So I am taking a stand against your utter morons. I personally do not care if you waste your lives skulking around the bottom, I grew up on the Isle… the toddlers on the Isle would have eaten you wastrels for lunch, you're not clever, you're not funny and your jokes are poor at best. You will buck up and behave in my classes or on Ursula's arms I will introduce you to the other parts of my heritage." She snapped. It was a long speech, and no-one had spoken during it. "Now we are going to start today's lesson and if I hear one of you call me a poisonous bitch one more time I will take you to see FG."

"Who's FG?" One of the girls piped up, unable to recall a teacher with that name.

"Fairy Godmother, and you will be attending remedial goodness faster than you can say cutpurse." Evie glared at them. "Alternatively, if you are so interested in disrupting lessons I will ship you out to Hell Hall for classes and let's see you go up against the villains out there. Gothel would snap you in half." She snarled and there was an odd atmosphere of fear, respect and resentment bubbling in the students before her. "Do you understand me?"

There was a silence and she raised one eyebrow at the sullen tension.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" She growled.

"No Miss." There was a soft chorus of voices.

"Excellent, now I won't even bother asking about homework, we'll begin." Evie smiled at t hem, pleasantly this time and settled on her desk to begin.


	115. Boyfriend Replacement

A/N: A request for MrSunshine037 who offered up the prompt of "A pet." This one is set after DD2, kind of adult!Bal.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ben." Mal's voice was warning him but the over-excited puppy part of his personality chose to ignore it. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Unless they're strawberry related." He teased, still holding her hands as he led he down the path to their favourite beach cove. Blindfolding Mal was always a 50/50, and she was more on the reticent side today.

"What are you doing?!" She stumbled slightly at his hasty speed, sighing in relief when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I am surprising you." He scolded, but continued to lead her down the path.

"I remind you, I do not like surprises." She felt the sand beneath her boots and sighed. "I add, I do not like the water."

"I remind you, I am your boyfriend who would not harm you."

"I remind you, I am your girlfriend, born and raised on the Isle. I cannot make the same promises, nor trust that promise."

"Well I'm Auradon born and raised, you can trust me." He shook his head and smiled at Mal's sarcastic defence, an automatic reaction when she was uncomfortable. Finally he reached the blanket he had laid out, with a picnic (including strawberries, he wasn't stupid) and untied the blindfold, allowing Mal to adjust.

"A beach picnic? Did you need to blindfold me?" Mal was frowning slightly as Ben stepped back to collect something.

"Not quite. He grinned, pulling the rather furious looking kitten towards him.

"Oh." Mal was stumped for words, for once. Instead she stared at the small tabby in Ben's hands and was frowning, so much so that Ben thought he'd messed up. He opened his mouth to offer a defence, an explanation until Mal cautiously took the kitten from his grip. "Hey cutie…" The little kitten growled in response to the name, and Mal's smile grew. "Not a cutie, what about Petal?" Another growl. "Not that kind of kitten, hmm we shall think." Mal had forgotten Ben was there, now she was talking to the new addition. "Azmodeus is a bit much, don't you think. Do you want a villain name?" The kitten sneezed and Mal scrunched up her nose. "No, I get it, I'd name you Bertha, but I'm not allowed to be mean anymore. Hey, what about Puck?" The kitten looked up at her thoughtfully and then licked Mal's thumb. "Excellent, Puck it is." She turned her face to Ben with a smile and he chuckled at her expression.

The tabby kitten, that had been furious with him for the last week, hissing, scratching and spitting every time he so much as placed food down, was curled contentedly in the fabric of Mal's skirt, accepting pieces of chicken and ham with a purr. Reaching for a slice of apple pie, Ben accepted that he was now second best in Mal's affections and that Puck would always hold first place. Which, ideally is what Ben wanted – as the both he and Mal grew older and more Royal duties were handed down to him, he would be away more often than not and while Mal was his Lady of the Court, she wasn't going to do so much as maybe previous brides to be, there had been a consensus that traditions could change, and if there was anyone that was going to break centuries old rules, it was going to be Mal. When she became his Queen Consort, it might be a little different, but as his fiancée she wasn't going to as many State Visits as her predecessors had. That's where Puck came in as permanent company, sure Mal had Evie and the others, but sometimes the nights were long and Ben knew Mal got lonely, so Puck was to keep her company.

In fact, Ben might find it hard to get a look in at this rate, he thought wryly and Mal fussed and played with the tiny tabby.


	116. Attack of the Beast

A/N: Something a little different, another Bal one, different pairings next week!

* * *

"Ben." He knew that voice. He looked around him in confusion, shaking his head slightly to clear the fog that clouded his vision. Why did everything sound so muffled? Grunting slightly, he wanted to question his confusion but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, jumbling any words he tried to produce.

"Ben." He definitely knew that voice. It was soft, coaxing, and someone he knew, he loved. Hells bells why couldn't he think straight? Shuffling around in his confusion, Ben felt someone touching his face and the world went black.

~Mal~

Nobody else had been breathing as Mal approached the beastly form of the King. Bashful had called the princess from her work by bursting into her study, trying to explain between taking deep lungful's of air that Ben had turned. She had fled, leaving the ageing dwarf to come at his own pace, and she had pelted it across courtyards, through corridors, to the meeting room where she could hear his roars.

Nobody would tell her what had turned his anger into something more animalistic but she noted The Charmings had avoided her and skirted out of the room quickly. She had crossed the soft carpet to face the young beast. King Adam and Queen Belle had been but a few minutes behind her, and there had been a strange noise from Beasts throat, but no one else moved or made a sound as Mal circled with Ben.

He had glared, growled, whickered and made a range of beastly noises at her, and while her heart pounded in her chest she did not falter as she steadily moved with him. She stayed in his eyesight at all time, never approaching from behind, all while softly talking to him. Words that she hoped would penetrate the anger fuelled fug in his mind, praying that her words would break the spell.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes of soft crooning, he had stopped snapping every time she drew a little closer and instead kept one wary eye on her as she neared him. She saw the moment that his humanity started to flicker back, and it was then that she moved even closer, resolutely ignoring the collective gasp as she closed the distance. It was only her hand upon his furry face that had him collapse; the fuzz started to shrink back into his skin, the tail vanished, the claws diminished and shortly there was an unconscious young king in the middle of the court instead of the angry beast.

When Ben would wake next, he would be in bed with his mother asleep one side, his girlfriend asleep the other and his father propped up in a chair watching him through half shut eyes.

"Dad?" Ben croaked, but neither Belle nor Mal stirred.

"Son." Adam softly padded towards the bed and rested a hand on Ben's forehead.

"What?"

"I will talk to you when you are stronger, but you are safe now. Mal brought you back and you are safe here." Adam reassured his son, but the frown line in the middle of Ben's forehead did not go away and Adam sighed. "Mal would probably explain it better than I, your mother more so, but while they sleep for they have been up for at least fifteen hours, I will try not to mess it up." Adam shifted on the spot.

"Water?" Ben croaked and Adam looked relieved to have temporarily put off the explanation, though after helping Ben to sip, the young King looked expectantly at his dad.

"You went Beast." Adam said hesitantly. "Lumiere tells me there was a disagreement over the rehab and rehoming of young Isle inhabitants and certain words and phrases were thrown around. It ignited the Beast's anger, one of Dwarves had to fetch Mal, one of the footmen came to get your mother and I and Mal managed to calm you down and bring you back." Adam said softly, watching what little colour there was in Ben's face drain away. "I knew I wouldn't say it right." Adam tugged at his collar but rested his hand on son's head. "From what I gather, the phrases used were certainly nasty and actions have been taken. This is a matter your mother and I will deal with; we are still Royalty and I fear some of our…friends… have forgotten that while they have tried to bully you."

"I don't remember?" Ben struggled to sit up.

"I don't want you to remember." Adam quickly hushed him as Mal stirred, both of them looking down at her sleeping. "Mal doesn't have the energy to bring you back and stay up another fifteen minutes and you certainly don't have the energy to turn Beast again." Adam ruffled Ben's hair, and it was like looking after a five year old, scared of the monster beneath the bed all over again. "Please, don't dwell on it but I am going to take your mother up to bed in a moment. Shortly after I have lifted young Mal into bed with you. She will ruin her back if she sleeps like that for any longer." Adam smiled softly at the purple haired woman and with some tender manoeuvring, she was curled against Ben still sleeping heavily.

"Thanks dad." Ben whispered as Adam then carefully scooped his wife into his arms before smiling at the young king.

"I am always going to be here for you." He promised, and with a small nod he left.


	117. Childhood Scars

A/N: This is a request for Guest: Jane sees Carlos' scars. This slightly ignores his costuming in the film.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jane had been sitting on a secret for quite some time, especially for her. At first she had been jumpy, and tetchy, and defensive until she took herself off for 24 hours and calmed herself down. Her friends had been a little confused but she had remained tight lipped as to why she vanished to the Neverland beaches for a day and a night.

She had spent many nights with Carlos, it's kind of what boyfriends and girlfriends did, but she would admit her own oversight in not looking at his ankles. Honestly, who naturally looks at ankles? That was her way of assuaging some form of guilt that she held.

There were thick white scars plastered across Carlos' ankles, scars that looked like bite marks. When she first saw them, she had sort of frozen and she couldn't understand what she was seeing. She had brushed it off, averted her eyes and carried on as if she hadn't seen them. Carlos never acted weirdly that night, and she correctly presumed that he never knew she saw the scars. She waited a week until he was asleep, after a heavy meal, because then Carlos slept like the dead and snored like some kind of wild beast. She carefully lifted his pyjama pant leg and sure enough there were the white scars up and down his ankles. She examined them cautiously, still unwilling to wake Carlos and then have to discuss her actions, and she went to bed that night with niggling thoughts.

After a week of not discussing it with anyone, because she couldn't justify the conversation, and she didn't know how to approach it with any of her friends, she took herself off for some solitude in Neverland.

As she paced the length of the sandy beaches, she presented many different arguments, and chased different thoughts and ideas of how to deal with Carlos' childhood scars. She wanted to head straight to the Isle and have it out with Cruella, but that was a plan that required the woman to have some kind of rationality …and Jane knew the villain definitely didn't have that. She wanted to turn to her own mother to discuss it, but Godmother had a habit of blowing things out of proportion, and then discussing it with Carlos, or Ben, or Belle, or Adam and it wouldn't help anyone, only embarrass Carlos.

Then an entirely different perspective rolled in; did Carlos want her to see them? Did he want her to approach him with it? No probably not, but Carlos was always a little bit internal, and didn't always process things with her, so maybe he did, he just didn't know how to broach it with her.

Maybe Carlos had forgotten about them? It was a long time since he'd been on the Isle, and a long time since he'd been a kid. Jane had a scar on her right knee whose origin she couldn't remember. But Carlos' scars weren't quite the same. His wasn't one random cut, it was a mess of white tissue around his ankles. Was it deliberate? Did that happen on the Isle? Should she ask Evie, or Jay, or Mal? Would they even know about his scars? Would it make things awkward for them if they didn't? Did they have scars of their own?

All of these thoughts tangled in her head until she wanted to bury herself in the sand.

When she came back, she had made a plan and batting away Carlos' concern with a smile and a kiss, she slowly put her plan into place.

A month or so later, as she cuddled up with her beau to watch mindless television she asked an innocent question.

"Tell me one of the weirdest things about your childhood?" She drew lazy circles on his chest, and was relieved that he didn't tense or freeze beneath her touch.

"Weirdest? Mal made me throw a house party because she wanted to get Evie into trouble."

"What?" Jane was temporarily stymied by the fact he offered up.

"Yup, she ended locking her in the coat cupboard."

"Coat cupboard?" Jane repeated, brain still trying to process Carlos' first sentence.

"Yeah, the booby-trapped coat closet that mom kept for all her ageing furs." Carlos shrugged, staring down at the bemused expression of his beloved. He let out a short bark of laughter. "Have I never told you about the coat closet?"

"No, should you have?" Jane resettled herself and muted the TV.

"Okay, we know mom had an obsession for fur right?" Carlos asked and Jane nodded. "Well, she had coats that she protected with bear traps…" And Carlos recounted his youth caring for the collection of coats, and the housework, and the school work, and his life at Hell Hall. He discussed Beezlebub his kitten who was given to his cousin Diego when the little kit urinated in the coat cupboard, that his mother hates the song Pongo's owner created and that he would hum it while she slept to give her nightmares. While he remembered his Isle life, the puzzle pieces fell into place slowly for Jane.

The bear traps….

She lets him finish his stories, and the pair settle back again, with Jane digesting a lot of information and Carlos stroking her hair.

She gives it another month before she mentions the scars.

"Hey." She murmurs softly, coming into his study.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles and she smiles back.

"Can we talk?" She's chewing on her bottom lip, and Carlos recognises the sign of deep concern.

"Of course, come sit."

"Can we discuss…"

"Jane, it's cool you can talk to me about anything." He's quick to reassure her and she gives him a nervous smile.

"Your scars?" She asks in a small voice and Carlos tenses for a moment, she feels it in the grip of his hands on her knees and she sighs. "I haven't wanted to push it, but I was worried and frantic… and I want you to be able to talk to me if you need to, but I didn't want to seem intrusive."

"Jane." Carlos stops her flow. "It's fine. My scars are from the Coat Closet." He quirks an eyebrow. "I didn't always dodge the bear traps as a kid, but it only took me about three months to find another way to my bedroom." He pulls her onto his lap and kisses her cheek.

"Sorry." She murmurs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What for?"

"Being nosey. I just love you and worry about you." She shrugs, hoping her pale excuse of a reason will hold up against his scrutiny.

"I love you and I worry about you too." He smiled.

"What? Why?"

"Who doesn't know how to pick a lock when they've left their keys inside the house for the fifth time in a year?" He says drily and any concerns Jane had over her meddling melted away.

"So teach me then nerd." She kisses him.

"Seeing as we're sharing secrets, why did you go to Neverland for a day?" Carlos asks her a little while later.

"Aah." She starts with a lopsided smile and then settles to explain her side of the story.


	118. An Understanding

A/N: For rmitchell255 who wanted Mal and a MaleOC pairing.

This is an Isle AU, enjoy!

* * *

"Darling I'm half God." Horace Hades drawled and Mal scowled. "You're never going to out-evil me."

"Nonsense, it's not about your blood line." Mal scoffed.

"So why do you keep reminding everyone on this horrid spit of land that you are the daughter of Maleficent. Playing on your own blood line there." Horace pointed out and Mal growled.

"Look you blue haired twit, I am the baddest VK on this Isle and I suggest you back down." Her eyes flickered to green and Horace looked impressed nonetheless.

"A dram of magic, here on the Isle. Well sweetie…" He held out his hand and a blue flame flickered in his palm.

"Magic." Mal breathed.

"It's all I can manage on this godforsaken Isle." Horace sneered and closed his fingers over the flame, snuffing it out.

"Same, the eye trick is almost all I have." Mal admitted and Horace looked at Mal again and with a slight nod of his head he beckoned her to follow him. Narrowing her eyes, Mal chewed her lip and after a moment's hesitation she followed the demi god as he led her through a maze of streets.

Eventually he stopped outside a small dumpster and after running his fingers across the filthy rim, it popped open and he climbed in.

"Are you for real?" The fae wrinkled her nose but the scathing look he sent her, made her reassess and she followed him down into a small den beneath the dumpster. "How far does this go?" She asks, not bothering to hide the wonder in her voice at the expanse of tunnels that seemed to run into dark expanses in almost every direction.

"I'm pretty sure they're old goblin tunnels, when they thought they could mine their way off the island, many of them are flooded at the ends so they must have realised the futility of it, or they didn't dig deep enough." Horace shrugged and gestured for Mal to sit on one of the boxes he had filched from somewhere.

"Why are you showing me this?" Mal asked as she assessed the surroundings of the cavern, the wooden steps that led up to the now closed dumpster lid.

"Someone else has magic on this Isle…." Horace sighed. "Do you know how rare that is? Jafar relied on his cobra to do his magic, Ursula has her marine form but seems to be able to do very little… Jay has no magic at all within him, Uma similarly seems to exhibit no magic at all. You and I are inherently magic, and not only that, we are the offspring of powerful creatures… our magic though tampered by the barrier should run through our veins, and it does."

"So this is an alliance?" Mal asks lightly.

"Don't use such vulgar language." Horace admonished. "It's an understanding."

"Ah… what do I gain from this?" Mal quirked an eyebrow at the gleam in his eye.

"I am hypothesising that with our magic in the same, small space together, we can combine it and create something powerful." Horace gave a dark chuckle and Mal couldn't help but be caught up in the temptation he was offering.

~Isle~

They created something powerful, that was for sure.

Two teenagers, in one small dark space together didn't create magic… well not the kind Horace originally intended anyway.

As they held one another tightly, in a grip that seemed to defy physics, Horace pulled away to nip at her throat, kisses trailing down to her collarbone.

"I have ached for you so much." He growled into the pale expanse of skin. "I've missed you." He admitted freely.

"Now who's using vulgar language." Mal said smugly, but before he could scold her, she gripped his jaw and pulled him back for another searing kiss.


	119. Memory Spell

A/N: For Guest on the 27/7/17 who wanted a snapshot on Parents Day, when the VKs show the Auradonian parents what their decision did.

(I changed Parents Day)

* * *

" _A chance to what Ben? Destroy us?"_

"I can't stand this." Mal was rigid as she stood amongst the milling pastel clad parents.

"Mal, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not." The purple haired girl felt her magic flare and before Ben could interrupt, she stormed through the crowd and stood before Audrey and her **Grammy.**

"You want to know what you did." Mal hissed as they all took a step back. When Chad stepped before her, and started shouting, it was Jay that held Evie back.

"Who do you think you are?" Audrey interrupted but Mal said nothing, instead she stared at the bitch before her with burning green eyes. Without a word passing through Mal's lips a burst of green light erupted from Mal's fingertips, enveloping everyone at crappy Parents Day. There were gasps and soft screams but Evie, Carlos and Jay looked around in the vision at amazement.

"This is the Isle." Carlos burst out and there was a growl from Chad.

"You've transported us to the Isle?" He snapped but FG stood forward.

"No, the barrier is impenetrable. This is a vision of the Isle of the Lost." She and Belle, and the others were looking around in a mix of horror and revulsion. "This is part Mal's memories."

"This is where you lived?" Belle examined the corner of one shanty, the ghost of the Isle's citizens passing through her.

"This is it." Evie said, staring up at Bargain Castle, she had checked her watch and if the magic was going to work, it would be time for Maleficent's 4pm survey. Sure enough on the dot, the doors banged open and the purple clad figure emerged shrieking, sending waves of fear through the memories of Mal who was still frozen in place. Queen Leah screamed as Maleficent approached her, but the horned woman passed straight through her, scaring the rotten apple seller behind her.

"That's Maleficent?" Jay heard Audrey whisper to Chad and he sneered.

"That's her." He growled, and clocked an eye on the Bargain Castle door. Sure enough, there came his dad, in all his pot-bellied grandeur, Carlos' mum was right behind Jafar, chattering away to the fake dog on her shoulder and finally Evie's mum who clicked her fingers at the goons to shut the door. There was an intake of breath as the Bad Four roamed through the streets.

"Evie, this place is filthy." Doug whispered.

"This is the Isle." She said woodenly. "What do you expect for a spit of land that has no magic, and lives solely off your leftovers." She turned away from him to watch her mum pass up down the street, occasionally taking something she deemed good enough for her royal hands.

"What do you mean?" King Adam stepped forward. "When the Villains were sent to the Isle, there was enough land for them to work and farm."

It was Carlos who answered the King with a humourless laugh.

"Could you ever see Cruella D'Vil toiling away with some kind of space or axe?" There was silence to his words. "Besides, the original villains multiplied, any land you may have thought would be used for farming became homes." He shrugged and turned back to watch his mum as well.

"Homes? I don't see any homes?" Belle's voice was low, but seemed loud in the silence of the other parents. They were appalled by the neglected atmosphere that the Isle seemed to be soaked in. There was noises of surprise when four of five small children came barrelling past, running through the streets on nimble feet, pilfering as they went.

"Hey!" Carlos suddenly laughed. "Is that?"

"That's us! Wow this is an old memory Mal is working from." Jay looked at the purple haired girl, his hand hovering over her shoulder.

"So you were thieves then?" Chad's acidic words had Evie slapping him hard across the face.

"What did you mother teach you?" She hissed. "Your mother's lessons came from the hardship foisted upon her, just as our lessons have, between you and I, who do you think has learnt humility, the scope of kindness and gratitude." Her tone brooked no need for an answer, but when Chad turned to his mother for support, she refused to look at him.

"Evie, where did you live, as children?"

"Depends. We were lucky, we were _Royalty_ , as far as villains went we were the cream of the crop so we had small manors or houses of the sort, Hell Hall, Castle Across the Way."

"Whereas I lived in the Junk Shop." Jay slid in. "Better than some. That bit of tin over there, if I remember correctly housed a mother, a father, and six children." Belled turned to where he was pointing and looked appalled – the shanty dwelling he was referring to was barely bigger than a stationery cupboard.

"They were villains." Chad said stubbornly. "They ruined lives!" He snapped, still glaring at Ben who felt sick at the sight before him. At his words, the spell seemed to intensify, the smells of the Isle drifting down. The three recognised the Slop House, Ursula's Fish'n'Chip place and the garbage wharf, but to Auradonian noses, the cacophony of smells was unidentifiable and unbearable. Chad started to retch, and Audrey looked green but the Isle three shrugged.

"Okay Mal, tone it down." Evie said and the smells faded, replaced by the honeysuckle and roses of the grounds. "Do you want to come back to us now Mal?" She also asked and the vision started to blur at the edges, fading softly and slowly until the manicured lawns, and well-kept flower beds came back into focus. Mal was about to collapse but Jay caught her in a strong grip, letting her head roll listlessly onto his shoulder.

"I think we're done here." Evie sniffed, "I could say things to each and every one of you, students and parents alike, but I was far too well-raised to make such peasant like complaints." She beckoned Jay and they turned to leave until Carlos spun back to the stunned crowd.

"You want to know _Queen Leah_ , what we want the chance to do? We wanted the chances you've got. Because we were not born villains, you have made us into them." His voice was strong and the woman looked taken aback, Audrey's mouth opened to retaliate when Fairy Godmother joined Carlos and the others.

"Let's tend to Mal and leave the Royalty to their quibbles." She snapped back and glared at the assembled group. "Maybe one of these days they'll learnt to lead like their parents did and not behave like such children." Her icy glare was the final moment of Parent's Day.


	120. Tiara

A/N: This is for Fishy314 in October, you wanted a Bal. This is kind of a Bal.

Enjoy!

* * *

Evie didn't actually design the first tiara. Apparently it was a tradition amongst _all_ the royal families to have a specific jeweller make them. Especially if they were a future queen consort. It terrified Mal a little bit to think that one day, she was going to be a bona fide Queen, a legal Queen through marriage, rather than the Evil Mistress of the Universe and scaring the peasants as she would have back on the Isle.

Her first tiara, came from Smithsins & Daughters, the gems gifted by the Seven Dwarves Purveyors of Stones, and incredibly elegant. It didn't at all seem like an Evie creation, and there was a marked different between the delicate elegance on the filigree of her first crown, and the almost wrought defiance of the metal work in her later tiaras.

Mal, on the eve of her oldest daughter's sixteenth birthday was staring at the crown designed for her by Smithsins & Daughters. She had little to no doubt that Sophia would adore it; her eldest had always been much daintier than Mal could ever hope to be, and took after her bookish father and grandmother. On the contrary, her second daughter was much more mulish and stubborn; she had the cunning of her mother, but the temper of her grandfather and was often doing something she shouldn't. Mal had soon learnt that rather than beating Katherine at her own game, it was much easier to join her in it, and cut some of her more outlandish ideas off at the pass so to speak. Like trying to put black confetti and glitter in the cannons that were set to go off tomorrow, instead of the lilac that Sophia had chosen. Mal often told Kat there was a streak of premature grey hair in her purple that was solely down to Kat and her ways.

As she stood in the secure room in the Tower where most of the finer jewellery was kept, Mal moved lightly through the boxes to lift and examine each of her tiaras. There was her first, to induct her into the court, the elegance of the silver metal set with small purple stones was beautiful, but it felt so fragile and for every moment of the ceremony, she had been sure it was going to drop off of her head. There was her engagement tiara, which Evie designed. Still silver, but it glittered with emeralds, the heavier cut of stones made them shine as they caught in the soft light. She remembered the private proposal that Ben had almost stuttered his way through, and she waited until the end of his rehearsed speech before she gleefully said yes; it had been just the two of them tucked up in a balcony near the top turret, their favourite place to picnic and hide from the world. Her crown as Queen Consort had been another Smithsins craftsmanship, it was to match Ben's crown during their wedding and the memory of the weight still made her neck ache. But she could remember the twinkle in Ben's eye throughout the ceremony, and it had been far more important than the stupendous weight of the crown atop her head.

She looked at the tiaras Evie had designed for regular state events and meetings, sophisticated works in gold, rose gold and even a black metal that Mal couldn't recall. The offset of the diamonds in the black tiara still made her smile, though it had caused quite the stir at the time. Scandalised conservatives appalled at the Villain Queen flaunting a warped black tiara, it had been sensational and Evie had loved the attention, and arguing with any fuddy-duddy that thought it inappropriate.

Now though, Mal's wanderings had taken her back to the tiara that was set for it's maiden use tomorrow, Sophia's sixteenth.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice made her twirl and she saw her King slide the door shut.

"They did a good job for her, I think it will suit her beautifully." Mal nodded as Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and then groaned at the sudden twinge in his back.

"When did we get old?" He murmured kissing the nape of her neck lightly.

"I think it happened after Kat turned five." Mal turned in his grasp, resting her hands on his shoulders with a smile.

"Was that when she let the Bandersnatch out?"

"No, that's when she was eight, this was when she decided to use the grand staircase as an obstacle course." Mal laughed and Ben leant down to kiss her.

"Yup, that was definitely when I grew my first grey hair." He frowned. "What on earth is her first tiara going to look like?"

"If Smithsins ever allow me some input, I'm going to suggest they research warrior Queen crowns, I think our Kat is made to take over worlds."


	121. Different Loyalties

A/N: For the Guest on the 18th December, who wanted an update to Loyalty (chapter 101) because Ben was an ass.

This is kind of dialogue heavy.

* * *

In the two weeks since Harry had been forcibly brought to the Isle, there had been…ramifications.

Firstly, Mal had outright refused to speak to Ben. She had avoided him at almost any cost, and often sent word to different committee meetings that she apologised, but she was unable to attend for a whole variety of reasons. She refused to speak to him, even through Evie or Carlos, or Jay. Ben had tried the ungentlemanly act of shouting through her dorm room door, screaming until he could feel the Beast stirring in him, at which point he had stormed away. Nothing had worked and instead Mal attended her classes, looking pale and withdrawn, she completed her homework and assignments, and she usually remained hovering at Evie's elbow, or Jay or Carlos if they were around. When Jane approached her about homecoming, she had managed a smile, and chirruped something about the flu. At which point the young fairy had told her to rest up, and Mal did exactly that for a week. She stayed in her dorm room, feigning flu and Ben had become increasingly annoyed with his purple haired girlfriend.

After the millionth time of her silent response to his caustic words, he had switched his energies from his infuriating girlfriend, to the equally infuriating young man she had kidnapped.

The petty silences must have been a method taught on the Isle, because like Mal, Harry Hook had remained silent, though he occasionally sneered or smirked at Ben when the king tried to talk to him, but ultimately he had said nothing. Until, after Ben's rather uncivilised one sided slanging match against Mal, the king had stormed to where Harry was being kept and burst into the room.

"Well, see as I can get absolutely sod all out of Mal, I'll see if I can get anything out of you." Ben growled, slamming himself into the chair in front of the pirate. The pirate sat back in surprise, and stared at the Auradonian King with a scrutinising look on his face. At which point Ben snapped, again. "Go on, you can judge me as well! I try and do good in this world and look where it gets me, I've got a churlish pirate sat in front of me, here against his will because my girlfriend, who I thought was doing better at being good decided to kidnap him. I get that you put her rescue plans in jeopardy, but why did she have to bring you here. She could have just left you on the damn dock with the rest of your crew, but no. She had to make an example of Uma didn't she." Ben spat, his chest heaved, and was enraged to see Harry openly laughing at him.

"You don't get it do you." Harry's voice momentarily stunned him.

"What."

"You don't get why Mal acted the way she did. You love her for all her faults, and the reason she brought me here, is because she loves you…. Well it might be loved now. You've acted somewhat like an arse." His rough brogue made Ben's anger stall.

"Explain."

"Seeing as you cannae work it out for yourself, it looks like I might have to explain." Harry laid back against the chair and gave a crooked smile as he stroked the material. "By the way, lovely fabric here, if you're going to send me back let me take one of these chairs with me." He heard Ben's half-masked noise of impatience and chuckled.

"Enough." Ben growled.

"Alright Princey-Poo, I'll enlighten your mind to the ways of the Isle. Had that situation been reversed, Uma would have done the same, Evie would have done the same, hell even Carlos and Jay would have done the same, and I would have as well. If someone was threatening the one we loved, we would stop at nothing to protect them, and we would ensure that threat was well and truly vanquished. Mal had humiliated Uma, she has torn apart her crew, and if anyone will try and come to get me it will be Gil and his Gang, Uma has no-one, she has been…neutralised."

"That's meant to make me feel better about Mal?" Ben said archly.

"Hmm, think it this way. Imagine someone threatened your mother and father... someone did. Gaston did, Gil's father. What did you parents do?"

"He fell from the rooftop." Ben said automatically.

"Hah, if you believe that…he's doing fine by the way. What about Audrey's father, what did he do to Maleficent in her dragon form…" There was a silence and Harry smiled again. "He threw his sword at her heart, Jafar was entombed in a lamp by Aladdin's cunning, the Evil Queen chased from her castle by those loyal to Snow White."

"What are you saying?" Ben said, his eyes not leaving Harry's face.

"I am saying, that whenever a villain threatened someone that the hero loved, the hero retaliated by taking something the villain prized and loved in return. Think about it, for Jafar, it was his power; for the Evil Queen it was her title, her power and position; for Cruella de Vil, it was her freedom; and for Maleficent it was almost her life." Harry's voice was soft and Ben felt his ire draining away.

"That's how Happy Ever Afters happen." Ben said tiredly.

"Yes, and Mal knew that Uma prized me, and so she took me away. In the reverse, Uma knew Mal loved you and she intended to exploit and use you as leverage, as you witnessed…"

"Right…" Ben rubbed a hand over his face.

"If I was you, I would go to Mal and apologise. **But** I'm not the poster boy for Auradon and I, as the son of Captain Hook, would never do something as soft." Harry said archly.

There was a beat of silence, and a moment as the two young men regarded one another. Harry was in shock that he had just given out advice that wasn't tinged with casual insanity, and was staring at his arch enemy, the King of Auradon, without attacking him and making a break for freedom. Ben was used to listening to all sides of a story, but to take genuine advice from a raving lunatic with a penchant for hooks was almost a little surreal. Running his hands through his hair, he stared at the dark-haired man who had now closed his eyes and leant back against the sofa.

"If you were me, what would you do with yourself."

"If I was in the position of owning an illegally purloined pirate… as King, I would let him decide." Harry said simply, opening his eyes to look at Ben. "Look at this way though, the pirate would have a hell of a choice. He would have to decide whether he was going go back to his crew and his First Mate, and go back to be a singular Captain instead of holding a joint office. He would have to go back to the place where the woman who betrayed him now lives. I imagine it is a decision that the pirate in question, has been mulling this over for two weeks."

"Do you think the pirate loves his original Captain."

"I would say in a capacity it cannae be doubted. **But** I don't know if Mal explained the Isle to you at all, we don't date. Dating is for Auradonians. My gang is broken, it would be tough to govern, you must appreciate that as king."

"I've been through it, when I brought Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay over, it caused rifts between me and my people, some of my advisors agreed, others did not."

"How did you fix it?" Harry asked idly, picking at his spotless nails. He inwardly scoffed at his cleanliness; he'd only been here for two weeks.

"I don't think I did, I think Mal still gets a lot of hassle from the more conservative parts of my kingdom."

"Politics is such an ugly thing isn't it. How nasty to be a villain, brought over here and put on show as a princess and expected to fall, now with no Prince to catch her." Harry nabbed a pile of grapes to occupy his fingers.

"Horrendously so. Are you sure you're not an Auradonian?"

"Do you know of my father before he terrorised Peter Pan? He was a young man raised in a College in a far off land. It was more esteemed than Auradon Prep, or even Charmington Finishing School." Harry said wryly. "My accent is my mother's but my father's plummy tone would fit quite happily in any of your ballrooms. I learnt politics at his knee alongside villainy." Harry smiled again. "Run along to your princess, who is about to fall I imagine, and she needs her Prince." Harry said seriously and Ben cocked his head, but left nonetheless.

~Bal~

"Mal, I'm sorry." He said through the wood of the door. "I'd like to come in, if you'll let me." The lock clicked and after a moment of hesitation he turned the handle and slid into her room. He found her, curled up against the panelling of the wood and she was silently crying. "Oh no Mal, please I am so sorry. I should never have reacted the way I did, the Isle shocked me. I still don't grasp just how different your politics is and I am sorry."

"Have you seen the headlines?" Mal whispered, pointing at her desk when Ben shook his head. He stood, and flicked through the papers, and dragged his fingers across the tablet on Mal's desk.

 _Royal Breakup?! Not-Quite the Princess, is Mal on her way out? On the Rocks for the King and Mal? Failure as Court Presentation is pushed back…_

They went on and on and Ben was back on his knees, his arms wrapping around Mal as she shook in his arms. Harry's words floated back to him, and Ben hugged Mal tighter. He was going to catch Mal even if it killed him.

"I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He pressed his lips to her forehead and she clung to him. "I am so sorry for what happened on the Isle, I should never have gone anywhere on the Isle. I am so sorry that I doubted you and your choices to beat Uma." He said fervently and Mal choked back a tearful laugh.

"You daft King, what do you mean?"

"Harry to me explained about Uma, and how she would have worked, and actually how the Isle is pretty damn similar to Auradon."

"You're babbling Ben." Mal cups his face.

"I'm just not going to let you fall." He said fiercely. "You've saved me, and I will spend the rest of my life saving you." He promised and Mal cracked a watery smile. There was a long moment where the pair remained wrapped around one another on the floor before Mal's hysteria and panic started to fade, and she truly digested Ben's words.

"What do you mean you spoke to Harry about Uma and the Isle…?"


	122. Double Trouble

A/N: For TessaGrave: "Mal's pregnant with twins".

Warning: Never been pregnant, so I write the standard, rather than anything personal.

* * *

Ben was ninety-nine percent sure he hadn't heard the nurse properly. In fact, he was so stunned by the conclusion, that he was just staring gormlessly at the woman. After the prolonged silence, the tension was rising and the nurse was almost starting to twitch. In the end it was an equally shocked Mal that broke the silence.

"Are you sure?" She swallowed hard and the nurse nodded, relieved that there had been some kind of reaction.

"Positive Your Highness, two heartbeats." She pointed them out on the screen and the room lapsed back into silence.

"Twins."

"Twins."

"Oh. My. God." Ben had sat heavily on the chair. "This is amazing!" The news finally seemed to be kicking into all his neurons and he grinned ecstatically at Mal who was still nervous. "I have always wanted big families, it was always a little lonely, but oh my god, they'll be each other's playmates and it's going to be amazing!" Ben rattled but Mal's face was still tight.

"For you, yes. You're not the one carrying and then birthing twins." Mal grumped and the nurse tactfully left the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Ben was quick to rise and wrap Mal, with her jelly covered stomach in his arms.

"This is terrifying on so many levels." She whispered. "Not just for the physical, but for the judgement." Her comment stymied the responses forming on Ben's tongue and instead he looked at her quizzically. His silence prompted her to continue.

"There is always one evil twin, and in our case there is one evil parent…"

"Ex-evil." He interrupted.

"Not if you ask Sleeping Beauty's family." She reminded him, and continued before he could contest her argument. "Twins are thought to be proof of immorality and evil, and some of those superstitions haven't quite unstuck themselves." She bit her lip.

"We know that's not true." Ben countered.

"Yes, but the hype about any heir we have, is going to be hotly contested because of my start in life. Not to mention, having twins as our firstborns, I hope they grow up to love each other, because the last thing I need is an inheritance argument when you die." She sighed, running a slightly shaky hand through her hair.

"Mal. Look at me. You have battled dragons, sea creatures, demons and almost every kind of unthinkable, a pair of twins are not going to be much of a problem for you. I will be there, every step of the way, in whatever capacity I am there. I know for the first nine months there's not much I can do, but for every single moment I will be there."

"Women have been doing this for centuries, I'm sure with your mother's help it won't seem so terrifying as it does." Mal smiled at his reassurance, but it didn't stop the mad beating of her heart.

~Belle~

"Twins!" She almost screamed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Mal so tightly, the woman thought she was going to suffocate under a haze of yellow tulle. "Oh how exciting, and terrifying."

"I know." Mal said, unable to mask the stiffness in her voice.

"Too much, all at once." Belle looked at the expression on Mal's face closely. "I get that. I was a wreck for the first month after I found I was expecting. So we're going sit, get you something to drink, and we're going to talk about Agrabah's state visit. Apparently, Jasmine and Aladdin are thrilled to step into retirement now, and are happy to be coming over as a vacation." Belle steered Mal towards a chair and the Princess flopped into it gratefully.

"Aliana is Queen now?" Mal thought of the slightly dorky princess that had visited Auradon Prep on an exchange scheme with Audrey Beauty and smiled.

"She is, and she's making some wonderful progress on changing the way things are done." Belle commented, as she pulled her standard tea trolley towards the middle of the room.

"Does she still get excited about new video games?"

"Yes, much to the displeasure of some of her older advisors." Belle laughed, the report she had been reading on Queen Aliana had made her chuckle. The woman knew her own mind and was a breath of fresh air to the land of Agrabah.

~ Three and a bit years later~

"Stop!" Mal huffed as two tiny tearaways sped down the corridor as fast as their chubby toddler legs could carry them. Doug was hot on her heels and Mal leant against the wall panting. Ben was catching up. Evie had been let off toddler chasing duties due to her own pregnancy that rounded her out and made her waddle, and that she was due any day soon.

"How did they manage that?" Ben groaned.

"Do you remember discussing one twin would be evil?" Mal said almost conversationally as she clutched at her chest.

"So we ended up with two evil twins." Ben grunted, and hearing a smash further down the corridor, the three adults looked at one another and took off once more, forced to ignore the burning ache in their lungs and legs.

"I blame you for this." Mal hollers as she skirts the corner in time to save a vase from the fate that had befallen its partner.

"I know you do." Ben managed to grab one of his little girls in a Tourney Player grip as Doug lunged for the second one and missed, landing face first on the carpet. It was Mal who finally caught the other twin, glaring at her purple haired daughter with a promise of punishment. For a brief moment the little girl seemed unfazed, but when her mother's stare intensifies, she finally looks ashamed.

"Yeah, let's try for a baby, it'll be great." Mal says sarcastically, helping Doug to his feet.

"Thank heavens Evie's only having one." He huffs, heading back down the corridor to check his wife hadn't gone into labour (something she kept threatening to do whenever she was inconvenienced).

"Let's hope the next baby is an Auradonian one." Mal murmured and when Ben looked at her in surprise she raised her brows in retaliation. His face split into a grin and he kissed her forehead, ignoring the squirming toddler, trying to escape his grasp.

"I sincerely hope the next one is Auradonian as well." He whispers back and can't stop the smile all the way back to the apartments. As soon as the twins are as good as locked in their nursery, their nurse still muttering apologies, which both Mal and Ben brushed away, telling the poor stricken woman not to fuss and that they would find her extra help, he turned and pulled Mal into an embrace and a kiss.

"Shall we go back to Evie and Doug?" She smiles and the pair turn to their main sitting room, opening the door to utter carnage as they found that Evie had gone into labour and that Doug had fainted.

"Well he's useless, so maybe one of you would like to summon some kind of doctor." Evie said patiently, until a contraction almost took her to knees.

"Just once, we'll have a quiet day." Ben sighed, as he turned to shout down the corridor and then bring Doug round while Mal tended to Evie.


	123. Domesticity in Hell Hall

A/N: For MalxCarlos4ev who asked for a Mal & Carlos one shot in December.

There's just under ten more requests knocking around my hard drive so another month or so of stories, (if my maths is right, which usually it isn't).

* * *

"Hi."

"Why." Mal stood on the threshold of the parlour in Hell Hall and sighed. There was a mass of wires and broken circuitry scattered across the battered wood floor, and in the middle of this tangle, sat her beau with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Building." His short answers, gave her a hint to his current mindset, and with unusually careful movement, she skirted the mess and weaved her way towards the kitchen.

Being married to one of the smartest men on the Isle had its boons and downfalls. Boons, meant that her position as Queen of the Isle was undisputed, his brain worked far too fast, and he dived on the technology that came through the scrap boats, broken as it was, it was soon working under his quick fingers. Downfalls, included the regular mess. Mal had taken her place in Hell Hall after relinquishing Bargain Castle to become the retirement home for the ever-ageing parents. The centrality of the castle meant the Old Age Villains had easy access to the market and scaring the peasantry in the centre of the town. Besides if you were to ask Mal, she would tell you that she preferred the stoutness of Hell Hall to the tacky façade of Bargain Castle.

Making her way into the kitchen and finding a stack of snacks, Mal realised that Jay and Evie must be lurking around somewhere and sighed at the havoc Evie was probably causing to her wardrobe. Grabbing a bowl of what looked Snail Soup, Mal padded her way back into the parlour, and sat herself on the sofa, ruminating on the more mundane parts of her life. Together, they were the new Evil Four, and with Carlos' occasionally breaking through the barrier, they had seen the propaganda touted in Auradon. Mal's evil heart had sang with happiness as they caught snipes of the heated debates about her existence and she was jubilant at the chaos she could cause, even from this godforsaken spit of land.

Once upon a time, during her courtship with Carlos, Mal would have swept away the wiring to assert her dominance as the Supreme Evil Leader, but it turned out Carlos was a particularly venomous villain and when the coffee machine mysteriously broke, forcing Mal to go to a coffee shop every single time she had become suspicious. Then when other various appliances seemed to shatter, Mal lamented and stopped treading on his wires. She had also been viciously threatened by Jay and Evie, who very much relied on the coffee machine to get them through the day, and though Mal had her pride, she knew that she need the support of her…allies.

Mal watched the back of her husband's head with a feeling akin to fondness welling up inside her. As a young girl she had scoffed at the notion of needing someone, and she had scoffed at Carlos De Vil. But as the years wore on, she found herself placing faith in the scrawny white haired man, until it was too late, and she realised the villain had ensnared her in his affections. Comical almost. Their parents had thrown fits at the thoughts of sentimentality, but Mal had quickly squashed the rumour, and that their alliance was beneficial for all parties – in the same way Jay's and Evie's marriage was. It had been grudgingly accepted and the Isle of the Lost feared what the mad genius, and the evil fairy could do when paired together.

There would have been uproar at the sight of Mal, cradling a chipped bowl of soup, while Carlos sat cross legged on the floor, tinkering away with his toys. There would have been scorn, mockery and quite possibly an uprising; which is why no-one ever knew, except for Jay and Evie, who were just as domestic in their habits.

"Nerd." Mal said patiently as she slurped the last mouthfuls of the grey soup.

"Witch." He responded, eyes never leaving the board he was fixated upon.

"I'm bored."

"Go destroy something."

"Did that already." Mal put her bowl aside and carefully picked her way across the floor until she could sit behind Carlos. He started slightly as she wrapped herself around his back, favouring the heat his scrawny body seemed to give off.

"Do you want me to stop what I am doing, to amuse you?" He asked, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Pretty much. You're married to the Queen of Evil, you should always do what I say." She pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Does your coffee machine need to have an accident again for you to retract that statement." He asks drily and chuckles when she squeezes her grip on him as a warning.

"I will declare all out war if that there is the slightest thing wrong with that coffee machine." She murmurs and he laughs, loosening her grip to turn and face her.

"Okay, you win. I'm all yours, you just won't get your new fun toy until I've finished with you." He says with a glint, and refuses any protests she makes as he finds another way to distract his Queen from her boredom.


End file.
